Moonlight
by Angelic101
Summary: She enjoyed her life but everything changed when the Princess forces her to take her place as the Bride but what really made her miserable was when the Prince found out that he just married his fiance's maid and tortures her ruthlessly.....SASUSAKU!
1. Stormy Nights

"**MOONLIGHT"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters but the Idea of the following story is mine.

"_I cannot do this my Lady.....please I beg you.......do not force me to do something that we'll both regret. I do not ask for the comforts of life that you offer I only ask for you to reconsider, forgive me but I cannot offer you my services in this matter."_

"_If you do not do as I say, then I shall make sure that you wont sleep and what I will do to you is far beyond your wildest dreams........you want your mother to have a better life and you want the villagers to stop the false blames they put on your mother and splash mud on your family name, do you not?"_

"_I...I...do my Lady but.......this isn't right..........if anyone finds out about this, they will surely cut my head off.........and my mother…..she wont be able to show her face in the village again.............my already ruined life and family honor and the little left of it would perish.....I-"_

"_SILENCE!........ If you do not do as I say then you cannot even imagine the things I would do to you…you say that if you get caught your family honor would be completely destroyed…..but if you don't do what I say then you and your mother wont be able to show your dirty faces ANYWHERE!......you don't have an option do you?"_

…………………………………………………………………_._

"**Stormy Nights"**

The once silent wing now roared with fury showing its might to the ones who underestimated it, blowing away anything that came its way. The Heavens had never been this angry before, The Trees cried with pain as the harsh wind blew, showing no mercy to them, the green wine covered the trunks like a snake, holding on to its prey, windows broke and the floor covered in shattered glass, the night sky was dark, very dark as if the evil it self from the heart of the dead arose and spread its wrath all over the once mighty sky, Good itself cried and wept tears of blood screaming and begging for mercy but darkness howled and cursed everything that came under it. Revenge tasted so sweet, like sugar itself melted on the tongue of the demon and he in return tasted it and enjoyed its tingling feeling. The sun of evil arose, as if covering the world with a fabric of pure hell and there was no escape to it. Satan enjoyed the screams of the world. When would this end?

She had never experience such a night, nineteen wasn't a very mature age, true she was brave but this was different, she had never even dreamed of such a horrible night. The cottage wasn't in a very good shape, the windows of her room banged causing her heart beat to rise. She grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it as if it was a shield and would protect her from the evil. It was dark, too dark, she couldn't sleep because every time she would close her eyes, she felt as if someone was watching her and if she doesn't escape, he would squeeze her wind pipe causing her to suffocate and ultimately die. Long pink hair covered the white pillow, creamy, honey like smooth skin dug deeper in the sheets, eyes as bright as the green emerald itself, filled with water increasing their brightness, so beautiful as if God had fixed two of his most precious emeralds instead of eyes. Was he thinking of heaven when he created her?

She closed her eyes telling her self that how foolish it was for a girl of her age to act like a small child.

_Three……._

_Two……_

_One…._

She snapped her eyes open quickly getting up and turned her head around in all directions to see if there was someone there.

No one was there…….

She had never felt this absurd in her life, why was she so scared?

She quietly lay on her back once more as darkness had already taken possession of her room, she rested her eyelids when suddenly the loud noise if thunder broke and scared the very life out of her. It was so loud that it seemed as if the demon himself threw his weapon on the one who abused it. She screamed in panic causing several drops of tears fall to her lap.

Running to reach her room, came a woman in her early forties, slamming the door open and making her way to the victim of Satan's wrath

"Dear, what is the matter? Are you hurt?" said the lady in concern

Silence, there was only silence

"Honey, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" the woman said as she pulled the girl and shrugged her shoulders

"Huh?.......oh….mother…." the girl replied still in a state of shock

The woman hugged the girl and wiped away her tears at this she responded and gave her mother a tight hug and cried loudly, shivering madly, she was glad that her mother had come to her rescue.

"What wrong honey?" the older woman asked

"I was…..was…so scared…mother" the girl managed to speak

"Why?"

"The…storm….its too haunting" the girl spoke as she tightened the grip on her mother holding her so that she won't disappear the moment she lets go

"Oh…my sweet daughter…it's alright….its just a little storm…..it will wither away" the woman said gently as she stroke her daughters silky, smooth hair

"Oh mother I'm so scared…every time I close my eyes I feel as if someone might kill me while I'm not looking" she cried on her mother's shoulder

"I know its hard darling….in fact when I was of your age I was just as much scared of storms as you are….but in time these fears have no meaning and when you grow up you laugh at your self for being scared of something like a storm….so calm down honey……don't waste those tears" the woman said as she comforted her daughter

"Oh thank you mother…….." The girl mumbled as she wiped away her tears

"No problem……that's what I do, I am your mother after all now I think its best that you get some sleep, you have to get up early tomorrow" she said with a warm smile hoping that her daughter would feel better

"Yes mother…." With that the older woman settled her daughter in the half broken bed, which still seemed so comfortable to them, with a small kiss on the forehead she made her way to her room leaving her daughter to her own thoughts

As the thunder roared again, she sat up, cupping her face in her milky white hands and warm liquid poured down her burning cheeks and that's when she realized that the comfort her mother gave was not enough

Sakura needed someone beside to protect her.

………………………………………………………………………………

It was a wet day, that was sort of obvious, especially after the rough night, it had to be a wet day. The night before was horrible but the day after it was just as beautiful, the sun finally fought its way out of the thick fabric of darkness, the pure white clouds conquered the sky, the flowers bloomed once again, the birds sang happily dancing with joy and their souls filled with felicity, welcoming a bright new day. Satan had descended.

The streets were again filled with busy people, the gardens were being taken care by the best of the gardeners, the shopkeepers went of with their daily routine of trying to attract customers, the Black smith continued making weapons of the pure steel, the bakery was full and so was the granary, even the royal knights were seen roaming around the streets arguing and discussing about politics as usual.

Yanathree was in peace once again.

As the morning sun casted it's light inside the window of the little wooden cottage, a groan of irritation was heard. There was no doubt that the day was beautiful and one could just smell the fresh air and arise to its feet and continue with the daily tasks but this was not the case with Sakura.

The warm little cozy bed seemed more attracting to the young maiden, her room was not much to look at, actually that could be said about the whole house, oh I mean to say the whole cottage.

The cottage was located in the kingdom, where all the busy workers and shoppers would be arguing and buying things. It was small and judging by the looks of it, seemed very old; it had two rooms, a bathroom, one kitchen and a little lounge that could barely fit a family of four members. The house was always kept clean, their was no garden in particular just an old cherry blossom tree which would make a mess outside the cottage in autumn. The rooms were not very attractive, her room was very small, it had a chair just beside the door, a small table in front of the bed, an old broken mirror hung on the wall and a bed which had one leg broken. Huh you can well imagine how uncomfortable it would be to sleep on it but that was certainly not the case with Sakura, she loved it, every inch of it, to her that little wooden cottage was heaven and it was everything she could ask for.

Sakura refused to wake up, no matter how bright the sun shined, it was no use. Sleep was so addicting until she was pushed of the bed right down on the floor and was licked several times. She couldn't even breathe with all the licking on her face.

She tried to remove the intruder off of her but it was no use, she was proved too weak. Now one could only imagine having a nice morning after his or her slumber but Sakura's position was certainly not what one could want.

"Hey…..that's enough, Woolfy!.............WOOLFY STOP!!...................AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the maiden as she tried getting the wild mutt off of her but unfortunately the dog was too much in love with her to let her go.

Woooof woooooooooooooof!

"Woolfyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed

No use…….

"Woolfy, get down boy!" said the lady seen last night.

The poor dog may have the upper hand on Sakura but her mother was just too much to deal with, so he had no choice but get off!

"Thank god!" Sakura mumbled as she was pulled up from the hard floor.

"Hhahahahahahahaha he loves you a little too much" mumbled the older woman.

"You think?" Sakura asked as she stroke her hand on Woolfy's soft golden hair. He was her little boy!

"Oh dear……look at the time, Sakura sweetheart, you need to hurry up, your already late for work!" her mother said as she pushed her daughter in the bathroom and asking her to take a bath cause well after all that heavy licking, she needed one…..really bad!

Sakura looked at the bucket of hot water and then sighed as she moved closer to it, she quietly undressed herself and started washing her skin, as the water trickled down her small body, memories of last night came flashing through her mind. She could still remember the way she felt when she was all alone in her room and the way her tears poured down her hot, burning cheeks, she was scared. She was deep in thought when she realized, she was late for work, and she quickly washed the soup off her body and wrapped her self with an old towel. Sakura walked out in her room as she quickly got dressed, she wore a simple plain, white dress that reached her ankles and left her arms uncovered. Her hair were still wet but she had no time to get them dry so she quickly put on a white band and let her hair down as she couldn't tie them up.

She knew she was later than ever so she ran towards the kitchen where her mother had been preparing breakfast and Woolfy was lying on the floor watching her. She ran towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she made her way outside the cottage.

"Sakura, honey wait……you didn't take your breakfast!" her mother said as Sakura almost left

"Ummmm………its okay mum, I can survive a day without it" She said in a hurry

"But-"

"MOM IT'S OKAY!.....I HAVE TO GO ITS GETTING LATE!" she said as she waved at Woolfy as a sign of HURRY-UP-ALREADY! At this Woolfy quickly ran towards her and they were ready to go.

Woolfy would always go to work with Sakura; she had raised him since he was just a pup. He loved Sakura more than anyone in this world and would never allow anyone to lay a finger on her.

As she ran towards the castle at full speed, Woolfy followed her barking loudly! On her way she waved to everyone who knew her and all those people regarded her as a darling.

The castle was beautiful, it was magnificent. According to Sakura a million people could easily live there. The walls were built with the finest of the Bricks; the gates were always clean and could get someone blind when the sun's rays reflected on them. In winters when it would snow, it would look even prettier with a thick layer of pure white snow covering the domes of the castle. The garden was luxurious, it was heavenly. It had almost all types of flowers in it and between the gardens was a huge swing that was made by the royalty herself for her and her future husband. It was breathtaking, never had Sakura seen such beauty in her life.

Little did she know she was about to see it closer then she could dream!

She walked towards the main gates of the castle, as she made her way she was stopped by the guard on duty.

"Who goes there?" He shouted

"It is I, Sakura, Lady Kohana's personal maid" she said loud enough so he could here.

"Oh, its you………huh…….you look awfully different today" the guard said with a smirk on his face

"I beg your pardon" Sakura said

"You know that silky voice of yours could kill anyone, and those eyes could are so beautiful and they go perfect with that smooth skin of yours……you don't mind if I touch it do you? " The guard said as he came closer to her, gently rolling a lock of her hair around his finger.

At this Woolfy growled and Sakura looked at the guard in disbelief.

"Keep your hands off me" she screamed as she slapped his hand away from her, this made the guard furious, and he took her by the arm and squeezed it tightly as possible. Sakura let out a squeal but before she knew it, she was free; she had closed her eyes when he held her arm but when she opened them she saw the guard looking at her in disbelief and after a moment she heard him scream like a mad man. She looked at him with wide eyes as she didn't know what had happened but the moment he turned around, she couldn't help but laugh hysterically. She couldn't breathe with all the laughter.

Woolfy was clinging on the man's Butt with his teeth.

The man screamed louder in pain. To this Sakura looked at Woolfy telling him to let go and when he did, both of them ran inside leaving the man screaming and holding his butt!

"My hero!" Sakura said as she ran inside with Woolfy, to this Woolfy barked happily.

Sakura waved at Woolfy telling him to stay outside while she is done with her work and he in return stared at her, wagging his tail and pouting slowly. She leaned down to him and gave a small pat on his head.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" she said as she stared into his pretty black orbs.

Woooooof was the only reply.

She walked inside the castle and made her way to the royal room while she saw all the people working on the preparation for the wedding. She gave a warm smile and continued moving her feet towards her destination. She could see the maids cleaning the floor till it sparkled, the best tailors I town were working on the Royal wedding dress, the florists worked and planned on the flowers they would use for the wedding. True the wedding was suppose to be held in Konoha but the King wanted his castle to look spotless and in shape.

There was only hustle bustle in the castle.

Sakura walked upstairs greeting anyone who came her way; she walked toward a huge door made of pure ebony, with beautiful carvings on top. She knocked.

"Come in" came a voice from inside the room

Sakura opened the door and walked inside, as she saw the figure in front of her, she quickly gave a light bow and walked towards it.

The room extravagant. Silk curtains made their way from the ceiling to the floor, soft rugs and carpets placed properly on the floor, a huge mirror was located on the wall and a king sized bed with the softest pillows and blankets were also present. The ceiling of the room had the very unique and small carvings and a huge chandelier was stuck to it. One could die with the view behind the silk and velvet curtains. It was what every female could dream of but Sakura had never actually placed herself where her mistress was, maybe it was because of the fact that she had accepted the truth a long time ago which made it clear to her that she was just a servant and someone who was best suited in a small cottage than a royal princess living in a world of wealth and luxury, sure, she had dreams of her price charming, and her being a princess but those dreams and hopes dies a long time ago when she started working for the royal Princess.

"You're late!" said the same voice as before.

"Yes, I am very sorry my Lady" Sakura mumbled as she looked down at her feet.

"Sorry? SORRY??? HUH! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THW MEANING OF THIS WORD? ARE YOU NOT AWARE THAT I AM GETTING MARRIED THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW AND STILL YOU ARE LATE!" screamed the woman sitting in front of the mirror.

"Forgive my clumsiness My Lady, I promise it won't happen again" Sakura said as she felt her hands getting sweaty.

"Huh……..you're all the same, now what are you doing standing there, come and help me pack my things, we will be leaving in an hour"

"Leaving? But where?" Sakura said in complete amazement.

"Where? You must be the most foolish, absent minded person alive…….WE ARE GOING TO KONOHA! FOR MY WEDDING…..RING ANY BELLS?" the royalty yelled.

"Oh dear….I completely forgot….I didn't even tell my mother about my departure." Sakura said in concern.

"Fool" that was all the royalty herself said!

"Lady Kohana, would it be alright if I go and tell my mother about our departure?" asked Sakura as her hands started shaking.

"Huh…….just hurry we don't have all day and you still have to pack my belongings!.....so hurry!" Kohana screamed.

"Thank you My Lady" Sakura said as she ran back downstairs and out if the main gates. She saw Woolfy playing with his tail as she waved him to come, Woolfy ran happily to his owner as she made her way back to the little cottage.

It took her about seven minutes to reach there. As she did, she slammed the door open and searched the rooms for her mother until she realized that her mother must be at work.

She ran towards the town center where she saw her mother sitting at the boundary of the rod with a basket in front of her filled with fresh red Tomatoes that she grew in the back of the cottage. She would sell them to earn so money.

Sakura rushed towards her mother followed by Woolfy, as she reached where her mother was, she panted heavily with all the running. Her mother on the other hand was amazed to see her daughter because her daughter would be at work in the castle at the moment.

"Sakura? What are you doing here" asked her mother with complete amazement.

"Mum….*pant*…….I just….*pant*….just wanted….*pant*…..to tell you….*pant*……that I was leaving……….*pant*………to Konoha…….*pant* with Lady Kohana for her wedding!" Sakura said as she fell down and started taking long breaths.

"Konoha?" her mother asked in amazement "oh….I see…….ell that very irresponsible of you not to tell me…" her mother mumbled as she folded her arms below her chest. "And I can't let you go, it's too sudden, besides the Princess has other maids she could take"

"Mum, you know I cant stay here, the Princess would kill me, I know she has other maids but I am the only one who can actually go to her room without permission, who could touch her things without her saying anything, in simple words I AM HER PERSONAL MAID, I HAVE TO GO!"

"NO, I CAN'T LET YOU!" said her mother

"Mum please……I know it was very foolish of me to forget but please try to understand, if I go, the King would pay me handsomely and you wont have to worry about money for a little while"

"Sakura…….I don't care about the money………..I only care about you, and who knows how long they would be staying there" her mother said as she looked towards her daughter,

"Mom please, if you love me, trust me and besides Woolfy would be there to protect me, right Woolfy?" Sakura said with a sparkle in her eyes

WOOOOOF!

"Hmmmmm……..I don't know" her mother said as she placed a finger on her chin.

"PLEASEEEEEEE!!!" Sakura said almost begging.

"Huh, FINE! But promise me you will be careful"

"I PROMISE…..NOW CAN I GO??" Sakura said like a little Kid would be asking to go to the bathroom.

"…….Yes………" Her mother said still a little unsure of her decision

"YAY! THANK YOU MUM……I LOVE YOU!"Sakura squealed with joy.

"I know, I know!"

"…..I need to go get my things" She said as she got up

"Alright, alright…..go get you stuff and be careful there, honey" her mother said in concern

"I will mum, this isn't really the first time I'm going you know, and anyways I'd be leaving in an hour" she said as she hugged her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful sweetheart" her mother said

"I will, goodbye mum" Sakura said as she waved

"Bye honey" said her mother as she saw some people in front looking at her in disgust and she knew why.

And with that Sakura quickly ran back to the cottage with Woolfy, unaware of the turn her life was about to take.


	2. Journey To Konoha

**Hey Everybody……….I just wanted to Thank all those people who liked and reviewed my story……When I uploaded it I was a bit disappointed and for a few days I guessed that no one would review but I guess I'm just too impatient…….and its only because of you guys that I am updating the story and because you have encouraged me soooo much I WILL complete this story….THAT IS MY PROMISE!.....thank you once again**

**With regards….Angelic101!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did. *sniff*

"**Journey to Konoha"**

As loud and short tempered Kohana was, nothing could change the fact that she was the prettiest girl anyone could ever lay eyes on. Her milky white skin was heavenly; it was so precious, so unique, so smooth and delicate. Her eyes were light brown and were brighter than any Emerald; her hands were perfect, small, soft and fair. Kohana had the loveliest hair, it was her main beauty. Blonde and long with big curls forming till her lower back, the prettiest jewel in the world would fall to shame if it was put on her, she was a Goddess. Men would fall to her feet, worshipping her beauty and unique frame. Her lips reminded of the brightest of the roses and her cheeks were soft, softer then a feather, her limbs were perfect. Was her future husband lucky or what?

Sakura was already done with the packing when the royal carriage had arrived, she had perfectly packed all the dresses in the suit cases made of the finest wood, and it even had real pearls on it. Hers on the other hand was a small bag made by her self that she used to keep her clothes in, it had several patches on it but Sakura couldn't care less.

They both walked towards the carriage waiting for them.

To Sakura, riding in luxurious carriage like these was usual, she had gone many places with her mistress but for some odd reason, she was very excited this time, maybe it was because she would be experiencing a real Royal marriage as this was her first time.

The carriage could hold about Six people but Kohana said that she wanted privacy so Sakura was seated on the seat that was outside the carriage and fixed at the back of the little room where Kohana was sitting it was rather uncomfortable but she had seen it coming and besides she considered herself lucky to see all the places the carriage was heading to from the back.

It was soon enough when she got tired, with Woolfy on her lap and her luggage on her side; it acted really badly for her back which was hurting a lot. Woolfy realized this and got off her lap, he was a big dog and therefore it only seemed wise to get off and walk by himself.

Sakura saw this and smiled at Woolfy. This way she could keep an eye on him too. What disturbed the most were the Royal knights behind the carriage that were protecting the Princess and the King in the carriage ahead. They were face to face with Sakura and because of this she felt more uncomfortable.

Working for about ten years in the castle may seem a long time but even in this time period she wasn't able to make many friends and this only hurt her even more, she never really cherished her childhood as it was not much of a childhood, no friends, nobody except her mother. All her life she had heard the sickening comments of other people about her and her mother, they called her an illegal child because no one had ever seen her father neither did she. Personally she never wanted to see him anyway, the man who was suppose to love her protect her and cherish her left before she even came to this world. She had a bitter taste for him and regarded him as the cause of her and her mother's condition. Her family name was ruined and only a few people in the town actually liked her and they loved her for who she was, her past didn't matter to them, she was a darling brat to. Her mother would take bitter comments about giving birth to an illegal child and people would ask for the father and she had seen her mother cry in the middle of the nights. She hated her father for doing this to her mother.

She hated him.

Through the whole journey, she kept thinking why the future Husband of her Mistress refused to meet her before they got married, in her mind she would make foolish and absurd theories just so that she could spend her spare time.

She would think that the Prince refused to see her because he had pimples all over his face, or maybe he wasn't ready to meet her until he learnt how to ride a horse, or maybe he was just shy.

She didn't even realize when the time passed and they had already reached to the borders of Konoha. She looked at Woolfy who seemed exhausted; she picked him up carefully so that she wouldn't fall off and then rested him on her lap and stroke his back gently as he enjoyed the strokes.

Suddenly the triumphant blew and she looked ahead to see the sight that took her breath away.

The water splashed in the Fountains with a variety of fish roaming in it, the gardens were a hundred times bigger than those back in Yanathree. The Royal carriages were all allocated in a proper line, the villagers had their heads bowed, the Royal musicians played their triumphant and the royal guards and soldiers bowed in respect.

The lashing green grass was impeccable. The flowers bloomed with grace and the best of them all was the castle, the highest tower almost reached the clouds. It was so……….beautiful.

The carriage stopped on a random spot. Woolfy was now looking at Sakura who was stunned, looking at the beauty of the castle.

She heard the door of the carriage open and she knew she had to get up and go to wear the Princess was. She placed Woolfy on the floor and walked towards the Princess, standing right behind her.

Sakura saw the beautiful red carpet placed at the feet of the Princess, she stepped back, she knew that only Royalties could walk on that carpet not servants, the thought of that made her feel inferior and then she realized that she _was _ inferior.

Kohana looked beautiful. She was wearing long Red dress with her shoulders bare and her hair was tucked in a nice bun which was hidden in a hat, it was indeed hot in Konoha as compared to Yanathree.

Suddenly a tall man appeared out of the main castle doors. He had dark black hair and an extremely pale skin, slim and strong were the two words that could best describe him. He had dark onyx eyes and his hair was properly set in a low pony tail. In simple words he was ravishing.

Sakura could see him from far away as guard had told them that servant were to enter the castle through the other way. She kept looking at the man in delight, never had her eyes seen a man more perfect, so gorgeous and appealing.

Before she could hear what they were talking about, she was ordered by the guard to enter the castle and they were shown their rooms.

Sakura was stunned.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I hope your journey was safe King Harushi" said the same tall man.

"Yes it was, it's a pleasure to see you again Prince Itachi" said the King as they shook their hands.

"Pleasure is all mine, and Lady Kohana it's nice to finally meet you" the Prince mumbled as he kissed her soft hand.

"Yes, indeed but I am truly looking forward to meet my future Husband" she said

"Well, my brother is of a slightly different kind, I am sorry to disappoint you but he says that he would see you when the right time comes and according to him, the right time is after your marriage with him." He said as he gave a little smile.

"Well that is a little disappointing, after all I came all this way to marry him and he refuses to see me" she complained

"I completely understand your situation my fair Lady, but I am helpless in this matter" he said as he gave a short laugh.

"Hmmmm……..since when did a Prince like yourself become helpless?" she teased

"Trust me, when it comes to my Brother, we all are helpless, Well, My Lady I for one would surely take the hand of someone as beautiful as you in marriage and I would wish to see you every day but I am already married and I'm sure my wife wouldn't like me lingering around with someone else now would she?" He teased back.

"Why, what a gentle man" Kohana complimented Itachi.

"All thanks to my better half" he said as he winked at his wife who in return blushed.

Kohana giggled at this, "I hope your Brother is like you Prince Itachi"

"I……doubt that" he said.

Kohana was about to reply but was interrupted by Itachi.

"Well let us all go inside and pray that we have a splendid time," he continued, "I hope this marriage proves to strengthen the relation between the Kingdom of Yanathree and Konoha, let us proceed" he finished

The guests all walked inside the castle doors.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was amazing, how can they give a room so luxurious to a servant, she could get used to it.

The walls were painted white and there were small curtains too, each room had two chairs and a small cupboard.

Not really all that great but…..

To Sakura it was stunning. She couldn't believe her eyes. She walked towards the bed and fell right on it; it was so comfortable to her back, so soothing. She got up again and opened the curtains, she could see a small part of the gardens and to her it was breathtaking.

She quickly unpacked her luggage and placed her clothes in the closet, there were only four dresses and two pair of shoes.

It was wonderland. She wished her mother was here but not all wishes come true but at least Woolfy was there to share her joy, the dog was currently cuddling up in her bed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, when she opened it she saw a girl of about her age wearing a grey frock with white stockings and an apron, judging by the apron Sakura could tell that she was another made.

She had Brown eyes, and the same coloured hair, held up in two neat buns and she had a pretty smile. Her dress was hung on her perfectly, highlighting all her smooth curves. She was fair and seemed friendly, though you can't really judge someone by the looks.

"May I help you?" Sakura asked as she scanned the girl's appearance

"Actually, you may………I was trying to feed the Royal Hound but it seems……he doesn't like me much." Said the girl

"Why, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as friendly as she could.

"Ahem……….well you see, he doesn't like me much…….and it's hard to feed him when he is lingering here and there." She answered a bit embarrassed

"Ummmm…….what do you want me to do?" Sakura asked

"Well…….I was wondering if you could hold him down till I feed him……..if that's okay with you" She said as she scratched her head in nervousness.

At this, Sakura gave a light giggle and nodded politely.

"Woofly! Come on boy, we are going to help the nice lady, would you like to help too? " She asked as the dog gave a loud……

WOOOOOOOF!!

"Wow……you have a dog too?" asked the girl with a little shiver in her voice as she hid behind Sakura.

Sakura just giggled at her reaction.

"Don't worry, Woolfy is the friendliest dog alive, he won't hurt a fly, unless that fly was trying to hurt me…." She said as she slowly pulled the hidden girl out from behind her.

"In that case, I already like him!" The brown haired maiden said cheerfully.

Woolfy jumped at this and started making fast circles around the girl as she patted him gently and he wagged his tail in response.

"Alright then, lets get going" Sakura suggested.

"Right" said the girl with a nod.

The two girls and the playful dog walked out of the room.

"Oh….by the way I'm Tenten, I work here in the castle" introduced the girl as she led the way outside.

"Nice to meet you Tenten, I'm Sakura; I just arrived from Yanathree with the Royal Princess Kohana, I'm her personal maid."

"Oh….you mean our future Queen" Tenten said

"Yes, your future Queen" Sakura said trying to sound funny

Both girls talked and laughed until the reached the royal Dog house.

It was…….

HUGE!

The main Dog house was in the middle and was surrounded by beautiful gardens with loads of trees.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight, she could make this little house her palace if she wanted to, it was ACTUALLY a dog house. It was made of pure wood and painted perfectly; it had a large door decorated with lovely carvings.

"Wow……" Sakura said while her eyes remained wide.

"What a waste of a house…." Tenten remarked

"I……CANT…….BELEIVE…….A……..DOG…….ACTUALLY……..LIVES…..HERE!" Sakura said as her mouth hung open

"Hehehehehehe join the club" Tenten laughed at Sakura's reaction.

After a few moments had gone by, Sakura snapped out of her shock and asked Tenten where the Dog was, Tenten pointed to straight and then both girls with the dog started walking towards that side.

The moment they reached there, the saw a beautiful large basket with several pillows placed in it and a white hound sitting on them as it licked it's paws.

"Well there she is" Tenten said

"OH……wow, she beautiful……right Woolfy?" Sakura asked as she stared at the female dog.

There was silence……

No WOOF at all!

The moment Sakura looked at Woolfy, she couldn't believe what she saw……….

Love Cupid!

She could have sworn that she saw little puppies with a bow and arrows shaped in hearts flying around Woolfy's head as he drooled crazily almost wetting the whole floor.

Sakura and Tenten burst out laughing at the side

Woolfy was officially in LOVE!

The poor dog couldn't even stand, his feet weaved here and there, and he stumbled and fell down several times.

The dog ahead seemed to notice this and in response just turned her head to the other side completely ignoring the dog that was drooling rivers over her beauty!

The dog was beautiful, white hair spread all over her body, her paws were perfect, and her nails were cut in proper shape, her hair were brushed and she laid there peacefully adoring her beauty.

To Woolfy she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen……..after Sakura that is!

He slowly walked towards his enchantress, stumbling and weaving around the floor, drooling helplessly and earning a heck of laughter from Sakura and Tenten. As he reached there, his oh-so-beautiful-enchantress-walked away completely ignoring her admirer. Sakura noticed this and didn't miss the disappointment on Woolfy's eyes, he was sad and that's when he felt a soft petite hand caress his smooth golden hair and he looked up to see the one who loved him the most in the world and he knew that she was comforting him.

"Hey……it's alright boy, you deserve better anyway!" Sakura whispered to Woolfy with a warm smile

And before you knew it, he was back to normal!

He jumped around wildly and wagged his tail and looked at Sakura with pure love in his eyes.

"She's right Woolfy, a sweet dog like you deserves way better than Rosalia" Tenten said as she stuck out her tongue at the said dog who just growled at her.  
"Alright….lets get moving!" Sakura said as she winked and then walked towards the said dog.

Rosalia was now lying in her magnificent dog house and noticed that someone was making their way to her. She looked ahead and saw a flash of pink and then she felt a warm hand caressing her smooth and silky snow white hair; they were so smooth and fluffy. For some odd reason, it felt really nice to Rosalia; she enjoyed the maiden's touch and felt really comfortable. She started wagging her tail and drooling at the same time as she slowly made her way out of the Dog house.

"Hi there Rosalia……….I'm Sakura and this is Woolfy!" she said knowing that the dog couldn't understand but for some reason she really like the pinkette. The female dog walked out gracefully and followed Sakura to where her meal was. She looked at Tenten who was hiding behind Woolfy and growled at her, Sakura chuckled softly and then looked the tray of food that was currently lying on the floor, she guessed Tenten had brought it here before Rosalia had scarred the life out of her, she grabbed a hold of it and her eyes widened at the sight. The tray had all sorts of meat, Red meat, white meat, cooked meat, raw meat, a big bowl of milk made of pure silver and another bowl with cool water.

Oh how much Sakura wanted to run away with it!

She quickly placed it in front of Rosalia and then gave a small pat on her head as the dog ate the food.

She looked at Tenten who was starring at her in disbelief, she had her eyes wide and was holding Woolfy for her dear life and Woolfy on the other hand was dying and choking with the lack of air.

"What?!?!?" asked a very confused Sakura.

"A…….am…..amazing" Tenten said in compete amazement.

"What's so amazing?" Sakura asked as she stood up and straightened herself, she now looked at Tenten in pure confusion.

"You're amazing………..that Dog does not let anyone touch it or feed it……the only person who could actually feed her is the Prince himself…….she doesn't let anyone else lay a finger on her." Tenten explained

"Really?!?!? Hmmmmm……….that wasn't very hard, I mean you should've seen Woolfy when I first found him, he was so stubborn, and he wouldn't budge. She on the other hand is a really nice dog, she just seeks love and I suppose she is so attached to the Prince because he gives her what she desires." Sakura said as she waved at Woolfy as a signal to get moving back to there room, Woolfy hopped with joy and happiness and ran towards her wagging his tail cutely, Tenten was still amazed, she quickly ran to Sakura too when she realizes she was about to be left alone with Rosalia, and she truly hated her. Sakura giggled and then started walking back to her room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The arrangements look marvelous and the food tastes extravagant, in short words everything is perfect, Prince Itachi" Said the King himself as he finished his meal.

"Well, I am truly glad that you find everything to your liking, King Harushi" The prince mumbled

"I must say that there is something very unusual about this pudding" said princess Kohana as she placed the spoon down.

"Do you not like it, My Lady?" Itachi asked

"Oh no no! I love it your highness, I have never tasted anything so delicious"

Itachi chuckled and folded his arms against his chest.

"Well, it's all thanks to my Wife sitting way over there." He said as he smiled at her and gave her a wink. She on the other hand blushed almost fifty shades of red and smiled in return.

"She made it?" Kohana asked in disbelief as according to her Royalties should not cook!

"Oh no, I didn't but…………the recipe is mine" She said as she kept on blushing at Itachi's actions.

Silence

"So prince Itachi, Where is your brother, I thought he would join us for dinner" Kohana said as gracefully as possible.

"Yes…..about that……ahem……actually he is out on a hunting trip, he will be back by tonight or probably tomorrow. He…..loves hunting" Itachi said with some uncomforting tone in his voice. He knew his brother a little too well, he knew that even though he loved hunting that was certainly not the reason he had left, and hunting was just an excuse. He knew very well that his brother did not want to meet his fiancé yet and so he wanted to stay as far away as possible but what confused Itachi was that why didn't his brother wanted to see his future wife and the future queen of Konoha?

There was silence after that until the king broke the silence

"I'm curious Prince Itachi…………I'm very curious to know why you abdicated the throne and handed it to your younger brother, you were the first born and the rightful King. Then why let your brother enjoy the throne?" The king asked with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well…….first of all, I believe that the throne is not something to enjoy, it is a heavy responsibility and second………..you see after Mother and Father passed away, my brother became a little different, distant from the world, he became silent and well…….he practically hated everything, I'm sure you have heard that about him, mostly people started calling him The Ice Prince or The lonely Wolf, heheheheheheh, kind of funny though but you see he was in pain. He even suspected me as the murderer of our parents but when we had come to know about the real murderer, My brother didn't waste a single second in taking his revenge, He didn't come back to the kingdom for three years and in that time period I ruled the kingdom but after his return I abdicated because I wanted to give my brother what he desired……….since he was a child he had always tried his best to prove himself t me and Father and his will power was astonishing, he had the potential of a being a King….that I knew…….and all he needed was a chance…….and so I gave it to him……I know that he can take of Konoha better then I can……….I am aware of his capabilities" Itachi finished saying

"I see……..and the Prince knows this?" The King asked

"Yes…..he does" Itachi said with a smirk

Silence broke between them once more but was again broken by the king himself

"Kohana here…..has been very eager to meet him" The king said as he glanced at his far daughter.

"I can see that!" Itachi said "I believe that your relation with my brother will be very successful My Lady, after all you both have almost gone through the same pain, he lost his parents and you lost your mother when you were a child" he continued

"Yes……I believe you are right……..but I am still a little disappointed in your Bother Sire! He still denies see me, tell me, am I not of his liking?" Kohana asked in such a beautiful and gentle voice that actually caused Itachi to look at her an impressed expression which just earned him a glare from his wife and he immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Of course not My Lady, how can one deny you? In fact my brother is looking forward for the marriage, he says that he would love to see you but he wants it to be a surprise for himself, after all when he sees someone as beautiful as you it will surely put him in a big surprise no?" He asked as everyone else supported with a small round of laughter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh dear……this is so good" Sakura said as a warm smile appeared on her face.

"Well I'm glad you like it" answered Tenten

"Like it? LIKE IT??? I LOVE IT!!!!!" Sakura cheered as she took another spoon full of her hot corn soup.

Tenten just give a small chuckle.

Woolfy was eating a big peace of meat while the two girls sat on the table having their own meal. They were having some soup, some nice freshly baked bread, salad and some pudding.

"Goodness…….here is something unusual about this pudding…….it's so delicious…..I have never tasted anything better" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh…….that…….the royal chef made it but the recipe belongs to our mistress………she is very nice…….she sometimes likes to come here and help us out when we have a lot of work……..she's is very sweet" Tenten said

"I see……." Replied Sakura

The girls ate their food in silence when suddenly the kitchen door swung open hitting the wall beside it and making a slamming voice, this caught the girls off guard and both of them almost fell down the chair with fear of the apocalypse.

The girls stared at the figure that appeared before them, actually there were two figures.

Sakura saw the shimmering cerulean eyes, that wide goofy grin plastered on the face, the messy blonde hair, the whisker like lines on the face and the shiny metal armor.

She moved her eyes to the other figure and saw brown eyes and hair of the same colour, a similar wide grin as the other figure and the same armor.

She was confused

"What the hell are you two doing???" roared Tenten at the two figures.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Okay so this was chapter two…..now I know it was way toooooooooooooo long but this is my first time and well I promise I'll get better soon…..so what do you guys think?....is it boring?.....I know you guys want ahem……….action (if you know what I mean lol) but don't worry its on its way, please read and review and give suggestions too, your welcome to give them……..and if you didn't like any part in my story please tell so that the nest time I write I'll make sure to keep it interesting…..the next chapter will hopefully contain a little humor……….i hope you enjoyed reading……once again, thanks to all those people who reviewed….looking forward for more of them**

**Don't go changing!**

**Angelic101 ******


	3. Untold Story Of Love

"**UNTOLD STORY OF LOVE"**

**Hey everybody………before I start the third chapter I would just like to thank all those lovely people who reviewed, added my story to their favorite story list, and me in their favorite author list….I'm honored….thank you all……and well I am looking forward on getting more reviews from some of my frequent reviewers, which includes **_**cutecookiechic, blessedvamp, Chiaki misa, Eternal Blue-Moon Vixen and nikki-4**_**………sorry if** **I missed** **someone's name out……..but these people have really been nice to me…….thank you all…**

**Ok by the way I wanted to tell you all that the name I am using for the Princess….You know Princess Kohana…..she is not my own character….I think most of us have seen "Konoha High School", it's a complete series with all the Naruto characters going to High School and they are not Ninjas……Kohana is a character from those series….she is Sasuke's childhood crush and they were together until she broke his heart and when he turns seventeen and is currently dating Sakura, she pops back in his life asking for him again……**

**Angelic101**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto because if I did then do you think I would have let Sasuke leave Sakura??!!?? Pffff

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Coming all the way from her oh-so-beloved-kingdom to this burning hell as our Princess puts it, it was simply terrible. It was quite hot in Konoha as compared to Yanathree and Kohana was certainly dying with heat in the thick Velvet dress she was wearing. She was basically frustrated and taking her frustration out all on Konoha's weather.

One could do anything to be in her place, she was pampered, presented with variety of foods; all of them made by the best chefs in the Kingdom, all the maids would do everything she would say but one thing that really made her mad over a poor maid was when she was denied to enter her fiancé's room. She had asked the maid to unlock it but the maid politely refused saying that no one was allowed to enter the Prince's room without his permission or when he was not around. She yelled at the maid with so much fury that the poor maid ran crying out of the hallways.

Huh…..Not allowed?

HE WAS GOING TO BE HIS WIFE IN A DAY……THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO AHRE THE SAME ROOM FOR GOD's SAKE.

She was going mad…….

She was not a bad person, seriously what would happen to a person who has been pampered all her life, given everything she desired in a matter of seconds, lost her mother when she was just two, never had real friends, known for her short temper, not liked by most of the citizens and was all alone………

Spoiled…..is the right word to describe the person in such case.

In reality she had never really wanted to be ruse or hurt someone but whenever she would say something, it would make the other person cry or hurt and the worst part would be that she doesn't even know what she said that hurt the person so much. She was helpless, she had tried being nice and change herself but found out that she couldn't stay that way for long. She would cry at her self at times but never realized that it was herself that acted as a barrier in her life.

If there was something that she had to change was her stubbornness, she was very stubborn, she would go to any extent just to get what she wanted even if it hurt anyone.

But who could blame her, she had lost her mother at the age of two, she didn't have the one to teach her self restraint and resistance and her father was too busy with running the kingdom.

She was helpless………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The two figures almost scared to death with the shock Tenten had given them; one of them with blonde hair had fallen on the hard floor while the other jumped in panic.

"Tenten, how many times am I suppose tell you…………….DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!!" said the one on the floor

"Yeah Tenten………….You scared my underwear off" said the other while he helped his companion on his feet.

"huh…..you two deserve it…………..you almost gave me and Saki a heart attack with you so called heroic entry." Tenten said as she wrinkled her nose.

Sakura smiled at the nickname she just earned from her newly made friend and giggled a little until her eyes landed on the Blonde who eyes were currently tracing her as if memorizing her every curve. She blushed at the way he starred and the man seemed to notice this, he slowly made his way to the young beauty and got down on one knee as he places his silver sword at her feet and his helmet in his arm, he starred at her as she raised her eyebrows at his sudden posture.

It seemed as if there were cherry blossoms flying everywhere and the background went black, Sakura felt a little uneasy at the seen and had no idea what was going on.

The man with cerulean blue eyes starred down at her feet.

"By God, never have I seen a rare beauty as you………..you burn flames in my heart who is longing for someone to cure it's pain, never have I landed my eyes on a woman more intimidating than you" He said as his eyes still down.

"Aaa….a.a……a.…..a.a…..o….kay!" said the pinkette.

"May this servant of yours know your name, am I worthy knowing it?" he said as his gaze moved towards her slowly.

"Aaa….a…a..a..You really don't have to slay a dragon just to know my name, Sakura, I'm Sakura" she said as she backed a little, her eyes landed on Tenten who was currently laughing her eyes out with the other guy. She had her hand on her mouth so that she couldn't laugh out loud.

"Sakura……………Sakura……….like the spring cherry blossoms. Like a storm in the desert, like the sun in the sky-"

"Yeah like the Queen in a bee hive" cracked the brown haired man as he laughed helplessly

The blonde just gave him a stare telling him not to disturb during his poetry session.

"Ahem as I was saying………like the stars in the sky-"

"Like the pea sized brain in your head" said Tenten as she almost fell while laughing.

Sakura was confused……..

"NO…………LIKE THE BLOOMING ROSE IN DROUGHTS!" the blonde corrected as he starred at the two people laughing helplessly at him.

He starred back at Sakura and grabbed her hand at this she freaked a little and backed away.

"Forgive me for my rough touch, young maiden, my rough and cracked hands hurt you, I WILL THEM OFF FOR YOU!" He shouted as he starred at his hands in complete horror.

"What?!?! WHAT?!!?! NO NO NO! DON'T DO THAT…….IT'S OKAY……..my hands are fine, see!" she mumbled as she placed her white hands in front of his face.

The other two figures were still laughing like crazy idiots……….as if there was no stopping to there laughter.

"Seriously buddy, I'm saying this because I care………….GET A LIFE!" shouted the other man as he laughed hysterically.

"For your kind information I already have one that is better than yours" the blonde spat back.

"Oh yeah?.......Prove it!" the other man challenged

"Hmmmmm………ATLEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE A DOG!" he said.

"So you think I look like a dog?"

"No, NO!......I don't _think _it, I _know _it!"

"Well then, I think its time to show how hard this dog can bite" the brown haired man said as he clenched his teeth, highlighting his statement.

"Yuckh!.........I'm in no mood of having you saliva on me" the blonde said as he pulled his tongue out in disgust.

"Too late" with that warning the brown haired man ran rushing towards the blonde who started running ahead, the two ran an ran messing up the whole kitchen making a lot of noise

Now it was the girl's turn to laugh.

"Are they always like this?" asked Sakura

"Pretty much, yes!" Tenten answered.

The blonde was now screaming for his dear life as the other man was after him with his tongue out and running in full speed until he caught the blonde ho was crying anime tears.

"YOU DISGUSTING, SMELLY, ROTTEN, RAMEN STEALING JERK……LET ME GOOOOOO!" the blonde screamed until his mouth was shut as the brown haired man pushed his from behind into the famous pudding and he struggled to breath as small bubbled started forming in the little left of the pudding.

"That's right, BEG FOR IT, BEG FOR MERCY, YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!" roared the brown haired man in victory

"Hduhweuyhfljhgjfgjlrigireglhflglwrfgi" said the blonde with his head still stuck in the pudding

"You know what Saki?" said Tenten as she starred at the two boys

"Hmmm?" asked Sakura

"I……I feel bad for……….the pudding" said Tenten as she burst out laughing

"Yeah me to" answered Sakura joining Tenten while she laughed crazily.

'_I hate my life……..oh well…..might as well enjoy the pudding'_ Thought the blonde

………………………………………………………………………………………………………................

The night had almost fallen and she kept thinking about him, she knew that she would never have him but she didn't want him to go into the arms of someone like Princess Kohana.

He eyes were swollen as tears kept running down, her hand held the sheets of the bed and she looked at the portrait lying next to her, she grabbed it and looked at it once more until she put the picture down, promising herself never to let it up and with that she laid back on the bed.

'_I've put his picture down and maybe I'll get some sleep tonight' with a few more tears rolling down her pink cheeks she drifted away in a land where maybe…..just maybe……..she could find some happiness._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I hope your first day here was good" said Itachi as he placed the fork down.

"Yes, it was good, I must say I loved the gardens, they are lovely." Kohana said though she was half lying but she did say the truth about the gardens.

"Well I'm glad, by the way I just received a letter from my brother, and he says that he will be back by tomorrow." Itachi said as he got up from the table.

"Brilliant! It would be great to see the young Prince." The King remarked

"Yes indeed," Itachi said

They all got up after they had finished dinner.

"I think it's best if we rest now, after all our guests have covered a long distance and they deserve a good rest, what do you say Itachi?" asked Hana, who was Itachi's wife.

"Yes of course, it will be best" he answered.

"Well then we should go now, thank you Prince Itachi, the dinner was lovely" The king said

"I'm glad it was to your liking" with a small smile plastered on his lips, he waked to his room with his wife while the king and Kohana made their way to their rooms.

"Well, what do you think?" Itachi asked as he closed the door of his Royal room.

"I think……….well……I don't know…….it depends completely on him." Hana said as she changed to her night gown.

"Hmmmm, your right but still………we have to see what is best for the kingdom right? And he wants that too"

"But Itachi, what if……what if it's not the way we imagined?"

"Why do you worry so much Hana? I know him, he wants the best for the kingdom and he would do anything for that……though I wish he could have someone like you in his life too." Itachi said as he wrapped an arm around her.

She giggled.

"You never know, maybe Princess Kohana is the one who could give him happiness thathe desires, maybe she is the one who could complete him." she said as she responded by folding her arms around his neck.

"My life was completed the day you came into it and I can proudly say that I am the luckiest person alive but I love my brother too and that is why I want him to feel the way I do, to him power is everything but I want him to look beyond and that is something he must do on his own, I can only guide him"

"I know, you gave him a chance to prove himself but don't you think now it's up to him to make his own decisions, sometimes being happy can kill you." Hana said with a bit of sadness in her eyes as she looked down, retrieving her arms from his neck.

"Hana, that was the past, look at us now, we are happy and the kingdom accepts us too." He said as he pulled her chin up.

"But the pain, Itachi, we had to suffer it for so long, _you _had to suffer it for so long and why? Just because I wasn't a royalty, I wasn't a Princess" She said with a few tears making their way down to her cheeks.

"But I fell in love with you, even though you weren't one and that's all that mattered, I was willing to leave the kingdom for you but a time came when God became more generous upon us and the kingdom accepted our love." He said as he wiped away her tears and looked straight into her hazel eyes.

"Itachi, our story contained so much pain and sorrow but now when I recall it I realize that even though I didn't have royal blood rushing through my veins like you did, even though I wasn't as rich as you were neither did I belong to a well known family, I was just the daughter of a baker, you still loved me and gave me strength when I felt weak and miserable. You taught me that love gives strength and through out our experience, we gave each other strength to fight the ones who were willing to break us and it was the same love that made them realize that if they tore one apart or killed one the other would die there and then it was too late to break us, we were already one" she said, "You loved me Itachi and you still do and I want to spend every moment of my life with you, holding you, feeling you and trusting you with all my heart, I want him to feel the same way we do with someone special" she continued as she embraced him.

"Me too Hana, I want him to be happy like us but happiness is something that needs to be earned, we got it the hard way and he will have to find his on his own" he said

"Are you still going on with that?" she asked as the embrace ended

"Yes, Hana, I have to, he needs to open his eyes like I did four years back and everything seemed so different then, but you were the one who removed that blind fold off my eyes and showed me love, maybe Kohana can show that to him to but she would have to remove it from his eyes and that means suffering pain and sorrow and not everyone can do that, only the ones in love can"

"Do you think she truly loves him?"

"That is something I am unaware of but let's just hope for the best."

She chuckled at this

"What?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"You said that same thing when everyone denied me and it worked, we hoped for the best and everything turned out to be fine."

"Well maybe it's time we did that again, let time have its fun after all, in the end, what is destined to happen, will happen." He said as he laughed a little.

With that the couple made it to their bed and fell into each others arms feeling their touch and warmth and drifting to sleep.

'_Love does exist brother, you just don't see it, if Princess Kohana makes you happy, so be it but if she can't then you must find real love and I'll make sure you find it. You might hate me for this at the end but if it is in exchange of your happiness then I am willing to take the risk after all, what are big brothers for?'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Say, I didn't even get your name." Sakura asked as he gave her the cup of hot chocolate

"Naruto Uzumaki……I am one of the leading commanders of the Kingdoms army and the Princes friend too!" He said proudly as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"Pfff…..they died and realized that they just made _him_ a commander, I can hear them screaming from the heavens, but its too late…………..Kiba by the way……Kiba Inuzuka" The brown haired man introduced himself.

Naruto just gave him a glare.

"Hey, don't glare at me, I'm a man" Kiba spat

"I know you-………………..WAIT A MINUTE…..WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Naruto screamed at him

"It means that I'm not letting you share the same bed as me"He said

"What the hell………YOU THINK I'M GAY???" Naruto asked in complete disbelief

"Man, there are many things that I _think _about you and yes that's one of them" he said as the girls laughed.

Naruto just stuck a tongue out at him.

"So boys, how was the mission?" Tenten asked

"Piece of cake" spat Naruto

"Yeah, turns out that the thief was just a eight year old boy sleep walking" Kiba said

"Wow…." Sakura said

"Yeah" Tenten said

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Sakura asked

"Well, I'm suppose escort the Princess of Elvedere when she reaches to Konoha" Kiba answered

"And tomorrow is Thursday, that means training with teme!" Naruto said as he finished his chocolate in one gulp

"Teme?" Sakura asked

"He means the Prince, he was gone on a hunting trip and is coming back tomorrow and well Naruto and the Prince are close friends, they have been together since childhood and they train every Thursday to Sunday, he calls the Prince teme." Tenten said

"I see, Wow…..you must be very lucky to be this close to the Prince" Sakura said as she looked at Naruto

"Who teme? HAH!...........nahhhhhhhh, but it's fun to get on his nerves, he is really short tempered" Naruto said

"hmmmmm" Sakura said

"Something tells me, you are a great singer!" Tenten said

"What makes you say that Tennie?" Sakura said as she blushed a little

"I don't know…..maybe because your always humming something when your working, and even when we were making hot chocolate, you were humming so don't try to hide it sweetie pie " Tenten said as she winked at Sakura and gave her a devilish smile.

"Damn…." Sakura said as everyone laughed.

"C'mon Sakura………sing for us please…..i want to hear you beautiful voice before my ears bleed when I hear the dog sitting next to me snoring while we are sleeping." Naruto teased

Kiba just glared

"Oooohhhhhh……now look who's glaring, come on Kiba I'm not all _that_ pretty……you naughty, naughty boy" Naruto said as the girls laughed and Kiba almost squeezed his wind pipe.

"Never mind them……come on Sakura sing for us please" Tenten said

"Well…..alrig- Wait WHERE IS WOOLFY??" she said as she stood up and looked around on shock.

"Oh don't worry about him" Tenten said "He's….ahem…..trying to win the heart of a certain female hound" she said as she smiled and winked at Sakura.

"Ohhhhhhh, I see" Sakura winked back at this laughed at the thought of Woolfy handing flowers to the Rosalia. She quickly brushed it away knowing it was stupid but little did she know that that was exactly what Woolfy was trying to do.

"Hey, who's Woolfy" Naruto asked

"Your evil twin" Kiba said

"WHAT??........I HAVE AN EVIL TWIN???....NOOOOOOOOOOO, WHAT HELL AS LANDED UPON ME IN THIS DYING WORLD, WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS??" Naruto said as he cried anime tears.

"He's joking you Moron!, It's just Sakura's dog Dumbass" Tenten said as she laughed at Naruto's reaction.

"Well how was I supposed to know it was a FREAKING DOG??" Naruto blurted

"oh I don't know maybe because THE NAME IS WOOLFY, and he is trying to hook up with FEMALE HOUND?? Ring any bells…..HOUND DOOFUS…HOUND!.......ISNT IT OBVIOUS THAT IT'S A DOG!" Kiba said as he hit Naruto on the head.

"Meanies!" Naruto said

"Hey Sakura, you do know that dogs aren't allowed in the castle" Kiba asked Sakura

"They are not? But Rosalia is a dog and-"

"She is the Prince's hound, of course she is allowed but other then her, NO DOGS ALLOWED!" he said

"Oh dear, I didn't know, they are allowed in Yanathree"

"But this is Konoha and if they find you with a dog, they'll throw you both out! I'm surprised they haven't caught it yet" Kiba replied

"But Woolfy is harmless" Sakura said

"It's not about being harmless, they are just not allowed." He said

"Great, now what am I suppose to do with Woolfy?, I cant leave him behind or throw him out of the castle, he cant live without me" Sakura said in a worried tone

"Tell you what" Naruto said thinking about the situation, "You keep Mr. Woolfy with you and make sure that no one sees him ESPECIALLY NOT THE PRINCE, the other Prince will protest if he sees him but I can make a good excuse for that but make sure that Teme doesn't see him, if he does, he will surely throw you out, do that for a few days until I convince teme on keeping it, I'll tell him, he's my dog, okay?" Naruto said

At this Sakura spread her arms and hugged Naruto tightly, a hot red blush appeared on his face and the other two giggled.

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU……………That's wonderful, how can I repay you?" Sakura asked as she cheered in happiness"

"Awww, its okay you don't have to pay me anything, just take me as a nice guy who likes helping people" Naruto said with one hand behind his head and a white grin on his face.

"Nice guy huh? MY FOOT!" Kiba said

"I am not starring at you because I AM NOT GAY!" Naruto said as he continued looking at Sakura and gritting his teeth at Kiba's comment.

"One more thing guys" Tenten said as everyone looked at her, "We all keep our mouths shut, remember Sakura is our new friend and you now the drill, we show her that she can always trust us" She continues

"You got it!" Kiba said

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto shouted while everyone hit him on the head for being so loud.

"What about the Princess?" Sakura asked

"Princess Hana? Oh she's is the sweetest person you'll ever meet, she knows us very well and even if she does see him, she wont say a word, in fact she loves dogs too." Tenten said

"Wow…..I wish My Mistress was like that" Sakura said

"No honey, Royal women have no taste in hounds, they hate them" Tenten said

"But then why does Princess Hana like them?" Sakura asked

"Because she is not a royalty by blood, she was a daughter of an infamous baker of our Kingdom, when the war between Konoha and the Sound kingdom broke, it seemed as if the apocalypse had fallen, they broke through the village gates and fought through the knights that were protecting the village, they burnt down many houses, shops, trees, markets and when they were near the castle and were about to kill the king, that's when Prince Itachi showed up, he has always been well known for his battle skills and is one of the best warrior of kingdom, he activated his sharingan and fought his way through the sound army, with the help of our own armed forces, as he was fighting his eyes caught a young girl of about eighteen years old, who was currently being tortured by the other army. The disgusting men were threatening to do bad things with her, if you know what I mean" she said while Sakura nodded, "one of them held her and started beating her ruthlessly and the other grabbed her from her arm and dragged her to the forest where no one could see what the would do to her, This enraged the Price, he loved His kingdom and the people living in it, he followed them and when he saw what they were about to do, he was disgusted and furious and that's when his gained the Mangekyo Sharingan and till now no one knows what happened to those soldiers and the Prince never told anyone, turned out that the girl was Princess Hana after he saved her and the war ended with our Victory, he had met her many times, making excuses of getting fresh bread or other baked stuff when apparently he would go there to see her" she continued

"Yeah, but everything changed when her father got her engaged with one of the knights of our palace, the Prince couldn't bare it, he marched straight up to the baker asking for her hand in marriage but unfortunately, she heard him and after that she refused to see him, she said that she was quite thankful to the Prince on saving her but she never thought that the Prince just wanted exactly what those soldiers wanted, and that's where she was wrong, when she refused to see him, he took the next step and announced the whole village about his love, this enraged the village and most of them turned their back on him, saying that he was going against the law and that he does not deserve the throne, he even said that he was willing to leave the village for Lady Hana. Then one day, Lady Hana's father died with an unknown disease and she was broken, she wouldn't eat, drink or sleep, the village hated because they thought that it was her who melted the heart of there Prince and she would hear bad comments from the people, this increased her hatred for the Prince. She became miserable after her father's death and that's when the Prince showed up, taking care of her, she refused his help but he was a man and a lot more stronger than her, he did what he wanted, actually the Prince was exactly like his younger Brother, he would go to any extend just to get what he wanted, as time passed, she started falling in love with him and a day came when they both confessed, they tried telling to the village their love but it didn't work. Most people even tried to kill them or one of them but their love was too strong and so the plotters failed and in time they also realized that it was worthless, they were in love and nothing could break them so they accepted them because they knew that Prince Itachi was a great leader and Lady Hana was a wonderful woman, after that they were married in the most beautiful way and after the marriage no one could even recognize the Prince, he was so changed, he became more caring and had control over his temper and that's when people realized that their love was unbreakable." Kiba continues where Tenten left

"Yeah but soon came the day when Prince Itachi abdicated from the throne saying that his Brother would be the new king, when someone would why he did that, he would say, he did because he wants his brother to prove himself just as worthy as he was." Tenten said

"Amazing……" Sakura said as she was lost in the depths of the story.

"I know……" Tenten said

"What do you think Naru-" Sakura burst out laughing when she saw the blonde

He fell asleep.

Spit rolling down his lips and his eye closed as he leaned against the stairs they were sitting in and slept.

There was an unstoppable laughter.

"Huh….what….What, NO DON'T BEAT ME, IT WSNT ME WHO PEED ON YOU BED ON YOUR BED SANTA!" Naruto said as he woke up from the loud laughter, he was a complete mess

At his wake up statement, the others just feel down the stairs laughing their heads off.

'_I severe it wasn't me who peed!' _he though as he saw his friends laughing like crazy dogs and before you knew it, he was in dreamland again

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**So what do guys think?........till now I think this chapter took most of the energy out of me, I am having this really bad back ache now and I wish I was in Naruto's boots and doze of like that….hehehehehheeh….anyways what do you think of this chapter…I know it was super long but I'm helpless, I cant write short things, please understand….anyways thanxxx for reading…..please review and suggestions are always welcome!**

**Angelic101**


	4. The Lonely Wolf

"**THE LONELY WOLF"**

**DISCLAIMER: **If I had created Naruto then I would have been filthy rich but guess what…..I'm not!

_**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!**_

**Hey guys…..First of all I want to thank those people a million times who actually liked my story and who admired me…..thanks a lot…..you guys are the best, well you see this is my special way of saying thanks and well I'm just going to mention the names of the people who were really nice to me knowing that this is my first attempt and I'm ne to **

**If anyone else here reviews my story and be a frequent reader then I will definitely mention his or her name here in order to thank that person personally……………My special thanks to,**_** cutecookiechic, aimi94, PC Princess Jad3, Chiaki Misa, Haliz, blessedvamp and Nikki-4.**_

**These people has really been nice to me and encouraged me a lot and if I left somebody out…..I AM SORRRRYYYYY! ******

**Anyways….enjoy**

**Angelic101**

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It was pretty obvious why she couldn't sleep the whole night, first the heat was literally killing her, she wasn't used to sleep on that bed, maybe because she was used to sleeping on her own bed.

But the real reason why she couldn't sleep was because her Prince charming/ fiancé/ Love of life/ future hubby was coming tomorrow, she knew very well that he will deny seeing her but she couldn't help thinking what her first impression on him would be like, she wanted it to be special, she wanted him to fall head over heels for her on first sight but little did she know that the Ice Prince was not the kind who would fall for beauty.

Sure…….she had seen him many times at balls, inaugurations, royal meetings and many other occasions but he on the other hand, never even spared a glanced. He would occasionally glance at the one who caught his attention but never gave the person the pleasure of a second glance and she was sure she had not even earned one, but she didn't care much, she knew that tomorrow was the day when she would be tied up in a very tight knot with him and he will be hers forever but at times she couldn't help thinking if he was happy with this relationship or not, she was but what he felt was unknown, even to his brother.

Why wouldn't he be happy? He was getting hooked up with the Princess known for her beauty and delicacy, she was known for her perfectionism. It was still very strange for her, what else does a girl want? Other than her Prince charming riding on his white mighty stallion and rushing for the long lost tower, calling out her name and putting his life in the line to save hers and then grab her hand and run away from this terrible world for everyone to a world of their own. Dramatic right…….?

But it _is_ a fact, who doesn't want it? Probably the most lonely, pathetic, tired old hag who wasted her life collecting nuts. Now that is freaky…….

Kohana kept rolling on the bed with her mind lost in her own world with the Prince and imagining the moments they would spend together, she would secretly imagine them having children and twins at first. She would sometimes mentally slap herself for thinking that way but what could she possibly do? Believe it or not, this heart of ours works on its own at times and refuses its owner to control it.

The heart is truly strange, if once loves someone, it would love that person's every inch and would secretly allow it self to be his or hers but if once hates someone, it would go beyond its boundaries and hatred would literally be dripping from its core.

Her heart had already accepted the Prince and she was sure that so had the Prince but if only his pride wasn't big enough then maybe, just maybe he would see her with his own free will but that seemed impossible at the moment

He was just too darn stubborn……….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The bed was perfect, the pillow was too damn soft, perfect, the blankets felt like silk on her skin, perfect, the room was too cozy, perfect.

PERFECT, PERFECT, PERFECT!!!

She now officially believed it, she had landed on heaven, she would do anything to stay here and for that she was even willing to drag her mother with her and settle here. It was just perfect, they could start a new life here and no one here would know about their bitter past, no one would question her mother about her lost husband and they could have a nice job here and it would all be great.

Yes……….it sounded brilliant.

Finally they would live, finally there would be no one to point an accusing finger towards them and they could have a fresh start here. Now if only her mother would say Yes.

She kept digging her body further into the warm covers, even though it was hot in Konoha, her room was quite pleasant maybe because the sunlight rarely reached there and it was mostly cool. She glanced near the window wear Woolfy was sleeping and she knew that he wasn't satisfied with his new bed so she called him over and he ran towards her happily, jumping with delight. She pointed him to the bed telling him to hop on and sleep at the end, he happily agreed and made him self comfortable at the edge of the cozy bed.

Sakura was happy; she looked outside the large window and saw the moon, shining its heavenly light on her white face, secretly highlighting her emerald orbs.

She felt comfortable in the moonlight setting on her face and slowly drifted to sleep.

_Where was she?_

_Her new room, right it was her new temporary room, she opened her eyes just to notice that it was still dark and she had woken up in the middle of the night, she didn't why. She was definitely not a light sleeper and she would not wake up in the middle of the night unless there was something wrong or when Woolfy was drooling over her in his sleep. She glanced towards her feet but saw nothing, she turned her eyes towards the window and saw a peaceful Woolfy sleeping right there._

_Funny……._

_She thought she let him sleep on her bed so then how come he was way over there?_

_She was confused and startled at the same time, was he not comfortable? She wondered._

_It was then when her eyes began aching and she knew she needed more sleep so she drifted to sleep once again._

_Okay……now this was freaky……she woke up the second time in the middle of the night, not knowing the reason._

_She glanced towards the window again but the moment she did, her eyes widened in disbelief._

_Woolfy was not there……_

_Where could he be? He was not on her bed either, then where?_

_Suddenly she felt something heavy lay on her thin stomach. She moved her eyes towards the heavy weight and as she did, her eyes widened in disbelief and all the sleep went flying away._

_A strong arm was placed above her stomach with a firm and a protective grip. This was………unexpected._

_Her eyes showed pure horror and as she moved them towards the person it belonged to, all she could see was darkness. She couldn't see the face because of the night. Suddenly it seemed as if her body started to ache and she quickly moved away but the grip just tightened and she was now horrified. She tried moving and struggling to get her away from who ever it was right next to her but miserably failed when suddenly, she felt a warm breath on her ear and her face flushed with the contact._

_She was still; she couldn't move and was helpless. It seemed as if her body had given up on her._

_The arm now moved upwards towards her face as she still lay on the bed with her pink locks spread across the fluffy pillow, the hand reached her face and grabbed it, cupping it gently as it moved it towards the direction the figure was._

_She thought she would finally see who the intruder was but unfortunately for her, that was not going to happen._

_Her face flushed at the hand that was now cupping her cheek and pulling it closer and at the moment the only thing she could do was scream._

_And she did………_

_As she screamed her lungs out, everything in front of her turned black and faded away when suddenly …….._

She woke up……

Her breathing was too fast and her hair was a mess, her face was still flushed and her grip on the sheets was tight. She looked around to see where Woolfy was. Her eyes stayed still on the figure on the end of the bed, all warm and cozy. It was Woolfy, he was there……right there…..where she asked him to come.

And that's when she realizes that all that happened just now was just a dream. She wrapped the blankets around her body as she quickly moved her eyes across the room to find an intruder or anything that might seem unusual but there was nothing.

A strange sense of eeriness now filled her heart and she once more lay back on the warm bed, burying herself further in the warm covers.

Before she could close her eyes and drift to the dream land again, she stared out the window once more and stared at the moon.

Oh how beautiful was the moonlight……….she would sit near her window and look at the bright stars and stare at the moon for hours back in Yanathree when she couldn't sleep and couldn't help but praise and appreciate the moonlight, how it glowed and shared its brightness with the small stars that made the sky look like a thick black fabric covering and protecting the world and showing its beauty to all that lay beneath it and she adored it, she loved it.

She couldn't help but smile when suddenly, her mother's voice came in her mind and she recalled one of the events that took place not long ago.

Her mother talked about her getting married or at least engaged, she wanted her to start her own beautiful life and have kids of her own but Sakura on the other hand kept on refusing saying that she was too young and that she didn't want anyone in her life right at the moment, she didn't need a ring around her finger to make her feel complete, though at times she would feel lonely and scared when she was alone and especially when her mother wasn't home or if a thunder storm made its way, she was terrified of it and at those times she accepted that having a company wont be a bad thing but then again her brain would refuse telling her that she had a life and she need to live it before wasting by naming it for someone and then baring his children. She needed some time on her own and experience things she never had, she wanted to learn more and face her fears and when that happens, that's when she will be ready but whenever she would glance at the bright shinning moon, she couldn't help but wonder how _he_ would be like.

Handsome, charming, loud, funny, romantic, and caring and most importantly sharing………?

She would close her eyes and try to imagine his picture in her mind but always failed; she never got it right but couldn't stop from trying.

She wanted someone who would love her for who she was, not for someone he wanted her to be, he would care for her and cherish every moment spent with her and when she was scared he would comfort her by whispering simple but loving words in her ear.

His touch………would feel like a feather on her skin, his long strong arms would wrap around her securely, protecting and shielding her, his eyes, filled with so much emotion would look right through her and sense whatever she felt and at night he would cuddle up in the bed with her and give her his warmth.

She could only dream of someone like that.

But what she mostly wished was……that…..

At night when she would look at the moon and admire its bright light, he would be there with her and admiring it just the way she would, after all what could be more beautiful than the moonlight, he would sit next to her and look above in the sky and admire the moonlight………

That's when the moonlight would shine brighter, that's when she would actually see the real beauty of the Moonlight

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The cold rock was hard but it didn't matter because all that mattered tonight was the night.

Why was it so beautiful?

Why couldn't he find the same peace in day when he did in the night?

Why would he look above in the sky and loose himself?

Because……….it was something that best described him. He knew it………he would look up and admire the flawlessness of the night sky.

His hand slid through his perfect, raven hair as his dark onyx eyes looked directly at the view above him. His sword lay in his lap as he had one leg set rested horizontally on the rock while the other was bent from the knee and his right arm rested on the bent leg. He was sweaty and a little dirty too…….it was kind of obvious to look like that after hunting for about seven continuous days, if it was for him, he would have continued it but he had to go back and finally take what now belonged to him, His kingdom.

The camp was set and everyone had gone to sleep except a certain Uchiha who now grazed and praised the dullness of the night and the catching rays of the moonlight.

What was so addicting about it?

He didn't know? And he knew that he wouldn't figure it out any earlier.

Tomorrow, he would go back, tomorrow he would see her but refuse to meet her, tomorrow he would see his brother, tomorrow he would no longer be in this dark forest which he unknowingly began to like, tomorrow would be tomorrow and there will be no yesterday.

He enjoyed his solidity and didn't want to loose it until a certain familiar figure sat right next to him mimicking his act of watching the dark, dull sky.

"I'm guessing your thinking what's going to happen tomorrow" The new man said.

Silence

"Now I know its none of my business, but you know me, I have to stick my leg in your business after all that's what I do, no?" the man continued

Silence

"I don't really mind it though, you've always been like this, I am sort of used to it now and besides what's the use of hearing the answers from you when your silence it self speaks out everything loud and clear." He once again continued the conversation

"Don't bother me……" the raven haired Prince mumbled in a harsh tone

"Now, now, what makes you think I'll agree to that" the other man said as he reached for his small bag attached to his belt and opened it to reach for his favorite book.

"I said-" the prince was interrupted.

"She ran away with him without her husband knowing it, now I know this seems wrong but if you think about it, who wouldn't want to run away from a man as low as him? He would beat all the time, one time he almost sliced her hand just because she put an extra tomato in the salad, now if _you _were that man, you would actually be grateful to her for adding another tomato but her husband was unbelievable, he would cheat on her and when she would catch him he would in turn slap her until her cheek swelled up and then finally one day she ran away with love of her life that still wanted he in his life." The man said

"What……Who Princess Kohana? She couldn't, she is about to get married to me and if you didn't know, it's her first marriage" The price said now getting a little annoyed

"I was talking about Sora" the man next to him said as he waved his book at the Prince's face who in turn slapped it away.

"Kakashi……." The price warned

Kakashi on the other hand just smiled.

"You know, that temper of yours is going to get you in a heap of trouble one day, maybe even pain" Kakashi said

"Hn"

"Aren't you sleepy?" he asked another question only to get another 'hn' from the Price who seemed extremely pissed and annoyed, this was his way of saying 'No'

"I know your thinking about her" Kakashi said

"What makes you think that?" the Prince asked not bothering to look at the man next to him.

"The fact that you just started blurting justifications about Lady Kohana when I was talking about the main character of my favorite book." The man said quite confidently looking directly at his book.

"That doesn't explain anything" The prince said

"Actually it does, why Lady Kohana of all the people, you simply said whatever you had to about the person that lingered in your mind not thinking who I was talking about, it kind of makes sense if you think." The man with silverish, grey hair said.

"Hn"

"Hmmmmm……the sky looks wonderful doesn't it?" Kakashi asked

Silence

"I guess it does" he said judging by the Prince's look.

"Anyways, the sun would be coming out soon now, it's almost dawn……..we will be setting straight back to the kingdom as soon as the sun shows up." Kakashi said as he got up from the spot next to his student.

He now started walking back to the camp at a slow pace when suddenly he stopped when he was at a fair distance away from the Prince.

He looked at his growing student and remembered the time when he was only three years old when he had started training him and now he was twenty two and in about a day, he would be getting married. Kakashi himself was quite young when he started training him a certain blonde haired boy, he was only about twelve back then and was asked by the King himself to train his son and his accidently made best friend. He was the best ninja Konoha had and was always given respect, though he was only thirty four, he was all alone and didn't have a family, since the day he started training the two boys, he had always taken them as his family and that is why he was so frank to them, even to the Prince.

Everyone in the kingdom would fear the young Prince as he was known for his short temper and fierce power…..some even said that he was more powerful than his brother, especially after he gained his own Mangekyo Sharingan when he set out to avenge his parents. No one in the kingdom would mess with him knowing that if they did, he would _personally _hurt them, they were all terrified by him but if there was anyone that would get on his nerves and tease him to death itself was Kakashi and not to mention Naruto too. The prince could try and try but never do anything to them even though they would continue teasing and annoying the life out of him, they were a _part _of his family.

Kakashi and Naruto were the only ones who actually called him by his own name and not by his title though he never allowed anyone else to call him from his real name well except his brother and sister-in-law too. That was an exception.

Sasuke was very different from the rest of the world, loosing his parents by the hands of their most trusted official was a big shock for him, he was only seventeen when he set out to find the killer of his parents, he left the village and didn't come bock for three years. Sasuke trained with their Parents official and advisor who also left the village after the assassination without anyone knowing that it was actually him who sliced the heads of the king and queen and blamed it all on their elder son causing a chaos among the village and between the two siblings, but the confusion was soon solved. As Sasuke trained with Orochimaru, a time came when he got to know about Orochimaru's plan which was to train the young Uchiha and then take over his body and plant his own in it to be immortal but the plan soon failed as Sasuke came to know that Orochimaru killed his parents. His mission was completed, since then he had grown closer to his brother but not much, just a little and when I say little it means only bearing each other's presence.

When Itachi abdicated from the throne and gave it away to Sasuke, he accepted the responsibility and started ruling but when he turned twenty, his advisors told him that it was necessary for him to get married as it was a rule and he could only be referred to as a King if there was a Queen. The relation between Konoha and Yanathree were not very stable after the war against Konoha and The Otohagakure, since Yanathree was with Otohagakure.

Yanathree was not a big Kingdom, not as big as Konoha and so it needed Protection and Konoha was vast but there wasn't much production in it as compared to Yanathree, so they needed supplies. To improve the relations, Konoha advisors advised the Prince to take the hand of the Princess of Yanathree in marriage and so he did. After this he would finally be the King.

Prince Sasuke was a very attractive young man…………seriously………._very attractive. _Other kingdoms were aware of his capabilities and same goes for his brother. He was quite famous among various Princesses but he was never much interested. The only reason he would go to the royal balls and inaugurations because it was a formality, he never wanted to go but had to if he wanted to improve relations with other Kingdoms and so far, he was successful.

He was quite and had this sweet taste for solitude and was not willing to give it up all his life. Especially after his parent's death, he had become distant from the world and was not willing to fill that distance. To him the world was an unfaithful, disgusting and a waste and he despised every inch of it, he detested every single being in it, he was lonely, alone and wanted it that way. What he felt was his problem and only he had to know it, no one else needed to know about it, that was how he lived.

Kakashi looked at him from a random spot and saw him starring at the lonely sky that reminded him of his student and he saw the silent Moonlight that fell on his pale face with that he just turned and walked away smiling under his mask.

"Hmmm…..The lonely wolf, might just not be so lonely anymore." He said as he walked back to the camp leaving the boy his own thoughts and chuckling softly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Okay I know I took a long time to write this chapter and this is long too but what can you do when your mom doesn't let you sit on the computer saying that you're getting addicted to it and when you don't listen…..well lets just say, You don't want to know………**

**Lolz**

**And the one's who are my frequent reviewers…plzzz keep on reviewing….thanks…..**

**Anyways…..I hope you liked it…..I'll be updating soon.**

**Looking forward to your reviews.**

**Angelic101**


	5. Meeting The Future

"**MEETING THE FUTURE"**

**DISCLAIMER****: **I do not own Naruto because if I did, I'd be filthy rich and a spoiled brat, but fortunately I'm not….boohooo.

**Okay so I know that most of you would want to kill me or even eat me alive for not uploading the previous chapter for about four days, I know curiosity kills, happens to me all the time. A few months back I was reading this really cool story about "Sasusaku", but then the author stopped writing and it is still hanging there, I cant help myself but wonder what's going to happen next….and its killing me, I'm sorry I didn't upload the previous chapter soon, I was kind of tied up but the good thing is that I GOT NEW SHOES…….YAY!!! Anyways just to make it up to you guys, I am going to upload the next chapter today……..*cheers***

_**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE OR ELSE……….!!**_

**While I was checking my mail…..I got a message from "**_**Baby Peach**_**". I can proudly say that the message she sent me was the best so far…..I cant believe she felt that way about my story, I'm so glad that she liked it and Baby Peach, if you are reading this, thank you so much for the kindness you showed me, this chapter is also a 'Thank you' gift from me to you. It's because of people like you that I continue writing, pray and wish me good luck**

**And with that I am also going to thank my frequent readers, **_cutecookiechic, Nikki-4, __xxlauraroxx, Chiaki Misa _**and all those cool people who read my story…..**

**Anyways….Onwards to the story….**

"Alright…….Are you sure you have every thing ready?" Prince Itachi asked as a wrinkle appeared on his forehead.

"Yes, your highness, everything is ready." The servant mumbled

"Good, I'll be heading towards the castle gates, if there is something else needed, Hana will tell you about it." Itachi said as his arms dropped on both sides and he made his way out of the castle, the servant just bowed and made his way back.

It had been seven days now, a week to be precise that the young Prince and the future King had left the village for his hunting trip, though he wasn't making a fool of anyone, everybody in the kingdom knew that hunting was just an excuse of staying away from the castle. True, the prince loved hunting, in his spare time he would be found training or hunting dears, camels or other rare species but this was different. He was going to get married soon and every time Itachi would bring the subject up, Sasuke would just walk away or pretend that he was busy but his brother knew him too well and he knew that Sasuke would do anything to stay as far away from the castle and the Princess.

He didn't want to get married, but at the same moment he did and why, you ask?

Because if he didn't, then he can forget about being the King and ruling his Father's empire and he couldn't let that happen. To him power was the only thing that mattered. People who were poor were inferior, ones who were weak were inferior, and others who weren't royalties were inferior.

Inferior, Inferior, INFERIOR!

'The world MUST revolve around teme' that's how Naruto would put it.

The only difference between the Brothers was……well…….maybe not the only…..

Itachi was calm and steady. He was sharp and someone known for his decision power, not only was he strong but clever and sharp at the same time. His abilities were unique and he was quit popular among the ladies. People would describe him as a mysterious soul who was always ready to give his life for the sake of his empire, he would say that this kingdom was left to the two sons by the Great King Fugaku Uchiha and that it was their responsibility to protect it and its people even if it means they have to put every ounce of blood rushing through their veins on the line. He had learned that there was no difference between them and the villagers, they were same and to him there was no concept of superior and inferior. Marrying Hana was the proof of that.

Sasuke on the other hand may be quite popular to opposite gender but he despised that fact. He hated it. Peace and gentleness were two of those words that were completely unknown to him and he didn't intend knowing them either. It wasn't only after his parent's death; it was from the day he was born. If he liked something, he _would _have it even if it means self torture. His anger was very unpredictable. People feared him and some would even wish that Price Itachi would take the throne back but what had been done could not be changed. The people were worried but for some odd reason, Prince Itachi seemed very calm and this made the villagers wonder why.

The two brothers might look alike but were completely different from the inside and isn't it the inside that matters?

The arrangements of his return had been made, the soldiers and the musicians stood at the royal kingdom gates and played the royal music while the soldiers stood at the edge in full attention and held the flag of their kingdom.

Itachi and Hana were standing right in front of the gates with the court ladies behind them which included a certain young girl in a light blue dress.

Her eyes were swollen and someone could easily tell she had been crying but she managed to hide her red swollen eyes and kept her gaze waiting for her love to be snatched from her own hands.

"Well I guess the Prince is here." Tenten said as she straightened up her back after scrubbing every inch of the floor till it reflected the morning sunshine coming from the window.

"Yeah, I think so, I can hear the royal musicians playing right from here" Sakura said as she peeped outside the window of the hall which could barely show the royal gates.

"Let me see" Tenten shouted as she pushed Sakura away as she fell right on her butt

Sakura growled at Tenten's childish behavior and in return she just chuckled.

She got up from the floor and straightened up her clothes as she walked towards the broom and grabbed, ready to sweep the floors.

"So where are Naruto and Kiba?" Sakura asked as she watched Tenten peep out of the window like a child watching an ice cream truck passing by.

Silence

"HEY…..I'M TALKING TO YOU, ANSWER ME!" Sakura shouted as she heard no response from her newly made friend

"Oh…..wha…..what did you say?" Tenten asked in complete amazement proving to Sakura that she certainly wasn't giving any attention.

"I asked you about Naruto and Kiba, where are they?" Sakura repeated herself as she kept her attention on the broom she was using.

"Hmmm let see, Kiba said something about escorting the Royal Princess of Elvedere when she arrives to Konoha for the wedding, I think she arrived since this morning, though I don't really know where they are and…..Naruto……..is over there…see" Tenten said as she pointed outside the window where the Prince was about to arrive.

Sakura walked towards the window and planted both her hands at the edge of her eyes to have a better look.

"Where, where? I can't see him." She said as she moved her eyes around to find the said man.

"Over there…….see……..right next to the bridge over the pond." Tenten said as she pointed again.

Sakura moved her eyeballs to the given direction and……….sweat dropped……..

"Tenten……that's a duck" She said as she looked at the grinning girl

"What's the difference?" She asked as it was a fact being told.

"Good question" Sakura said as she rested one of her hands on her hip while she plated the other finger on her chin.

Tenten chuckled at this.

"What?!" Sakura asked

"Nothing…….it's just….well……you look really cute in that posture." She said as she giggled

"Ooookkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyy" Sakura said as she raised her eyebrows

The two girls laughed at their little conversation when suddenly……the door swung open…..slamming against the wall.

Both females fell on the ground as their heart almost stopped beating and they were sure it was heart failure. Their eyes moved to the figure who now entered the room.

Green outfit, round eyes, black shiny hair, a weird hair cut and BUSHY BROWS!!!

Sakura almost screamed in terror while Tenten laughed maniacally at her reaction.

"Hey Tenten?" Sakura called

"Yeah?" Tenten asked as they were still sitting on the floor.

"Why does everyone in this kingdom, like giving heart attacks?" She asked as she rested one hand above her heart.

"Pfff beats me" the brunette answered.

"This is one of the most extraordinary things in our Kingdom, this mountain is very precious and valuable, it was made to remind all of the villagers and the future generations about the hardships and pain the previous kings had to suffer just so that they could gain an independent kingdom. The faces carved on these mountains are by the hands of the most skilled workers and architectures of our village" Kiba said

"I s-see" came a faint voice from right behind him.

"Many tourists from other kingdoms come here to look at it and we are very proud to it in our village, the memories of our honorable kings will always remain buried in our hearts" he continued

"M-m-may I a-ask you s-something?" the faint voice said

To this Kiba just turned around to look at the pale beauty, now in front of him. Her lavender eyes and dark black hair were magnificent. The pale skin highlighted her features perfectly. So calm and gentle, never had he seen someone like her before. Her voice was so faint and she was so delicate as if one rough touch with a finger would break her like shattered glass and no one would be able to fix her. He was scared that even the light wind that blew was harsh to her and that it mind blow her away. She was like a doll made of glass that just got released from her box, she had eyes made of crystals that were always half open and her gaze would mostly be down.

Wow….were all Princesses this delicate and beautiful?

No….he didn't have any romantic feeling for her, she was not his type anyway but there was something about her that made him want to shield her.

"Yes Princess Hinata, you wanted to ask something?" he said as he looked at the doll in front of him.

"Y-yes, I did" she said and Kiba couldn't help but wonder why she would always stutter, that just increased her delicacy, "H-how does it f-feel?" she continued to ask, but her voice was so faint and low that, Kiba, who was standing only a foot away from her couldn't hear it.

"Pardon" Kiba said as he leaned a little closer to hear.

"How d-does it f-feel, to be a part of s-such a k-kingdom?" she finally asked in a slightly louder more audible tone.

"Proud, that is the word that describes my feelings best, My Lady" he said with a smile on his face and to this Hinata smiled back.

"Huh Proud of what? A kingdom that is at war with almost every other kingdom, an empire who's King and Queen were both murdered and the Village couldn't do anything about it for three whole years and the young prince himself had to avenge his parents, not to mention your actually proud of a kingdom who's other Prince married the daughter of a plain Baker and didn't even think about the royal blood, not even once?" a voice said right behind them, "Tell me. Is that really something to be proud of?" the male voice continued.

"First of all, the last war we fought was against the Sound kingdom and we won, the reason it broke out is clear, they cheated and were plotting to destroy us behind our back, luckily we found out about their plan and protected our village. Tell me, what would you do, if your kingdom found out that some other country is plotting against you and will soon destroy you, how would you react? Will you just sit around, avoiding having a fight and keep think about what other kingdoms might think of you if you start a war or protect your village and take everything what others say as nonsense. True, we were unfortunate and lost the King and Queen, but you could've been in our boots too you know. And as far as Prince Itachi and his marriage to lady Hana is concerned, you should all be inspired by him cause for your information he was the one who clarified the fact that there is no difference between rich and poor, royalties and ordinaries, he fell in love and love cant be controlled, his life was destined with Lady Hana and destiny can not be changed, so what if he married someone who wasn't a royalty, she proved to be great for the kingdom, she worked hard and learned everything she had to, to become a good princess." Kiba said sharply, his voice contained a tint of harshness.

"You don't have to shoot cannon balls at me just because I stated a fact" The man said in a calm tone.

"You could have been the unlucky one, all of this could have happened to you, then what huh? What if you were us?" Kiba retorted getting a little pissed at the man's statements

"Oh but we aren't and trust me, we feel lucky not to be hungry and dirty doge like you" The man said looking Kiba directly in the eye.

Oh now……he just pushed Kiba a little too hard.

"Why you lit-"

"KIBA!" shouted a voice interrupting Kiba from beating the pulp out of the man who had abused him and his kingdom, "Control you self, do you have any idea who you were just about to attack?" a man in his late thirties just came forth and held Kiba's hand.

He had black hair with a think black beard and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Heh, who? The village's Circus Clown" Kiba retorted.

"He is the Earl of Elvedere" said the man.

Kiba's eyes widened at the introduction, he was the earl? Impossible! How could he be an earl?

"What, surprised that I am not the circus clown?" the man said

"This is Earl Hyuuga Neji" The man said and pulled Kiba away.

Neji simply smirked at Kiba's reaction.

"Behave Kiba, or I'll have you ties up and beat the pulp out of you, you haven't forgotten the last time have you?" the man asked

Kiba shrugged at the memory.

"No, Asuma sensei" Kiba said with a short sigh.

"Good, he wont give you any more trouble Earl Hyuuga, Lady Hinata" with a short bow, he walked away and back to the front of the escort party.

At this point Kiba was literally plunging daggers at the Earl who noticed this and simply smirked.

Hinata was tense, if it was for her, she could have stopped them but she had to remain in her shell knowing that Neji was there and if she did something that was against Neji, he was sure to tell the her father and the trouble she would be into, she couldn't even get started.

Honestly she knew Neji was wrong, Konoha was a prosperous and honorable kingdom and mocking it like that was wrong but she was helpless. She watched Kiba from the corner of her eyes and sighed sadly knowing that he too, would now have a bitter taste for her and here she thought that she might make a new friend, guess she was wrong.

She knew that Kiba couldn't stand against Neji, he was the Earl after all, a part of the royal family and even talking with a bad tongue was a big mistake that could lead one to getting his head chopped of off, she knew he wanted to make him pay for everything that he just said but he couldn't raise a voice against him. She wished that there was someone who could actually stand up against Neji and make him realize that creating differences only harms you at the end.

She saw Kiba curse something under his breath.

Even if she did do something to stop the earl, nothing could change the fact that he was a part of the family and not just an earl, her father would never believe her if she told him the truth,

After all he believed in her _cousin_ more than her.

The weather was perfect in every way, light, cool wind blew and played his hair, he could see many people standing in the way to greet him and that included his brother and sister-in-law. He sighed and continued his way towards the Kingdom gates.

"Hmmm, you seem pretty excited" Kakashi said as sarcasm dripped from his statement.

Silence

"Guess you are" he continued as he rode is brown horse, "They are waiting for you"

"I know…." Sasuke said

"Aren't you happy?" Kakashi asked knowing fully that his question would go fully unanswered

And he was right…..

"You know hat I hate the most after the villain in my Novel?" Kakashi said as he kept his eyes on the path ahead and then moving them towards Sasuke, "YOU!" he retorted

"Do I look like I care?" Sasuke asked

"Yes you do!" Kakashi said with a devilish smirk plastered on his face

"No…..I don't…..I practically don't care about anything you do or say" said the Prince.

"And that's where you are wrong my beloved little student……you do care…..if you didn't then you would never had come to this hunting trip…..after all it was my idea, you wanted to get rid of the castle, I did for you, see…..you do care!"

Oh yeah he had completely taken him on thin one…..HAHA no one could beat Kakashi not even the lonely wolf himself.

"Hn"

The other soldiers were right behind them; they were closer to the gates now and could hear the cheers of the people calling for their beloved Prince. The triumphant could be heard and the large crowd held roses in there hands and were currently pouring them down on the Prince, clearly showing there joy.

Sasuke rod his white mighty stallion, he had since he was young, he got it with Rosalia and called it Inferno.

He knew that his future fiancé wouldn't be present on his return; he had already mentioned in his letter that does not wish to see her, he would only lay his eyes on her when they would be considered as one and therefore she wasn't present there, though the king of Yanathree was.

The crowd Cheered on their future King's return and were placing roses at his feet.

He avoided it, he completely avoided it. His eyes were only set on one person, He brother, though Naruto had tried creating a lot of scenes so that Sasuke would notice him but he ended up in the pond with the bridge and the ducks.

His horse stood at a random spot as he got off gracefully, many screams from the female population could be heard but he didn't even bother looking towards that side.

Itachi now smiled at his little brother and every time he would see him after some time, he would always think he had grown, after all this bond of brothers was pretty weird, Itachi loved Sasuke with the bottom of his heart and only wanted his happiness, though he knew that Sasuke never felt the same way and at times that fact would eat him alive or make him believe that he proved to be a failed brother.

He walked towards his younger brother and greeted him, he really wanted to hug him but he knew that Sasuke would not approve of that and besides he didn't like being hugged not did he like his older brother.

"I'm glad you're back safe and sound little brother" Itachi said with that smile never leaving his face.

"Hn" was the only reply

"Welcome back Sasuke, we have been waiting eagerly for you" Hana greeted him the same way as Itachi did.

Sasuke gently nodded as if greeting them back,

His eyes were empty and dark, his face was still pale as ever and he stood silently, not uttering a word.

He reminded her of Itachi before they got together, he knew she cured him and only love could actually cure Sasuke but this time she wasn't quite sure. Sasuke was certainly not like Itachi and molding him back straight could turn out to be impossible.

"Welcome, Welcome Prince Sasuke. It is great to see you dear boy." The King said with open arms.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you too King Harushi" Sasuke said.

"It's been a-"

"OI SASUKE!!!!! YOU'RE BACK, WHEWWWW THANK GOD! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN YOUR DRESS STUCK IN A BRANCH OR SOMETHING" said a loud voice

Sasuke twitched his eyebrows at the comment and the voice and Itachi just slapped his forehead and the loud mouthed idiot making there way.

King Harushi looked the boy who just made the most absurd comment and backed a little.

The loud mouth had a wide grin and who could it be other than…….

Naruto Uzumaki…….

He ran towards Sasuke pushing through the loud crowd and finally reached towards his childhood friend,

"Wheeeeee Woooohooooo, you're back……..I have been waiting for you and-"

"Naruto, why are you wet?" Itachi interrupted Naruto

Naruto scanned his appearance and then he remembered.

"Oh yeah…..I was trying to get Sasuke's attention but then someone pushed me and I fell into the water" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Remind me never to go near that water" Itachi told Hana

"Got it" she replied

"Anyways as I was saying until I got rudely interrupted" he said while looking at Itachi who wanted to die, "WOOOOOOOOOO you're finally here, we got so many things to do and not to mention you're getting married tomorrow, I STILL CANT BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed

"What do you want…….Dobe?" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto with an expression on his face that said oh-don't-worry-this-is-normal.

"Well I was-……..wait WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??" Naruto roared at Sasuke

"Dobe" he said

"Why you-……well…….YOU'RE TEME"

"Dobe……"

"Teme!"

"Dobe….."

"Teme"

"Dobe…."

"Teme"

"Dobe…."

"TEME!!!!" Naruto screamed

"Hn"

"Don't you 'Hn' me, you little snake poop!" Naruto spat

"Hn"

"Hey what did I just say?"

"Will you two shut up?" Itachi said in annoyance

"FINE!" Naruto said as he stuck out a tongue at Sasuke who just made a disgusting face.

Silence

"So teme, as I was saying you're back now, we train together again-" Naruto kept on shouting and dragged Sasuke with him while everyone watched in complete amazement.

"Uh….What just happened?" Hana asked

"Nothing much…….just ask the other kingdoms for their best medics sent right away" Itachi said

"But why?" Hana asked in confusion.

"The disease called 'Naruphobia' is spreading faster than we thought" Itachi said

"Yeah….Itachi, something tells me, that even the best medics can't get rid of it" Hana said as she giggled at his joke

"Well that's……not surprising" Itachi said as everyone laughed.

"But where is he taking him?" Hana asked

"Who knows……?"

"You're better than any Prince in my dream, Prince Sasuke, I'm just the luckiest Princess and tomorrow we will be one, forever…….." Kohana said as she looked outside. She had seen everything that happened and how her Prince returned and she couldn't help but wonder how it would be like when she would be one with him.

Tonight was her last night in this room and on this bed because by tomorrow she rest in the arms of the lonely wolf while his breath would land on her neck and they would be in love.

Tonight she wouldn't sleep because of the heat; tonight she wouldn't sleep because of the happiness.

She went back towards her bed, grabbed a pillow and hugged it while she rested on the soft mattress and smiled as she dreamed of tomorrow night.

Her night with him

_There night with each other._

There she was, right in that room. He kept on looking that way, his full attention was towards that window and he completely ignored Naruto's loud words.

He kept his eyes locked on the window where she was, he knew it. Itachi had told him that she would be staying there before their marriage and now he couldn't help but wonder how his future would be like.

Tonight he would sleep alone

But tomorrow………

Who knows who was in that room and would have the pleasure of sharing the same bed as him?

Well everyone knew it except him.

His dark eyes were stuck there, he wasn't in love, that was true but nothing could change the fact that his whole life was going to be shared with the person in that room.

Was he really ready to meet his future?

Yes he was…

Or not…

**Here you go! Just as promised……I uploaded the chapter today. I hope you guys like it….i wrote it today just to make it up to you guys for uploading the last chapter so late and this is also a 'thank you' gift for 'Baby Peach' I hope you liked it**

**And I hope I am forgiven right cutecookiechic? Lol**

**Anyways…..got to go now**

**Mom's yelling…..lol**

**Angelic101**


	6. Unwanted

"**UNWANTED"**

**DISCLAIMER: **Sheesh….for God's sake, how many times do I have to say this……DAMN IT HURTS TO KNOW THE TRUTH…..I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!......WHY COULDN'T I BE MASASHI KISHIMOTO??.........I'll ask God someday……

**Hey everybody….what's up…….I hope you all** **are great** **because I know I am………I LOVE MY NEW SHOES! THEY FIT PERFECTLY! HAHAHAH. **

**Anyways……this is another special chapter because I am uploading it really early, well it's a good thing I'm having my summer holidays or else my mom would never let me spend this much time on the computer, well I hope you all enjoy this chapter like you did the others, one more thing, I read through my other chapters earlier and well I MADE A HELL OF MISTAKES AND SKIPPED MAY WORDS…..SO I AM SORRY…….I'll double check the next chapters and get the other chapters right too if there are any mistakes……oh I almost forgot my 'thank you list'**

**Lets see…….I would like to thank……**_cutecookiechic, Narutomadd, Chiaki Misa, Baby Peach, Nikki-4, Haliz, alayneni, xxlauraroxx_

**Thank you all you guys….I'm really happy that you like my story……to tell you the truth when I started writing it….I though it was a peace of junk then my friend said I should write it and well when I did you guys liked it and that just makes me so happy THAT I WANT MRE SHOES! Lol**

**Oh and "**_Chiaki Misa_**" I don not, I repeat DO NOT mind you asking me questions……..in fact I love it, makes me feel my story is good and you are one of my most frequent reviewers, so just to tell you that u are NOT annoying me, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!**

**Enjoy…..**

**Angelic101**

....................................................................................................................

_How does it feel? How does it feel to know the truth, a truth that was right in front of you, but you were too blind too see it, How does it feel to finally find out the cause of this hell, you have fallen into, how does it feel to let Satan himself whisper words of darkness in you ear, how does it feel to serve your loyalty to the one who faked it to the people you cherished the most? Does it hurt? _

_What do you feel, what do you feel my boy? Pain, guilt, anguish, hatred, vengeful, cheated, used huh? I want to know how it feels. _

_You were weak, from the start. You were so blind and lustful for power that you couldn't even see the obvious. You became your own enemy, you let me play with you and at the end of the day when everything I wanted had been done, you realize that all this time you were only a little pawn, just someone I used to fulfill my goals and look, look at yourself now, your pathetic. Everything you ever dreamed of has fallen right in front of you, crumbled into a million pieces, into shattered glass and there is nothing you can do about it._

_I did it, it was me, I am the one who did this to you, I made you suffer, I gave you pain and dragged you towards your doom but then a time came when dragging wasn't necessary, you got up yourself and made your way to doom, you left everything you ever had and fell right in my clutches and I, I planted the seeds of darkness, hate and lust in you and all you did was watch and let me do what I wanted to._

_You let the sun set in your already ruined life, you fell in pit of the demon on your own free will, you let the liquid of hatred and revenge flow through your veins, and you let the poison flow in you and kill you slowly. It worked perfectly, it killed every emotion you ever had one by one eventually changing you into a living corpse .You couldn't avenge them and now, they are gone fore ever, never will they come and love you, never will you feel their warmth and never will you hear their voice._

_You have no one to blame boy, but yourself, so suffer, suffer the consequences of your actions._

_I'll be generous and let you rot in the pungent stench of hell…….._

_Die………._

"But I didn't" he said as he placed the portrait back, after glancing at it and recalling all that had happened.

He could hear his voice, he could still recall those words he said to him, he still remembered the pain he felt, he still remembered the way his blood splashed on his face marking him and that's when he knew that even the water from the seven seas wouldn't wash the stains of _his_ blood and he was thankful that those stains would never be washed, he wanted them to stay, he wanted this world to know that he had succeeded, he had avenged his parents, he had killed the snake himself.

Three years, three whole years……..

For three years he was with him, so close to him. One, just one strike and he would have succeeded but he was too naïve. He was blind, he couldn't see through the think blind fold that covered his eyes. Why?

Didn't he deserve to be with his family, his childhood, why was it so lonely?

When everyone else enjoyed what they had, why couldn't he?

He placed the portrait back down, slowly rubbing his fingers against the faces. He stepped away.

He didn't need it anymore; he wasn't a little child who would jump around, playing with his friends and is carefree.

He was dead now….

None of this mattered anymore. He didn't feel anything now, his eyes remained empty and his face still pale. He slowly walked towards his room and closed it allowing nobody to come in.

His heart didn't feel anything now, he didn't need anyone. He was so different and was certainly not like other men, many women would come to him to pleasure but he didn't have any lust neither would he allow anybody to tough him, the number of heads he had sliced were countless, he had become a monster and he couldn't care less. No one could ever see a smile on his face.

He didn't need anything, he was fine. Solitude had completely taken over him and his life was empty, finished.

Sasuke Uchiha wanted nothing…………….

.......................................................................................................................................

Was it so wrong to love someone?

Was it so wrong to give you're heart to someone who would keep on stepping on it without even realizing they had?

How many times……just how many times would she regret doing that?

It hurt, like someone just plunged the sharpest dagger into her beating heart and kept plunging deeper, her heart was being pulled out of her and she couldn't do anything about it…….

But she had no one to blame but herself, she didn't accept it when she had the chance, she kept on telling herself that she didn't love him but in fact she did.

Why did she do that?

Oh right, because even if she did tell him about his feelings, he wouldn't give a damn.

He wouldn't care, he wouldn't return her the same love, he wouldn't agree to spend the rest of his life with her and why?

Let's see…….

No reason………

No reason at all. She got up and walked towards the bathroom but something stopped her, she glanced at the object on the table just beside her bed and her eyes filled with more tears.

The transparent liquid made its way down her rosy cheeks, now burning with all the crying, her eyes were completely swollen and she hadn't eaten anything since last evening.

It trickled down, slowly leaving its wet trail on her cheek as she kept her gaze on the object.

She remembered the night she had promised herself that she wouldn't out it up again, she had carefully set it down but even still, it had the same effect on her. Every time her eyes would land on it, her heart would ache and would scream, asking his love, his warmth, his attention, his support, asking for him………

But she had lost him, lost him forever. Every night she would look at the sky and would ask God what she did to deserve this? Did she hurt someone? If not, then why? Ever since she was a little girl, she had a dream, a dream of spending her life as his. She had promised herself from that day that she would make this dream a reality and give him endless happiness but failed miserably.

They had been raised together in the royal palace. While she would learn art, math, science and literature, he would be training hard to develop his skills. Even during the lectures, her mind would be filled with ways to please him and have his attention. Sometimes she would even get in trouble for that but she couldn't care less. Young love had made its way to her and she had gladly accepted it.

She was perfect, the perfect lady, her grooming was extravagant and one could tell that she had easily dissolved everything that had been taught to her. The way she walked to the way she talked was perfect. She was well known for her manners and good suggestions during court meetings and could easily be proved better than the other court ladies.

She was flawless…..

Her father loved her, he would call her his beautiful cosmos and she was

But when it all ended and she would have to go back to her room, everything would change, she would jump around on the bed, splash around the water when she was bathing and would secretly read romantic…..ahem……_extremely _romantic books, hiding them in her literature books of Shakespeare or other famous writers. Men would try to win her heart but unfortunately for them, it belonged to some one else. It belonged to her Prince.

He would rarely talk to her. The only time he would speak was when it was necessary; otherwise he would just stay quite. No matter how quite he was, no matter how much he would ignore her, she still loved him and then a time came when there was no one else she could even think of giving her heart to someone other then him, other than Prince Sasuke.

And that was her biggest mistake……………..

After he left Konoha, her eyes became desperate to see him again but she knew she couldn't stop him, he had gone through so much and she had no right to interfere……..

As time passed she realized it was too late, the royal advisors had told them that it was best for the Prince to get married and they had suggested Princess Kohana.

WHY? Why not her? What did Kohana have that she didn't?

Her heart screamed, she wouldn't eat anything, all she would do was cry and she literally died the day she came to know that _her_ love had agreed to spend his life with someone else

Her life had ended, she collapsed, everything ended………

He had stepped on her heart and didn't even realize………..

The once blooming cosmos had been killed, by the harsh autumn and its coldness.

Since that day, that charming, bright and happy smile, faded away.

"Lady Yamanaka" The door opened showing her maid, "You haven't eaten anything since yesterday, I brought you lunch"

_**He didn't need her…….**_

"Your father has been worried about your health My Lady" the maid said as she watched her Mistress standing still in the middle of the room.

_**He never did………**_

"Here you are My Lady" she said while placing the tray filled with edibles on the large coffee table in the room.

_**He never will…….**_

"I'll be leaving now, Lady Yamanaka" The maid as she examined her Mistress's behavior and decided it was best to leave.

_**She was unwanted…..**_

..................................................................................................................................

He was pissed, seriously pissed. So what? So what if he was a royalty? He wasn't God right? So why did he act like one?

Anger was rushing through Kiba's veins and even after when he was done showing the Princess of Elvedere around, he couldn't get that man out of his mind. He clenched his fists as the scene kept on playing in his mind until he realized the lack of blood flow in his knuckles had turned them white, his nails had already dug their way down in his palms and he could feel the warm crimson liquid flowing down his hands.

He hated him.

Who ever that was, he had no right to speak about his village with a bitter taste.

Kiba was well known for his short temper, which was something both him and Naruto had in common. If it was for him, he could have made that freak pay, and slashed his tongue, separating it from his body.

If only he wasn't a royalty, then maybe he could fulfill his wish of squeezing the blood out of that man.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? DO YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF DESEASE OF GIVING OTHERS A HEART FAILURE?" Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs at the intruder.

"But-but" The man said as he backed away from the furious brunette

"DON'T YOU 'BUT' ME MISTER, DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TEACH YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME IN?" she continued speaking scaring the man, who was now sweating and shaking with fear.

"I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry T-T-T-en-Ten" he managed to say.

"TOO LATE!" she said as she raised her fist and by the looks of it, she fully intended on breaking his nose.

"TENNIE, STOP!" Sakura shouted as she quickly got up and managed to hold Tenten back.

"DON'T STOP ME SAKURA, THEY ALL NEED TO LEARN A GOOD LESSON!" Tenten said struggling against Sakura's hold.

"No Tennie, the poor man is scarred to death, you'll seriously break his nose if you do that" Sakura said as she looked at Tenten

"Damn it……..How did you know?" Tenten asked

"Well Honey, your not the only one with anger issues here" Sakura said as she giggled at Tenten's expression.

Both girls laughed a little until Sakura slowly made her way to the man who was currently on the floor, covering his face.

"Hey, you can look now, it's okay, she wont hurt" She said and giggled as she heard Tenten growl.

The man opened his eyes slowly, looking at the figure which was leaning towards him. His eyes grew wide as the vision became clear, he rubbed them, to check if he was dreaming but no it was a reality. His eyes were locked to her smiling face.

She was so…..

Beautiful………..

Sakura opened her eyes to see the man that was in front of her but as she did, he was no where to be seen, when suddenly she felt something touch her hand. She freaked out and quickly retrieved it, jumping back a little.

Her eyes widened and she couldn't believe what she saw. The man, who was currently lying on the floor, covering his face with fear, was now kneeling down in front of her and holding his hand. His face was bent down and his hair covered his big round eyes.

"By God, never have I seen such rare beauty……." He mumbled

Sakura could swear she had heard this line before; she looked at Tenten and sweat dropped……

The brunette was currently rolling on the floor, laughing like a crazy hyena.

Damn……

Now she remembered……..

Oh boy……..

That was the same line, Naruto had said when he first saw her, and Sakura literally fell over when she realized that.

"Oh…….My…….God….Sakura *pant* What are….you? *pant* How do you have this effect on the…..*pant* male population *pant*" Tenten managed to speak between all the pants and laughed hysterically again.

"Sakura…..Sakura….like-" The man said before he was interrupted by Sakura

"Yeah, yeah……..like the spring cherry blossoms, like the storm in the desert-" Sakura said

"Oh, oh don't forget…….like a blooming rose in droughts" Tenten aid trying to control her laughter but miserably failed.

"Yeah…..that too" Sakura said as she starred at the man who looked at her in disbelief.

"How…..how did you know?" he asked as he raised those THICK eyebrows.

"Lucky guess" the girls said in unison.

"They both wrote it together…….." Tenten said as she got up and straightened her dress.

"Yeah…..one could easily tell…" Sakura said with a little giggle

"NO FAIR! WAIT-……….THAT MEANS NARUTO HAS FALLEN FOR YOU TOO?" the man asked as he got up.

"You think?" Tenten asked with an annoyed expression.

Both girls giggled

"I KNEW IT! HE IS ALWAYS A GOOD COMPETITION BUT FEAR NOT MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM, I WILL MAKE YOU MINE!" he said with thumbs up sign and smiled at Sakura with a sparkle in his teeth.

"O……..kay" Sakura said as she backed away little.

"YOU WILL SEE NARUTO……ONE DAY I WILL PROVE TO BE BETTER THAN YOU……..AND I WILL MAKE GAI SENSEI PROUD……AND WHEN THAT HAPPENS I WILL TAKE THIS BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOIM WITH ME AND MARRY HER AND THEN WE WOULD HAVE LITTLE CHILDREN AND THEY WOULD BE AS AHANDSOME AS I AM…….." he said as he raised his hands in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL? HEY MISTER I BARELY KNOW YOU AND I AM CERTAINLY NOT GIVING BIRTH TO YOUR CHILDREN." Sakura said as she hid behind Tenten who once again laughed till her tummy ached.

"WE CAN TAKE CARE OF THAT….I AM KONOHA'S HANDSOM BEAST AND WE WILL HAVE A HAPPY LIFE TOGETHER, JJUST YOU WAIT" He said.

"You're kidding me…...right?" Sakura said

"OF COURCE NOT MY YOUTHFUL FUTURE WIFE………..I AM YOUTHFUL……YOU ARE YOUTHFUL……THINK ABOUT IT…..OUR KIDS WILL BE EVEN MORE YOUTHFUL…….WHAT MORE DO WE NEED" he said

Okay…..now she was scared….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Sakura screamed from the top of her lungs.

This ended Tenten's laughter and she hurried back to Sakura when suddenly………

The door slammed open again…..

Silence……

"Oh……my…….God" These were the only three words Tenten could say before she held her wind pipe striving for air……..She had never laughed this hard…….and she was sure she was about to die

Sakura on the other hand had her eyes closed but before she knew it, she had joined Tenten in the laughing fest and both girls strived for air.

"My….*pant* *pant* Hero….*pant*" Sakura said before she got ready to die with laughter.

DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!

SUPER WOOLFY WAS TO THE RESCUE!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the man screamed as he felt large teeth boring deeper in his perfect butt……….

The dog growled and roared with anger and he bit harder causing the man to run around screaming like a little girl.

Sakura held Tenten's leg while Tenten grabbed a hold of the nearby table……They were dying and the best part was it wasn't because of some disease or a war….it was because of laughter………..

Tenten threw some cold water on her face out of the bucket that lay aside but it was no use, they couldn't stop

GOD HAVE MERCY………

Before he would cause a fountain of blood pooling out his but, Woolfy let the man go and with low growl he made his way to the dying girls.

WOOOOOOOOOF WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!

Sakura slowly got up with Tenten's support and patted Woolfy on the head on in return jumped with joy on his achievement.

"Good work Woolfy……that was even better than my nose breaking punch" Tenten said as she wrapped her arms around Woolfy who in turn licked her face

"OW…OWWWW…OWWWWWWW" the man said as he rubbed his butt.

"Sorry about….that………you see my dog is a little over protective about me" Sakura said as she walked towards the man who was crying anime tears.

"No…no it's alright my fair cherry blossom….but…..I must say…..that dog of yours had a lot of youth" he said as he raised his fist in the air and shocked Sakura at his sudden recovery.

"I will be waiting for your answer, love" he said

"GET A LIFE LEE!" Tenten said as she smacked the man's head

"WOOOOOOF" Woolfy said as a sign of agreement

"Yes I will when my youthful cherry blossom marr-" he was interrupted

"Yeah….yeah whatever……get lost already…..don't you have anything to do?" Tenten asked as she pushed the man put of the room.

"OH YEA….THANK OU FOR REMINDING ME TENTEN….HOW CAN I FORGET I MUST MEET PRINCE ITACHI…….MY MEMORY IS GROWING WEAK….I HAVE BEEN FORGETTING A LOT LATELY……FROM NOW ON I WILL EAT THREE KILOGRAMS OF ALMONDS AND IF I CANT DO THAT THAN I WILL DO FIVE HUNDRED PUSH-UPS" he said while Tenten dragged him out.

"yeah, yeah Lee, you do that…..BYE!" and with that she shut the door.

"Oooof, he…..just gets on my nerves….." She said as she rubbed her hands with her dress as if she was getting rid of dirt.

This caused Sakura to chuckle a little.

The two girls then continued to clean the floors with Woolfy watching them and giving them a hand like bringing the bucket of water.

"Who was that by the way?" Sakura asked after a long pause

"Oh….that was just Lee, he is a part of the military forces but he's a little special…..he's mostly into taijutsu and no one from any of the kingdom has ever been able to beat him in a match." Tenten explained as she dipped the mop back in the bucket

"I see……and who is that Gai sensei he keeps talking about?" Sakura asked

"He's another weirdo who taught him everything he knows about taijutsu…….." Tenten explained as she smiled at Woolfy who was currently trying to get a hold of his tail and would fall again and again.

"By the way, Sakura?" Tenten called

"Yes?" Sakura asked

"How do you do it?" the brunette asked

"Do what?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the question

"Get the guys to fall head over heels for you?" Tenten said with a giggle

"Hmmmmmmm……..huh…….beats me" Sakura said as she lifted her shoulders up.

There was another long silence.

"Hey Tennie?" Sakura questioned

"Yeah?"

"Were those alive?"

"Hmm……If you mean the cockroaches I placed I under your pillow, then no but if you mean Lee's eyebrows, then yes" Tenten

"Oh……that……explains a lot" Sakura said as she narrowed her eyes at Tenten

Tenten quickly covered her mouth at realizing what she just said…

Oh dear……….

..........................................................................................................................................................

**Well there you go….another chapter just as promised**

**THIS IS SPECIALLY DEDICATED TO **_"CHIAKI MISA" _

**I hope you all enjoyed……..thanxxx for reading……I HOPE YOU LIKE IT **_CHIAKI MISA!_

**This is to show you I love the way you ask me questions and it is not annoying!**

**Looking forward to your reviews…..byeee**

**Angelic101**


	7. Trouble

"**TROUBLE"**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or any of the awesome characters but Sasuke is mine….lol jk!

**Hello there, how are you guys….I hope your doing great, anyway I just wanted to say that I couldn't upload the new chapter yesterday, I was a little busy so here is the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!**_

**I was going through my other chapters while I realized that in the last two chapters, there was some paragraphing problem. The story was going smoothly but some of my readers had some problem while reading the text, I suppose it was because I forgot to put the line that separates two scenes, anyways I wanted to apologize for that, the next chapters would not have this problem.**

**And yes….its that time of the day when I thank all my BEST REVIEWRS! *cheers* **

**Well let's just say…I am in a really good mood today as our team won the cricket match and my country made it to the finals WOOOOHOOOO! So lets start the 'thank you' list………thanks to **_Chiaki Misa, Cutecookiechic, Baby Peach, alayneni, Narutomadd_ **and **_Haliz._

**Alright people we have a new addition to our little family of reviewers….please put your hands together for…..**_Mysticalwater, Redsoxgirl14, Ladyrouge214 _**and **_Pink-pretty-princess…… _**thank you all for reviewing I hope to see your reviews in the future.**

**Alright, to the story**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Flowers?

No, he already tried that.

Oh ooh……a fresh bone?

Nahhhh he tried that too……

How about a free trip to Hawaii?

Wait a sec……..dogs can't go to Hawaii and even if he was a human, where would he get the money to buy the tickets?

That's it!

He couldn't think of anything else……oh the things he did to win her heart……

He bought her flowers, which were soaked in dog spit when he gave them to her, he bought her a bone….wait….._his_ bone, he even tried amusing her but it was hopeless, she was just too good for him.

He had even given her his dog bone and didn't eat anything the whole day and now he was really hungry and it was getting hotter in Konoha as each day passed. What was he suppose to do? He did everything he could but it was just not enough for the dog princess.

Sitting under an old oak tree, enjoying its shade and shielding himself from the hot summer sun, he had decided to just give up, maybe he wasn't good enough for her, after all there are other fish in the water, he could just go catch them, why waste his time over a hound that feels even looking at him is a waste of time.

Little did he know that from a distance his mistress had been watching him and reading his every single move? He was depressed and tired and she didn't like it. Since they day they got together, Sakura had loved Woolfy from the bottom of her heart and to her, he wasn't just a dog, he was more than that, he had feelings and could easily get hurt. Sure he was strong and brave and could rip out the eyes of anyone who laid a finger on her but nothing could change the fact that the poor dog was just too sweet and gentle. He would never hurt anyone and was just starving for more love.

She felt bad…..she really did…..Sakura wanted to go there and caress his soft, smooth and silky golden hair and it hurt het that her poor Woolfy hadn't eaten anything since this morning.

She was his mistress after all and no one knew Woolfy better than Sakura. She was about to walk over to him when suddenly, sound of footsteps landed on her ears and at that moment she literally felt her heart stop.

Not good……..

If anyone sees Woolfy, who knows what the people here might do to her and the poor hound.

Now what?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

True, he was tired, who wouldn't be after travelling through such a long distance but he wouldn't admit it even lying on his death bed. His pride was too big and why wouldn't it be, he was an Uchiha after all.

But when it came to Itachi, all the Uchihas-are-too-great policies were thrown flying out the window.

But no! That was not the case with the younger Prince and it never will be.

He was reluctant at first and just wanted to be in his room, God knows, the things he did just to get rid of his loud mouth rival and friend and now he was carrying himself out of the four walls and into the open grounds and why, because he wanted to see her. It had been seven day now, but he knew to her it felt like an eternity and he was well aware that she would not talk to him nor would she even look at him.

He was aware of her every action, mood and habits. No one new her better than he did and he knew that she couldn't stay mad at him for more than thirty seconds. So he had argued himself that weather he should go see her and make things right or stay in his bedroom lost in his thoughts but in the end the other side which said he should go and check on her won and now he was reluctantly carrying himself on his feet towards where she was.

He didn't bother to look at anyone that came his way; he just kept walking on his own path with the same blank expression on his pale face. He had finally reached there and his mind went back to the time when he returned to the village three years later and that was the only time she stayed mad at him for more than thirty seconds.

Two months……for two whole months, she wouldn't come near him, wouldn't let him feed her, and wouldn't even let him touch her. For those two months, she would barely eat anything and wouldn't come out of her house. She wanted to show him and she had loved him and this is how he repaid her love, he stayed away from her for three whole years. Her silent words said a lot to him.

Soon a time came when he finally made up to her and she was back to normal in no time.

He slowly made his way towards the dog house. She had been with him since he was just a young lad and had after the incident with his parents, he had broken every bond and he tried breaking the bond he had with her but she was just not ready for this and when he had cut himself of every relation, she was still there craving for his love.

As he walked towards his destination……he didn't know what was hidden behind the wall just next to him and a certain hound resting under the old oak tree in at a fair distance from the dog house.

He had his guard down at the moment and that is why he couldn't sense the presence of the crimson liquid that had been rushing through someone else's veins that was hidden only about three feet way.

But it wasn't long……..it wasn't long when he sensed it, a presence. He stopped dead in his tracks and now he knew someone was there, someone that had been watching him and it wouldn't take long for the young Uchiha to pull the eyes watching him.

He knew………

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"When was the last time we visited Konoha?" a shrill voice made its way.

"Hmmmm, when Prince Sasuke came back I suppose." replied a manly voice.

"Oh yeah…..I forgot"

"Well that's not surprising…."

"SHUT IT!"

"Okay, oaky, calm down….no need to get mad big sis"

"Hn…..Whatever" said the female voice.

They had just arrived. It was hot, yes, but not as hot as back home, _their _home. It had been a wise decision to finally forget their past rivalry and form alliance. Suna was one of those Kingdoms that had helped and supported Konoha during war with Otogakure. The war was intense but they had managed to win and now the relations between them had grown stronger and better and both Kingdoms and vowed to help each other in their time if need.

"Hey, Gaara you seem awfully quiet, is something the matter?" the man asked

"I am fine….." replied the great King of Suna

"Hey Kankuro, that was a really dumb question……Gaara is always quite" the female voice said as she brushed away small hair on her forehead.

Kankuro just glare at his older sister. Sometimes he would wonder what God was thinking when he created her. She could really get on his nerves but what could he do, she was his older sister after all and he was well…..helpless.

It had been about three whole years since he was declared as king. After struggling his whole life he had finally found a reason to live, to survive and that was to protect his people, his kingdom. He would never really admit it but deep down he was thankful for that, to someone, someone special.

Naruto Uzumaki…….

All his life Gaara had been hated and detested just because he had a monster sealed in him, he had broken all his bonds like Sasuke did but before he was completely eaten up by the Dark clouds, a certain blonde, loud mouth came in his life. Seeing the similarities between them, Gaara realized that all this time he had everything but he was too blind to see it and when everything was right in his palm, he let it slip without giving second thoughts.

Naruto was the same he also had a monster inside of him, but he never gave up life, he had decided to live it and what happened? He found happiness. Gaara followed his ways and he ended up being happy too. He had a family he would cherish and a kingdom he must protect, he had vowed himself that he would defend it until he took his last breath. It took him a while though; it took him a while to settle.

When your own father wants to kill you, the world seems so bad, if you can't even trust your own father, then who can you trust?

Hs life had no meaning, that's what he thought until Naruto showed him that life comes only once and man should live it in a way he doesn't regret anything. He taught him that he hasn't lived he didn't find anything worth dying for

And he believed…….

Temari glanced at her youngest brother and a small, warm smile grazed her lips as she moved her teal eyes back towards the busy street.

'_I know what your thinking Gaara, this is the place, the place where he lives, the one who taught you to live and gave your life a meaning……I know that's who you are thinking about…….you can hide it all you want……but I know that deep inside you are grateful to him, you are grateful to Naruto Uzumaki.'_

Temari's smile grew wider at her thought and she was happy to finally have her brother back…..she was proud of him and she believed in him. She placed her white hand over his and surprisingly, he didn't retrieve his hand, if it was for the Gaara before, he would've killed her there and then.

He was a cold hearted monster, who only lived for himself but now he had opened his eyes and even though he was still quiet and unsocial, everyone could tell that he was not the same, he had changed and in a good way. He valued his relations now and just the thought of it made Temari feel bliss and never ending happiness.

She glared at Kankuro who was also lost in his thoughts and something told her that he was thinking the same thing.

She could only smile.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What a drag……." He said as he assembled the papers in front of him.

"Tell me something new……everything's a drag to you" another voice came from across the room.

His hand was aching and he would anything to get out of the room and make his way to his bed…..wait…..why waste all the energy when he could just sleep here.

Shikamaru Nara had been the political strategist for the last four years now and was paid a handsome amount of salary but shockingly he was the only man in the kingdom who actually didn't care about the amount he earned. If he was the king, he would replace salary for sleep, now as stupid as this sounds, to him it was brilliant and he could only wish he was the king. Not only would his name make it to the list of the most failed kings but his own people would actually throw him out of the kingdom or naturally tie him to a tree and burn him to ashes but that was not the only outcome. They could even tie him against the pillar and force him to eat Artichokes.

Oh, now _that_ was torture……………..

He was well known for his skills in preparing speeches and other political forms. The good thing about his work was that IT WASN'T BORING! He would write the best fact and mould it in a way that even a two year old would have his ears open when the speech would be recited. He was amazing at that. He was very well known but what earned him smack on the head or a push down the cliff was his Class-A laziness.

Hobbies, what are hobbies?

A hobby is a diversion, a favorite occupation, a leisure pursuit, an activity or a sideline.

People have hobbies so that they can use their free time to do something productive, it's a way of using your spare time to make it useful but…………

Mr Lazy here was different……

Yes…he had a hobby but it was not productive in any way.

Cloud watching………..oh yes….that's what he liked, watching the cloud as they move…huh…..

He would do anything to get himself out of the stuffy room he was forced to call office and hide away from everyone and just watch the clouds.

He was called a genius, not only because of his skills in preparing speeches but he played a great role during the war against Otogakure. When all the defenses were down….this lazy man came up with the most brilliant and an unimaginable strategy and proved to be one of the heroes of Konoha but to him….it was a drag……

He just helped because he didn't want to die yet…..if they lost the war….they would have all died and he wasn't ready to give up his life in the hands of some Otogakure warriors…..

No, that was just not his style……

His eyes were dull and his hair was long so he ties them up. There would barely be a smile on his face…..he was certainly not like Prince Sasuke but he was also not like Naruto, he always had an annoyed expression on his face ad thought of everything to be troublesome.

Chouji on the other hand was different, besides being Shikamaru's childhood best friend; he was also one of the military men. His weight was his strength and well his hobby was eating……..he not only belonged to one of the most prosperous and wealthy clan in the Kingdom but he was also a trustworthy man.

Hey had been friends since they were children and no one knew Shikamaru more than Chouji.

"Why don't you take a break?" Chouji said as he kept lying on the red couch.

"……because I can't……" Shikamaru replied as he rechecked his work.

"And why is that?" Chouji asked

"Because Prince Itachi asked me to write a speech for tomorrow….." Shikamaru replied as he looked up at Chouji and wrinkled his forehead showing his tiredness.

"You Shikamaru…..I know exactly what you need…" Chouji said as he quickly got up the sofa and walked towards the said man.

"And what might that be…….seriously Chouji I am not in the mood of another Italian dish" Shikamaru replied

"No, no listen……..its not food"

"Its not?"

"Nope…."

"Then what is it that I need?"

"You……need…………..TO GET LAID!"

Shikamaru nearly fell of his chair at those words, he was sure if he was eating something; he would have choked and died.

"You……are kidding me, right?" Shikamaru asked as he settled himself on the chair again.

"Do I look like I am kidding?" Chouji said as he imprinted a very serious expression on his chubby face.

"I…….never mind"

"Seriously buddy…..get yourself a pretty woman and-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" he said as he placed his palms on his ears

"Sheesh, I wasn't going to say anything horny, you know"

"Pfff….you sound like Naruto" Shikamaru remarked

"Yeah, well I don't mind that…..seriously Shikamaru…..you need a life."

"My mom said that too, when I mastered Politics." Shikamaru said as he got up from the desk and got ready to hand the speech over to Itachi

"And she was right……don't you know you should listen to your mother." Chouji teased

"Nope…"

"Yeah….thought so"

With that the two men made there way out of the room.

"So you're going to give that to the Prince right" Chouji asked

"Yeah….." Shikamaru answered lazily

"Alright then I need to go now, want to have lunch together?" Chouji asked

"Can't……I need some important stuff to take care of before the wedding" Shikamaru said

"I see…..Oh well…..see you around" Chouji said as he waved goodbye

"Yeah…."

And with that the two men went separate ways. Little did poor Chouji know that the so called 'Important stuff' Mr lazy had to deal with was non other than….

Cloud watching…..

Pfff…typical.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"It's w-wonderful to b-be here, don't you t-think….N-neji?" Hinata asked as she glanced at the sky outside her window.

"If you want me to tell you the truth…..Then no…..Hinata…..There is nothing special about this place…..we need to be careful at any cost."

"B-but Neji…..w-we have no d-d-danger here….why do w-we need to be cautious a-all the time?" she mumbled as she glanced towards her cousin

"Because, even though were are allies now, nothing can change the fact that we have remained enemies for so long now……This might even be a trap….." Neji said in his sharp tone.

"But N-neji….maybe….maybe they really do want e-everything to be okay b-between us…..don't you think w-we should give them a chance?" Hinata asked with a little hope in her eyes.

"OF COURSE NOT HINATA! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT THEY DID TO OUR VILLAGE, OUR HOME?" he shouted causing Hinata to jump a little

"N-n-n-no N-neji, but…..but we did the same to them and isn't it w-wise to forget about the p-pat and move o-on?"

"Nonsense! What these people did is unforgivable and we can't take any risks while trusting them. Your father has already sent the hidden warriors for you protection…..if they even try hurting you, our warriors will protect you, just make sure you do not go anywhere without a guard of our kingdom…..you never know what these dogs are planning." He said as bitterly as he could

"B-but….."

"There is no use in arguing Hinata……you do not understand politics and these problems that are being caused, leave it to us, you just make sure you remain safe, your safety is most important here, after all you are the heiress of the of the Hyuuga clan and of the kingdom." He said as he slowly walked out of the large room leaving his cousin behind.

'_Is it really me who doesn't understand, Neji? Or is it you? All there is needed is forgiveness, is that so hard to give? A forgiveness that could make everything better, after all Neji, they are not they only ones who caused our village such a bad damage, we were equally responsible, Is forgiving someone that hard? I wonder……..'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay, here is another chapter….i hope you all liked it and I am sure there is not going to be any problem reading it as I have separated the scenes, anyways….I tried to keep this one a little short but I guess there isn't much difference……lol**

**The next chapter will be coming tomorrow……waiting to see your reviews….**

**Byeeeee**

**Angelic101 **


	8. An Uninvited Guest

"**AN UNINVITED GUEST"**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto……………..BUT I WANT TO! 

**Hey everybody……here is another chapter, I uploaded it as soon as I could.**

**I just wanted to say that well the reviews on my previous chapter were……well……..not very impressive……I'M NOT MOCKING YOU ALL!.....I am actually kind of sorry if I disappointed you all in the last chapter and when I read the reviews I was kind of sad……well because I didn't write it above your expectations…..I'm sorry……..*sniff***

**Before I start….i would like to dedicate this chapter to **_Narutomadd _**I hope you read this chapter and thank you for being so positive!**

**And I want to thanks all the other people who reviewed and were truthful…..thanks**

**Anyways…..enjoy**

**(Sad) Angelic101**

....................................................................................................................................................................

She was sure her heart had stopped, she could barely breathe, what if it was some royalty?

That would be bad…………

What will they think if they found her hiding behind a wall and sneaking on them? Even though she had no bad intentions, but still, hiding behind a wall can make the other person quite suspicious. She blinked several times and small wrinkles started to appear on her forehead as she closed her fists so tight, that her knuckles turned white and her palms began to sweat. She couldn't run away, if she did, they would surely know but id she didn't, then she would get caught and who knows what might happen to her. She closed her eyes shut and began a silent prayer, hoping that whoever it was on the other side of the wall wouldn't notice her.

It was that moment when she heard the footsteps getting louder and closer. Her heart now pounded, it pounded so hard that she could feel its beat in her ears. Her legs were shaking miserably and her eyes were wide in shock at the sound.

She was in trouble………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He didn't need to go and look if someone stood there or not, he knew someone was there, he could feel its presence, he could hear the blood rushing through the veins of the intruder, he could even hear the small whimpers and the tries to keep quite. He decided to move to the direction the sound came from. He walked to the area nosily, purposely creating the sound of his footfalls. As he reached his destination, he leaned closer to turn to the other side of the wall when suddenly……….

"OI TEME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE?" came the voice of the one and only, Naruto?

Sasuke quickly turned around in Naruto's direction while silently uttering a silent curse under his breath as he moved his head back to the wall.

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME, NOW GET YOUR STUPID ASS HERE AND TRAIN WITH ME……I BET YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" Naruto said as he stuck out his tongue at the Prince.

Sasuke twitched at the comment…….he couldn't beat him?

Huh…………..

He could easily beat living day lights out of the stupid blonde if he wanted to but………

He couldn't deny the fact that Naruto was one of his best challenges, True when they were younger, Sasuke had always proved to be better than him but as they grew up, the improvement Naruto showed was beyond imagination and that is why the Prince was always up to fight against him.

"HEY……WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? WHAT? CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHA" Naruto teased as he laughed maniacally.

Okay……..now he was just getting on his nerves.

The Uchiha simply gave his rival a death glare, if looks could kill, Naruto would have been long dead. He clenched his fists and cursed Naruto as he kept his eyes locked to the wall.

"HAHA TEME CAN'T FIGHT ME, HE IS TOO SCARED, THE POOR LITTLE GIRL THINKS BAD OLD NARUTO IS GOING TO HURT HER, AWWWWWWW DO YOU WANT ME TO GO EASY ON YOU SO THAT YOU WON'T RUIN YOUR DRESS?" Naruto taunted and he knew that he would end up victorious in getting the Prince's blood boil.

And he was right…………

That last comment did it all………..The Uchiha was now rushing through the garden towards the loud mouth as his hands were placed on his sword and his eyes were the shade of pure blood. It was the Sharingan. Naruto could feel the anger rushing through the Uchiha's nerves and he liked it……..

Oh they were going to have a battle and something told him…….it's going to be way hard this time……….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_What now?_

She was sure going to end up in the prison…………….

When she heard the footfalls stop, she knew she was dead, she was caught. It was just a matter of time when her tears would make their way down her pink cheeks when suddenly…………

Naruto?

She heard Naruto's voice; she silently looked towards the garden where Naruto stood with his arms in the air as he screamed.

Teme? TEME?

He calls the Prince that……………..so that means……….

Her eyes widened at the thought…..IT WAS THE PRINCE?

SHE WAS ABOUT TO GET CAUGHT BY THE PRINCE…….THE PRINCE HIMSELF?

Just the thought of it sent shivers up and down her spine………..what if she was caught, she couldn't believe it……….

She glanced towards Naruto who continued speaking when suddenly……he looked at her…..

A cocky smile and a wink was all he gave her as he started screaming again……..she couldn't believe it…….he was helping her…..she had never been so relieved, she quickly moved her emerald orbs towards the tree where Woolfy was, only to notice that he wasn't there anymore. She silently thanked God and then smiled at Naruto…..

She knew what was happening…….and she knew exactly what that wink meant.

As she silently stood there, she could hear the small curses the Prince gave to the blonde. She couldn't help but get shocked at the things Naruto said to the Prince……she knew they were close, Naruto had told her about their relation but she never thought they were THIS close.

She almost fell laughing after the last comment but she knew she couldn't make a sound.

Sakura covered her mouth as she felt the footfalls again but this time they were much louder and certainly not in her direction. She saw the back of the Prince who was currently rushing through the gardens to wards Naruto.

She felt her heart skip a beat. Was he going to hurt Naruto? No, She couldn't let that happen………..

She opened her mouth to scream and call Naruto but she couldn't, small fingers now covered her red lips and pulled her back out of the garden.

Who was it?

She didn't know………Sakura tried to struggle herself out of the tight grip but in turn it just got tighter. She was being dragged out of the gardens and she was helpless.

She could see the fight between Naruto and the Prince and she couldn't believe the way they were fighting, as if they were out to kill each other…….

She was stunned……………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"CALM DOWN SAKI…..IT'S JUST ME!"

"T-Tennie?" Sakura said in complete confusion

"The one and only……" Tenten sang playfully as she helped Sakura on her feet.

"What…..WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE…..NARUTO AND THE PRINCE ARE OUT TO KILL EACH OTHER AND YOU BRING ME HERE? WE NEED TO GO OUT THERE AND STOP HIM, WHO KNOWS WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN TO NARUTO?" Sakura shouted

Tenten quickly raised her hands and placed them on her ears as small wrinkled appeared on her forehead.

"Sheesh……….could you get any louder?" She teased

"TENTEN…..THEY AR-"

"I'll tell you what they are……..but will you please shut up…..your causing my ear drums to explode" Tenten said as she interrupted Sakura and held her by her forearms.

"….."

"They….are….rivals…..and best……friends" The brunette explained slowly as id trying to teach a small child how to speak

Sakura remained silent as she let those words imprint on her mind.

"r-rivals?" she questions still dissolving everything that Tenten just said

"Yes Sakura, rivals" Tenten said as she pushed Sakura down on a chair.

"But-but…."

"Hold your horses; I'll explain everything……" Tenten assured as she couldn't help but get amused by Sakura's expression which clearly showed confusion.

Sakura nodded.

"Okay, remember when Naruto told you that how he and the Prince are close friends?" Tenten asked

"Yeah?" Sakura replied

"He meant it……they have been together since they started walking and are best friends as well as rivals…….its funny but both need each other to mock and push the other to get stronger, if one get more powerful even a single percent, the other strived much more harder and exceeds the other's level…..they have been at it for as long as I remember, you see, I asked Naruto to go and find you when you didn't come back after you told me that you were going to the gardens to get Woolfy some food, I waited and waited and couldn't help but get worried when you didn't come back, now I could have tried to find you myself, but Lady Hana asked me to do some cleaning in the main halls for tomorrow's event and I couldn't leave it and that's when Naruto came it with a bang and got seriously beaten by me, AGAIN, so then I asked him to go and look for you and well when he did, he found you in a heap of trouble, surprisingly, he actually did something thoughtful instead of running back to me and screaming _'Tenten, Tenten, Teme just caught Sakura standing behind a wall, what should I do?'_" Tenten said as she mimicked Naruto's voice at the last sentence.

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle

"So anyways, he distracted the Prince but everybody knows that it will take more then just that to distract the Prince, he could still feel your presence, so I on the other hand was almost done with the cleaning and so I decided to give this matter a little check up and luckily I found you about to scream and get yourself killed by the Prince so I quickly played my role as a bandit and kidnapped you." Tenten finished with a chuckle

"You kidnapped me?" Sakura asked as she raised a brow

"Yup" Tenten said playfully

With a large sigh, Sakura looked at her friend that was grinning in victory and was quite pleased at her effort on saving Sakura.

"Alright….What do I have t do, to get my freedom back?" Sakura asked

"Hmmmm……I don't know……I haven't thought about it yet." Tenten said as she placed her finger below her chin.

"How about………I help you clean the main tower?" Sakura asked

"The main tower and the royal corridors?" Tenten asked

"Deal" Sakura said

"In that case…..you're free to go"

"Wait……..How do I know you won't kidnap me again?" Sakura asked as she folded her arms

"Well, first you won't find anymore rubber cockroaches under your pillow" Tenten said as she grinned

"Wow…..I feel so much safe" Sakura said with sarcasm dripping through every word of what she said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was tough, very tough.

He didn't expect anything less from him. Now completely exhausted and tired, he walked back to the dog house, to look for Rosalia. The pain was too much, his arm was shivering with pain but what could he do, his battle was intense but the result was just as expected.

It was a tie……..

He groaned a little with the pain but decided to leave it as it is, he would get a medic to get it fixed. He clothes were now ruined, they were torn from many places and he was extremely tired. He wanted to go to bed but he knew this was also important.

He quietly walked through the garden towards the dog house. As he went closer, he saw a flash of white and he knew exactly who it was. He bent down and looked at those shimmering eyes. He was glad, he was really glad that he was hurt because that was the reason, she came running towards him and started to cuddle up in his broad chest.

She was worried……….

And he knew it……

He placed his other hand on her silky, smooth white hair and ran his fingers through them, he was glad that she wasn't mad.

He small whimpers explained everything to him and he in turn could only run his hand through her petite body.

This went along for a little more time but he knew he had to get going and get his other arm checked. The pain was worse now and he twitched at its rise. He gently ran his fingers through her hair one last time and then stood up earning himself a growl showing complete displeasure.

All he could do was smirk at her reaction. She on the other hand understood him too well, she knew he was going through pain and that hurt her more than it hurt him, so just this once she allowed him to leave, she knew that he cared about her and she was glad.

With one last look,

He walked away……………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Kohana screamed from the top of her lungs casing Sakura to jump a little.

"M-My L-Lady I…….I was just…..c-cleaning" Sakura said, completely amazed by the way she stuttered.

"WELL DON'T YOU KNOW I AM GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW AND YOU ARE _MY _MAID……YOU ARE ONLY SUPPOSE TO FOLLOW MY ORDERS AND I DON'T REMEMBER TELLING YOU TO CLEAN" Kohana said

"My…..m-most humble apology My Lady……" Sakura said

"Fine…….well…..I want you to get my dress for tomorrow ready…..got it?"

"Yes My Lady……right away" Sakura replied as she walked over to the wardrobe and looked at the breath taking dress.

It was simply…..ravishing……

She took it out and placed it on the fake dummy. It looked even beautiful on the dummy.

She had secretly placed herself in those kinds of dresses so many times and dreamed of the wonderful things that would happen to her but it seemed as if her dream would just be a dream and nothing more than a fake illusion.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kohana asked as she saw the look on Sakura's face

"I-It is My Lady….you will look wonderful tomorrow…..I'm sure all eyes would be on you" Sakura said as she looked at her Mistress with bright eyes.

Sometimes she would just open up to her Mistress and praise her and same goes for Kohana, its not that she hated Sakura, its just that she thought of her as an inferior.

"I know……….." she said praising herself

"My Lady….I wanted to ask you something" Sakura asked as she looked at the dress again

"Alright….lets hear it" Kohana said as she looked at the huge mirror with beautiful carvings on the mahogany that framed it.

Sakura walked next to Kohana and bent down to fix her Mistress's dress that she was currently wearing.

"Well….When you get married to the Prince…..you will be the new Queen and well…..I wouldn't be your personal maid anymore……will I be going back to Yanathree?" Sakura asked as smoothed a crease in Kohana's dress.

"It depends on you actually, you have been a good maid and offered your services perfectly….you may stay and continue your job" Kohana said

"Really Mistress? But…….my mother….she is back in Yanathree…can I bring her too?" Sakura asked with a tint of happiness in her eyes

"Of course not! We can't bring all of Yanathree here, I have allowed you to stay here but your mother must stay in Yanathree" She said

"But….My Lady….she is all alone there, she has no one but me……pleas-"

"I SAID NO! WHAT PART OF 'NO' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Kohana burned with anger.

"Sorry….My Lady" Sakura said as she got up after fixing Kohana's dress, she glanced at the mirror and looked at the image.

Kohana and Sakura stood there looking in the mirror, both side by side.

Two beauties, one mirror…………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do you understand what you have to do?" asked a manly voice

"Yes" answered another voice

"Then you may leave now……..it will take you almost a day to reach Konoha"

"Right…….I will be leaving now……."

"Oh and one more thing…."

"…?"

"Don't mess up, this time…….."

With one last glance the said man left without an answer……….

The other man looked at his precious prisoner and chuckled……

"Nineteen years…….for nineteen whole years you have been here, treated mercilessly, like a slave, cut of from your family and the world, how does it fee?" the man asked.

"I'M TELLING YOU……YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS……..THEY SHINOBI IN KONOHA ARE BEYOND YOUR IMAGINATION, YOU CANT MATCH THEIR STRENGTH, YOU-"

"SILENCE!" said the man as he whipped his prisoner tied up in chains with a steel rod

The cry of pain could be heard miles away…….

"SCREAM, SCREAM LOUDER…..I WANT TO HEAR YOU SUFFER…..I WANT TO HEAR THEM ALL SUFFER……THEY WILL PAY DEARLY………AND YOU MY LITTLE PET…..ARE THE MOST IMPORATANT PIECE OF THE PUZZLE………WITH YOU……I'LL DESTROY THEM AND THAT PITIFUL LITTLE KIGDOM……." The man said as he glared at his prisoner with death written clearly in his eyes…..."Tell me……don't you miss them…..don't you miss your family......you didn't even have the time to see your own blood….don't you want your freedom?"

"What freedom…….even if I do get it……..what am I going to tell them…….I had a perfect life and YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME, EVERYTHING……I DON'T CARE IF I DIE BY YOUR HANDS….BUT MARK MY WORDS…..YOU WILL END BEGGING FOR MERCY……BEGGING LIFE BUT IT WILL BE TOO LATE THEN AND YOU WILL DIE……A DEATH…..OF A DOG!" the prisoner shouted

"You, my little pet……..are going to get a lot of pain for saying that" the man said

And with that, there was no end to the whipping and the cries of pain…….

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

An uninvited guest was on its way to Konoha……..and they were in for a lot of surprise……..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well here you go everybody…..hope its better than the last chapter….I was really sad and disappointed at myself…..and I am so sorry for disappointing you all……I hope you can forgive me……*sniff sniff***

**So this chapter was for **_Narutomadd _**I hope you liked it and well I just want to tewll my readers……that now begins the whole story………so the wedding would be here soon……anyways hope you all enjoyed and please forgive me…..**

**This chapter is completely dedicated to **_Narutomadd _**FOR ALWYS BEING SO POSITIVE AND NICE TO ME……THANK YOU SO MUCH**

**Take care, everybody…….**

**Angelic101 (still sadd)**


	9. Hidden In The Mirror

"**HIDDEN IN THE MIRROR"**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Hey guys, I would just like to thank all of you for reviewing and appreciating my work. You see, you guys make me so happy and blissful with your lovely reviews that I wish there was another, better way to thank you all but the only way I can is by dedicating these chapters to you and well today I would like to dedicate this chapter to another one of my frequent reviewers who has been very positive and he cheered my up when I was a little down at the chapter before the previous one, anyways before I tell who that person is, I would like to thank all the readers from the bottom of my heart. **_Cutecookiechic, Chiaki Misa, Ladyrouge214, Redsoxgirl14, Narutomadd, Nikki-4, The Abominable Snowball, Nightmare wishes, Cullengirl, Nassima123, Pink-Pretty-Princess- and LizardInc. _**Thanks a lot you guys.**

**Anyways, its time to announce the name of the person, this chapter is dedicated to and that is **_**"**__Haliz__**".**_

**Thank you very much Haliz, for being so encouraging. This chapter is completely dedicated to you. Hope you like it**

**Enjoy everybody.**

**Angelic101**

..............................................................................................................................................................................

"No, no, not blue, I said pink. We need pink roses not blue tulips"

"Hey! Be careful with that!"

"These aren't enough, we need more of them"

"Let me help you put that up."

The excitement and eagerness could easily be seen on every face. Everyone seemed so tied up with what they were doing. The death of the King and Queen was a big tragedy and the whole Kingdom fell in a state of gloominess and hope was something that lay forgotten. It was the first time after the incident that the Kingdom seemed so lively, waiting eagerly for their new King and Queen. The florists worked on the flower arrangements, the carpenters were done with making of the beautifully carved frames that hung above the hall, designers, painters, decorators, chefs, bakers and all sorts of workers worked and planned for the coming event. There was still so much, yet so little time but no one complained. True, there were still many preparations left but no one complained and only focused on their work. There was a huge hustle bustle in the whole Kingdom, everyone was out, and doing their bit of work and it seemed that more than the bride and the groom, the citizens were excited.

It was usually hot in Konoha but today was different. Summer had almost left allowing autumn to take its place and the people thanked God for the little wind that blew. It was almost evening now and everyone was tired but that wouldn't stop them for preparing for the wedding. It was a traditional wedding; therefore it was made sure that everything lay in the circles of their culture and ways.

Her orbs could see everything clearly. Her heart raced with joy and eagerness when she examined all the arrangements. It was perfect, exactly the way she had dreamed. Her eyes held a sparkle that showed her excitement. Minutes had never felt so long, she wished the wedding would start now and she would have the pleasures she had dreamed of for so long. Kohana placed her hand above her heart and almost laughed at the way her heart pumped, it was so fast. She couldn't believe herself, when did she get so attracted towards someone she barely knew. He was the only thing that circled her mind but his abstruse personality was killing her. She glanced outside once more as she laid her eyes adornment taking place and she couldn't help but thing she was dreaming. Kohana had tried to see him, just a little glance but his shrewdness was beyond her intelligence. Somehow he knew she would try to find him and take full advantage of the moment and talk to him therefore he had already planned and whenever she would try to come close to him or talk to him, something would take place that would abstain her meeting with him. Once when she got pulled by Hana saying that she needed to try her wedding dress, and then she was interrupted by Itachi, telling her that she should take a look at her wedding arrangements and the third time, she noticed that his room was locked and he wasn't there. She tried to find him around the castle but he was nowhere to be seen, so ultimately she gave up on her search and wish to talk to her Price charming.

Why wouldn't he see her?

She knew it wasn't because he wanted to be a surprise, as Itachi put it. There was another reason and she was getting annoyed but the thought of being with him in just a matter of hours eased her pain a little. Tomorrow everything would change and they would be one. She only had to wait a couple of hours for the moment that would change her purpose of being.

She was sure that wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"My Lady please, I don't feel comfortable with this, give this to me, it's my job not yours" Sakura said as she tried to get a hold of the mop from Hana's hands. Hana just gave a light chuckle and looked at Sakura as she examined her expression,

"Nonsense, what's the big deal if I mop the floor with you and please do me a favor, will you?" Hana asked. Sakura gave a very confused look at this and began to wonder what she was about to ask her for,

"O-of course My Lady, anything." Sakura mumbled, Hana placed the mop next to the wall and looked at Sakura who currently had a confused expression on her face, she figured it was because of the favor she asked.

"Please. Stop calling me Lady Hana, Hana is just fine," she replied with a little giggle as she saw Sakura's eyes widen in amazement.

"Wha…….No o-of course not My Lady, I can't do that!" Sakura mumbled as she noticed the way she stuttered.

"Well, why not?" Hana asked trying to tease the pinkette

"Ummm, well, you are a royalty and, I am just a maid" Sakura said as she kept her emerald orbs down,

"And that's where your most wrong" Hana said suddenly changing her tone into a more serious one. Sakura bit her lower lip at the reply and her gaze was glued to the shining floor, "Look at me Sakura" she said as Sakura tried to obey but was too embarrassed. First Hana comes and offers to help her mop the floor, even after refusing her a thousand times, she failed and let Hana help, the she asked her to call her just by her first name and said that there was no difference between them. Sakura couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Hana noticed the little shade of pink of pink on Sakura's cheeks and she could easily tell that she was embarrassed. She held her hand out and placed it under her chin. She raised her head up and looked directly into her eyes. Sakura didn't know what to say or do, she was too confused, and "Look at me Sakura, there is no needs to be embarrassed" Hana assured, "Now, take a good look" she continued.

Sakura's orbs stared at the person in front and in no time they were back down. Hana just chuckled.

"Okay, now look in that mirror and take a good look" She said and Sakura obeyed. She glanced at the mirror that was placed on the wall ahead and saw her clear reflection. Her gaze remained on the mirror but was broken when Hana continued, "What do you see?" she asked.

"M-me" Sakura said as she hesitated to speak any further.

"Yes, you see yourself, look; you have a mouth, lips, arms, hair, a nose and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen" Hana said as her hand still placed under Sakura's chin, "And when you were looking at me, what did you see?" Hana questioned once more.

"Umm I……" Sakura couldn't speak. Hana couldn't her but smile at her reaction.

"Let me guess, you saw a mouth, lips, arms, hair, a nose and eyes, not beautiful as yours, right?" She asked as she laughed on her comment about her eyes.

"Yes……..I did" Sakura said as quietly as possible.

"Exactly! This means that there is no difference between us, we are the same. You can breathe, so can I, you can talk, same goes for me, you stutter when you are nervous and shy, I stutter when I am nervous and shy, so you and I are the same, right?" Hana said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Ummm….I guess" Sakura said as she unknowingly played with her dress.

"So tell me one good reason, why you can't call me Hana instead of Lady Hana?" Hana questioned as she folded her arms.

"Well, ummmm……….you are a royalty, the wife of Prince Itachi and-" Sakura managed to speak but was interrupted with Hana's finger that now lay on her lips.

"You are Tenten's friend so I am sure that you are aware of me and Itachi am I right?" Hana asked as she retrieved her finger.

"Yes" Sakura answered honestly

"Then you should know that I am not a royalty. I was the daughter of a baker and look at me now; I am the wife of a Prince. I was just as simple as you but destiny changed everything for me and my life took a turn that changed me and everyone with me. Sakura….." Hana said, she placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder and continued, "There is no such thing as royalties or royal blood or anything of that sort, the truth is that we are all the same, there is no one inferior or superior, and we are equal. The so called royal blood doesn't go through my veins but I am a part of this family now and I have a responsibility, Itachi fell in love with me, he knew that I wasn't a princess or a Lady, but he still loved me for who I was and there was nothing more to it. He loved me; I loved him, end of story. It's not our fault that we are not born in rich and wealthy families so no one has the right to judge us or call us inferior. Anyone can call themselves as royalties but it doesn't make them one. Is someone who is weak, a coward and runs away from the world and himself a royalty? No, certainly not. The world is a beautiful place but it's us who make it a hell for ourselves and others, so take me as a friend or a sister, take me as anything you want but think of me as equal as you" Hana said as she carefully examined the look in Sakura's eyes change into something more confident and brave. She knew Sakura understood the meaning of every word she said and even though she still hesitated, she called her Hana.

"Thank you Hana" Sakura said as a warm and graceful smile grazed on her lips and Hana mimicked her actions.

"Anytime Sakura, anytime" Hana said as she pulled Sakura and did something that she never expected

She hugged her…..

"L-lady Ha- I mean Hana?" Sakura asked I complete amazement and shock.

"Yes?" Hana asked completely aware of what Sakura wanted to ask.

There was a small pause when suddenly Sakura spoke.

"Nothing, nothing really" She mumbled

Hana chuckled.

"Hey Sakura, Tenten calls you Saki right?" she asked as she picked the mop and continued moping the floors and so did Sakura.

"Yes….she does" Sakura replied

"Alright then Saki, tell me how did you get those beautiful eyes, I am so jealous, I mean Itachi always blabs about how women with attractive eyes catch his eyes, though I know he does that to tease me and always earns a smack on the head but, seriously, those eyes are heavenly, I have seen many girls with green eyes, but never have I seen such deep, shining emerald orbs" Hana complimented, emphasizing on Sakura's nick name as she dipped the mop in the bucket of water.

"Well, I guess, I got them from my mother, a lot of people say that I have pretty eyes, but whenever I look in the mirror, I don't see anything special" Sakura replied as she removed the long locks of her hair that were currently getting in her way as she cleaned the floor.

"That's natural, everyone thinks that way but its truly what others see and I see so much depth in those emerald pools, I wish I had eyes like yours, then I could rub it in Itachi's face" Hana said as an evil smirk appeared on her face

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, "He really teases you doesn't he?" she asked

"Oh…..you have no idea" Hana said as she sighed remembering some of the times Itachi teased her.

Both girls laughed at this.

"Anyways, where is Tenten?" Sakura asked

"She was done cleaning the corridors so I think she went to give some of the guests their lunch, some other maids for that job were busy cleaning and well, Tenten was done, so I asked her check on our guests and serve lunch" Hana answered

"She works a lot" Sakura said

Hana burst out laughing while Sakura scanned her remark for any content that could make one laugh out like that.

"You have got to be kidding me, you don't know Tenten yet, she skips out all her duties and when she gets caught, she always has the most funnies and lame excuses, but I cant help it. She is too sweet and she is the most lively one we've got" Hana said

"I see, no wonder she laughs so much" Sakura said as she laughed herself.

There was a long silence between the two.

Sakura silently compared Hana and her mistress and couldn't believe the difference, they were the complete opposites.

She glanced at Hana and smiled at the thought of making a new friend.

"So, tell me about Prince Itachi and the times he teases you" Sakura asked as she giggled

"You wont believe me if I did" Hana said, passing a smile at Sakura

"Try me"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

She had promised herself that she would take the whole tray without letting even a single drop of tea coming out of the cups. It was hard to maintain the balance but she wasn't giving up any time soon. She examined the corridor in from of her and gave a sigh of relief when she realized she had almost reached her destination. Her eyes were quite familiar with the surroundings now and the huge glass windows, the ebony frames, the large, historical paintings and the silk curtains. She kept hr brown eyes locked with the cups of tea on the silver tray. It was hard at first as she had to keep an eye on the cups as well as her way. Tenten was clumsy, very clumsy. At times she would fall on her on feet and once she tried cooking and ended up burning the whole kitchen. It wasn't that she didn't know how to cook; it was just the fact that she was too clumsy, but she didn't mind. She knew that most people disliked her over this fact and would mock her every now and then, but she would always brush it away and continue doing her work.

She was practically the only female, who didn't day dream about her prince charming, yet she was still clumsy. Tenten was sure that there was no one in the world that would fall for. Who would fall for a girl with messy hair and pale skin and not to mention her violent ways, extreme habit of laughing a lot, childish pranks and no sense of fashion? She would laugh at herself but others would notice the way she would never care about her flaws and continue being herself.

She looked at the huge ebony door in front of her and then gave an annoyed sigh.

"This is so not my thing…." She said as she shook her head.

She slowly removed one of her arm from under the silver tray but held it tightly with the other. She then gave a knock on the door, which turned out to be a little too loud. This was not her job, she would stick to cleaning any day then knock on some hotshot's door and put a fake smile, hiding the urge to punch the idiot right in the face and then present the fool with food. She mentally slapped herself for agreeing with this duty. When there was no reply, she felt her blood starting to boil and a vein popped in her head. She knocked at the door once moor intending to break it with the force when suddenly it flew open and revealing a man with grey eyes, long brown hair and a very angry expression on the face. She figured he was mad but she didn't even bother to apologize.

"What kind of servants are you, is this the way you treat your guests." The man growled as he pointed at the door, silently pointing her way of knocking.

"Yes" she said without hesitation

"Why you li-"

"Neji wait!" a faint voice was heard causing the man to stop his insult.

"Hinata, I told you to stay inside, wait there and I'll co-"

"It's alright Neji, s-she is just here with our l-lunch" Hinata assured her cousin as she gently held the maid's free wrist and pulled her inside the room. Tenten responded by following her and not missing the opportunity of stepping on the Royal Earl's foot. He let out an inaudible sound, showing his sudden feel of pain and cursed the maid under his breath. Neji closed the door and went back to see the two.

"Oh this is wonderful." Hinata said as she looked at the silver tray.

"Well, I'm glad you like it Lady Hyuuga" Tenten said as she slowly got up to leave.

"W-wait!" Hinata said

"Hmmm, is there something else you need?" Tenten asked silently praying that the answer of her question was no.

"Well, actually…..I-I was w-wondering if you c-could sit here with m-me" Hinata asked as she looked up at Tenten and then glanced at Neji, "besides, Neji I thought you wanted to talk to Prince Itachi about some matters, so she could stay here" Hinata said, amazed at the fact that she didn't stutter.

"Hinata, I have already told you that it isn't saf-"

"What's the big deal, it's not like I am going to eat her or something, and I already had my lunch" Tenten said as she looked at the Earl who was now getting annoyed being interrupted thrice.

"I was not-"

"Please Neji" Hinata pleaded

Neji sighed and then nodded reluctantly almost boiling with the fact that this was the fourth time he got interrupted. Hinata smiled while Tenten just chuckled at his expression.

"Now that's a good boy, tell me was that so hard? I mean It would have been hard if you lost your shampoo or something" Tenten joked while Hinata laughed.

Neji looked at the brunette in amazement and shock at her remark and guts.

"Do you know who I am?" Neji asked slowly, anger pouring from his tone

"Mister Obsessed with your hair? I mean judging from those long locks, anyone would thing your obsessed with you hair." Tenten said as she folded her arms.

"No, I am Neji Hyuuga, the Earl of-"

"The Earl of the land of Shampoorella?" Tenten mocked as Hinata burst out in laughter.

"No! Elvedere, The Earl of Elvedere and there is not such place as Shampoorella!" The Earl growled as he tightened his fists and stared at the brunette with pure anger written in his eyes. Tenten and Hinata both laughed at his sudden outburst, "the Prince wont really be happy if I tell him about a certain maid of his kingdom" Neji said as his tone was back to normal and he folded his arms against his broad chest.

"You're kidding me right? Prince Itachi can't do anything about me, he knows me pretty well and let's just say you're not the only guest who felt like pushing me off a cliff with anger, besides, the Prince knows me too well and would rather die than fire me. If you tell Prince Sasuke, he would just smirk and walk away, He doesn even know that there is someone in the castle named Tenten. Then try Princess Hana, she would just laugh and get back to whatever she was doing." Tenten said as she laughed at the poor Earl's helplessness. Neji growled in anger and burst open the door to go out.

"Oh and do me a favor, will you? Give me some of that shampoo of yours, my hair are really getting frizzy now a days and I would love to have hair like yours" Tenten remarked, emphasizing on the word _love._ She watched him curse her under his breath and burst out laughing as she fell on the bed where Hinata had been sitting. Both girls laughed at the Earl's reaction.

"So, T-Tenten, is it?" Hinata asked

"You, the one and only!" Tenten said with a wink.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga, I-I'm sure you're a-aware so please, just call me Hinata" Hinata said

"You don't have to say that again Hinata" Tenten replied

"Y-you know, y-your the first person who s-stood up to N-Neji"

"Really, he isn't all that, he gets mad too easily" Tenten said.

"T-true"

Both girls giggled a little.

"So Hinata, tell me about yourself"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He slowly walked down the hall way while holding his arm with the other. The pain had gotten worse and he couldn't help but wince. His mind was now completely filled with one question, who was behind that wall? It really bugged him, he wanted to see the face who was spying in him, if it wasn't for Naruto, he would have known. He kept his pace slow and let his thoughts conquer his mind. His mind now took a new direction and flew over the thought of him becoming the King. One night, just one more night and he will be declared as the new King. His mind shifted towards her, his future wife, Sasuke certainly had no connection with her. He felt nothing, no love, emotion, hatred, attraction, nothing, simply nothing. He figured it was indifference and indifference was something even worse than hatred.

When you hate someone, despise him, detest him, you cant change the fact that you are actually thinking about that person, even if it is something bad, you are still thinking about him. Your mind still holds his thoughts and he still rules over a tiny area of your mind but when the case is of indifference, things might not be the same. You don't even think about that person, not even once. You don't care whether he lives or dies.

Sasuke was now confused, this cant be indifference, every now and then he would think about her, think about Kohana but then he would realize he would only let his mind filled with her because he needed her to become the king, in other words he was using her but then his mind would say something different like even if he wasn't going to inherit the throne, he still needed to marry someone and revive his clan. Itachi could do that to but in this case both brothers needed to live their lives and revive their clan. He was now starting to get a headache and decided he wouldn't think about it, but he made promise to himself, even if he couldn't love her the way she did, he would still treat her as his wife and give her what she desired after all she was one of those Princesses who accepted him, others did to but their families or the Kings refused saying that he was a rogue ninja now and would let their daughters live a life with man like him. If there life was successful, maybe he would love her too but he didn't want any relation or bond but this was one bond he needed to have, even if he didn't wanted to, so he would try to love her.

He reached his destination and knocked on the door, on getting the reply he entered and looked at the figure that was now seated on the chair with a huge desk in front.

"It's been a long time eh?" a feminine voice said

Sasuke nodded

"So what can I do for you?" The woman asked as her Champaign colored eyes glanced at his arm.

Sasuke walked closer to her and sat down on the chair in front of her desk.

"I see…."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay, so here is another chapter, I know I made you guys wait, but I was a little busy and couldn't update soon, anyways I hope you all like it, the weeding would hopefully take place in the chapter after the next one.**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS DEDICATED TO **_Haliz!_

_Haliz _**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Anyways…….**

**Byeee!**

**Angelic101**


	10. Waiting For the Future

"**WAITING FOR THE FUTURE"**

**DISCALIMER: **I do not own Naruto.

**Hi there everybody, how are you all? So here is another chapter for you all. I hope you all like it. I would just like to thank all those people who reviewed. Your lovely reviews have always been my reason for writing and continuing this story.**

**Before I start, I would like to dedicate this chapter to**_ 'Ladyrouge214' _

**I hope you like this chapter and I am looking forward for your reviews. Once again this chapter is completely dedicated to "Ladyrouge214".**

**Enjoy…..**

**Angelic101**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He slowly made his way to the Royal throne room with one hand in his pocket while the other holding the speech that prepared for the coming occasion. He was one of those people who were completely trusted in the kingdom just like Tenten. He eyes were now half shut and all he wanted to do was jump in his cozy bed and spend the rest of his life sleeping. He shook his head, trying to get the sleep that had conquered his eyes out but he knew very well that even a whole bucket of icy cool water wouldn't help. He sighed at the thought and quietly continued making his way to the throne room. As he reached his destination, a yawn made his way and he his eyes became watery. He needed to sleep and fast. He gave a knock on the huge ebony doors and waited a couple of seconds as the guards opened the doors and allowed him to make his way inside. He stepped inside and his dark eyes landed on a familiar figure, he knew who it was so he walked towards it and gave a slight bow.

"Your highness, I have prepared the Royal speech you asked for" Shikamaru said, still in the same bowing posture and his eyes closed.

Silence

"Your highness?" the strategist repeated but there was still no reply. He looked up only to find a sleeping Itachi. Shikamaru sweat dropped and kept his eyes locked with the figure of the sleeping Prince. He had both his legs crossed, one on the other and his right arm rested on the chair handle while the other was placed under his cheek as his elbow was standing on the chair handle with its support. It was priceless, it wasn't everyday that anyone could see the almighty Prince sleeping on his throne. Shikamaru cleared his throat, trying to make a slight noise to wake the Prince up but it didn't work, he was in deep sleep. He did it again but louder this time.

Lost into the dream of women with beautiful eyes, Itachi snapped his black eyes open and almost fell from the Throne.

"HANA! I, I…..PROMISE I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH THAT BLONDE WOMAN IN THE ROYAL COURT!"

Silence

"Your highness, Lady Hana isn't here" Shikamaru said, slightly embarrassed and annoyed.

The moment Itachi's eyes landed on the strategist, a dark shade of red appeared across his cheeks. The great Prince Itachi was so scared of his wife that even when he dreamed, he would always have her bad side on his mind. He cleared his throat and settled himself in his chair, feeling a huge lump of awkwardness in his body. His eyes couldn't meet Shikamaru's gaze and the shade of red was still visible on his pale face.

'_Oh God, he was sleeping, he is the Prince for crying out loud and he was sleeping, WHY COULDN'T I BE THE DARN PRINCE?' _Shikamaru let his headfill up with similar thoughts.

"S-S-Shikamaru…ahem…..W-What brings you here?" Itachi asked, completely shocked at the way he stuttered. He kept on fidgeting and had no idea what he just did.

"Well, your highness I was just here to hand over the speech you asked me to prepare for tomorrow's event" Shikamaru said as he presented the speech to Itachi.

"Oh….very good…..just what I would expect from our best strategist" Itachi appreciated. Shikamaru handed the Prince his speech and gave another short bow.

"If there is nothing else, I'll be leaving now Sire" Shikamaru said, now dying with the urge to sleep or watch the clouds.

"Yes, yes of course, thank you" Itachi said as he looked at the speech.

Shikamaru silently started walking away towards the Royal doors and quietly thanked God that he was free.

"Ummm…..S-Shikamaru?" Itachi said as he swallowed his saliva that he had been holding for quiet a while now. Shikamaru turned to look at the Prince.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Ummm, the whole…..sleeping with a blonde thing……can you keep…..it to yourself?" Itachi stuttered.

With a deep sigh Shikamaru nodded, "Don't worry your highness, Lady Hana will not know a thing"

'_What a drag…….'_

"Yes….Thank you Shikamaru" Itachi thanked as he scratched the back of his head.

Shikamaru turned back towards the door and successfully made it out this time, he couldn't be more thankful to the Gods. Itachi one the other hand had not expected his sudden outburst, he was still embarrassed and couldn't help but let his mind graze the last time he had such an outburst and the worst part was that it was in front of his beloved wife, he couldn't get the beating that she gave him after that out of his mind. He stayed in bed for two whole days. He could feel his skin getting cold and sweaty.

"I need to control myself" He mumbled to himself.

At this point only one think grazed his mind.

Hana is one heck of a woman.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

True, it was very hot in Konoha but now that autumn had made its way, things were much better now. Kohana was a born beauty but one thing that always got in her way was her hair, sure they were beautiful but just like her they couldn't bare strong heat since the day she had arrived in Konoha, she was advised not to expose her hair in the burning sun. Yanathree was a cool place and it would snow every two to four months but here in Konoha, snow was not that common, it would luckily arrive in December or so. Even when she had arrived, she had to cover her hair with hat.

She had thought about this and made sure she would expose her real beauty once she is in the same bed as Sasuke and that's when she would actually start liking this hell. The only she would take her hat off was when she was in her room or with Hana some place cool, otherwise she would cover herself up perfectly. She made sure every inch of her skin was perfectly preserved. She was walking in the hallways now, looking at the arrangements, finally given up on her search for her future husband, she was tired and frustrated. So get read of that mood of hers, she had decided to look around and examine all the arrangements.

They were perfect, everything was exactly like she dreamed and this was one of those dreams that were meant to come true.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He closed his eyelids, feeling the warm heat seeping deeper, touching his veins and spreading in his bones. It felt so good and so warm. This continued for another ten minutes when suddenly, the heat disappeared leaving the once conquering coldness behind. He slowly lifted his eyelids up and glanced at his arm.

"Try and move it"

He moved his arm up and down and clenched his fists.

"I suppose its fine now, you should try to stay alive till tomorrow." The voice spoke again

He looked up and nodded as he silently got up from the wooden chair and made his way to the door.

"Sasuke!" The woman called again and at this he stopped and looked back at her.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked

Silence

"I asked you something!" she shouted

"I am" he said making it as simple as possible

"Well, by the looks of it, you can't get the situation out of your mind, can you?" she asked with a smirk on her face clearly knowing that she hit the right spot.

"I am leaving" he said as he started walking towards the door once again.

"Do not turn you back on me, you may be the Prince but I am still one of the Kingdom's elders and this decision was made by my agreement." He growled as she stood up and banged her hands on the desk in front.

Silence

"Let me one thing clear, if you and that absurd attitude of yours hurts the kingdom or the Princess herself in any way there will be severe consequences, do you understand?" she shouted from the top of her lungs.

"Hn" he replied

"I'll take that as a yes, now you may leave" she said, calming herself down.

Without another word he left the room and didn't look back. She was frustrated and very tired but what angered her most was Sasuke's attitude towards everything and everyone. She feared that this personality of his would one day end up getting him hurt and also the people around him; he needed to learn that not everyone was the same. The world consisted of different people and he must learn to deal with them. She rubbed her temples with her index fingers and closed her eyes trying to get her mind straight. She was lost in her thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said

"Master Tsunade, the simulation had taken place, would you like to look at the injured ones yourself?" a voice said.

"Oh yeas, I'll be right there, Shizune, I want you to prepare the repots for the patients, clear?" Tsunade asked

"Yes master"

She got up from her desk and followed her assistant to where the injured ones were.

'_When will I get some rest?'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He jumped from one tree to the other as swiftly as possible. His legs obeyed his every command and he was close now. He stood one branch as he reached for the map in his pocket. He unfolded it and after looking once at the directions, he placed it back in pocket. Instead of following the directions he glanced at the muddy path just in front of him, the map said he needed to go right but let's just say he wasn't the type to follow rules. He followed the muddy path, knowing that he will reach his destination soon.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Really? I love it too, I think it's the best" Tenten cheered while Hinata agreed

"H-have you been t-to Elvedere?" Hinata asked

"No, I haven't, I have never been outside of Konoha, though I wish I did, I love travelling" Tenten replied

"Well, I-I have been t-to many places, N-Neji likes travelling too and because we are cousins and Father had also made him in charge of m-my security, so h-he takes m-me to many places." Hinata said

"Wow, your so lucky, I don't have anyone here to take me somewhere" Tenten said

"Don't you have a family?"

"Tch, if I did I would have a more respectable job, not that I'm complaining"

"Oh, I-I see, why don't y-you get married? Hinata asked with a faint smile

Tenten looked at her and then fell off the bed with her laughter, its funny but lately she had been laughing a lot. God must love her. Hinata looked at her in complete confusion. The brunette quickly got up and settled herself.

"You're kidding, right?" Tenten asked. Still giggling a little

"N-not really" Hinata replied

"Hey, let me make one thing clear, I am not that kind of girl who dreams about her Prince charming and who is always imagining her weeding, in fact I never want to get married, I know I know what you going to ask me next and my answer is yes, I do want kids but there are other ways of getting them" Tenten said

Hinata blushed and covered her mouth in disgust about what Tenten just said. The brunette looked at the black haired Princess in confusion and raised her eye brow when suddenly she realizes what she just said. She quickly covered her own mouth and looked at Hinata again

"No, no, that not what I meant!" Tenten clarified, "What I meant was that I can adopt children, sheeeesh, you have a dirty mind" she teased while Hinata sighed in relief.

The door swing open and in came the royal Earl of Shampoorella!

Both girls looked at the intruder and the blush was still on their faces because of the conversation they had about kinds, he looked at them with confusion written in his eyes, his eyes grazed the figure of the brunette and knowing that she was still present in the room pissed him.

"Your still here, I see" he said not looking at her.

"Yes, I am, glad you noticed" she remarked

Both of them looked at each other with pure disgust, to Hinata, this seemed like a cowboy play where two cowboys look at each other in the middle of a desert and slowly reach for their guns and there is funny music behind the seen.

"Hinata, I hope our little guest here, didn't try to hurt you" Neji said sill looking at Tenten, it wasn't a question or a remark but it was a clear taunt

When Hinata was ready to answer, Tenten interrupted.

"Oh yeah, I raped her really bad, I am a woman who likes raping women and I am also accused for child molestation, got a problem with that?" Tenten said with sarcasm dripping from every word of her sentence. Neji looked at her in shock and disgust while Hinata covered her mouth as extreme laughter was making its way.

"You are an insane woman" Neji said with wide eyes

"And you are the Earl of Shampoorella!" she retorted back, with a serious look

"I am not!"

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"I hate you!" Neji said as he gritted his teeth

"Oh but I love you!" Tenten said with sarcasm

"You are going to pay for this, Miss….Miss..aaa…..a.a." Neji stopped realizing that he didn't know her name

"Tenten's the name, don't forget it!" she said as she got up

"Well Tenten, I am….."

"Did I ask for your name?" Tenten teased

Neji looked at her with pure anger and at that moment he never felt the urge to kill someone this bad.

"Well did I?" she asked again as he shook his head

"That's a good boy, now go play with your little shampoo bottle and make sure it doesn't go in your eyes" and with that she waved at Hinata and gave a flying kiss to Neji who worsened the look of disgust on his face, with that she made her way and went outside the door. Small giggles from Hinata could be easily heard and he twitched at the sound.

"I hate her!" he said

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"He did that?" Sakura asked in complete amazement

"Huh….that was nothing, one time, we went to a ball that was held in the Kingdom of Weldan, there we met some of the Princesses of other Kingdoms, one of them was a black haired one with beautiful sky blue eyes. I severe he was getting so annoying, he wouldn't get eyes off her, when she tried flirting with him, he did the same and that when I got pissed, I didn't say anything to him during the event but when we got back to our chambers, I beat the bloody pulp out of him and didn't talk to him for three whole days. He kept on apologizing and even though I know he just does that for teasing me and having his fun and I know that he would never cheat on me, I still wouldn't budge and made him eat broccolis for a whole week. Once Itachi was walking with this really pretty girl, he kept on teasing me, saying that she was the prettiest girl had ever met, he kept on bragging but I didn't react. He got furious at my nonreactive form; I know he wanted me to yell at him or beat him and create a scene but I wasn't going to give him what he wanted, and I had my own teasing to do. So after trying a million times, he got mad and started yelling asking me to slap him, I just smirked and slapped him so hard that his cheek remained red for the next whole month, public appearances were out of question." Hana said as she giggled at the memories.

Sakura laughed so hard that her belly started aching.

"But tell me what he does when you get mad?" She asked as she placed her hand on her belly and controlled her laughter.

"Well, he would be extremely Lovey dovey at night and hold me close to his warm body even though I struggle, I know that his grip is far too strong for me, he would nuzzle his head in my neck and say romantic things in my ear, well I am not really the type who would Kiss and Tell but its just so sweet of him, he would gently plant kisses on my face and my neck until I moan out his name, one time he even wrote a poem" Hana said

"Really?"

"Yes, I memorized it, it was suppose to be a romantic poem but it ended out to be something I haven't figured out yet" Hana sweat dropped at the thought, "He got down on one knee and said the poem"

"You have memorized it right? So tell me!" Sakura said as she looked at Hana

"Okay"

"_One day I was walking, in the middle of the day,_

_There I saw a monster,_

_Who lived in Norway,_

_Walking, walking, walking,_

_In the middle of the day,_

_The monster was quite selfish,_

_He said, "OOOHHHH GO AWAY!"_

_LA LA LA LA LA LA_

_LA LOLI LA LA LA_

_LA LA LA LA LA LA_

_LA LA LA LAAA LA LAAAAA!"_

Sakura looked at Hana in disbelief and Hana mimicked her actions but with a smile on her face

Silence

The two girls burst out laughing like maniacs, unable to breathe. They fell down as they tried controlling themselves but failed miserably, they laughed so hard that they were sure they were going to die, Sakura had tears in her eyes with all the hard laughing while Hana rolled on the floor and as she held Sakura's arm as if her life was depending on it.

"You *pant* can't be *pant* serious?" Sakura said

"Oh *pant* I have *pant* never *pant**pant* been more serious!" Hana replied

The two girls kept laughing until they finally managed to stand up and straightened themselves.

"That poem, didn't even have the word 'Sorry' in it" Sakura said

"I said the same thing and all he said was that it took him five whole hours to write it, he loves it so much that he got it framed and now its hanging in our bedroom but I silently placed it in the bathroom, heck, even the man who framed it couldn't come to work for the next four day, his wife said he got a sprain in his back as he feel down laughing." Hana explained.

"I mean seriously Hana, that poem isn't even romantic, it's about a monster who tells him to go away and that it, it ends there" Sakura said

"I know, and that day I figured the biggest truth of Itachi's life" Hana said with a very serious expression as she moved her eyes down on the floor. Sakura noticed this and her smile wiped away as she printed the same expression.

"And what was that?" Sakura asked as she placed her hand above her chest.

"Well…." Hana stuttered a little, "I got to know that, MY HUSBAND IS THE WORST POET IN THE WORLD!" Hana screamed

The series of laughter never ended after that!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Only a few hours were left and no one knew what would take place after these hours were over.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hey guys, here is another chapter, I hope you all like it.**

**This was dedicated to **_'Ladyrouge214'_** I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you a lot for your support, anyways I know most of you want to beat the day lights out of me for updating so late but I have been really upset lately, I am sure we are all aware of Michael Jackson's sudden death, not that I was a big fan of him but its still sad, my brothers liked him a lot and seeing them so down is just too sad. I read about his life and the poor guy was so good, anyways that was one of the reasons for this late update I was just really sad and didn't feel writing.**

**I hope this was a good chapter, I am looking forward for you reviews….lets all hope that Michael rests in peace cause we all lost the king of pop!**

**Angelic101**


	11. Potrait of Fears

"**POTRAIT OF FEARS"**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto.

**Hi there everybody, I know you have all been waiting for this chapter so here it is. Before I start writing, I wanted to share something with all of you. I was reading a fan fiction about Sasusaku, it took me about two days to read it and now I just finished it and believe it or not, I don't feel like writing my own story. Don't worry I'm going to complete this but what I jut read, broke my heart into million pieces like shattered glass. I'm not being dramatic here its just that I never expected the story to end it like that and everything written in it is true. I won't say any further cause right now I have my story to complete. **

**Let me tell you all the truth, its my dream to one day become a great author, though I know I'm not all that good but you tell me, is it so wrong to dream? I love writing, I really do but there are so many other people here who are better than me. When I read the other stories, I feel so blank, as if I am just not worth it, most people would think that I am trying get sympathies but that's not true. I am only being honest. I know I am not very good, I know I am just an amateur but I am working hard to prove myself and someday I will stand on that same level as these other writers are but for that I need your support.**

**Forgive me if I disappoint you.**

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to one of my BEST reviewers, the one who has been with me from the start and who always encourages me. **_'Cutecookiechic', _**this is for you! Enjoy everybody**

**Angelic101**

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................

'_Is it so wrong for a heart so cold to find warmth, happiness? Is it so wrong to depart from the world that surrounds us to a world of emptiness? Now that I look at myself, I delve my soul wrapped and locked in chains and I search for the key, to free myself, to run away from this madness. The aching won't go away, even when I try to breathe, it feels so empty. My hands, my hands, what is it that I see on them, every time I look at them, I freeze. So cold, I am so cold. Why, why is there blood on my hands? Have I gone insane? It won't go away; it will stay there and why? Oh why? These hands, they are stained forever with that crimson liquid, that same crimson liquid that flows through me, Yes, I have killed, I have murdered, I have taken away so many lives, so many innocent lives, I have been merciless, I have been cruel, I ripped them apart, tortured them, cut their eyes out, broke their knees, twisted their elbows, pulled their teeth out. Is that so bad?_

_Monster? Am I a monster?_

_No, I'm just, special, that's all. These eyes, these haunting eyes look at me with such disgust, such bitterness. They say even God won't forgive me, how can they know? They have never met God, isn't he the merciful, beneficent, magnificent and the forgiving? Then why won't he forgive me? What have I done? Nothing, nothing at all, then why won't he forgive me? I'm not different; I'm just special, so what if I have a different way of explaining myself, so what if I enjoy the painful screams that still haunt even though the souls lay dead in the portrait of my fears._

_It will wash away, I know it will but, but what about the stain on my heart? On my soul? How can I wash it away? It has been imprinted on me. No one can see me the way I want them to. My embitter self will always be the way it is, I have already drank the toxic, noxious poison that creeps through my veins and slowly kills the part of me that I detest. _

_Yes, I have killed, I have swallowed the poisonous fruit of the devil, but the worst part is,_

_I have no regrets'_

He kept his gaze locked with the ceiling of his dark room, no light; there was no light, only darkness. He knew it was morning and that he need to get up and let his life fall in the hands of a maiden he didn't even know. It wasn't hard to get up, it would've been if he was lost in the world of slumber but he wasn't. His mind, it was revolving around the lives he had taken in his past, those screams, those whimpers, those cries for mercy. He would never forget that, it had been imprinted in his mind and his heart. He didn't care if people despised him, he couldn't care less. He enjoyed it, every bit of it. He wanted to kill. He had already taken countless lives and now his black heart was thirsty for more pleasure, but he needed to control himself.

He sat up on the mattress and ran his long fingers through his thick hair. His eyes were tired, it was easy to see with all those dark circles around them but he wasn't sleepy.

How can one sleep, knowing that in a matter of hours his whole life would change and a part of it would be a maiden he never wanted? He got up and glanced at the curtains that were closed.

They had always been closed, never did he allow any one to open them and let that pinching sunlight in. He despised it. To him darkness was soothing, to his eyes, mind, and his heart. He slowly pushed his feet against the floor and made his way to the door with his mind still revolving around his past.

'_Yes, I have no regrets'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Afternoon had made its way and everyone was excited and waiting for the moment when the fate of the whole Kingdom would change. It had been a traditional wedding and was held in one of the castle halls.

The flowers were in perfect order and there was a red carpet embedded with rose petals which made its way to where the bride and the groom were to stand. The walls were covered with small uneven pieces of glass and there was a huge chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. The food court was located outside of the hall and the seats were arranged properly.

It was almost time for the ceremony to begin and excitement could be seen easily.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was amazing how he got in; the fake invitation that he used to get in was pretty useful. He knew what he had to do but whatever it was he had to do it as soon as possible, the ceremony would begin any moment now and if he didn't do his job properly, who knows what he might do to him?

He quickly wiped the blood off his sword that he used to slaughter one of the guards on duty and placed his attire on himself. It was a formal uniform with a huge metal armor for protection. He pulled the helmet on his head and retrieved his sword, slowly making his way towards his target

He needed to get this done as soon as possible without any slip-ups, one little blow could destroy everything and the web he built would completely be ruined.

He made his way to her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You look beautiful, My Lady!" Sakura exclaimed as she moved her eyes up and down the figure of the Princess that stood in front of her with three huge mirrors just opposite her.

"I know, and I can't wait for him to see me" Kohana said as she moved her hands from her waist to her hips, examining herself in the mirror. The white dress embraced her smooth curves gracefully and her hair was wrapped tightly in a perfect bun. The white attire started from her shoulders and ended right at her feet. The sleeved were very short and only covered her milky shoulders, the white outfit covered her breasts and it was a beautiful frock. The pure white pears were decorated on it with the support of the shimmering silver beads. Her long arms were bare and she looked like a Goddess. She was beautiful but this just made her look even more gorgeous.

"It seems as if this dress was actually made just for you" Sakura said as she cleared the bends on Kohana's dress.

"I know I just hope he likes it" Kohana said with a huge sigh.

"Like it? Like it? He will love it My Lady, just one glance and he would fall head over heels for you" Sakura said as she carefully placed the head piece on Kohana's head which covered her hair perfectly only letting few bangs out of it.

"I hope so, I really do" Kohana said as she stepped down and looked at Sakura, "Well, Sakura, one last time, how do I look?" Kohana asked

"Like a dream, My Lady" Sakura said as she smiled and Kohana mimicked her reaction.

"Is everything ready?" said a new voice in the room.

"Oh Tenten, Hana, you're here! Yes everything is ready" Sakura said. Kohana noticed the way Sakura called Hana with just her name and not the same respect she gave her but she brushed it away, it didn't concern her and this was the last thing she would think about.

"Oh, wow you look beautiful" Hana said as she winked at Kohana who in return smiled.

"Why thank you" Kohana replied with a small bow.

"Hey guys! I bought the flowers"

The four girls turned towards the door to see a new face in the room, that wide grin, those blue eyes, that stupid expression. That could only be one person.

"Naruto!" Tenten, Hana and Sakura said in unison, scaring the poor knight, "What are you doing here? You are not suppose to be here" Sakura said as she pushed him out of the room.

"B-but Sakura, look, I bought Princess Kohana, the flowers she is going to hold" Naruto said as he shoved the picked flowers in Sakura's face

"We already have them Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she pushed him further out.

"But, but"

"Naruto, we all know that's just a pathetic excuse to see Princess Kohana" Tenten said

"But-"

Before he could say anything, the door was shut closed with a tired Sakura panting heavily with all the force she had put in. Tenten and Hana chuckled. Hana walked towards the ebony table in the middle of the room and picked up the beautiful batch of white roses and handed them to Kohana.

"I wish you best of luck and I will pray that you two have a wonderful life together" Hana said as she caressed Kohana's cheek and she in return smiled.

As the four people in the room were busy with there conversation, a loud voice of a bell could be heard.

"Oh, it's almost time, I better go now, Itachi must me going crazy, Tenten come with me for a minute" Hana said as she exited the room with Tenten.

"Nervous, My Lady?" Sakura asked

"Very" Kohana answered

"But why?" Sakura asked

"Well, let's just say I have been waiting for this day my whole life and getting married to the one I have loved and then spending my whole life with him, can turn anyone nervous." Kohana said while Sakura giggled, "I don't what I will do when I look at him, when I look down in his dark eyes, his rough ebony hair, his scent, his every move, gives me the shivers just thinking about it" Kohana continued

"I'm sure you'll do great My Lady" Sakura said

"Yeah….."

There was a long pause when suddenly Tenten came back and asked for Sakura to come with her. Sakura obeyed and went with Tenten leaving Kohana all alone in the room.

Her heart was beating at a fast pace and she couldn't believe her dream was finally coming true. All her senses were on one person.

_Sasuke_

She had fallen into a trance when suddenly there was a knock, but not on the door, but on the window.

She was confused why would someone knock on her window? She was scared and a little freaked out. Kohana slowly made her way to the window and pushed opened the heavy curtains. The moment her eyes landed on the figure, her whole world came crashing down, her eyes widened, her skin turned pale and she dropped the bouquet of flowers from her hands.

"You…."

"Hello, Princess Kohana, remember me?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe you called me for this!" Sakura complained

"Hey, I needed your help, isn't that what friends are for?" Tenten asked, ready to get a smack on the head. Sakura growled and punched Tenten on the arm playfully.

"Ow, what was that for?" Tenten asked

"For being Tenten!" Sakura said as she chuckled at Tenten's expression

"Okay, so I know we need to go back but after the wedding, we'll carry our mission ok? And besides the guests will be here till next week" Tenten explained

"Alright" Sakura agreed

"Good then, operation 'Screw Earl Hyuuga Neji' will start after the wedding" Tenten cheered and Sakura chuckled

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_Here I am, once again, in front of those haunting eyes._

_What difference will this make? It's not like I would be different after this day, then why? Why do these people look at me with such hopeful eyes? I am a monster to them, am I not? Then why, why do they cheer for me? Why cant they see that I can never change, I can never pretend to be the coward they want me to be. I am here, not because I want to, but because I have to, if I ever wish to accomplish my goals. Do these people need eyes like mine to see that I am still locked in the portrait of my own fears, can't they see the blood of countless lives that I have taken_

_God must really hate me, but I couldn't careless if he burns me in the flames of hell'_

Sasuke had already arrived for the ceremony; he was dressed as a royal knight. It was a tradition in Konoha that the ones who belonged to the military forces of the kingdom wore their respective uniforms. Thos was also considered as giving respect to their nation. He stood there silently, the crowd wasn't big, and it only consisted of royalties. He counted the minutes left for his life to change his life forever. He would finally see her, the one who would spend her whole life with him, the one who would become a part of him and the one who wolf keep holding his hand even when the whole universe turns its back on him.

He waited patiently, he knew that in a few moments he would be declared as a king and his whole life would change. He didn't care about the kingdom, all he wanted was power. Since the day he left Konoha and was trapped in the clutches of the snake himself, his hunger for power increased. He became greedy and his thirst for blood was non stop.

He enjoyed it, every bit of it. The screams, the cries, the whimpers, they were melodies to his ears now. It soothed him; it soothed his mind, his heart and gave him peace and relaxation.

He closed his eyes as the urge to kill arose in his black heart once again. He wanted to kill, wanted to hear those lovely screams for mercy.

Maybe, after he gets married he could…….

No

He won't do something like that; he would find his prey soon to ease himself. He needed her to become king and once he succeeds in his goals, he would be ne step closer to gain power no one could even think of possessing.

His eyes craved for the sight of his prey clung to his sword, blood pooling out and soaking his attire. He wanted to plunge deep in the core of the heart of his victim.

What was he? A monster?

No, he was just different, _special_

And yet, he still had no regrets

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The moment she stepped in the room, she felt two hands grip her roughly; she jumped at the sudden contact and tried to pull away but failed. She moved her eyes to look at the person who was holding her with such force and when she did, her eyes widened

_My Lady?_

Her hair were a mess, her eyes red as countless tears fell from them but what surprised Sakura most was that,

She wasn't wearing the wedding dress

What was going on?

"M-My Lady?" Sakura managed to speak, she noticed the way Kohana was shivering, her hands were cold and there was fear in her eyes.

"S-Sakura, p-please, you need to help me" she managed to speak between all the sobs, before Sakura could say anything; her eyes moved towards an unfamiliar figure, she had never seen him before. That crooked smile, those eyes, and the way he looked at her sent shivers down her spine. Who was this man?

"My L-Lady, I……what is going on?" Sakura asked as she looked at her with confusion written clearly in her eyes.

"Sa-Sakura, please-"

"Who is this man?"

"Sa-"

"My Lady, did he hurt you? And why aren't you in your wedding dress, the ceremony-"

She couldn't believe it, she knew she was a servant but, this was too much. It really hurt. Sakura placed her hand on her cheek. She could feel it burning.

_She slapped her_

"Listen to me!" Kohana shouted as she tightened her grip on Sakura's forearms and started shaking her violently, at this point; Sakura's complete attention was on her mistress, "I need you to do something for me, its something that you _have _to do, there is no turning back, do you understand?" She said, emphasizing on the last three words.

She had gone in a trance by now, and at this point all she could do was nod.

"Now listen, I want you to take my place as the bride"

And that's when her senses became numb.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay, so this is another chapter specially dedicated to **_'cutecookiechic'_**. I hope you liked it honey!**

**So how was it? Please be truthful and you can tell me if it was total crap! I am trying my best to impress you guys but I think I am not doing so well, please tell me if this is getting boring or absurd.**

**BY THE WAY…..**

**A lot of people asked me about the poem that Itachi wrote in the previous chapter, well let me tell you all where that poem originally came from, I WROTE IT! YES ME, WHEN I WAS IN 1****st**** GRADE! It was a stupid English assignment, and to be honest I was exactly like Itachi after writing that poem, I loved it so much, and I showed it to everyone and I the other person always sweat dropped after hearing it. But I loved it cause I wrote it and I would keep it with me all the time. So yeah, you could say that I was the worst poet ever but COME ON PEOPLE!! I was only in first grade, I was stupid back then and trust me I am much poetry now, and in fact I am the best poet in my class. **

**That's a shocker, I know heeeeheeee! **

**Anyways we all salute to Itachi's poetic skills and mine too! lolzzzz**

**Thank you, all of you for reading; I am looking forward to your reviews!**

**Take care, everybody (glares at Chiaki Misa's laptop, "you better not get busted!")**

**Angelic101**


	12. An Unforgettable Mistake

"**AN UNFORGETTABLE MISTAKE"**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto.

**OMG! This story just had 100 reviews? AMAZING! I am so grateful to all of you for your kindness and wishes. This could not have been possible without you guys. I am speechless, I know that other stories might have more but seriously for me, even these 100 mean a lot, thank you all so much for everything.**

**Okay so in the last chapter I told you guys about how I feel and I got your response and let me just say one thing………I AM SORRY!......... you guys are 100% right, I should never have doubted my skills, I know I'm new and I know that I may not be the brightest of them all but even so I GOT 100 REVIEWS! And people read my story, what else do I want? You guys are great, thank you so much for being so truthful to me. I promise I will get better and I WILL COMPLETE THIS STORY! I need you all because without your love, support and encouragement I would have never even continued from the first chapter. Thank you all, okay so this chapter will be LONG! Really LONG! But before I start, I want to reply to all those people who reviewed, I thought this would be the best way.**

**Shkh4ever: **_Hey there, I read your review and let me tell you how right you are. Inspiration is very important, without it most of us would never have found the inner writer that lies inside is. That example of the girl you gave was very helpful, thanks a lot. I will be hoping to see your future reviews._

**Gaaraisloved94: **_Hey, I see you're a big Gaara fan eh? I read your post; in it you asked me why Sasuke is a monster? Let me clarify, Sasuke is not a minster, its just that living a miserable life and being trapped n the clutches of Orochimaru really put a bad effect on him. He had completely lost hope and to him no one was loyal. He thinks that at the end of the day, everyone thought about himself. Killing had become a hobby, but who can blame him? He was lost in a portrait of his fears and lust always got the better of him. I had to keep is character more Sasuke-like because he is not the happy type, if you no what I mean. By the way thanks for reviewing._

**Nightmare wishes: **_Your review was so sweet. I am so glad that you liked the Sasuke-part. I had to become Sasuke for a whole hour so I could write that part, my mom actually thought I had gone crazy. As far as the relation between Tenten and Neji is concerned, well, you see, I wanted to keep some humor in my story too so I thought their relationship would fit best in the humor category. I agree with you, Sasuke's reactions will be priceless, even I am excited to write that part. You asked me about the person in Kohana's room, well you will find that out in this chapter. Thanks a lot for reviewing. _

**Cutecookiechic: **(Thanks for always being there!) _I think, curiosity is getting the best of you, lol, and its normal. I think everyone here is actually waiting for the TORTURE part, even I can't wait but I can't ruin the story you know, I have to go with the flow! (oohhh that rhymes) anyways I wont tell you about the torture…..you will find out in the coming chapters, and seriously? I AM YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR????? OMG! THANK YOU?! I OFFICIALLY LOVE YOU!!!! *faints* _

**Haliz: **_Haliz, your comments, never fail making my day! And that is why, you are my FAVORITE REVIEWER! All the things you say are always true and it's like you know EXACTLY how I feel, I mean, it feels like you can read my mind or something. I think till now, you understand me the best. I love romance and angst too and my story has the same genre, if I want to add angst then I have to make Sasuke a little rough, catch my drift? I am so happy that you like my story; you always have the best things to say! THANK YOU HALIZ! I will be waiting for your future comments._

**Alayneni: **_Yeah, I know that the last chapter was short but this I am sure this chapter will be better, thanks for reviewing! 3_

**Redsoxgirl14: **_*hides under the bed* Sorry Mommy!!!! Lol, your comment was the sweetest, I was like 'awwwwww' I know that was stupid of me but now I am back on the road and ready for them muffins, I mean writing, heheheheeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeee. I WILL SEE YOUR FUTURE COMMENTS AND IF NOT, THEN SOMEONE WILL HAVE TO HEAR ITACHI'S NEW POEM! *death glare* lol_

**Azianlovable: **_This was your first review right? Well I am looking forward for more! Thanks!_

**Mysticalwater: **_SOAP OPERA? MY STORY IS LIKE SOAP OPERA IN YOUR HEAD? _o_O' _that was the funniest comment ever! My story is doing weird things to my readers. Lol hope to see your future reviews!_

**Chiaki Misa: **_Awwwwwww, thanks honey, I AM SO GLAD I GOT YOU ADDICTED! WOOOOOHOOOOO, I fell like saying "HAH in your face, I GOT CHIAKI ADDICTED!" lol but that would just be stupid! Anyways thanks for your love, you have always been great and trust me when I was writing the Sasuke-part, I felt the same as you did, as if he is somewhere near me, ready to hunt me down. I am so happy that you think I am a good author. Love ya for that! Anyways I am glad that your laptop has been a good boy or else he would have to face something worse then my glares, *scary music* ITACHI'S POETRY!_

**Emma0707: **_this is your first review too right? I am so glad to have you here. I must thank you for your polite review, its really sweet of you. I am really looking forward for your future reviews! I must say that you are right; Naruto has always stayed strong, even though there were so many people better than him but never lost hope and believed in himself and his abilities, thank you so much for saying that, it truly means a lot. I will be better and I won't disappoint any one of you, BELIEVE IT!_

**Ladyrouge214: **_YO! How are you? Yeah GOD PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ALL OF US! Its beginning! Hahahahahah_

**Anime Author in the dark: **_WOW! Cool name! Anyways, your right I am an idiot to doubt myself like that, I am really thankful to you for your kind review. I do believe in myself now, you right if we all are amateurs cause if we weren't we would have been swimming in money like JK Rowling! Hahahahahahhahahhaahhahahahahhahahah, you my friend are also letting curiosity KILL you! Uggghhhh, that happens to me all the time. I know I am actually killing you by making you wait but YOUR MISERY IS FINALLY OVER. THEY WILL MEET IN THIS CHAPTER. *screams like a maniac* _

**Narutomadd: **_THERE IS SERIOUSLY SOMETHING REALLY FUNNY AND CUTE ABOUT YOU! When ever you review I FEEL AS IF THE REAL NARUTO IS TALKING TO ME! Maybe it's because of your pen name but I don't know, your reviews are always so cute and innocent, you always seem happy and cheery and when ever I am down, you and haliz always pull me back up with your great reviews, therefore YOU ARE ALSO MY FAVORITE REVIEWER! I love the way you are always saying good and encouraging things to me! I CANT BELIEVE YOU THINK I AM A GREAT POET!!!!! See……..that is so cute…hahahahahahhaahha……anyways I am looking forward to your future reviews. SALUTE TO ME AND ITACHI FOR OUR POETIC SKILLS!_

**Aquacherries: **_Yeah, I know the last chapter was____short but this wont be! Thanks for your lovely review, take care_

**: **_thanks, it means a lot._

**Sakura's-Med: **_Hey, I love Tenten too, she is just so cute. I am honored by your comment. You asked me some questions well they all will be answered in this chapter. I hope to see your future reviews; you always have superb ways of making me feel good, thanks!_

**The Neat Freak: **_OMG! DID YOU JUST GIVE ME A THUMBS UP?!?!?!?! *dies with happiness* never in my life did I think you would do that. A good comment coming from you MEANS TOO MUCH! THANK YOU!!! WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *I think I just fell off my chair*_

**NekoAngel101: **_hey I also don't like it when authors rush the story, its no fun reading them, I am very happy that you find my piece of writing good, I will be looking forward to your reviews! Thanks…._

**Woooooo that was toooooo long, I mean I have already written 1,484 words! O_o' **

**Anyways, to the story**

**Angelic101**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

What was that sound?

It was banging in her ear causing a strange feeling of stiffness in her gut. She felt as if her ears would explode, her throat was sour and a certain lump had formed itself in it and no matter how much saliva she swallowed, it refused to move. Her mind had gone in a trance and at the moment, all she felt was dizziness. Her eyes kept themselves locked with the ones in front and they didn't dare to blink. One could think that she was a living corpse.

_Thump_

There it was again! What was it? It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was but the condition she was in; Kohana thought she might have to give her another slap. Her breathing fastened and was uneven; she was sure that if it wasn't being held by Kohana, she would have collapsed right at the spot. All her mind revolved around was one sentence, one simple sentence,

"_Take my place as the bride"_

She tried, she tried really hard to get those words dissolved in her mind but it seemed as if it couldn't really calculate its meaning.

"_Take my place a the bride"_

Her limbs had gotten numb and she couldn't feel them being a part of her, what was happening to her?

"Sakura!" A faint voice said

Someone was calling her, she needed to respond but words just couldn't make there way out of her tongue.

"Sakura!" there it was again, she could feel the grasp on her shoulders tightening, she could feel herself shaking and trembling.

"Sakura! Snap out of it, listen to me"

And that was when her trance was broken; she looked at her mistress as if she just came back from the dead. She could see her tear stained face, she could see her messy hair and her broken voice.

"B-Bri-Bride?" Sakura stuttered

At that moment she felt the grip on her forearms loosen, and as it did, she fell to the ground with her head down, she looked at her Mistress who was now standing in front of the man that she didn't know, who was he? He had something to do with this, but what?

Sakura carefully examined him from head to toe. He was tall and slightly tan, his dark eyes showed his personality and the best word that described him was shrewd. She examined the way he was standing, folding his arms against his broad chest, a crooked smirk plastered on his face and his blonde hair were long but were tied in a ponytail. She saw him looking at her mistress as she kept on pleading him about something and at the end of their little conversation all Sakura saw was a shook of his head and at this Kohana burst out into more tears. What was happening to her? But more importantly what was happening to her mistress. The wedding ceremony would soon start and she wasn't even ready, why did she take her dress off?

Sakura's breathing was still uneven and any fool could tell that she was trembling miserably. Suddenly she felt two soft hands on her bare arms. She managed to look at the their owner and the moment her eyes landed on those chocolate brown ones, it felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. A sigh of relief made its way and she had never been this happy to see Tenten.

"Hey, calm down, it's okay, I'm here" Tenten said as she placed a hand on Sakura's waist and pulled her up, she knew that her friend needed support and she would give it no matter what. She glances at Sakura and a sudden expression of horror made its way on her face, she had never seen the poor girl in this condition and she felt useless at the thought that she couldn't do anything.

It was obvious that she had heard everything, Sakura couldn't feel but actually be a little relieved that her friend was her here to ease her pain and help her out of whatever this was happening. Suddenly the urgency of helping her mistress popped into her mind, she didn't care if her body refused to cope with her, all she knew was that some thing bad was happening and she had to do some thing.

She ran towards Kohana, falling down twice but she couldn't care less. She saw her mistress in the same condition that she was in a few minutes ago. She quickly sat beside her and held her close.

"M-My Lady, What happening, who is this man?" She asked as she helped Kohana on her feet.

She didn't answer and all Sakura could hear was a small chuckle from the man who was standing in front of her and her mistress. She glared at him before getting up and heading towards him. She couldn't say that she wasn't scared, she was terrified, and there was something about the man that kept on haunting her. He didn't seem too old, probably in his twenties. She stood there silent in front of him until the urgency of shouting made its way and she didn't hesitate.

"Who are you and what have you done to her?" Sakura growled, shocked at the way she asked,

All that could be heard was another slight chuckle.

"Wait, I'll call the guards!" Tenten said, making her way to the door.

"NO, stop!" All three faces turned towards the fallen Princess. She had gotten up and her face showed pure horror, she was scared, fear written clearly in her eyes, "Don't call the guards" she managed to continue.

"B-But why, My Lady, he is an intruder" Tenten said as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"No, he isn't! I-I know him" Kohana said, Sakura's eyes widened and Tenten mimicked her actions.

She knew him?

That was the only thing that came in her mind as she moved her green eyes back to the man who was now staring right back at her.

"Who is he My Lady?" Tenten asked still not leaving her position, ready to run out and call the guards.

"He………he is….." Kohana stuttered, "He is nobody!" she shouted as she made her way back to the man

"Look, I'll do it, okay, I'll do it but please, let the wedding take place first, if I am not out there in a few moment, you don't know the trouble that may rise, please I am begging you. Please, please!" Kohana pleaded with fresh tears pouring down her pale cheeks. Sakura looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Princess, you know the rules, orders are orders" he said as he shoved his index finger, "Now stop crying like a baby, I told you it will only take a minute, you can marry that bastard after we are done" he continued

"But-" Kohana pleaded but was interrupted

"I already told you princess, this won't take long, I only need a few answers and then I am gone and you can marry your little Prince charming" he said once again as he grabbed Kohana's wrist.

This was too much; she grabbed the door knob and applied a slight force to it.

"I wouldn't do that" The man said with his grip firm and eyes on Tenten, "Call the guards and your little princess here dies" he warned.

She was helpless; she glanced at Sakura who had the same expression on her face, suddenly there was a knock on the door which took everybody's attention. Kohana felt her heart stop, she looked towards the ebony door and breathing seemed impossible at the moment.

"Hey, It's time to come down now Kohana, Sasuke is already there" Hana's voice came from behind the doors

"I-I'm c-coming!" Kohana said

"Okay then, hurry!" with that Hana left, Kohana let out a sigh of relief.

"Look, I'll do it okay but just give me a minute." She said to the man and then pulled Sakura to the end of the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Everything seems so wonderful"

"The arrangements are absolutely marvelous"

"This is going to be some wedding"

"I can't wait to see the bride"

"The Prince looks so handsome"

"When are we going to have the food?"

The excitement and joy was seen on every face. The moment they had been waiting for was finally here and every thing was perfect.

He was standing there, away from the crowd, where he was supposed to stand. He noticed the large gap between the crowd and where he was standing. What was this to him? He kept on questioning himself but surprisingly found no answer. He noticed that Naruto had been standing right next to him, watching him, it was funny, he looked more happy then him, why? Wasn't he supposed to be the happiest man right now, but he felt nothing. No pain, no happiness, just the same. Coal eyes roamed around the room, suddenly landing on a familiar figure. Sasuke knew exactly who it was and in no time, his coal eyes turned bloody red, furrowing his eyes brows, he looked at the man that was now seated in the last row.

He always had a bitter taste for him. They had both ended up fighting during the war between Otogakure and Konoha. Since the day he was declared as king of the land hidden in the mountains, Sasuke had always hated him but most of all he hated his guts. What disturbed him the most was that he was also looking at him, his pitch black eyes was glaring emptily at his coal ones. After the peace treaty had signed, it was made clear that no one from either kingdom would raise a hand towards any one from the other.

Sasuke's mind was on a different lane. He had decided that once he was declared as king, his first target would be him and his pitiful kingdom. He despised him, detested him, and hated him to the full extent.

There eyes met and one could not bare the intensity of fire that had arose in their hearts.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Look, we don't have much time, I have to go with him but I will come back in a few minutes" Kohana said as she held Sakura, "The ceremony would be started by then, that's why I need you" she continued.

Sakura listened intently to her mistress. The man couldn't hear them at all and he cursed under his breath for that.

'_No, I cant let this happen, she cant switch places with her, if she does that, then my whole effort will go in vain, I cant let her ruin the plan like that.' _He thought, he couldn't hear a word and he started having a bad feeling.

"Look, I don't have much time to explain, Hana already called for me so listen, and listen good. I want you to take my place as the bride-"

"No, My Lady, What are you saying? I can't do that-"

"Shut up and listen to me" Sakura kept herself quite and listened to whatever her mistress had to say, "Once you get the dress on, make sure you cover your hair with the head piece, we have the same height and almost the same weight so that won't be a problem, the only thing left is our eyes, don't worry about them either. I have seen the arrangements; there is a lot of gap between the audiences and where you have to stand and besides the Prince hasn't seen me so he doesn't know the color of my eyes. The others can't say anything to you because the head piece would be covering everything else, okay?" Kohana finished, expecting some sort of feedback from Sakura.

"NO! I won't do this My Lady" Sakura screamed as she freed herself from Kohana's grasp.

"Look, I'm not asking you to marry him okay? I just want you to go there for the timing; I will be done soon with this man, after that I'll take your place as the bride"

"How?"

"When I will come back, the ceremony would already be in the middle, I'll cause some distraction and when that happens, you run back up in this room and I will be waiting, once you are here, I'll quickly get dressed and make my way back to the alter, got it?" Kohana said, getting a little hasty.

"And what will be the distraction?" Tenten asked coming from the door.

"I'll start a fire or something and-"

"What! No My Lady, please, I am begging you. This plan already has many holes, if they found ou-"

"They won't!"

"The can, and if they do, who knows what they will do to me" Sakura pleaded as she shook her head. She placed both her hands on her skull and in no time, tears started pouring down her eyes, "They would kill me, or throw me in the dungeon and I-"

"Will you shut up?" Kohana growled, this was more like an order, "Look, they won't catch you, just play along, no one will suspect a thing and besides it's just for a few minutes" she continued while shaking Sakura's petite body.

Tenten couldn't believe what she was hearing, her eyes were full of fear but at the same time her heart trembled at the sight of her friend. She glanced back at the man and couldn't help but wonder why his eyes showed disappointment, his eyes brows furrowed and he kept looking towards the two girls conversing. He tried his best to hear what they were talking about but his attempts were all in vain.

It was that moment when there was another knock at the door and Kohana felt as if her heart would jump out of her mouth. Her breathing fastened and she was trembling miserably.

"I am leaving now, don't mess it up Sakura-"

"But-"

"Please Sakura, if you do this, I will reward you handsomely, I'll make sure you live a good and luxurious life, I'll give you everything you desire and-"

"I can't do it My Lady, I just can't, please don't make me do this, I beg you" Sakura said as sobs made their way trembling her voice, she knelt down to he mistress's feet and begged for her mercy, Kohana was shocked, not to see Sakura at her feet but to hear her denial. She pulled Sakura up from her hair and looked directly in her teary eyes.

"If you don't do this, then there will be _consequences_ Sakura, I mean it!" Kohana growled and watched Sakura wince in pain as she tightened her grip on her hair.

"I cannot do this my Lady; please I beg you, do not force me to do something that we'll both regret. I do not ask for the comforts of life that you offer I only ask for you to reconsider, forgive me but I cannot offer you my services in this matter." Sakura pleaded as her voice started breaking.

"If you do not do as I say, then I shall make sure that you wont sleep and what I will do to you is far beyond your wildest dreams, you want your mother to have a better life and you want the villagers to stop the false blames they put on your mother and splash mud on your family name, do you not?" anger was written all over her face as she spoke those words.

"I...I...do my Lady but.......this isn't right" Sakura paused, "if anyone finds out about this, they will surely cut my head off, and my mother…..she wont be able to show her face in the village again, my already ruined life and family honor and the little left of it would perish, I-"

"Silence! If you do not do as I say then you cannot even imagine the things I would do to you, you say that if you get caught your family honor would be completely destroyed, but if you don't do what I say then you and your mother won't be able to show your dirty faces anywhere! You don't have an option do you?" Kohana finished, feeling pleased by herself as she knew very well that she had won. She loosened her grip on Sakura's hair and quickly threw the dress at her.

"Don't ruin it, I will be coming back in a few minutes, hurry up and get ready, the ceremony has already started-" Kohana said as she was rudely interrupted by the unfamiliar man. He held her wrist tightly and pulled her towards the window, she gasped at his force but knew very well that any stupid moves could cause her death.

"Let's go Princess, we don't have much time" the man said as he pushed her out the window and followed her.

At this moment all Sakura could hear were three words from her mistress.

"Don't ruin this" and with that, Kohana's voice faded away.

Left all alone in the corner of the room, Sakura cried, cried as hard as she could, she didn't know what just happened. Her life was on the line here and she couldn't do anything about it. She decided to turn back but then, an image of her only family made its way to her mind. She recalled how the people back in Yanathree looked at her mother with such bitterness that even standing too close to her was considered as a sin. God gave women more patience and ability to suffer than men, this was true and her mother was the best example she could come up with. Her sobs at night, her disappointment at work her ways of hiding her pain from her only daughter, she remembered them all.

What would happen to her?

What would happen to her if she turned her back?

No, she couldn't afford loosing her, her love, her warmth, her laugh, her tears, and her happiness. All this meant too much to her. She had dreamed of one day giving her a life worth living, if she let her mother die before her dream actually came true, she would never be able to forgive herself. Kohana was right,

Sakura had no other option; she wiped away her tears and looked at Tenten who had her own eyes watery at the sight of her friend. Sakura smiled, she was glad to have a friend like her.

"I'll, need your help" Sakura managed to say.

Both girls knew that the current situation was not in their hands, there was nothing else they could do.

"Sakura put the dress on, I'll get your hair done, we only have five minutes" Tenten said as she turned away trying to hide her tears, she knew that the risk was too great but she couldn't just go out there and create a scene. She knew that Sakura had to take Kohana's place. Sakura on the other hand couldn't believe what Tenten said, instead of going out there and saving her kingdom from the possible chaos, she stood there and chose to help her friend, they hadn't even know each other for that long but she was willing, willing to help her.

She couldn't afford loosing her mother, without wasting another second; she got up, silently praying God that she would make it through.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"ahem, Honorable guests, first of all, I thank you all for attending my brothers wedding ceremony from the bottom of my heart, not only is this occasion going to improve the relationship between Yanathree and my beloved Konoha but it will also create a new bond, a new relation and a new hope that will stream down the hearts of every citizen of Konoha and Yanathree. For getting our past rivalries and deciding on having a brand new, and a fresh start was indeed a wise decision, I would like to show my deepest love and affection to my brother and his bride to be, Princess Kohana of Yanathree. My best wishes to the young couple, May Almighty God bless them with happiness and the will and power of fighting through any obstacle that may occur in their coming life. With the permission and wished of our village elders I would like to start the wedding ceremony of my brother, Prince Sasuke and Princess Kohana." Itachi said as he smiled, pleased at the fact that he learned the whole speech without a sweat.

Shikamaru looked at him and inwardly praised himself for writing a speech so simple yet so perfect, Chouji stood next to him and clapped after the speech ended. Everyone was there, all the Nobles, the Dutch and the duchess, Lords and ladies, Kings and Queens, Princes and princess, all the Earls were also present.

The court ladies were seated at the balcony that was located in the hall; they watched the ceremony from above. Every court Lady was present, the only one missing was Ino, no body really noticed this but she was no where to be seen. Lee, being one of the most honored fighters, stood next to Naruto who was standing next to the groom.

The sand siblings were also present, sitting in the front row. Who ever said Temari looked gorgeous wasn't mistaken. She looked ravishing. Apart from them the royalties from Elvedere sat in the middle, waiting patiently for the wedding to start. Kiba stood next to Itachi, he couldn't help but keep his eyes sealed with a certain Earl. He clenched his fists as mamories from before invaded his mind, he wasn't stupid though, he had no intentions of starting a scene.

After the speech, the elders nodded, indicating to continue the ceremony. Tsunade being one of the elders examined Sasuke's face intently. _'He better behave' _she thought.

Itachi bowed in respect towards the elders and continued his speech, "With the permission and blessings of the elders, I will now start this ceremony, but first, a poem." He finished, clearing his throat. Most of the people, aware of his poetic skills, sweat dropped. The moment he started the poem, he felt two arms grab his own and pinch him slightly, he winced and he didn't need to look up to see it was his beloved wife.

"No, not the poem Itachi" Hana whispered through gritted teeth as she kept that fake smile plastered on her face, looking towards the audience.

"But-"

"Okay, everybody, we should start the ceremony now" she said as she gave her husband an angry glare and he stepped down. When he did, she saw him pout and she couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness.

"Hey, I think its time, didn't you call Kohana? Itachi asked after he had finished pouting.

"I did, she should be here now, let me……..wait……did you just call her _Kohana?_ What happened to _Princess _Kohana?" Hana asked as she folded her arms against her chest, raised her eye brow and started tapping the floor with her shoes. Itachi sweat dropped.

"Um…aa..a..a…..aaaaa..Well, it's not what you're thinking H-Hana, I promise" Itachi said, putting on his cutest smile.

"Uh-huh, well, we'll talk about this later" she said and with a small 'hn' she turned on her heels and started walking the other way. Itachi let out a long sigh of relief as he closed his eyes.

"I have my eyes on you!" Hana said, Itachi's eyes snapped open as he saw Hana standing in front of him once again.

By God, if people weren't here, he would've screamed like a little girl.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"There, we're done!" Tenten said, as she fell on the floor, showing pure exhaustion.

She didn't get a reply, lifting her head up; she saw her standing in front of the mirror, with her several tears pouring down repeatedly. What could she do? What?

Nothing

All she could do was watch her cry at her suffering. She got up and slowly made her way towards her. When she reached there, she wanted to say something, she wanted to tell her that it's going to be okay or hold on, she'll think of something, but she couldn't make false vows. She held Sakura's hand and the moment she did, the fake bride collapsed on the floor, crying her heart out. A few tears slipped down her cheeks and she didn't even know it, when she did, Tenten looked horrified, she never cried, she never showed her weakness but watching Sakura broken and shattered into so many pieces was far too much to handle. It felt as if someone just squeezed her heart a little too hard.

"Sakura, please, don't cry, its going to be okay, look its just going to take a few minutes and then Princess Kohana would be back, please, oh please don't cry" Tenten mumbled, slowly as she caressed her back.

"Tennie, I-"

"Shhhhhh, it's going to be okay" she doubted her words, was it really going to be okay? All she could do was hope, "Come one, we don't have much time, we need to go" Tenten said as she pulled Sakura up her feet.

"I can't do it Tenten, I can't" Sakura said as they reached the door.

"If I were you Sakura, I would do it either but, think about your mother Sakura, I would take your place gladly at the moment but that would be impossible, I need to be with Lady Hana and I don't know the first thing about these royalties like you do, I know its hard and I just want to kill that little……..anyways, listen everything is going to be fine, just act natural" Tenten said as she held Sakura's hand tight.

She opened the door and led Sakura to where the wedding was being held.

'_Help us God'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What do you want to ask?" Kohana asked hastily, while examining her surroundings, they were in the kingdom but out of the palace.

He let out a dark chuckle as he pulled Kohana towards him and slowly whispered in her ear, "Oh, it's not me who wants to ask, it's my master"

"M-Master? You, you mean-"

"Yes, him" he looked at her as he saw her eyes widen in shock, "What? Surprised?" he asked

"Wait a minute, you, you cheated!" Kohana screamed while trying to pull away from him but it was no use at all, "you aren't here to ask me something, you are here to take me to him, aren't you?" She asked, putting her full force, trying to make him release.

"Bingo" he said with a mocking smile on his lips.

"Let me go, I should never have trusted you!" she growled and struggled harder but his grip just tightened.

"Your rough princess, I'll give you that, though you ruined my plan, asking that little bitch to be the bride, damn you for that, I could just kill you but I won't because I can't, I was asked to bring you save and sound but you seem a little violent type so I'll make things a little easier for me" he said, taking a small bottle out of his pocket, with a small handkerchief.

Kohana screamed, hoping someone would hear her but there was no one in the surroundings, as many people were out to see the wedding.

"Oh, don't worry, this won't hurt, I promise" he said as she watched him wrap his arm around her neck and use his hands to pour some of the odd looking liquid on the handkerchief.

"Ugh, you bastard" she cursed

"Well, well, aren't we a big potty mouth" with that he violently placed the handkerchief on her nose and watched her amusingly fade away into dark sleep, "this will take care of you till we get there" he continued.

The last words he heard were a faded but he understood and chuckled.

"Curse you Diedara_"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'_Why isn't she here?' _Hana thought with a worried expression on her face.

At that moment, the doors slowly opened, revealing the bride, with Tenten by her side. Hana took a sigh of relief but then started searching the room for Sakura; little did she know that who she was looking for was hidden under that gown.

"Calm down, everything is going to be okay, I'm sure Lady Kohana is back by now" Tenten said barely above a whisper as she felt Sakura's breathing fasten. She was properly covered, her hair was pulled up in a messy bun due to lack of time and her face was also hidden under the net head piece, though she could still see the crowd looking at her, but she was sure that the head piece was still too think for anyone to recognize her face.

At this moment, Tenten's mind revolved around the people who had already met Kohana and could figure out the truth, the crowd was not to worry about, the distance between them and the alter was enough so that no one could recognize her, then her mind shifted towards Naruto, he was a big mouth, sure, but he wouldn't burst out and say '_this isn't the princess, this is Sakura, MY FUTURE WIFE?!?!_' No, but she still couldn't take the risk. Kiba was next on her mind, he wouldn't say anything because he won't know anything, he was standing where the bride would have her back, Hana wouldn't say anything, though she will have to explain things to her. Naruto and Itachi were the biggest problems. She formed a short plan in her mind, minding the holes in it she decided to take it into action.

Sakura tried, but tears couldn't stay there still in her eyes, they eventually poured down, staining her milky face. Her heart beat was fast and so was her breathing. Her entire world was collapsing in front of her own eyes and she couldn't do anything. At the moment she wanted to tear the head piece apart and run away from everyone back to her little happy cottage, with her little Woolfy. She would do anything for that. She felt Tenten's arm on her back as a sign of support and she accepted it gladly.

They walked slowly, as the reached the alter, Tenten supported Sakura on it and then let go, Sakura was certainly displeased with the fact that Tenten had left her, but it wasn't her fault, she couldn't stay at the alter. Tenten walked slowly back in her simple dress that she wore for the occasion, as she walked back she didn't notice the silver eyes that watched her with disgust and thirst for revenge.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Once more, that sound invaded her ears, this time she knew it was her heart. Her mind replayed all the events that took place, she first came to Konoha just so she could see her mistress get married, she made new friends, she found a little happiness and now she was standing where her mistress was supposed to stand. She had heard her talk about this man that now stood in font of her with so much love and passion that she almost felt as if she was betraying her mistress. No matter how much rude and impolite she was to her, she was still the princess and her mistress, a slave and a poor maid like her had no rights to commit such a bitter sin.

She was scared, scared of what these people might do to her, if she gets caught. She was shaking, trembling with fear. Her eyes remained low and all she could see were his feet. She slowly lifted her head to look at the man who stood in front of her. Her heart skipped several beats as their eyes locked, even through that head piece, she could see him staring with such force, that more tears spilled down her emerald eyes.

Tenten waited for the right time, she that would come when the prince removed her had piece. She looked around, seeing everyone with such gladness on their faces that it made her more nervous. She wasn't scared but she was very nervous, absent mindedly biting her lips so hard, they started bleeding.

There she was, in front of his eyes, standing there, with white roses in her hands, standing there in that beautiful white dress, standing there trembling…….why was she trembling? He looked at her intently as if memorizing her, taking a good look at every piece of her where his eyes landed.

Ho would it feel to hear her scream, not in pleasure but in pain?

He wondered. He observed the way she trembled and how the flowers in her hand kept shaking. He was confused, isn't she suppose to be happy? If so, then why is she trembling? Is she cold? Is she scared? What is there to be scared of? He kept on questioning himself. He could see those emerald eyes through that head piece and how they kept look down. He was startled.

Itachi and Hana stood together hand in hand looking at the new addition to their family; they had a warm smile on their face and they were glad, it was obvious from their expression.

Pitch black eyes grazed at the couple standing way ahead.

The monk came and stood at his respective place. His eyes grazed at the couple in front and with a warm smile he started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here, for the declaration of our next worthy King and his enchanting queen. May this marriage prove to be successful and may God bless the young ones that stand in front of me." He said, he was old, anyone could tell that by his voice. He cleared his throat and continued, "Young ones, please hold your hands"

She was about to faint, she knew it, he hands were extremely cold and she trembled miserably. Hana came close and took the flowers out of her hands. This was bad. The flowers hid the way her hands kept shaking and now she feared even more. When she looked at the man I front, she was slightly surprised to see that he held no emotion, no happiness, no anger, no smile, nothing, and nothing at all.

When he noticed that she would budge and that she wouldn't bring her hand forth, he was slightly annoyed; he wanted to get this over with. He pushed his hands forward and grabbed hers quickly. Sakura twitched at the contact but found his hands a little soothing because of the warmth. Her hands were freezing cold but his were surprisingly warm. He noticed the coldness of her palms and couldn't help but twitch. Why was she so cold? He couldn't believe the way her hands kept on shaking in his own. He tightened the grip on them earning a wince from her. He wanted her to stop shaking but it was no use. He made his grip even tighter and she pursed her lips under the head piece, taking out a small gasp at the pain. What was he doing?

Distraction, a distraction, any distraction!

She kept on trying to find it, where was she? Where was her mistress? She should be here now; she can't do this any longer. She gasped when she felt the pad of his thumb rub her hands, as if soothing them and trying to end the trembling but it just got worse.

He was surprised at her behavior, what was she doing? What was wrong with her? He didn't know, though he was amused to see her like that.

The monk asked him whether he would take her hand as his wife and he nodded but then it was her turn

"Oh boy" Tenten whispered under her breath

This wasn't supposed to go this far.

When there was no answer from her, the whole crowd looked at each other; even Hana and Itachi were surprised at her lack of response. Sasuke was annoyed, he wanted this to end already so he could get out of here, he hated being in such gatherings. He squeezed her hands harder, knowing that it was hurting her.

The monk repeated the question

"I……I….." she stuttered. Tenten closed her eyes and cursed under her breath, where was Kohana?

A waterfall of tears broke out and Sakura felt her nose clog and that it was getting hard to speak.

Then with one silent prayer and a picture of her mother in her head, she said it.

"I do!"

His grip loosened

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**OMG……WAS THIS CHAPTER LONG OR WHAT?**

**This was a special chapter, take it as a gift from me to all of you guys, I can't thank you enough for being so supportive and loving to me. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! THANK YOU ALL!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, **

**AND DON'T WORRY THE STORY BETWEEN DEIDARA AND KOHANA WILL BETOLD IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Anyways……..my regards to all of you!**

**Take care**

**Angelic101**


	13. The Unexpected

"**THE UNEXPECTED"**

**DICLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto.

**Hey everybody, it's me again and I am back with another great chapter. The last chapter was pretty long and well it took me about three days to complete but I am glad that you all liked it and found it worth reading, I thank you all for that from the bottom of my heart. I will be waiting for your future reviews!**

**After I wrote my last chapter, I received a review from one of my readers named **_'iSasuSaku'. _**She gave me a really nice review and well this chapter is completely dedicated to her. **

**iSasuSaku: OMG! I love AVRIL TOO! And I went through your profile and we have a lot of things in common, like I love Carrie Underwood and Cascada just like you! And your favorite songs, most of them are my favorites too! Wippppeeeeeeeee. Lol anyways, I wish you luck for your coming exams and this chap is for you, I will try my best to upload as many chapters I can before your exams.**

**I would also like to thank all my frequent reviewers! You all rock!**

**Have fun, be happy and keep on rockin!**

**Angelic101**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

'_Oh God, what have I done? Why did I say that? How could I say that? Was I insane? This is bad, this is really bad. I need to get out of here and where is Mistress? She said she would come back, she said she would cause some distraction, then where is she? Oh God, help me, help me, oh please help me. I can't take this any longer, I can't do this. No, No, NO! Why did I do it in the first place? Is this some kind of a dirty joke? No, God!'_

It slipped, she didn't mean to say it, it was a big mistake and she would gladly back away from it.

'_I do!'_

She had frozen the moment she let those do little words out of her mouth, two little words that could change one's destiny, two little words that weren't meant to come out from her mouth, two little worlds that caused her words crashing down in front of her own eyes, two little words that began her end the moment they were uttered.

If she could, she would gladly take those two little words back but what's the use now?

Her hands were now shaking more than ever, her eyes were wide, reflecting nothing but pure shock. Drops of sweat trickled down from the corner of her face, it felt as if her heart had stopped beating and all she could do was keep her mouth shut and watch her world breaking, shattering and withering away with the wind. She relaxed a bit when the man in front loosened his grip in her little hands but the relief she earned was nothing, not even a speck of dust compared to the shock she received.

She slightly pulled her hands out of his grip, hoping that he might leave them and then maybe, just maybe, she would relax a bit but it was exactly the opposite. The moment he felt her retrieving her hands, he tightened his grip once more, making it really tight and hurtful. She let out a small yelp which didn't go unnoticed by the monk, who suddenly stopped the prayer he was uttering and glanced at the bride. After having no response, he continued unaware of the pain she was going through. Her breathing quickened once more and she found it hard to swallow her own saliva. She couldn't let this continue but what could she do?

He didn't know why, he didn't care why and he wasn't intending to care either but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed seeing her in pain like that, he knew exactly why she was shaking and why she let out the little yelp. She was helpless and he enjoyed it. Every time he would tighten his hold, she would make some sort of gesture or sound which was quite pleasing and entertaining. He knew very well that she was going through massive pain, but what could he do? Surely it wasn't his fault that she had small hands, he was just doing what he wanted to and the best part was that, she possibly couldn't do anything. She couldn't scream and express her pain, she couldn't call for help and she couldn't counter attack him.

Tenten knew exactly what to do next, she was nervous due to which she couldn't even stand still, there was always some movement, either it was moving her foot, or swinging her arms. What she didn't know was that, she had been standing in the same row where a certain Earl was seated with his cousin. Her movements certainly didn't go unnoticed and he couldn't help but get curious of what was causing her to act like that. He watched her keenly from the corner of his eyes, quite amused by her actions. Any time now, the monk would ask her to remove the head piece, what would happen if anyone recognized her? What if Prince Itachi found out her real identity? What if Naruto blurted out something? Will Princess Hana create a scene? She needed help and fast.

She glances at Kiba, who was standing in near the aisle and had his face towards the audience; he was on duty, she was aware of that. She quickly made her way at the back of the hall, where no on could see what she was doing. Carefully she looked at him and tried getting his attention. She swung her arms in the air and asked for him to come over. Luckily this didn't go unnoticed by the knight. True, he was amazed and he couldn't deny the fact that a part of him was also towards the curios side. He knew very well that he couldn't reply her or make some sort of hand signs to answer her call neither could he leave the aisle like that. He furrowed his eye brows, thinking of something. What could he possibly do? He knew exactly what to do after he saw the brunette pleading him.

This was amusing, very amusing. She was full of surprises. Now, what was she up to? He had seen her making her way at the back of the hall and waving like an idiot to God knows who. He smirk made its way to his lips as he continued starring at her. Something was up and he knew it. After all, he wasn't called a genius for nothing.

She didn't know if he got the meaning or not, all she could do was hope and pray that he answers her call for help. She was outside the hall in the royal corridors, waiting anxiously for Kiba. She kept on lingering here and there when suddenly she heard the sound of footfalls. She turned around to see a familiar face that she was glad to see, it was Kiba.

"You made it!" she said and felt her lungs open and she was thankful to the God that they could freely intake air again.

"Yeah, but I don't think the Price would be very happy about it, we are on strict orders you know. We can't just leave a place we are assigned to guard, anyways, whatever it is, it better be worth it Tenten" he replied as he took his helmet off and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Listen, we don't have much time, I need you to distract the Prince as well as Naruto out of the hall and then-"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold it, what are you crazy? I cant do that, if you haven't noticed, Prince Sasuke is getting married, and he is Prince Itachi's brother, which mean that the older Prince is suppose to be there, I cant just drag him out you know and by the way, why would you-"

"Shut up Kiba! Just listen, we don't have much time left, if you don't do what I say, an innocent life might be taken. If we are too late who knows what would happen to the kingdom and Sakura, so please I am begging you, you have to do it, I'll even help you" Tenten pleaded as a few tears made their way out of her eyes, shocking Kiba.

"Hey, hold on, what do you mean 'who knows what might happen to the kingdom'? And where did Sakura come from? This has nothing to do with he-" Kiba said as he got harshly interrupted

"Yes it does! Look, Kiba, please, just do it, I'll explain everything, but first you have to do as I say, I am begging you, we don't have much time" she finished

He couldn't believe what she was saying but seeing her plead and cry like that made him wonder what made her do that. He nodded reluctantly, still unsure of what to do.

"Alright, I'll do it, but it better be worth it Tenten. I don't know what your planning and I don't know what is there to explain but whatever it is, it better be good." He answered, as he gave a large sigh at the end, "So, how much time do we have?" he asked

"You need to get them out before the monk asks the bride to take off her head piece. Make sure Naruto and the Prince stay out of the hall until the wedding ends, got it?" she asked while wiping away her tears

"Yeah, Got it!" he replied

With that, both of them went back inside not knowing that two ears had already heard their little conversation.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He was now out of the kingdom, with his prey swung on his back and completely unconscious. He looked around to see if there was a place to rest. An hour had passed since he started making his way out of the kingdom and shockingly he was getting tired.

He glanced at the old oak tree that was situated near a small lake. He recognized it since he had crossed it on his way to the kingdom. Carefully he placed her body down on the soft grass under the tree and took of his long cotton cloak.

"Seriously Princess, you look like you don't eat anything but you weigh more than a cow" he remarked, looking at Kohana's unconscious form.

Deidara made his way to the lake and splashed some water on his face. The cools water felt so good on his hot and dry skin. He repeated the act a couple more times and taking out a bottle from his bag pack, he refilled the container with the cool liquid and took a large sip from it, it splashed down his esophagus, easing his dry throat.

As he made his way back towards the motionless Princess, he splashed some water on her face, chuckling at his action.

"I bet that felt good right?" he asked, knowing that he won't get an answer.

He once more carried her on his back and made his way back to his destination.

"Master is going to be so happy; I'll make sure he gives me a bonus on this one"

With that he continued going deeper in the forest.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She knew that Kiba would take care of Naruto and the Prince, but Hana was her problem. She stood silently with her and watched the monk, nearing the end of his prayer. Once again, she started biting her lower lip, thinking of what she could do to prevent Hana from screaming or making any scene. She glanced at her from the corner of her eyes and saw a warm smile plastered on her face. What was this feeling that arose in her? She couldn't figure it out, but it felt like there was a big lump in her throat and like someone just squeezed her heart.

Guilt

Yes it could be guilt, but why was she feeling guilty? She didn't do anything wrong, in fact, she was actually trying to save the kingdom and an innocent life. Was that something wrong? Honestly she didn't know if it was wrong or not, all she knew was that she had a responsibility to the kingdom and to her friend and she was going to do everything to keep it. She saw Kiba slowly making his way to the older Prince who had a disappointing look on his face; she knew exactly why that look was present there. It was because of Kiba. He didn't expect him to leave his post just like that. He was one of the best knights of the kingdom and witnessing such an irresponsible and behavior from him was just too unexpected.

She saw him mumbling something to the Prince which was obviously inaudible to her as she was standing at quite a distance from them. All she could do was silently pray to God that the Prince would fall for whatever Kiba was saying. At this moment she saw the Prince widen his eyes and then his eye brows furrowed. It was like a hint that whatever Kiba just said, made the Prince believe him and act like that. Either the Prince was too easy or Kiba was a good actor, whatever it was it didn't matter now.

"I wonder what's wrong with Itachi" Hana mumbled, looking at her husband through worried eyes

"Umm…aaa…a…well….whatever it is…..I'm….sure everything is fine." Tenten answered

"Hmm…yeah, me too" Hana replied, turning to Tenten and giving her a strange look

"W-What's the matter?" Tenten asked, putting on the best smile she could

"Well, it's just the fact that you, never stutter, this is the first time I've heard you stuttering like that, is something the matter" Hana asked as she raised her brow.

"Matter? No, N-no, aaa..aa….a.a….I'm just….really…happy, that all" she answered, hiding her hands behind her back, knowing fully that they were shaking more than ever.

"Okay, if you say so" the Lady said as she looked back at the aisle

'_Oh god, that was close' _Tenten thought.

She just ended the conversation, when her brown eyes caught a familiar figure walking out of the palace. It was the Prince. She sighed in relief when she saw him going out of the hall.

'_Kiba must've said something really convincing' _she complimented in her mind.

After a moment her eyes saw a very furious Naruto and a cool Kiba walk out of the halls. Phase one was a success. She was relived and couldn't be happier.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She looked through the head piece, only to get her emerald eyes locked with a pair of coal, onyx eyes. She shivered under his gaze, her eyes brows furrowed and there was no end to the tears that were running down her cheeks. She could feel the pain in her eyes with all the crying, it burnt even when she would close them tightly, it would still hurt. She looked at his with such pleading eyes that even the coldest of the heart could melt but unfortunately for her, the man standing in front didn't have a cold heart. How could she melt something that wasn't there? How could she melt a heart that never existed? She froze under that intend gaze, as if he was seeing through her, as if he was reading her mind, as if he was sinking her in those beautiful, addicting, merciless eyes.

His gaze was cold, so cold. It was always like this, he wasn't doing it on purpose. He knew that she was scared of him and those eyes, then again, who wasn't? He starred in those emerald pools, hearing those silent cries, asking him to let go, to free her from this cage he had trapped her into. They were so different; he had never seen such big, emerald eyes. They were so, so wet, so welcoming, so sad. A sudden urgency to touch her arose inside him, he wanted to hurt her, he wanted to make her scream, he wanted to listen to his small whimpers and beg for her life, he wanted to see those big eyes wet and streaming out never ending tears, he wanted to kill her and that how he would gain peace.

She fell for them, she was lost inside them, inside those killing eyes, she was trapped, inside his cage and she fully knew that he was certainly not intending to hand her the keys. There was something about them, something so unnatural. The cruelty in them was clear as glass and there was no sign of regret. She didn't know why but a certain layer of coldness surrounded her.

And that's when she figured,

She was already captured.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where is it?" a very furious Prince asked, as he activated his birth gift and scanned every where.

"I am not really aware of that your highness, all I know is that one of our subordinates informed about sensing an ambush coming towards the kingdom from the North" Kiba lied, knowing fully that he would pay dearly if the Prince found out about his little game.

"Hey, maybe we should get the army ready and-" Naruto said, getting interrupted by the Prince himself

"Are you nuts? We can't do that. Are you forgetting that it's Sasuke's marriage going on inside there, not to mention, royalties from several Kingdoms are in there. If we get the army ready, not only will this prove to be a bad impression for the Kingdom but it will also cause other Kingdoms to think of Konoha as an insecure place. Remember, if anything goes wrong, we might loose the alliance of other nations, and we certainly can't afford that, not to mention we can't put the lives of our royal guests in danger!" Itachi said

"You got any better ideas then?" Naruto asked, a bit annoyed

"Yes, actually" Itachi replied, getting the attention of the other two knights, "No matter how big the ambush is, we can only rely on our most trusted and strong warriors, a few of them that is. This way, the wedding will proceed in one piece and so will our guests remain safe and no one will have to know about the attack" he explained, earning a nod from the other two.

"Who do you have in mind?" Kiba asked, pleased with himself and his little act.

"You, me, Naruto, we can get Lee, Kakashi can help us out, if he isn't drunk that is. Gai, Asuma and Kurenai will also prove to be quite handy" he said.

"Shall I get them?" Kiba asked once more

"Not yet, let us be sure of the ambush, though I am sure it's from the sound kingdom, but we can't take any risks" Itachi said, scanning the area one more

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was time, time for her to play her part. She prayed that everything is going fine with Kiba and now, it Sakura's safety was in her hands and she would do anything to protect her friend. She glanced at Hana once more and knew that she had to do something before she screams and faints.

"L-L-Lady Hana?" she mumbled, Hana glanced at her with a questioning look.

"Yes, what is it Tenten?" she asked, noticing the drop of sweat that was sliding down her face. Tenten noticed this and with the brush of her hand, she wiped it away, she hand never been so nervous in her life. Her palms became more sweaty and her head was slightly shaking, "Tenten, are you alright?" Hana asked, with a tint of worry in her voice.

"M-Me? Oh….Yes, yes, I am fine but" the brunette said, finding herself stuck on her sentence.

"But what?" Hana asked, even more confused now.

"You see, the bride, she…" once again, she couldn't find the courage to speak.

"What? What wrong with the bride?" Hana asked getting a bit annoyed.

Tenten stayed quite at this, for some reason, she couldn't find the courage to speak.

"Our beloved Kingdom had finally found King, the second heir of the Uchiha clan, the second son of the Great King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto, Sasuke Uchiha, today, with the blessings of God Almighty and best wished of the elders of the kingdom, I pronounce this young and beautiful couple, husband and wife. Thank you God, we finally have a King and a Queen. Let us pray that our young King proves to be a worthy king like his father. You may now kiss your newly wedded wife and our newly made Queen." The monk said as he ended the ceremony. Tenten literally jumped in panic at this.

"Hana, you need to come with me!" she quickly said as the mink ended.

"Huh? But, why, they are just about to kis-"

"Please you have to come-" Tenten said as she pulled Hana from the arm towards the back of the hall.

"Tenten, have you gone mad?" Hana said in disbelief as she tried getting her self loose but failed. It was a good thing that had been standing at the side or else people might have thought something was going on. Tenten stopped at the back of the hall and held Hana from the forearms.

"Listen, I know it's too late to explain things but this is the only thing I can do" Tenten said, making Hana more confused than ever.

"What are you-" Hana said before she got interrupted

"Listen, whatever you see now, promise me that you won't panic, I know its wrong, I know this wasn't suppose to happen but don't jump to conclusions like that, this is happening because of some reason, a reason that I will tell you but now is not the right time, I am doing this for the kingdom and for a friend, I am helpless, there is nothing else I can do, so please whatever you see, do panic and please don't scream, I'll explain everything, so please, I beg you, don't do anything that would make a scene, the fat of the kingdom and Sakura is in our hands" Tenten explained, her eyes becoming watery and panic increasing to a whole new level.

"Sakur-"

"Please, just promise me!" she pleaded

Hana didn't know what was going on, she was confused and a little scared after witnessing Tenten's condition. All she did was nod reluctantly and then slowly turn towards the aisle.

What she saw then, made her forget to breathe.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_Run, run, just close your eyes and run, run as far away as you can, don't look back, never look back, don't let this get to you, just run for your life and for your dignity, run Sakura RUN!'_ her mind was spinning, spinning wildly. Every where she looked, blurriness made its way to her vision, every person she glanced at seemed to laugh at her maniacally, making fun of her state, making fun of her and enjoying every bit of her cry, cry for mercy, cry for freedom, cry for her life. She couldn't feel her limbs, she couldn't feel herself breathing, and she couldn't feel her heart beating. All she wanted was too run away, away from this maniac in front of her, away from every single person in this world and land in her mother's arms, feeling her warmth, feeling her finger on her cheeks, rubbing away the tears that stained her skin. If it was possible, she could've plunged the sharpest daggers, deep in the core of her heart and end this once and for all, she could've done anything and everything to get this man away from her, to get his intent gaze off of her, to get herself freed from this cage and snatch the key that only one person had,

_Him_

She heard every single word that the monk said, imprinting them on her mind, dissolving it and when she felt her hands being released she sighed in relief and just when she thought she could run away, she felt those same hands on the head piece. Her heart stopped and she knew that she would fall any time now.

He can't do that; she wouldn't let him do that, why? There were so many reasons, she wasn't supposed to be here, he wasn't supposed to hold her hand, she wasn't supposed to marry him and he wasn't supposed to kiss her. The world was spinning like crazy and she could feel the heat reach her brain. Fresh load of tears spilled out of her puffy, red eyes.

She tried backing away but it was no use, she was surrounded by guards and _he _was also there. There was nothing she could do. She silently prayed, asking for her death or the earth to swallow her alive.

His hands lifted the head piece gently, revealing her tear stained face. She and Tenten had done a great job in hiding her hair all that could be seen were a few bangs that invaded her face. He glanced at her, looked deep into her eyes, scanned her face, and examined her current state. Shocked with the way her tears poured down like there was no end to them, like a stream that kept flowing with no stop at all. She was revealed to him, only her face, yet she felt so exposed, so naked and bare. Her face was shaking with fright. Her eyes were bloody red with all the weeping and so was her nose, her lips had also turned red like the darkest red rose in the gardens, her cheeks wee pink and her gaze was down, not daring to meet his. This made him furious. Why wouldn't she look at him, why was she hiding those eyes, he wanted to see so badly, why was she scared of his gaze?

True, he would end up killing her but why was she like this? Was she scared of death? How come? If she didn't even know her death was near. He was mad, very mad. He placed his index and middle finger below her chin and lifted her head, trying to get those beautiful eyes to look at him and face his gaze, but she wouldn't budge instead a fresh flow of tears made its way down her plum cheeks. He noticed this. When he realized that even after his little attempt of making her look at him failed, anger got the best of him and he was infuriated. He clenched his teeth and looked at her closed eyes.

Why wasn't she looking at him, he wanted her to look at him, he wanted to see those beautiful, big emerald eyes, shining at him like there was no end, he wanted them to only look at his onyx orbs and pour tears for him. He realized that there were other people sitting and waiting for them to kiss, he calmed down, and making sure he made her pay at the end of the day.

He slowly leaned in, causing her to shiver as his hot breath landed on her face, there noses touched and that was the moment when she lifted her eye lids to look at him, his eyes were half lidded and his lips were almost against hers. He was shocked; shocked to see those eyes, eyes like those never existed, he was sure this was just a dream. How can someone have such beautiful eyes? He looked at them intently, not getting enough of them; unfortunately she closed them again when his warm lips landed on hers.

'_Forgive me mother, I never wanted to……I…….forgive me'_

He kissed her, kissed her like there was no end, pressing his lips against her, against her warm, soft lips. He sucked them gently, earning a little whimper from her. What made him even more furious was the fact that she wasn't kissing him back, she wasn't responding, she stayed still, frozen at his touch. The kiss was long, when he realized she wasn't responding, he deepened it taking her breath away. He licked those plum lips and sucking all the blood that had spilled from them when she was biting them behind that head piece. He bit her lower lip pushing his wet tongue against her lips that was the only barrier to her hot, wet cavern. She slightly opened her mouth with the pain he had caused while biting her, this was his chance, and he pushed his tongue in her mouth, rolling and twisting it inside he hot cavern. She tasted so good, he licked her from the inside and started playing around with her tongue which stayed motionless. Licking and sucking on her mouth gave him pure delight but his madness was now increasing and going to a whole new level.

He slowly pulled his tongue out and kissed her o the lips, pulling away he noticed that the only thing new in her was the new flow of tears.

Her gaze remained low.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**YAY! Here is another chapter, now I know most of you would be getting annoyed of the fact that it has been so long and still no sasusaku, well I would just like to say that I am not the person who rushes her story, writing slowly like this won't only make you excited but also improve my writing style and the story would actually have an edge. I am an author who likes details and writes with details and I am sure most of you like that quality of mine. Anyways from here on out, there will be a lot of sasusaku** **as I am a BIG fan of this couple and I love it! Heck I am 24/7 dreaming about them being together! Lol**

**Anyways….i hoe you all liked it and just like before this was also a long chapter, the way you all like it and that includes me!**

**This chapter was dedicated to **_'iSasuSaku' _**I hope you liked it! Best of luck for your exams!**

**See you all next time; I will be waiting for your reviews!**

**Take care!**

**Angelic101**


	14. Revealing the Bitter Lie

"**REVEALING THE BITTER LIE"**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto.

**Hey everybody, I am back, WITH A BANG! This is probably another one of my fast updates; anyways I am very happy with the reviews I have been getting and OMG, 127 REVIEWS! I MUST BE IN DREAM LAND. I can't believe so many people like my story, well it's because of all you wonderful people that I upload so quickly. When I read a fan fiction, I always let curiosity get the best of me and when the author doesn't update soon, It gets me frustrated and I am sure that all of you feel the same way. That is exactly the reason I update frequently. I hate waiting and making others wait (waits, isn't that Sasori's line?)**

**Okay before I start I would just like to say that ****KOHANA IS NOT MY CHARACTER, I AM SURE MOST OF YOU HAVE SEEN "KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL". SHE IS A CHARACTER FROM THERE, SHE IS SASUKE'S CHILDHOOD LOVE AND BROKE HIS HEART BY CHEATING ON HIM, SO SHE IS NOT MY CHARACTER. IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL THEN GO TO YOUTUBE AND SEARCH FOR "KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL", SHE APPEARS IN CHAPTER FIVE AND SHE IS EXACTLY LIKE I HAVE DESCRIBED IN MY STORY! HOPE THAT HELPS!**

**Anyways, my special thanks to all my lovely reviewers, thanks a lot guys, you rock!**

**So this chapter is dedicated to one of my BEST BUDDDDZZZ! And frequent reviewer **_aimi94._

**Aimi94: Girl, I miss you a lot, hope to see you soon in school! Love ya!**

**Alright, TO THE STORY!**

**Angelic101 **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay, I am getting really tired of this" Naruto said as he leaned on a tree and glanced at the other two of his partners who seem to be feeling the same way.

"Are you sure about this Kiba?" Itachi asked with his Sharingan still activated, Kiba only replied with a nod and that was quite enough for the other two to take their positions, "Remember, don't let your guard down, for all we know, they must be waiting for the right time." Itachi advised earning himself a full nod from his juniors.

'_Man, I feel such a traitor right now, I just hope Tenten has some good explanation about this or I am dead.'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped, her heart stopped and her lungs refused working, slowly suffocating her. What just happened? She surely didn't know. Confusion was written in her eyes as clear as glass but more than confusion, shock and amazement took the upper hand and she couldn't deny that a part of her felt fear. It was a mixture actually; she didn't know how to respond. It felt as if anger, confusion, shock, amazement, fear and all other emotions, somehow overlapped and merged in her head and her brain couldn't interpret them and bring one fixed emotion on her face which turned pale in no time. Not blinking for quite a while caused her eyes to squint and she silently prayed that whatever it was she saw before would turn out to be just a dream, a nightmare but when she lifted her eyelids, disappointment took charge of her brain.

She had expected this, actually she had expected worse. Inwardly she kept on thanking God about the fact that Hana didn't scream, she had fixed her gaze on the lady in front of her, examining every little movement she made. Apparently she didn't even dare to move a muscle. She remained frozen as if one single movement would cause a hidden arrow or a spear to strike at her and plunge itself deep inside the core of her heart. True, she was brave and very witty, in fact she was practically the only who could stand up to Prince Itachi, she would even call her by his name at times and it seemed that no one minded that. She was more than a maid, with the love and support she had for the kingdom and the citizens, everyone believed her to be a part of the royal family. Her strong and bold personality made her the odd one out and she always had the answer for everything but anyone could tell that this was probably the first time, Tenten looked afraid. Her face held traces of fear and something inside her told the young maiden that this was far from over, how true.

'_Oh my goodness, Sakura? Wait how did she get there, no, no, NO! This is isn't possible, I must be dreaming, THAT'S IT. I am dreaming, I have to be dreaming. What is Sakura doing there, where is Kohana, Oh good Lord, this is bad, wait, Tenten, she knew about this and she didn't tell anyone, I have to stop this, I have, I have to!'_

A series of negative thoughts kept making their way through Hana's mind. She couldn't let this happen, she just couldn't. How's that possible? why is is there Sakura instead of Kohana? Her head started aching with all these thoughts, she quickly placed her both hands at the sides of her head and started shaking it. She looked up and once again, her heart stopped beating. Swallowing her saliva seemed like a heavy job. She started stepping back, slowly but surely, as if trying to run away. She saw it, saw it crystal clear. All this time, it was actually Sakura under that head piece and not Kohana? All this thoughts mingled in her head and it took her a while to dissolve the situation. She shook her head violently and just when she was about to scream and protest, a hand made its way to her mouth and she suddenly felt her being pulled. Struggling was a waste of time as she knew very well who had stopped her, it was Tenten.

She knew this would happen and for the first time in her life, she thanked the Lord in the skies for knowing Hana so well. She had managed to stop her from screaming and creating a scene. It was obvious that she couldn't let Hana stay in the hall anymore and if she did, God knows what she would've done. She dragged the royal Lady outside in the corridors and once they were out, she let her go. She couldn't ignore the look that was plastered on Hana's face; she had never seen her so scared before. The Lady unconsciously brought her hands up and covered her arms as if feeling cold. Tenten knew that soon, the wedding would be over and they will have to go to some other place to talk. As if her mind was being read, the sounds of bells and crowd cheering could be heard from anywhere in the whole castle and Tenten knew that she needed to get Hana some where she could explain the matters without any one disturbing them.

She quickly held Hana by the arm and pulled her roughly towards the end of the corridors. At this moment, Hana had completely lost herself, she felt as if some one just sucked the air out of her. Her mind had gone in a trance and she couldn't even protest to Tenten's rough touch. Her mind didn't seem to dissolve the whole scene and she felt a big lump forming in her throat. It was actually surprising that she was running and matching the brunette's speed, she was sure that she was going to fall on her knees soon. They had now exited the corridors and were in Hana and Itachi's room. Tenten pushed the doors open and dragged Hana inside with her. Once they were in, she quickly closed the door and locked it, turning her back against the ebony frame and leaning against it until she took a sigh of relief. She glanced at Hana and this time, the Lady was looking deep into the core of her brown eyes, demanding the truth and what she had been hiding.

A few tears escaped the brunette's eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He heard the ringing of the bells and the cheering of the crowd, knowing fully that the event had reached its end. He glanced at Naruto who was silently sulking at mumbling nonsense about how much he wanted to see teme kiss. He couldn't help but chuckle at the way, one of the commanders of the military forces cried and blew his nose on Itachi's clothes, who in turn was pushing the blonde away in disgust and blabbing about how he would burn the clothes he was wearing. His fun wasn't going to last for long, he knew that very well. As he thought of what he would do next, Tenten's words played in his mind. While he went over them again and again, he couldn't help but think why was Sakura a part of it. He knew something was up and for some reason, he felt that whatever it was, he played a significant role in it. He lost track of his thoughts when he was interrupted by Itachi.

"Kiba, is everything alright? You seem a little worried" Itachi said as he walked towards the said man.

Before Kiba could answer, a certain loud mouth blonde came and answered it for him.

"Well, of course he is worried, just look at his face, it shows pure disappointment but I don't blame him, I mean its pretty normal for someone to act like that when they don't see the Prince himself kiss and rub it in his face" Naruto blabbed as if it was a matter of fact.

Both males only stared at the blonde as if he was the biggest idiot this world had seen and Kiba could silently hear Itachi mumbling something about how he is planning on getting the blonde raped. If everything was normal he would have laughed to death but at the moment, even Kiba's wild side refused to laugh. He gazed up at the building the wedding was held in and felt a shiver up his spine. He stayed quite.

There was a long pause between the three until the Prince himself broke it,

"Come to think about, it is a pity I couldn't see my brother kiss and then rub it in his face" Itachi mumbled as he joined Naruto in his grief.

Kiba fell on the rock he had been sitting on and looked at the Prince in disbelief.

'_Am I the only normal being left?'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The crowd cheered, but she couldn't hear it, the bells rand and sang a melody of their own, but she couldn't hear it, the announcement took place, offering best wishes to the couple and that the ceremony to declare him as the king and her as the queen would soon be held, but she couldn't hear it, all she could hear was the melody known as silence. Nothing crossed the barrier that had just been created after what happened, he mind was blank and the state she was in was something even she couldn't describe. She could feel his hand grasp hers, his cold hand that sent shivers up and down her spine. She was now facing the audience. One thing she was thankful to him was for putting her head piece back on, which covered her face completely. She looked at him from the corner of his eyes and saw his stoic expression towards the crowd.

He knew she was looking at him, he could feel her gaze on him. He didn't mind, all he could see at the moment was the man that was seated at the last row. He felt his blood boil and he tried his best not to activate his Sharingans and create a scene. Those pitch black eyes bore into his own onyx ones and then slowly move towards the Lady that stood next to him, his newly wedded wife. He was a bachelor and was to be married as soon as possible if he wanted to rule his own kingdom, he could feel Sasuke's hate towards him, but he didn't care, he wasn't afraid of his gaze like the other humans were, he had the ability to resist it. Both males stared at each other, until the one seated got up with the crowd and stood silently in his spot.

Sasuke knew why he stood up, he glances at the crowd who slowly stood up too and waited for the young couple to make their way outside. He knew that his newly wedded bride was reluctant to do what everyone else wanted, and he enjoyed the fact that he hade to _make _her do it. His grip on her hand was steady until it became tight once again causing her to flinch. When he noticed that she wasn't moving, he tightened his grip until her bones started to ache. Her breathing fastened one more and she knew what he meant. To her he was a monster at first sight. She never had a very good image of him since the first time she landed her emerald pools on him, when she was already caught by him in the gardens but thankfully Naruto was there to save her and Woolfy. Since that day, Woolfy remained in her room. The good thing about that day was that Naruto was there for her but who could save her now, she had married the Prince without him even knowing it, he knew he was to marry today but his bride was supposed to be a Princess not a servant.

He licked his lips making others believe that he was just doing that because they had gotten dry but the truth was, he was tasting her. He had kissed her a few moments ago and to him, her taste was addicting and delicious. It was calling him, driving him crazy with lust. The blood that leaked through the crack of her lips soothed his taste buds, it was so luscious, so addicting, he wanted more and he _will _get more. He sensed the way she flinched and he loved it. He knew that a little more force could possibly break her fingers so he released his tight hold for the moment as he knew she got the meaning of what he was trying to tell. He still kept a firm grip on her hand and slowly started walking down the aisle with her beside him.

Sakura could listen to some of the people whispering about how they would've liked it if she had the head piece off, she knew couldn't do it and even if she did, there might be a possibility of the people getting suspicious about her tear stained face. She walked beside him slowly, her eyes kept searching for one figure.

'_Tenten'_

Where was she? Sakura couldn't see her anywhere and this made her heart skip a beat. She was scared, did Tenten turn her back on her, did she leave her in cold all by herself? No, Tenten wasn't like that, she is probably somewhere around here. What made Sakura really worried was the fact that neither of her friends were around, even the Prince wasn't here, where were they? Apparently Sasuke had let the same thought take over his mind, his brother was nowhere to be seen and same goes for his sister-in-law and his closest friend, he flinched a little but was back to normal in a moment.

He didn't really care.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She looked at her in disbelief; her hand grazed her aching cheek and she was sure that with the force that was put in that one slap was going to leave a bruise for a long time. Her eyes were watery, though she didn't want to cry, its just that the pain was too much to handle. She didn't know if it was guilt or any other feeling that kept telling her to avoid an eye contact with the one before her. being the stubborn Tenten she was, she looked at those fiery eye that held a massive amount of pure anguish and a look of being betrayed. She had never seen Hana so angry. She let a few tears escape her eyes as she turned her gaze down.

"Were you out of your mind?" Hana asked with anger dripping from every single word, "are you aware of what you both just did?" she continued, wanting to hit the maid again, "How could you, how could even think of doing something like that, I, I can't believe it! Tenten, Sakura just got married to Sasuke, do you hear me, married to Prince Sasuke!" the princess screamed, shaking the brunette violently as she emphasized on the last few words of her statement.

"L-L-Lady H-Hana, I….."

"You what Tenten? Do you have any idea what just happened, are you even aware of the mess you and that girl have yourself into? How could you Tenten, how could you? The Princess is somewhere out there and you decided to put Sakura in her place? Are you mad?" Hana shouted from the top of her lungs.

"I already told you it isn't my fault!" Tenten retorted back, shocking Hana with her sudden outburst. Tenten started crying out loud and a stream of fresh tears poured down her face, "it isn't mine or Sakura's fault, Princess Kohana herself forced Sakura to do it, even though we tried to refuse but she black mailed Sakura that she would ruin her and her life in the worst ways if she didn't do it. You should've seen Sakura, I had never seen her cry like that, she begged that good for nothing princess but she wouldn't listen" Tenten explained

"But you-"

"Let me finish before you slap me senselessly again" Tenten said causing Hana to to look straight at her, "Kohana said that she would come back in a couple of minutes and once she does, she will get some sort of distraction like starting a fire or something and then Sakura was suppose to retrieve and Kohana would take her place. We asked her who that man was but she kept saying that he was nobody. Sakura clearly refused but just like you, the Princess slapped her and forced her into this" Tenten continued causing Hana to shrug, "You tell me, what would you do in such kind of situation? Would you refuse and put the life of the one and only person left in your life on the line or suffer instead of making that person suffer?" Tenten retorted getting Hana to shut up, this caught her off guard and once she thought over it, she realized that the poor maid was helpless.

"Even so Tenten, this act will put the whole kingdom in chaos and now that they are married, what are you going to do now? How are you planning on getting her to safety now? I know Sasuke, and if he comes to know about this, he will surely get her head, even Itachi won't be able to stop him" Hana said a her tone became normal and deep inside she regretted slapping one of her closest friends.

"I know, but what more could we do, I set Kiba to get Naruto and Itachi out of the hall and he succeeded, you were the only one person left who recognized her and-" Tenten spoke as she got interrupted by Hana

"Tenten, the King! He is still there!" Hana panicked

"Oh Lord! We have to get him away from Sakura" Tenten mimicked Hana's reaction

"What are we waiting for? Lets go, we don't have much time!" Hana said while pulling Tenten from the wrist, clearly stating that now it was her turn to drag the brunnete.

'_Keep Sakura safe God!'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had made it back to the hall, clapping and joining the crowd in cheering for the new, lovely couple. Kiba seemed to be the only one who couldn't enjoy. His mind was still on everything that Tenten had explained him. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on, being a wild person meant no patience and this was something killing him. He wanted to know the truth and what was going on in Tenten's head. He turned to see the younger Prince and his wife out of the hall and in the corridors, making there way out of the heavy crowd cheering for them. He glanced side ways, trying to spot a certain brunette with two buns but unfortunately foe him, she was no where to be found, he was slightly annoyed. At times like these he would talk to his pet dog, Akamaru but the suspense was killing him to no extent.

What was going on?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had already made their way out and were in the corridors, Sakura recognized the familiar handiwork on the walls and the frames. She saw the older Prince and Naruto along with Kiba standing ahead smiling at them; she felt a disgusted at his touch, the touch of the man standing beside her. She struggled, hoping he would leave her but he just kept on repeating his punishment for her by squeezing her hand to no extent. She winced in pain and he felt it, enjoyed it and loved it!

Her eyes saw a man walking right towards her gracefully, she recognized him in no time, it was the king, the king of where she belonged and the father of her mistress. She panicked as he got closer, until he was just a step away from her. Her breathing stopped for a minute and so did the world around her. This was it, she was going to be caught and then thrown in the dungeon or worse, get killed mercilessly. She took in a deep breath, preparing herself for her coming death and for the worse as she felt the king place his hands on the head piece. He slightly pulled it upwards when suddenly,

"Wait!" a familiar voice echoed through the corridors causing all heads to turn towards the source of the voice. Sakura glanced at the person who was standing there and recognized the two figures immediately.

'_Tenten, Hana, you came!'_

For some reason, a small smile appeared on her tear stained face as she saw the two figures and couldn't be happier to see them. She traced their foot steps, making their way towards them. The moment they reached their destination, they put on fake smiles which were visible to Sakura; she glanced at Tenten and then moved her eyeballs towards the other figure, belonging to no one other than Hana. Sakura knew right at that moment that Hana had been told about their little secret, she knew Tenten told her but she didn't mind, she wanted help anyway.

"You can't take her head piece off like that you highness!" Hana said in a playful voice, earning herself a confused look from Itachi, who knew it, was fake.

"But why not? She is my daughter and I will be leaving today, back to Yanathree, I have to see her one last time before I go" The king said

"Yes, but I'm afraid, your daughter is the one who said she won't let you" she retorted, knowing that she was being glared by her husband. The crown laughed at the father, daughter moment and that how she was teasing him.

"That's not fair, come on Kohana, darling, daddy needs to see his little Princess before he goes and leaves his angel behind" he said causing the crowd to laugh again.

Sakura took this as a sign and shook her head while the crowd awed

"But why honey?" he asked again

"I can answer that, she said she wanted to leave some suspense. She said she won't let you see her until next month, when you come for the ceremony, and she will be declared as queen, right My Lady?" Tenten said while Sakura nodded and the crowed smiled at the little show.

"But that will be too long, I need to see my angel now, when she is a bride. I want to see the look on your face now that finally your dream came true" the king pleaded

This caught the two girls off guard and they looked at each other for help.

"That's a great idea!" a voice said, causing the whole crowd to turn towards the source, "I mean, it'll be fun, isn't that what the princess wants too? She wants the King to see her when she will be declared as a queen and will no longer be a princess, I am sure she wants him to see the big change she will have in this one month, right?"

Hana and Tenten looked at the source in disbelief.

Naruto?

For once in his life he actually said something useful and Hana couldn't be more thankful to know such an idiot. He didn't even know what's going on and even so, he came up with the best excuse, no doubt about it, Naruto is the most unpredictable person alive.

They all glanced at the bride who quickly nodded and earned a groan of displeasure from the King. People cheered and some looked at the two in awe. The King then shifted his gaze towards the man he had given his only daughter to, he smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of her, Prince Sasuke, I know, we didn't really have much time to see each other and I can't stay here any longer, my Kingdom needs me, even then, I am sure you will take good care of my angel" he said in a calm and gentle tone, earning a nod from the prince. He then looked at the bride and embraced her, this caused Sakura to get a little nervous but it all ended when she was free from his grasp.

"Take care my darling, daddy is going to miss you" he said as he placed a hand under her chin and whispered, "Your mother is going to be so proud of you" he finished, with that he turned to Itachi and Hana and started giving his farewells to the citizens and other guests. Sakura could hear the people muttering about how the wedding was and that they make a very lovely couple, she had an urge to retch and let it all out but she knew that would just earn her glares filled with disgust and her so called wedding would be ruined for good. She glanced through the head piece only to find Tenten staring at her, the pinkette furrowed her eyebrows showing her need for help but the brunette could only squeeze her eyes and nod, answering her call for help and reassuring that everything was going to be okay.

Evening started taking place and the skies grew darker every minute. The couple was now led to their room, which was the Prince's room before but now they would share it. They could still hear the lovely comments and wishes from the crowd. They were led by none other than the older Prince, his wife, Tenten and Naruto who promised he would commit suicide if he wasn't taken with them. Hana stayed close to Sakura, at times rubbing her hand against her own, telling her that she was with them. The fake bride had a slight relief at the message and was glad with the support. They had reached their chambers and the older couple welcomed the bride to her new room. She nodded in return feeling more uncomfortable every minute, with silly and foolish thoughts crossing her mind, she couldn't even think straight. He mind was completely locked in a room where the only thoughts that travelled through her head were being alone with a maniac in his room. She was terrified.

"Tenten will bring your things afterwards alright?" Hana asked, suddenly aware of what Sakura had been feeling. The bride nodded, "alright then, we'll leave you two alone now" Itachi said suddenly earning himself a glare from Hana showing complete disagreement, Itachi raised a brow and ignored her stare, slowly making his way out of the couple's privacy. Hana was helpless, she had no other option but to follow her husband but before she did, she made sure to make things easier for Sakura.

"Um, Sasuke? Can I steal your wife for a minute" she asked in a playful tone, earning Tenten's attention, Sasuke nodded. Hana pulled Sakura at the corner of the room and kept a fake smile tugged on her lips to avoid suspicion.

"Alright, listen Sakura, I know everything and just let me assure you that everything is going to be fine, okay? Just play along for some time till we find the real princess, please! I know this is hard for you, I know but we can't back down now, if we did who knows what everyone here would do to you and not to mention the kingdom would fall in chaos. Look, Sasuke is well, different, just make sure you do things his way, he has anger issues. Remember whatever happens our secret should not reach Sasuke's ears or God knows what he would do, please be careful alright? I have to go now, but I will see you the first thing in the morning" Hana finished. Sakura wanted to say so many things, she wanted to cry so hard but Hana's speech was too fast and when it ended she dragged her back to the man she had been accidently wedded to. Sakura couldn't believe it, how was she going to survive this? Her heart pounded hard against her ribcage and hidden tears made their way, sliding down her stained cheeks. She was doomed.

Hana had already left with Itachi and literally dragged Naruto who kept wining about how he wanted to see them both make out. Tenten was the last one out, she was reluctant to do so but she couldn't possibly spend the night with them, but if she had the chance to, she would willingly do it. The brunette wished good luck and prayed silently for her friend while leaving the room and closing it behind her, she felt her heart stop when the sound of the door closing hit her ear drum. She had no other choice, she was just as helpless. Tenten slowly walked through the hall ways back down to her room, quickly fetching something for Woolfy to eat who was still locked up in Sakura's room; she couldn't help but feel bad for both dog and the master.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the last person had left, he closed the door properly, locking it in the process. When the sound of the door being locked reached her ears, she froze right at the spot.

'_Oh God, what's he going to do? He can't touch me, I….I won't let him, I won't let him have the pleasure he desires from my body, No, No. what am I supposed to do? Oh God, please help me, please do some kind of miracle and take me far away from here, please!' _her mind kept on pleading the God, ruler of the skies to help her.

He smirked crookedly, knowing that he had his chance now, he would make her pay for not responding during their wedding and for hiding those emerald pools from him, he turned around, his pale skin flawless, his body leaning against the hard ebony door and his lustful eyes on his next prey, he knew she wasn't brave enough to start the conversation and frankly he was in no mood to start one either, he just wanted his needs to be fulfilled, not like an ordinary man who needs a woman to give him pleasures during the night. His needs were different, unique. He wanted her to cry and scream for him only that would give him real pleasure.

"Welcome" he said

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay, so here is another long chapter, how was it? I know everyone is waiting desperately for some Sasusaku action *giggles* but don't worry, the next chapter will be mostly about Sasusaku and because I like writing in details, I will make sure I put a lot of them in that part SO LOVE ME PEOPLE!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH anyways I have a VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! From now on, I will be updating a little more faster because I am having my summer vacations and they will end in about two months and because this is a long story, it will need a lot of time and if my school starts I wont be able to update soon and it will take weeks for new chapters to be uploaded, so I will be updating at a faster pace now! YAY, I AM SURE YOU ALL ARE JUMPING WITH HAPPINESS! Well I am, because I know you all are and what could make me happier than seeing you all so excited!**

**This chapter had been dedicated to **_aimi94_, **I hope you like it gal,** **and thanks a lot for your great reviews and I am still waiting for that damn surprise, GIVE IT! Lol**

**Thanks a lot everybody and if you want more chapters soon then I want your encouragement through your reviews! I will be waiting for them**

**Take care, folks!**

**Angelic101**


	15. Under the Fake Mask

"**UNDER THE FAKE MASK"**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto.

**Hey folks! How are you all? I hope you are all doing great; well last time I said that I will be updating faster now because of the lack of time so here is another chapter for all my lovely readers, ha! Love me people! Anyways before I start I have a few questions to answer. First I got a question from 'lunarsnowdrift'. **

**Q: Why in the freaking hell did you make Sasuke so sadistic?**

**A: **_Well, first of all thank you very much for reviewing and liking my story and as far as your question is concerned, well, you see the genre of my story is Romance/Angst and if I want to put some Angst to it, I need Sasuke to be a little more well, evil or sadistic. After killing so many people, he starts finding murder amusing and basically he has no interest in the wedding or his wife, he only wants power and well a character like that is always a little more towards the sadistic side, catch my drift? Anyways I hope that answers it! Take care_

**Q: ****AH WHATS HE GONNA DO TO HER? IS HE GONNA RAPE HER? IS SHE SUDDENLY GONNA FIND MONSTEROUS STRENGHT? (cutecookiechic)**

**A: **_WOAH GIRL! I am so happy my story is making you feel that excited, I love you for that! Anyways all your questions will be answered in this chapter. Love ya!_

**Q: Has Sasuke ever seen the Princess he was supposed to marry? Did he know her or just wanted to get married for the throne? (Crimson Tranquility)**

**A: **_First of all let me say one thing, I LOVE YOUR PEN NAME! anyways moving on to the question, as you can read in my previous chapters that Sasuke has not seen his fiancée though she on the other hand tries her best to see him but fails so Sasuke has no idea what his fiancée looks like. And as far as the second part of your question is concerned, the answer is that no, Sasuke does not know her, he is only doing it for the throne! Hope that helps! Take care!_

**Q:** **...holy...blood..He's gonna rape her?!?! (Drops to floor and freaks out) (mysticalwater)**

**A: **_(helps her up and gives a cookie) lol, your review was so cute, anyways you'll see what he does in this chapter….ooooohhhhhh I cant wait to write it!_

**Q: ****WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT how will he react to seeing pink hair and not blonde? Does Sakura have a bottle of peroxide hidden in her dress? Is Sasuke blind? WILL TENTEN GAIN SUPERPOWERS!? (ILikePinaColadas)**

**A: **_HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAH, YOUR REVIEW WAS THE FUNNIEST! Seriously even after asking so many questions, you answered them yourself but I couldn't help but mention this here! Lol well you see Sasuke has not seen his fiancée so basically he doesn't know if she is blonde or a pinkette and TRUST ME he is not blind! I WISH TENTEN COULD HAVE SUPER POWERS, lolz anyways hope that made this even funnier! Take care!_

_**(A note to "Nightmare Wishes")**_

**Hey there, you want to know something funny, I have another reviewer named Chiaki Misa and she had some problem with her laptop too, then I gave it a harsh glare which was worse than Sasuke's and guess what, IT GOT FIXED! So I'll do the same to your laptop! *glares at Nightmare Wishes's laptop* "you better not get busted or I'll break you keys!" HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA anyways thanks for reviewing Nightmare wishes!! Take care!**

**Anyways I need to move on to the story but before I do, I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers, you guys rock!**

**This chapter had been completely dedicated to **_'Sakura's-Med'_

**I hope you like it!**

**To the story!!!**

**Angelic101**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you sure you're alright?" Itachi asked as he saw his wife tucking herself under the warm covers of the bed. Night had already fallen and the royal hosts could feel their limbs aching with all the work they had done, now it was time for some good night sleep.

"I am perfectly fine Itachi, you've asked me that question sixteen times now, and it's getting annoying" Hana answered while covering her shoulders with the warm quilt.

"Yeah but still, I mean when the king was trying to see Kohana, one last time, you came out of no where and said that he ouldnt and then when we left Sasuke and Kohana back in the royal chambers, you seemed so reluctant, is something bothering you?" Itachi asked as he lay back on the bed with his wife and turned towards her, looking deep in her eyes, as if trying to find the cause of her unusual behavior. Hana, who was also turned towards him, noticed this and quickly tried changing the subject, she knew very well, that if there was someone that could read her mind easily with hesitation was the one and only, he dear husband, she loved this quality of his but at times it would get really annoying.

"Nothings wrong Itachi, now will you stoup worrying and kiss me already!" she said, more like a command than a request. Itachi chuckled at this and pulled her closer, pressing his lips against hers and making it as simple and pure as possible but Hana will be Hana and she didn't like simple and pure, pulling the loosened robe he was wearing, she made sure that their little kiss was far more than just a pure and simple one, rubbing her hands on his bare chest, she let out a blissful moan when he pushed her hair back and bit on her neck and worked on her silk robe.

The night was going to be long, that was something she was aware of and instead of completely falling in the pit of pleasure and giving her everything to her husband she couldn't help but keep a certain part of her mind on Sakura and the passing night. Guilt did crazy things in her gut as she knew that this was the first time she wasn't letting Itachi claim this night as his for him to have pleasure and her love but was to keep a his mind off a certain truth. She felt horrible, playing with the feelings of the man who even let his own people kill him but never let her doubt his love. Her mind grazed at what was happening in the royal chambers and she couldn't help but get worried.

This was surely going to be a long night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Welcome" he said

A shiver ran up her spine, her stomach was now worse than ever and she knew that one wrong move from him would cause her to throw up, not because she was sick but because of all this tension and nervousness. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and goose bumps started forming on her bare arms. She unconsciously covered them with the help of her shaking arms but it was no use when she felt two warm hands on her bare forearms. Her breath was stuck some where in her dry throat and her puffy eyes were wide in shock.

He silently rubbed his warm hands up and down her freezing arms from the back; he couldn't face her but was soon planning to. He smirked when he felt her shiver against his touch and no matter how soft he made it, it turned out to be just as rough for her. His hands went lower and lower until they reached her own shaking ones, he greeting them by holding them in his own and pulling them up so both their limbs were facing her face. His hard chest was now stuck to her back and he felt her tense against his touch. He landed his chin on her shoulder and watched her from the corner of his eyes. Sasuke could see those eyes watching their hands intently, watching their fingers tangling and intertwined with each other, watching his give a tight squeeze to them and carefully rubbing them, trying to get rid of the coldness.

Her breathing had stopped while he continued doing what he wanted to. She felt his head shift closer towards her neck and she let out a gasp earning her a smirk. The raven haired man let got off her hands and when satisfied with the warmth he shared with her, he let his two limbs make their way to her head piece that covered her tear stained face.

She didn't know how to react with his touch and the way his chest was stuck to her back. She was confused and scared of what this man might do to her, she felt the head piece being raised and winced a little but he didn't stop, just continued with his business. She could see everything clearly when her head piece was taken and thrown off some where on the floor. Her eyes scanned the room in front and it gave her the chills. Black walls and blue curtains with a carpet of the same combination. Any fool could tell that those were made from the finest material. Her eyes landed on the ceiling where a huge chandelier was located. The room did have warm touch but it still felt so cold and empty to her eyes. The curtains were closed, thus increasing the darkness in the already dark and dull room, the only source of light were the small candles around the room. The bed was huge, enough for four to five people; well that's what she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand placed under chin; she froze one again at the contact. Now what was he up to? She felt him put a little force in his hand and turn her face towards the other side, where he stood. She couldn't protest nor could she run, all she could do was respond well to his every move and she hated it. With a perfect turn, she was now facing the Prince himself. Once again she didn't dare to look in his eyes; her gaze was set on random spot located on the floor. She heard him growl and pull he chin up, a gesture that made her curious as to what made him do that. Her breathing fastened as she felt his other hand brush away a few strands of hair from her face. Her eye brows furrowed with tension and hesitation but everything changed when she felt her hair being pulled violently, new tears poured down her swelled face as she continued looking down, praying and asking God for help.

He examined her every move, furious with her actions. The young prince tightened his grip on her rosy hair and pulled them so hard that she was facing him. What really drove him mad was the fact that she kept her gaze low and didn't dare to meet his. Why was she doing that? He wanted to see, he wanted to see those beautiful eyes, the ones he saw a few hours ago, the ones that no one had, the ones that were so unusual that he himself was lost in them. He wanted them so much, those big emeralds that _she _wouldn't let him see. He was infuriated and if someone was to describe him, they would say that his temper was worse than anything. His darks eyes landed on her unusual hair and then on her tear stained face, which continued getting wet with new and fresh drops of tears. He smirked at her appearance.

She was dying in pain here, her hands were now roughly holding his attire, her eyes were closed and her mouth produced gasps and winces of pain and disapproval for his actions. She struggled, trying to get out of his grasp but ended up being pushed on the cold sheets of the bed. Her eyes opened but closed quickly indicating the pain he had given her. Why was he doing this? Would he have done the same to her mistress? She struggled harder now, squealing and screaming slowly in pain and in hope of getting out of his grasp. He held her tighter, squeezing her little frame and looking intently and amusingly at her little tries of escaping.

"What's wrong princess? Does it hurt?" he asked mockingly as he pulled her hair harder earning a slight scream from her. This was the first time she had heard his voice so clearly, he was so close only inches away from her. His voice was so cold and manly, she shivered when she felt his breath on her face. Her hair was all messed up and she was breathing heavily. Her heavy breaths fanned his emotionless face and he noticed the way their breaths mingled and mixed with one another. He was on top of her, arms tightly wrapped around her waist and his chest crushing her breasts.

"Serves you right for making me suffer, for hiding those eyes, for making me attracted towards them" he said through gritted teeth, "Open them, I said open them! And let me see, let me see what so unusual about them" he finished, causing his prey to scream harder and earning herself a chuckle from him. Why was he laughing?

"You think someone can hear you? Do you really think that someone would come in here to help you?" he whispered in her ear, feeling the rise and fall of her breasts against his hard chest, "well, your mistaken my beautiful princess" he said as he gave a long wet lick under her ear lobe, causing her to shiver, "No one can hear you, no one but me" he continued, licking her neck with his wet tongue, swirling and twisting it, gently sucking it amusingly. She screamed harder, pushing him off and struggling under his heavy wait. His tongue did crazy things on her neck as she gasped every time he landed his wet organ on her sensitive areas.

Her struggling continued and annoyed him to no extent. He continued squishing her under him when he suddenly stopped.

'_What am I doing? Have I gone mad?'_ the thought rushed into his brain and caused him to widen his eyes, he looked below at his victim and quickly pulled himself off her. She noticed that he had stopped and knew this was her chance, she hastily got up and before she could run, her eyes caught a familiar figure in front of her. She carefully examined him, his hands were raised to his eye level and his dark orbs were wide and looking at his fingered limbs in disbelief as if he had committed a murder or something, his hands were shaking and she noticed him moving backwards. What was wrong with him? She didn't care, this man was a monster and she was ready to get out of here. Pushing her feet against the hard floor, she carried herself towards the ebony door and started to unlock it hurriedly; once she did she didn't hesitate in opening it and making her way out.

"Wait!" came a familiar voice, she turned around on heels to find the same man who was about to steal her innocence, he was looking at her as she did the same, she held the door knob tightly, as if her life depended on it. All she could do was stare at him, her voice was long gone the moment she said those two little words.

_I do!_

She wanted to run away from him but something stopped her and she obeyed that certain something. She could see his feet making her way, she was horrified. As Sasuke came closer, Sakura stepped backwards, when he was too close for her linking, she made a run for it but found herself trapped when his hand grabbed her wrist and pull her back in, closing the door behind them. She cursed herself for not running and stopping on his simple command. She was sure he was going to repeat his actions when something caught her eyes, something she didn't expect from this monster in front. He was stepping back, back from her. Her open eyes read his movement carefully and could see that his eyes no longer had that lust he did before.

"Forgive me for my harsh behavior Princess Kohana" he said, his gaze low, "Please, night had already fallen, its best that you take some rest" he finished and with that he vanished.

'_What just……happened?' _she asked herself as she wrapped her arms around her protectively.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_What was I thinking?' _he questioned himself as he grabbed the railing violently. He could see the gardens below as the cool autumn breeze kept hitting his pale skin. He had lost control back in there; he kept on telling himself that. He needed to stay calm, she was his wife and the princess of the Yanathree, he almost raped her. How could he be so stupid, so violent and out of his mind? He kept on scolding himself for his actions. He once again looked at his hands.

'_Nothing can wash away the stains of the blood I have spilled'_

He looked above at the moon and grazed the stars that sparkled on the night sky

'_Am I a monster?'_

He took in a deep breath,

'_No, I am just…'_

Running his fingers through his dark hair,

'_Special……'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She already had enough for the day and wanted some sleep, but then, what kind of friend would sleep and enjoy his slumber when another friend was in need of desperate help? She took in a deep breath and started massaging her temples, soothing them and getting rid of the awful pain she had ended up with. He head ached and she felt as if someone was banging it with a hammer. She was confused and worried, he hair were loose and down, not something that was usual, her eyes were closed, her eye brows furrowed and her index and middle finger of both hands rested on her temples, carefully rubbing them. Any fool could tell that she was thinking, thinking of al plan to get her friend out of this whole mess.

Twilight was the only source of light in her room as she was tucked in her bed in a sitting position with her blanket covering her legs; her eyes caught the figure of a certain hound, lying near her window. She couldn't help but feel sad at Woolfy's behavior. He wouldn't eat anything nor would he play or wiggle his tail like before. One thing she knew was that the cause of his behavior was certainly not Rosalia or the fact that he couldn't play outside, what made him sorrowful was being alone. He wanted his mistress, he wanted her badly, to ruffle and play with his hair, to scold him from messing up the bed, to pat his head when he did something good that would make her proud, he wanted her to play with him and carry him on her lap, he just wanted her love.

Just like her, even he couldn't sleep, she had taken him to her room and all he did was lay near the window with his head between his front paws and his eyes heavy. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday and when Tenten tried to play with him and be like Sakura, he would just act the same, every now and then, he would let out a small cry. At first she was worried at the sounds he was making but then she remembered Kiba telling him that dogs do that when they are deprived off the ones the love or if they are extremely sad when they were talking about Akamaru. She hated seeing the pup like that but what ached the most was that whenever he would hear footsteps coming near them, he would jump up and start scratching the door, hoping it was Sakura behind it but every time it happened, his guess would fail and he would remain miserable.

Tenten let out a big sight and slowly got out of bed, pushing her feet against the ground; she walked closer to Woolfy and patted him on the head. she tried picking him up but failed as he was too heavy, this made her curious as to how Sakura picked him, she laughed lightly on her small efforts but in the end, she gave up and sat next to the lonely hound.

"You miss her don't you?" she asked, knowing the response fully, "Hey, don't be sad, I miss her too, heck I miss hearing her scream when she would find those fake cockroaches under her pillow but, that doesn't mean I stop eating or playing right?" she continued talking as if he understood her, "and I am sure she misses you too, after all you are the number one hound in her life" she let out a small chuckle at her comment, "Woolfy, honey she loves you, and do you think that she would like seeing you in this condition?" she said, ruffling his hair, "she would get so worried about you and would you like that?" she asked causing her to look at her, "Oh honey, she wants you to be happy forever, I know that she isn't here right now and that you miss her and you want her to be here with you, but you have to be strong, you have to understand that she needs our help and she is counting on you" she continued, giving warm smile when she saw him getting up and sitting instead of lying all the time, "and we are going to help her no matter what, right?" she said, shocked at the bark he produced and jumped like before, "Good boy, now before you can help, you need your energy" she said as she pulled his dog bowl and placed it in front of him, picking a piece of meat and shoving it in front of his mouth, he ate it and licked her fingers in response. Just like that he finished his meal and she knew he was feeling better. Her smile widened when she felt him in her lap, cuddling like a little puppy. She ran her fingers through his golden hair and when she was sure he was asleep, she carefully placed him on the edge of her bed and quietly made her way out of the room.

"We'll get you out of this mess Sakura, no matter what"

With that she made her way towards the room of two of the loudest ninjas in the world and two of her best friends.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She was scared more than ever now, her heart pounded against her rib cage and memories from before played in her mind. The way he pulled her hair, the way he pushed her and squeezed his body on top of hers, the way he whispered in her ears, the way he linked her shamelessly, twirling his wet organ on top of her bare skin, licking her senselessly, sucking on her skin and swallowing her taste and her scent. She was disgusted, utterly disgusted from his actions. Tears were pouring down her face endlessly as she sat on that very same spot he had left her, near the door, she sat with her knees stuck to her chest and her arms folded around her legs as she buried her head between her knees and her chest.

What was he?

A monster, he was a monster.

She was shivering to no end, sweat dripped down her plum cheeks and her puffy eyes hurt more than ever. She hated him, whoever this was, she didn't care if he was the prince, she didn't give a damn about it, and she just wanted to get out. Whenever she would get ready to do so, he mind would play everything Hana had told her before she left her and that monster in the same room. Now she was scared more than ever and her mind was too jumbled to think straight. At times like these, the only one she had was Woolfy, it seemed as if he understood her perfectly. Her mind then suddenly drifted on her little hound, was he okay? Did he eat? Did he sleep? She was worried about him; she knew he couldn't live without her. She cried even harder now, her breath stuck in her throat and her face became sticky with all the crying.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footfalls from the other side of the door, she panicked. She got up from the spot and started backing away from the door. She held herself tightly as she felt it open and then close. She looked up only to find a startled Sasuke looking deep within her emerald pools. She stepped back when she felt him nearing. Sakura's grip on her arms was so tight that she was sure to leave some marks there. To her that man was crazy, he did crazy things to her on the wedding and then tried to rape her and just when he succeeded, he backed away, apologizing to her and vanishing. She was sure he was making his way to her and part of her yelled and scolded for not running away when she had the chance. She shut her eyes as tightly as possible while tears still made their way down her cheeks.

His footsteps could be easily heard and when he was at the same level she was her heart stopped, she prepared herself for his actions but when she felt nothing, she opened her eyes weakly only to find him walking towards the end of the room, picking a blanket and a pillow up, he made his way to the huge couch that was located at the other end of the room. He silently placed it and before he could sleep, he turned towards her and looked at her with those dark eyes.

"I will sleep with you when you are ready"

Shocked was the word that best described her, she watched him settling himself in the dark room on the couch, placing his arm over his eyes, he drifted to sleep. Her eyes were wide and she didn't know what just happened. It felt as if that man who just tried to take her innocence away was replaced by a man who didn't want anything bad to do to her. She could only do as he said and after remembering Hana's words again, she knew she had to go with the flow.

She made her way to the huge bed and lay on it. She was too shocked to even take her wedding dress off. As she covered herself with warm covers, she couldn't help but weep at everything that happened with her today, how she was happy seeing her mistress finally getting her dream of marrying the Prince she loved and how she ended up ruining that dream and taking her place. All she ever wanted was a normal life, then why did this all happen?

What kind of person was he? She didn't know, she was confused but nothing cold change her opinion about him, he was a monster and no matter how calm he seemed, he was something else under that fake mask.

She knew she couldn't be able to sleep, who could after such an experience? Little did she know that the man opposite to her felt the same way.

Both knew,

They couldn't sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Here was another chapter, I hope you all like it. It had a lot of Sasusaku but there will be HEAVY Sasusaku love in the coming chapers, that I can guarantee!**

**THIS CHAPTER OD DEDICATED TO **_Sakura's-Med!_

**HEY MYSTICAL WATER! I got your message and I just wanted to say that it was a great idea, but could you elaborate it a little more so I could use it in the future chapters, I have seen it but I have completely forgotten the whole thing, AND ONE MORE THING, NEVER HESITATE TO GIVE A SUGGESTION, THEY ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! Thanks and take care dear!**

**I hope you like it! Oh and before I forget I wanted to answer another question by "Narutomdd", which was about the title of the story, you see I named it moonlight because that is something they both adore and love. It will be clearer in the coming chapters though, Sasuke is a night-guy and well Sakura finds it soothing and beautiful so both characters are into it, it will play a big role in their romance in the future chapters. Anyways take care**

**I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS! **

**Itachi: **_Yeah, review or face my poetry! *laughs like a maniac*_

**Me: **_Shut it, barfbag!_

**Itachi: **_well sorry, for being nice!_

**Me: **_hey Hana! Itachi is hitting on me_

**Itachi: **_Liar Liar, pants on fire!_

**Hana: **_ahem!_

**Itachi: **_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

**Me: **_*sigh* anyways BYE EVERYBODY! TAKE CARE!_

**Angelic101**


	16. Addicted

"**ADDICTED"**

**Hello again everybody, thank you all for your lovely response and reviews for the last chapter, I am so glad that you all enjoyed it and from here on out, there will be a lot of Sasusaku, now that the story is in flow and stable. I will be looking forward for your future reviews.**

**This chapter has been dedicated to, '**_Nightmare wishes' _**and his, **_'laptop'_

**Itachi: **_What is it with you and laptops?_

**Me: **_none of your business barf bag!_

**Itachi: **_hey! Watch it, I am a prince you know, I could use your little tiny body as my toothpick._

**Me: **_and I am the author of this story, I could get you eaten by an eight legged, three eyed lobster without a sweat._

**Itachi:**_*shrugs*_

**Me: **_will there be anything else?_

**Itachi: **_hehehehehe, I think I'll pass_**.**

**Me: **_Good, now do the disclaimer!_

**Itachi: **_what's in it for me?_

**Me: **_hmmmmmm, Sasuke's baby pictures, you know the one where he is running around naked!_

**Itachi: **_oh wow, really? I use it as a weapon and rub it in his face, BOOOYAAA! Life is good!_

**Me: **_……_

**Itachi: **_Angelic101 does not own Naruto, but she does own the following story! There I did it, now hand them over._

**Me: **_Huh, in your dreams!_

**Itachi: **_WHAT?!?!?!?! NOOOOO, DAMN I CANT BELIEVE I FELL FOR IT!_

**Me: **_*laughs like a maniac* hah! Anyways enjoy everybody!_

**And before I am done, I would just like to give best wishes to "Abyssal Divinity" for his new story, I wish you best of luck and a lot of success.**

**Alright people, to the story!**

**Angelic101**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

His mind replayed everything that happened between them before, he didn't wanted to, he didn't, but he couldn't stop himself and why? Well, certainly not because he was like other men who only wanted one night of pleasure and when the darkness from the sky, wiped away, showing the blissful morning light, pretend like nothing ever happened. Pathetic! Sure he had slept with a lot of women, women who were experienced, women who could lock there companions in the cage of pure bliss and pleasure but he had never forced any of them into doing something without their consent. He was married now, not just with any woman, the princess of Yanathree and the future Queen of his Kingdom. All this time, he had played with numerous lives, torturing them, treating them in a way that was worse than dogs, who in the right mind would do that? But it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that the most true love of them all, parental love and support was snatched away from him, it wasn't his fault that he had experienced the sight of murder at such a young age, it wasn't his fault that hatred took control of his whole purpose of being, it wasn't his fault he was taught to kill or be killed.

After completely indulging his body and soul in the passion for killing, his already cold heart became colder and much darker, he had lost him self in the crypts of blood and the most important organ that pumped that dirty blood through his veins, the heart became immune to any sort of pain. They say that God gives pain and hard times to the one he loves the most, but then again, how could God love someone who was nothing less than Satan, who was nothing less than the demon bathed in the pools of hatred. He couldn't sleep the whole night, his mind kept on grazing and revolving around every thing that happened between them before.

Truth, the truth was that he no longer cared or cherished anyone, neither did he want to. He was already lost in the deep holes of madness and hope was one word that wasn't found in his vocabulary. If she was some other woman, he would've done it without a sweat, not because he wanted to enjoy and feel that addicting pleasure but because he wanted to hear those screams, some would call him crazy, others mad, many weird and most even insane but he was what he was and what others said was of no meaning to him. He wanted to kill and really bad, he hated this place, hated it to no extend. The only reason he was doing this was because he needed power and he would do anything to get it.

Once he realized what he was doing, he couldn't believe himself; it was low, even for him. He was tired of this madness that had conquered his brain, he didn't want to be like this anymore, he wanted to be different, he wanted to go away and never look back, he wanted freedom from his angst, he wanted to live a life not die every moment of every hour. He could still hear her light sobs and whimpers and her tries to keep them down. Sasuke glanced at her direction, only to see a petite body wrapped under _his _warm covers. Her unusual rosy hair spread across _his _pillow, he could see her long white arms snaking around her body, protecting and shielding her.

Such a pitiful sight to see……

He closed his eyes and moved his head back to the same position, he knew she wasn't sleeping and he was the cause of that. What worried him the most was if she leaked out the things that happened between them, he would have to do something about that later, he couldn't help but think what would have happened if he didn't loose control. Maybe they would've talked or maybe even do what other couples do on their first night of marriage. He was so used to killing that he even considered her to be his victim; it was good he snapped out of it at the right time before he did something stupid. He moved his fingers up, slowly massaging his aching temples. Once he was done, he brought his palm to his eye level. Even though it was clean, to him it wasn't, he could see the stains of blood on it.

He glanced at her once more, this time turning towards her, finding her back towards him. Even though he was on the couch, he could still see how uncomfortable she was, being on the bed. Maybe because it was quite hard, hard like him, he let out a long sigh and ruffled his messy hair. He could still see her, shivering and silently crying in the darkness of night.

He couldn't care less.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was night and she wasn't a sleep and why, because she had a matter to solve. The secret was only supposed to be between them but what they didn't know was that someone else knew too, someone who had her own game to play but only when the right time comes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"WHAT?!?!"

The voice echoed through the hall ways, warning some nasty comments from the ones who were deep asleep but awakened by the noise. It was so loud that even Itachi and Hana stopped making out for a moment, confused as to what was going on.

"Will you keep it low, you good for nothing loud mouth?" Kiba said as he smacked the blonde on the head and Tenten held his mouth avoiding further screaming. The poor blonde struggled but earned himself another smack, harder than before.

"Listen Naruto, we know this is disturbing, heck our expression was the same but you have to understand, we need your help, Sakura needs your help" Tenten explained as she removed her small hand from his mouth and slowly wiped it with her dress.

"But-"

"Her moron, there is no time for 'buts' and 'what's', we need to do something and fast before Mr Hotshot gets Sakura pregnan-"

"Are you insane?!?" Tenten shouted, smacking Kiba at his absurd comment.

"Sorry……" he mumbled, rubbing his head

"Anyways, first things first, we need to find the Princess, she said she'd be back in a couple of minutes, bur she never came back" Tenten said as she placed her index finger under her chin.

"You told me, there was this man with you guys in the room, what about him?" Kiba inquired

"He was……creepy, every time I tried calling the guards, the princess would stop me, that means-"

"It means she has some relation with him" Kiba finished

"Exactly" Tenten said as she snapped her fingers.

"Maybe………" Naruto said, still sitting on his bed, while the other two stared at him, asking him to continue, "Maybe, he was one of het fuck buddies and they had sex together but then she left him in the morning all alone and he wanted payback………what do you think?" Naruto asked, rotating his eyes. Both adults looked at him in disbelief and wondered what God was thinking when he created him.

"I think you have brain of donkey" Kiba said

"I second that!" Tenten agreed.

"Meanies!" the blonde said as he placed a cute pout on his face.

"That man had something to do with the princess, I'd say, they didn't have a very good experience together" Tenten said

"What makes you say that?" Kiba asked

"Well, the way she was crying and panicked when he was around" she replied

"I agree"

"What do you think we should do?"

"Isn't it obvious, we find the Princess and bring her back" Kiba answered to Naruto's question

"Yeah, but we have no idea where she is, not to mention what will the Prince do when we bring her back, I mean we cant just go up to him and say 'Hey Prince Sasuke, lovely day isn't it? We just wanted to tell you that someone kidnapped your real bride so we replaced her with her personal maid and now we have her back so time for Sakura to say bye bye and we'll leave you two to live your lives in peace'?" Tenten giggled at her own statement as Kiba raised a brow and Naruto laughed.

"Oh man, I say we do it, I want to see the look on teme's face!" Naruto cheered, raising a fist in the air.

"Yeah and then get killed in the most ruthless way, good idea Naruto!" Kiba said, sarcasm flowing rapidly in his sentence.

"Well then do you have any better ideas dog boy?" Naruto asked

"I'm still thinking, idiot" he replied, annoyed at the loud mouth.

There was a long pause between the three adults. There facial expression showed clearly that they were thinking, thinking of a way out of this whole mess.

"That's it" Tenten said as she raised her arms in defeat, "I give up"

"What do you mean you give up?" Naruto asked

"I mean I can't think of anything" she replied

"Fine then, I have a plan" Kiba said earning the attention of the other two adults in the room, "We go and find the princess, bring the princess and tell the prince everything and then prepare ourselves for the outcome" he finished, he knew was ready for a smack or a good shout but he never exected what he saw next. Tenten looked at him in disbelief but that look was soon changed to a one that approved of his plan and same was with Naruto.

"Aright then, let's do it"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had been walking forever and she still couldn't find him, where was he?

Kankuro?

"I can't believe he just left like that" Temari said as she searched the hallways for any sign of his brother. Her legs were killing her and she didn't even get any sleep yet.

"Ugghhh, I'll kill you once I find you, Argghhhh" she growled in frustration.

"May I help you?" a voice called, causing Temari to turn on her heels.

"Oh, yes if it isn't a problem-"

"It is troublesome because I can't sleep with your babbling about your brother in the hallways" a very tired Shikamaru said as he took a long yawn after that.

"Well, well aren't we lazy?" Temari mocked while raising a brow

"Hey, I'm a growing man, I need my sleep to get my gears working" he replied with boredom written clear in his eyes.

"Of course you are!" she teased and somehow Shikamaru knew she was just mocking him, mumbling another 'troublesome', he walked to her and offered his help which she gladly took. Both adults walked through the hallway keeping fake expressions plastered on their faces and mocking the other in the back of there mind.

"Hey, aren't you Shikamaru Nara, the royal political strategist?" she inquired to kill the haunting silence between them

"Unfortunately" he replied.

"And why is it unfortunate?" she raised a brow at this

"Because you don't get enough sleep" he replied covering his mouth with another yawn

"You love to sleep, don't you?" she asked when all they could hear was a cricket.

"No, I love cooking and baking cookies" he replies, sarcasm dripping from every word

"Ahan…"

There was another big pause that tortured them both, the hallway never seemed this big before and now it wasn't coming to an end

'_Once I find that stupid excuse for a man, I'll tear him apart' _Temari kept repeating the following line in her head

'_One I am over with this, I am so taking the day off'_ Shikamaru thought

"Are you……married?" she asked, completely displeased with her choice of question

"No ma'am, I have no intentions of being murdered and by the hands of a troublesome woman, No sir" he replied, earning a glare from Temari

"You seem to have a very bad opnion about women, why is it so?" she continued asking

"No ma'am, it's just that they are troublesome" he replied and at this statement, Temari just wanted to flush him in the toilet.

"You do know, that I am a woman"

"Oh really?"

"Not funny!"

"Yes, yes"

"You know, I bet you're a virgin!" Temari said out of no where, once realizing that, she quickly covered her mouth as she looked at the man next to her, giving her a look of disbelief.

"That's personal ma'am but if it will stop you from asking any further questions, then yes, I am still a virgin"

"Heehe…..hhehhehe" she managed to say.

"Hey Temari! What are you doing here?"

"What the- Kankuro! I have been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" she inquired, while her brother reached her side

"Oh, well, I just left to get some fresh air, but then I kind of forgot my way back, I know its stupid but don't you dare laugh! And who is this?" Kankuro said as he scratched the back of his head

"Oh, this is just Shik-"

Where was he?

She turned around to see a very sleepy Shikamaru walking back to his chambers.

"He didn't even say goodbye, humph! What an arrogant man!" she complained

"Well, I am sorry ma'am, but now that you have found your brother, I will be leaving, sleep waits" he replied as Temari looked at him in complete disbelief and an urge to rip his hair out. She was practically boiling now, Kankuro sweat dropped when he saw smoke rising from his sister.

"Uhhh, Temari, maybe we should leave" he said, taking a hold of his sister and pulling her out of the hallway

"Man! He is so annoying, heck I feel bad for his future wife, lord save her from this man" she said before exiting the hallway doors

'_Troublesome!'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The morning light seeped through the curtains, softly spreading on her sticky face. Usually she would groan in disappointment and argue asking for five more minutes to sleep, but today was different, she couldn't do that because she never slept. Her eyes were bloody red and burned due to all the puffiness. He body ached and her throat was dry, she would do anything to get a cool glass of water to ease the pain in her dry throat. She was still shivering, not because of the cold but because of the event that took place the day before. She was lying on a royal bed, how could she? She couldn't! she was just a made and here she was wrapped in the covers of a royal Prince who didn't belong to her.

She needed to get out and run away from all of this, all she wanted was a normal life filled with happiness and here she was married to the Prince with him even knowing it. What had she gotten herself into? She could easily go out and continue being a maid and if someone asked where the Princess was, she would say that she had gone out for a little walk o fresh air but she knew that wasn't possible and why? Because the Prince, her so called husband had already seen her and he won't be fooled.

Weak

Was she weak?

What could she do, she wanted to be free and once she was, she wouldn't even look back and run as fast as her legs could carry her. Last nights experience was terrible, she had almost lost her innocence and if she did, she would never have been able to forgive herself, or face her mother. One thing that still pinched her and made her curious was a question, what made him stop?

Did he notice her discomfort? Was he under a spell? Was he out of control? What?

She unconsciously moved her hand and rubbed her neck in disgust, she could still have that disgusting feeling of his wet tongue licking and sucking her soft felt, she could feel him biting her smooth skin and inhaling her sweet scent, she could fell his chest crushing her breasts and how his large hands took hold of her petite frame and clung to it, she could feel his warm breath on her neck, fanning it, soothing it. His touch was so……so

Poisonous,

She arched a little when she felt his fingertips roam around her neck and mouth sucking her sweet flesh, rubbing himself against her small frame. The memory only brought shivers up her spine, she hated him, hated him to no extent, never would she let him lay his dirt hands on her.

Next time she wouldn't be so weak.

Her eye lids were heavy due to lack of sleep but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She didn't want to lay like a helpless girl anymore, she got up in a sitting position, using her arms as leverage as she supported her wait on them. The whole time she kept her puffy emerald pools down and on her lap. The warm covers that hugged her and left their warmth on her were moved aside and she couldn't help but wonder how one person can live in a dark hell like this. The room was so dark, as if the owner never wanted lights to reach his base. She was slightly scared, if there were things Sakura was afraid if, then darkness and storms would have to be it. She was terrified even at the age of nineteen.

She slowly lifted her tired eye lids only to see two red orbs right in front of her own, glaring intently at her. She let out a small yelp and retreated backwards but she couldn't more than a few inches. His grip on her wrist was tight but not the way he held her the night before. She couldn't meet his gaze and why?

Even she didn't have the answer of that

His mere existence sent shivers up and down her spine and she was shivering so bad that even the lonely wolf in front was surprised to feel the little bones in her wrist cackling like that. The urgency to make her scream and scare her again arose in his dark heart but this time he controlled himself, he held him self in the clutches of his own boundaries.

She poured a whole new stream of tears as he held her, she almost screamed when she felt his hot breath fan her face again. Struggling was of no use; even so, she wasn't close to giving up. It was her mistake that she never noticed him grabbing her other wrist and giving it a light squeeze. She tried backing away but his grip was tight enough to prevent her to. He held her wrists up and pulled her closer, closer to him, closer to his large body, closer to her death.

"P-P-Pl-Please………I…Ahhh" she stuttered trying to mumble something that would stop him from continuing further, her breath was caught in her throat when she felt him releasing her wrists and slowly placing his hand behind her head and pulling her to him.

"N-No P-P-Please…..I …Ahh I beg….you……Please" she managed to say as he continued pulling her, once her face was merely inches away from his own, he placed his other free hand and rubbed her cheek, wiping her tears away.

"Please what?" he asked as if nothing was happening, when there was no reply he continued his actions, "I asked you something, answer me" he ordered, clearly being annoyed of her little gasps.

"S-stop……I d-don't I……ohh" she couldn't manage to finish her statement as she felt that very wet tongue of his, slowly licking her tear stained cheek. It was a single, gentle stroke but it felt so hard and poisonous. He stooped and looked at her with those bloody eyes.

"Look at me" it wasn't a request it was a straight order, an order she had to obey or the consequences weren't much of a secret. She slowly raised her eye lids, exposing those heavenly teary eyes to his dark bloody ones, she almost lost herself when she stared into those mesmerizing eyes, and they were so…unique. Her hair was a mess and her face was even messier. The little light that entered from the closed curtains gave her a view of his handsome yet sharp features; he was looking deep in the core of her eyes, as if reading her like an open book. Her breathing was fast and her heart was pounding so hard that she could feel it coming out, breaking her rib cage at any moment now.

He still had his hand behind her head, he continued pulling when she closed her eyes once again, earning a growl from him.

"Look at me when I'm doing this to you!" he said at a higher pitch, she obeyed quickly and looked at his eyes, those Sharingans that read her mind, even the deepest parts were clear to him. Her whimpers lowered when there foreheads met, she didn't know why, she didn't know how all she knew was that his touch was poisoning her yet it was still so addicting. Her eyes lids grew heavy as there noses met, his hand stroked her cheek as lightly as possible and that's when she noticed how warm his palms were.

"I am resisting, resisting the urge to kiss you, to taste you, to get you breathless like I did before but…" he said as the black marks in his unique sharingan started rotating, he felt her hands on his chest, he felt her breath on him and he knew that she wasn't doing this on her own, he was making her do this. He knew, his sharingan was working on her, slowly pulling her in another world where only he commands and the one trapped, obeyed, "you aren't ready for me yet, that I know. Still, your expression makes me wonder why you're like this, for someone who couldn't wait a single day to unite with me, who kept on lingering on my trail just to find a moment to talk to me, your sure change quickly" he said as there forehead rubbed against each others, "but I won't force you, take your time, but let me clarify something" he cupped her face in his hands, "You will not tell anyone about what happened last night, clear?" he asked, as she slowly nodded as if she was in a trance, he had captured her in his taunting gaze, "Good"

He wanted to leave her there but a certain feeling arose in him, urging him to keep his hold on her and he did, he looked at her drowsy eyes once more and then slowly sticking his tongue out, he licked her tear stained cheek, cleaning it, wiping away the stains. His hot, wet tongue stroked her cheek and tasted her hungrily. He continued licking her, but could stop the urge when he reached her luscious lips, he didn't kiss her, he sucked her, sucked her swollen lips, producing sounds that were inaudible to the rest of the world. He took them in his hot mouth and bathed them in his saliva, soothing them, biting them, sucking as hard as he could. When he pulled away he noticed the color change in them, from light pink they had changed to hot red due to all the sucking. He smirked and with one last lick on her cheek, he let het go. Her body slowly fell back on his bed and drifting to a deep sleep. He had captured her in a trance and now when she was out, she slept.

He got up and moved towards the door, opening the locks and pulling it open, once he did, he turned back and looked at her sleeping form, still covered in her white wedding dress, his new mate was sleeping on _his _bed. He unconsciously touched his lips and licked them up. He smirked at her form.

"I'm addicted"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Alright, so here is another chapter, sorry for the late update, I was a little busy and it was raining so I couldn't help it, I love the rain and I had to spend the day out. GOD! IT WAS SO MUCH FUN!**

**Anyways, I will be looking forward to your reviews!**

**This chapter was dedicated to **_'Nightmare wishes', _**I hope you likes it. *glares at his laptop* "you better not mess around, or you will face Itacji's poetry! Got it lappy??" **

**Lol, take care everyone, until next time!**

**Angelic101**


	17. Consequences

"**CONSEQUENCES"**

**DISCLAIMER:** *sighs* I do not own Naruto……sadly.

**HEY PEOPLE! What's up ya'll? Now I know that it's been a month since I updated but as most of you already knew that I was out of country and on vacation, I just want to inform those who didn't know. I'm sure you guys would be thinking that I had writers block and stopped writing but if you all remember I promised you all that I would finish this and I keep my word that's Naruto's and my way of a ninja BELIEVE IT!**

**I would just like to thank all my wonderful readers who reviewed and liked my story**

**So this chapter is dedicated to once again **_'Chiaki Misa'. _**Now I know I had already dedicated a chapter to her but this is because the whole time I was on vacation, she kept in touch and I knew she was waiting desperately for this update, thanks a lot Chiaki Misa. The best part was that in this whole month we actually got to know each other better. I'll be waiting for your reply.**

**So thank you all for waiting and Chiaki Misa, this ones for you, hope you like it!**

**Angelic101**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The way back seemed so much longer; he guessed it was probably because of the amount of weight he was carrying. Before arriving, he had already estimated the time he would take to go back but to his dismay, the little math he did was of no use as this was taking more time than he thought. Deidara sighed in frustration as he glanced at the unconscious princess from the corner of his eyes as he continued jumping on tree tops. His back slightly ached and same was the case with his neck. They were already quite far away from the village and fortunately for him, no one had followed him. He silently thanked the heavens, he knew if he was followed, his mission would have been an entire failure and no matter how strong he was, he couldn't have put up a fight against any leaf ninjas as he knew that they rarely go solo and in this case there would definitely be a whole pack of them.

"Luck never was on my side" he joked while he shook his head

He needed to get to his destination and fast before the hungry wolf he called master ate him alive.

Luck……never was on his side.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The little light from the dark velvet curtains seeped through and invaded her puffy eyes, it was morning. She lifted his hand slowly and brought it to her tear stained face. Sakura rubbed her eyes and gave out a long breath she had been holding. She slowly got up and adjusted herself in a sitting position.

She felt horrible.

Her eyes burnt and her whole body ached, she glanced at herself and the moment her eyes landed on the wedding dress she had been wearing, new tears wielded up and in no time, poured down her sticky face. She remembered all the events from last night, everything from her being forced to almost getting rapped. She was trapped in a situation where it didn't matter what she thought. She was merely a pawn being used for someone else's benefit. Misery always seemed to find its way to her and no matter how fast she would run, in the end it caught up.

It wasn't long before she realized there was suppose to be another person in the same room. Her head quickly snapped up and she looked around for any sign of that minster, luckily he wasn't there. She let out a little sigh. She needed to get out, she needed to get free, free from this mess that others had pushed her into, a mess that could end up taking her life.

Suddenly her mind went back to a time of her past

"_Well, did you make up your mind?" a young yet beautiful woman asked her little child_

"_Hmmm…I think" little Sakura replied_

"_Alright then, lets hear it" the woman said with a warm smile grazing her lips_

"_I've decided that….uhhh….ummmmm" the little girl replied as she placed a finger on her chin and thought carefully as the woman in front waited, "well, I think this time, I'll save us money mother" little Sakura continued._

_The woman smiled at her daughter_

"_But honey, maybe the next time you won't find this dress" the woman said as she leaned down, her hair falling down her shoulders till her mid back_

"_Ummm….well……then I'm ready to take the risk, I think I'll save some money and when I have enough, I'll buy something better for both of us" Sakura cheered as she clapped her hands_

"_Are you sure honey?" the woman asked_

"_Huh-uh" _

"_As you wish" with that, she held her daughters hand firmly and started walking back to their little cottage._

"_I am very proud of you, flower" the lady mumbled_

"_Really? But what did I do?" Sakura asked in curiosity, her big eyes scanning her mothers._

"_Back in the market, you thought carefully and even though you loved that dress from the moment you saw it, you still chose not to buy it" the woman said_

"_But mommy, what's there to be proud of?" six year old Sakura asked_

"_You kept the consequences in mind" the woman stated simply_

_Sakura kept looking at her mother, indicating her to continue_

"_You wanted that dress but you thought that if you bought it now, we might not have enough money left for food but if you waited and saved money, in time you would have enough money to buy something even better" she stated as she opened the little wooden door of her cottage, "remember honey, whatever you do in life, will always have its consequences, some good, some bad. So always think before you take another step"_

_The little girl was still a little confused but no matter, she was happy that her mother was proud of her, she dissolve the little advice her mother gave and took it as a lesson and a guide for her future, there was only one thing left on her mind_

"_Mommy, would daddy be proud?"_

_There was no reply_

She remembered that day clearly.

'_Consequences'_

Even a blind could tell her that the consequences of this step would not be good but she didn't take that step, someone else pushed her to. For once her mother's advice seemed so wrong because even if she didn't fall in the pit she was currently sitting in, and went with the other option, the consequences would have been the same.

She wanted to scream but a part of her just wanted to curl into a ball and sit, crying in a corner of the room, she needed someone, someone to hold on to, someone to talk to. The first person that came to her mind was Tenten but she knew she couldn't have her wish. She didn't know where the brunette was and she certainly couldn't roam around he whole castle to find her. Hana would surely be still asleep as it was still too early. That only left Woolfy

'_Woolfy'_

Her eyes widened as she realized it had been so long since she saw Woolfy. She had raised the dog and knew him more than anyone. She knew how he would act when she was not around and the thought just caused her heart to sink deeper, she got out of bed, forgetting all about her problems because the only thing on her mind was Woolfy.

She ran out the room with her wedding dress still on, he long her swirled down. Saying it was hard to run in a wedding gown was an understatement, it was impossible but she couldn't stop. She ran as fast as she could to the servant quarters but while making her way, she did not realize what she was actually doing. She didn't think before running hastily that even a little act like that could have its consequences especially when you in a situation like this.

She was in for a surprise

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He ruffled her smooth white hair while she ate her meal. Now that he was back, the world seemed so much better, heck even the food tasted well. Once she was done, she placed her paws on his broad shoulders and licked his cheek showing him her love. He smirked at this and continued ruffling and petting her with his both hands.

"Not mad anymore huh?" he questioned the little dog in front of him.

A small growl was the only reply.

"Hn"

He had planned on spending some time with Rosalia, she on the other hand couldn't have been happier. It had almost been an hour since he was with her, things had been going perfectly until……

They both sensed another presence

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked behind from where he came from.

He kept his eyes locked with that very place but couldn't find anyone or anything coming. He slowly got up and began walking into the same direction. He could hear a faint growl from Rosalia and smirked at this but for now he needed to know who was there.

He continued walking.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had never felt so bad before, she wanted to make it up to him but nothing felt good enough. She continued patting him.

He on the other hand was so relieved that she had finally showed up, Woolfy wanted her to stay with him forever; he was scared that in time, she might leave him alone again.

All he could here were the faint sounds of his master's apology which she kept on mumbling, she didn't had to do that, he had already forgiven her when he saw that worried look on her face. He just wanted her to love him again and be with him.

The amount of felicity erupting in him was indescribable until……

He felt a dark aura surrounding him and his master, the happy face he once had had disappeared and in its place was an angry one which could scare any freak trying to get close to his mistress.

He quickly jumped out of her lap ad faced the door, his sharp fangs out and his once innocent black eyes, now deadly. One could see the poison dripping from them as he growled at the intruder.

Sakura was shocked at his sudden behavior but everything was clear when she glanced at the door, what she saw made her want to scream, her eyes widened, her heart stopped and her breath hitched.

It was _him_

It wasn't him who scared her, well he did a little but what was really freaking her out was the fact that he had seen Woolfy. Kiba's words flashed back in her mind, This was bad, her Woolfy was in trouble.

She was sure she would die the day the Prince knew the truth about her, guess her death was supposed a little earlier.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

His dark orbs scanned the angry little beast in front of him till they travelled dully at the figure behind it, his eyes narrowed viciously at her, he knew she was avoiding his gaze, any fool could tell. She was scared and he knew why.

After a long hard glare, he slowly knelt and stared in the beast's haunting eyes. His growl increased even so he made no motion only glared back. The stoic Uchiha then raised a hand and slowly placed it on the dog's head, patting him gently, ruffling his golden hair. His eyes on the other hand, never left his. Sakura knew this want going to well, she knew Woolfy and, any second now, he would rip that hand apart, and she needed to stop this.

His blood was now boiling with anger. Woolfy was never really the violent type but once he sensed the dark aura Sasuke had been emitting, he knew that wasn't good for his mistress, he needed to protect her. Dog saliva oozed out of his mouth, making its way between his slicing teeth. He was enraged and this man in front of him was making him insane.

He almost jumped on him and ripped him into shreds when suddenly he heard a faint voice, the said dog quickly turned around to see his mistress shaking with fear, he was shocked, he wanted to go by her side but no way in the world would he let this man in front, do anything stupid.

"Stop……down boy" she said faintly

Sasuke's eyes averted in her direction, she was scared, and she didn't want this, which he knew. He was slightly surprised by the way the dog calmed down; of course he wouldn't admit it out loud. The dog kept looking at the Uchiha before slowly retreating back. He still didn't like the man but his mistress's order was more important to him.

The Uchiha prodigy stood up before boring wholes in the woman in front with his hard gaze, just one hard glare could send shivers down her petite frame, and he smirked at how fragile she was.

He didn't say a word, nor did her but before he could leave, he slowly made his way across the room to where the other party was standing. At this Woolfy quickly came in front of her mistress forming a barrier between them.

Sasuke kept looking at the pinkette now his wife, he noticed she didn't even once lift her head to meet his gaze, that annoyed him to no end but he was a man who knew self control well, though he doubted that after the events of last night.

He knelt down once again without hesitation, patted Woolfy's head and scratched his ear, the dog enjoyed the little scratch but his taste towards the man was still bitter.

Before he could leave he mumbled something which increased Sakura's discomfort

"You have a very good master, I can see why your so protective of her, don't worry I'll make sure she is in good hands"

With that the Uchiha stood up and this time he finally had the chance to meet her gaze, he could clearly see the disgust she held for him and his words but he knew she was weak and helpless. He smirked at her and slowly turned his back to leave the room.

Once he was gone, Sakura sighed in relief and the next thing she did was quite predictable, she hugged, hugged her little Woolfy and cried her heart out

She knew she couldn't stay here longer; she needed to go back to '_hell'_, that was the name she had given to his room, their room. She ruffles Woolfy's hair once more before getting up to leave, the moment she did, she felt something tugging her dress, and she didn't need to look back, she didn't want to leave but fate had put her in a situation she couldn't get out of.

After calming him down and finally getting his support, she left the room, walking back to hell.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Aw man, I man so beat, why aren't they hear yet?" asked a very annoyed Naruto sitting on a cold rock with his arms wrapped around him. Autumn was chilly and he couldn't bear it anymore, this was torture.

He looked around for any sign of the two brunettes he had desperately been waiting for. Life was so unfair.

He started mumbling curses under his breath when the harsh wind blew, slapping his face in process. He was so tired, oh the things he would do just for a nice warm cup of chocolate and his favorite blanky, he chuckled at the thought.

There was no one on the streets or in the royal gardens where he had been sitting for the last two hours. Kiba had decided that they would have a meeting in the royal gardens to discuss the matter regarding Sakura and the prince and usually he would always be the late one but this time the tables had turned and he was not happy one bit.

His cerulean eyes scanned the place until landing on what he called a _'goddess'_

He had never seen her there before and now that he did, he couldn't thank the good lords enough.

She was beautiful

From every angle

Every way

Her hair was so long so smooth.

He suddenly felt something oozing down his chin, his used his hand to investigate and got to know that he had been drooling. He was Naruto, as in not shy but shameless and too confidant.

He made his way to his Goddess, making sure his silver armor was perfectly on and his sword was visible.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She was dazzled by all the pretty flowers I the garden. Her own was nothing compared to this one and she was truly inspired. All her thoughts were gone when she heard a manly voice clear his throat. She flinched a little but calmed down when she saw it was only a knight.

"Hello there madam" Naruto said, kneeling down slowly and taking her hand for a gentle kiss

"Well Good d-day sir knight" Hinata replied pleasantly

"I haven't seen a flower as beautiful as you around before, are you new?" He asked in his best manly voice, little did she know that the so called man before her actually had a baby blue colored blanky

Hinata blushed at his comment, something she was quite familiar to

"H-Hinata Hyyuga, sir, I am from Elvedere" she replied, Naruto's eyes shot open wide

"So, you're the princess of Elvedere?" he asked, it was obvious that only royalties and knights were allowed in the castle

"Y-Yes" she replied with a small blush at his sudden change

"ohhh, I thought you were a goddess" he spoke so casually as if it was nothing big, hinata twitched a little at his comment but after a while gave a little laugh.

There was this awkward silence between them that was killing them both, all they could hear was the chilly wind and they just stood there.

He didn't know about her but he sure was feeling tense, sweat started forming on his forehead and the once chilly weather now seemed too hot. He had never felt this way in front of anyone, he was known to be bold and confidant and big mouthed and all that seemed to have flown out of the window when she was there little did he know that she felt the same, only a lot worse.

Once he had nothing left to do he did one thing he could always count on

"OOOOHH LOOK A SQUIRREL!"

She swirled behind to see a squirrel but only found a big bush of roses, when she turned back to face him, she saw……

Nothing

And that's when she realized she didn't even know his name, yet he made her feel that way

'_How romantic'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey you think we should have told him that the meeting got cancelled?" Tenten asked a very sleepy Kiba, while wrapped up in a warm blanket.

"Nah…I like watching him suffer" Kiba said before he dozed off

"Yeah……what was I thinking?…pfft" she replied before taking another sip and writing down the plan they had made to rescue Sakura.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She slowly walked towards the ebony door, taunting her, mocking her to no end, she hated this, she hated him, she hated this place and the worst part was that she couldn't do anything about it. Everything would have been okay if the princess let or Tenten tell the truth but no, she couldn't ruin a stupid marriage but someone's life. This wasn't the only situation bothering her, she still didn't know where the princess was and she knew she couldn't keep up this act forever.

The moment she reached the doors, she let out a deep breath; he could be in there or maybe not. She wished everyone was awake but then again even if they were, what was the use? When a couple got married, no one would disturb them or ask them to wake up early, they were given there time to get along, to make love and to understand each other better. She knew that Hana and Tenten would never allow that but they couldn't stop either, if they did, people would have gotten suspicious.

She did want make love, to spend sleepless nights of passion and pleasure in someone's arms, she wanted hot kiss on her lips, down her neck and she wanted to have that wonderful feeling a man gives a woman when he is in her but she never dreamt of having such pleasures with the man she was supposed to call husband, she felt and urge to retch, she hated him to no extent but she knew she had to face him.

The door creaked open as she put force to it, when she successfully got in , she shut the door and started walking towards the bed, she was still in her wedding dress, she needed to change but all her clothed were the ones a maid would wear, she truly did feel helpless this time.

The room was dull and a little dark but the light seeping through the curtains made it easier to look. Inside she was actually happy that Woolfy was okay and that the bastard didn't do anything to him yet she still felt insecure.

She sat down on the bed, her back facing the door. She had a lot on her mind and she needed to think it through. All her feelings of warmth flew right out the window when she heard him.

"You knew the rule about dogs; you broke it, now you'll pay for it"

Her eyes shot open, she stood up in a flash of light and turned around only to see the devil himself standing with his back supported by the door. She could see those red eyes looking at her with hunger, shivers ran up and down her spine non stop and she could only back away.

He twisted the key to the door, locking it and chuckling darkly at her little cry of protest.

He stepped closer, closer, and closer

She stepped backwards, away from him

"P-P-Please…stop"

He smirked

"Please!"

He stepped closer

"Oh…Please!"

He stopped

"Beg me"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**YAY! Finally chapter 17 is out! Wooohoo, now before you all beat the day lights out of me for being away I just want to apologize, I still have a week till school starts so I am planning on having an update every day, yay for you!**

**Anyways I hope you all like it! Personally I don't know why but I totally loved my ending….lol**

**So Chiaki Misa, I hope you liked this chapter, just so you know; you're a great persona and really fun to talk to!**

**Take care everyone, until next time!**

**Angelic101**


	18. Caged

"**CAGED"**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own something as wonderful as Naruto…Masashi Kishimoto does…*sigh*

**Oh wow! I never thought I would get such wonderful reviews even after taking a whole month off! Awesome! People must really love me…anyways here is another chapter just as I promised but before continuing I would like to thanks all my lovely reviewers who didn't beat the day lights out of me. Seriously….thank you**

**Okay so I just wanted to reply to some of my frequent reviewers, here it goes!**

**Cutecookiechic:** Thanks a lot for your review, yeah even I can't wait for that part.

**SASUKEGURL:** OMG! I am a Sasuke Girl tooooo! *drools* yeah I hope I can update everyday too!

**iLikePinaColadas:** Wow, I love Pina Coladas too, awesome name by the way! I am so glad that you think my story is a meaning to your life, it can't get any better than this, I loved your review and this is a special chapter for you, just you wait till this note ends!

**Ladyrouge214**: Yeah I missed you too!

**Narutomadd:** Its okay, I promised didn't I? That I will complete this story, I am a woman of my word! Lol oh and the Naruto part, that was so random but luckily so many people found it amusing, when I read my chapter, even I laughed, that was so cute, I mean naruto is way beyond cute in his own silly way, don't you agree? Thanks for reviewing and welcoming me back!

**Nightmare wishes:** Yeah, even Sasuke scares me sometimes, I don't know how I come up with the whole Sasuke-mode, anyways I am so glad that you liked the Naruto and Hinata part, it was my favorite too. I am kind of surprised actually that you liked the consequences part, I mean I am not saying that I didn't its just that I thought it was not good enough but your compliment got me wrong and I am glad it dis. Thanks a lot, hope to see you future reviews and thanks for welcoming me back!

**Nassima123:** Awww, thanks a lot, but now I am back so no need to cry!

**Chiaki Misa:** Yesssss….you guessed it, there is going to be lemon in this part oh and I am so happy that you liked the Naruto part, I mea I wasn't expecting this much good response on that part but mainly my reviewers found that interesting, I'll work on some more Nruhina, oh and don't worry about what your brother says, they are all the same, they only want to prove us sisters crazy and be the only child again, the nerve of them! Anyways I am really glad you liked the chapter and for your info, I AM CRAZY TOOOO!

**Crimson Tranquility:** Thanks! Oh the dog rule was that no other hound is allowed in the castle gates except Rosalia!

**So now that am done with the replies I would like to dedicate this chapter to **_'iLikePinaColadas' _

**I hope you like it!** **Tell me when you review!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN LEMON!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Beg me" he repeated, surprisingly in such a calm yet haunting tone.

Her trembling body felt numb, he didn't even touch her, didn't lay a finger on her after last night and even then he could have full control on her. Her pale limbs shivered and it got worse with every inch he would lessen between them. He was mad, crazy, and insane in her eyes. What had she ever done to him? More specifically what had Kohana done to him to make him act so bitterly towards her after all in his taunting eyes, she was Princess Kohana and Sakura, Sakura was a nobody.

Her small hands automatically made their way to her forearms, wrapping them in process and easing down the goose bumps that had appeared due to his presence. Her legs lost life and her eyes grew watery once more. What was this man's problem? Did he enjoy doing this? Little did she know, this was probably the most joyful act in his eyes. His words echoed through her ears and she kept on backing away until her petite frame came in contact with the barrier she wished wasn't present there, the wall.

Her eyes widened as her trembling skin grazed the cold, hard wall. Her head piece had been laid forgotten when he tried stealing her innocence, her dress was a ruined, her hair was tangled and her eyes were bloody read. To be more precise, she was a mess. How low was this man? How low could he get? Where was his dignity, respect, pity?

Nothing, there was nothing of such kind in his dark orbs.

She couldn't even meet his gaze, it was driving her crazy. She wanted to make a run for it, run as far as her feet could carry her, as far as her legs could allow, somewhere where this devil wasn't, somewhere where she could breathe evenly. Funny how there didn't seem any place like that in the world at the moment.

'_Beg me'_

What did he mean by those words? Did he want her to get on her knees like a pathetic weakling and beg for his mercy with her head bowed low to his superiority and hands clasped together begging for pity?

Indeed it was

Her eye balls scanned his movements; he was getting closer, closer. Her breathing hitched, her mind screamed, the silence between them ate her leaving nothing but a cold corpse. She forced her eyes to meet his gaze and when they did, she regretted the very action. His blood red eyes fully activated to his Sharingans, spinning wildly, pulling her in a trance. They were so…addicting, so haunting.

It was a simple glare yet it freaked her to no extend. He could see the way she was shivering, trembling with fear written clearly in her eyes, he could hear her broken breath and he……

Couldn't care less

He was amused; every little action she made gave him pleasure. What had that serpent made him? Was he the devil himself?

No

He was just different, special.

He knew what he needed, he needed her cries for help, he wanted her begging for mercy and for him to stop.

It was funny how just a little action like that could drive her so crazy. She was so fragile in his eyes. One little touch and she break into shattered glass. He was so amused, he wanted more. It wasn't his fault, he had killed so many being and heard their screams that from haunting they became a hobby and pleasured him to no extend. He needed help, any fool could tell that. He would loose himself if he kept going like this but he didn't realize this.

She slowly got to her knees, curling him, bowing her head, begging for mercy, begging for freedom. He wasn't free from himself, why should she be then?

He knelt down to her level, examining her, scanning her every move, bearing her every whimper. He had never seen a woman like her before, so weak, so delicate, so fragile. It just made his lust grow wilder, he knew he wanted her. he was thirsty, thirsty for another sin and something told him that this was probably the sweetest sin he would commit.

She hadn't realized he had got so close, was it because of Woolfy? If it was why didn't he say anything before? Was he planning to torture her instead?

"P-P-Please, Spare m-m-me, I-I-I b-beg you, don't d-do this to me" she begged, just like he wanted

He smirked

"Spare you? You want me to spare you?" he whispered, chuckling in the process, he placed two fingers under her chin, lifting her head and looking at those wonderful pears she had as eyes. They were so red, so puffy. Where was the light he had seen n them before gone?

"You are my wife, why are you so scared of my touch? Is it because you think, I might hurt you? Do I scare you? Torture you to no end?" He asked as he grazed her red lips with his fingers, he tilted his head, examining them and how they would feel on his own again.

"You cant even stand straight with me around, take this for example, one little touch, just one and you beg the earth to swallow you" he stated as he neared her, fanning her face with his warm breath.

She whimpered continuously, her breath was forgotten when she felt his tongue lick her cheek. She froze.

"So good, so addicting" he mumbled silently

He moved closer to her ear, licking it passionately, "I need you" he stated simply, as If it was the most natural thing in the world. He honestly did, he was a man after all and he had his needs. Before it was easy, he would just walk in some sort of whore house and get his needs fulfilled for the night but since he was trapped in this cage called marriage, he couldn't just fuck any woman that crossed his way. He never had any interest in them, one night of passion and he was done with them, not even bothering to know their names.

To him all of them were the same, dying to get him in their beds but she, she was different. He had gladly taken her before but shockingly she refused, crying and screaming, begging for him to stop. He had never seen a woman like that before, someone who actually didn't want to throw themselves over him. It was funny, yesterday she was begging to meet him, today when she finally got him, and she kept pushing him away, running away from his gaze. It almost felt like they were two different people. No matter, her actions had caused a fire in him to grow, a fire so intense that it could burn anyone who even glanced its way.

He needed her, he wanted to have that wonderful feeling a man gets when he releases in a woman.

He was going to have her.

She shivered at his words

'_I need you'_

No, it couldn't mean that, she would never allow any man to do something like that to her and he, he wasn't even a man, he was a monster, Satan himself.

She saw his manly arms making her way, before he could poison her, she slapped them away and stood up, preparing to run, she was free, she was finally free. All her eyes could see at the moment was that door, one push and she was out. She reached it, she reached the door, she pushed with all her force……

It didn't open

She realized then that he had locked it, she grabbed the key but before she could greet her freedom, two large hands, held her little ones with such strength that she could feel her bones cackling, she gasped when he swirled her around, slamming her back harshly to the door. The knob hit her back so hard causing a searing pain to rush over her petite frame; she let out a small cry. She saw him in disbelief, pinning her to the door and fighting her little attempts to get out of his grasp. Once he got her still, he looked deep in her eyes, giving her a hard glare, one that caused another shiver rub up and down her spine.

"you've been bad, first you break a rule, then you try running away" he said as he chuckled, "you may have broken the rule, but there is no running away from me" he inched closer to her ear, "I'll find you" he whispered hotly.

"Now then time for your punishment" he stated

Her eyes were sure to pop out any second now, what was he going to do? What?

He buried his head in the crook of her warm neck, inhaling her scent with such passion; he needed this woman, why was she making him do this? He plunged his wet tongue out and before she could protest, he planted it on her warm neck, licking it, sucking it, killing her slowly, she screamed, screamed at the top of her lungs, he didn't bother. She was so freaked out, she didn't even notice his hands slowly crawling down and lifting her dress. The warmth he emitted prevented her to feel cold but at the same time, cause goose bumps appear. Her arms slowly started loosing strength, she felt faint, her eyes started drooping, her whimpers becoming inaudible.

He gave a long wet lick, poisoning her very soul; corrupting her and making her suffer. Showing his deadly teeth, he crushed them together with her skin in between causing another scream. Blood leaked out of her wound which was slowly licked and tasted by the cause of the injury. He enjoyed it, nothing had tasted sweeter, he sucked gently on the wound, hoping to get more of that lovely nectar.

"How long? How long do you expect me to resist you, your whimpers, small gasps, pinching screams, all drive me insane, how much I want to be in you and take every bit of that innocence to keep, I want it, more, more, feed me, feed my hunger" he said as his hand made their way to their destination.

She screamed harder, begging for him to stop, for someone to come and help her. She could feel his dirty hands crawling up her skin, the moment she did, her gasps got louder, one would think that she should have fallen in the well of lust by now, but they were wrong, she hated this, she didn't want this, she didn't want _him_. Her arms thrown around his neck were now hitting and slapping his back in protest. He didn't mind, he just continued. He tongue grew wild, making its way up to her chin. Slowly landing small kissed and sucking hotly and wildly, he placed his hands on what seemed to be covering her core. His warm palms trailed down her silky skin, his hunger grew driving him insane. He licked her chin like a thirsty dog, easing his own thirst.

Her hands tried helplessly to slap his own away, he had invaded her personal space. Her screams and cries grew worse, she knew no one could hear them in the huge castle, she was caged.

His hot tongue made its way to his swollen lips; he licked them so passionately, taking her breath away. He sucked on them again, and she produced such muffled voices that he could feel himself getting tighter every second. He was done going slow. Without a warning, he slammed his index finger in her clothed core.

"Ahhhhh….ohh…please…stop…aahhhhhhhhhhh"

He smirked at her reaction, his finger digging deep in her covered core, she was breathing in such an uneven pattern that he had never seen a woman that breathless. He was amazed by the was she reacted, he cheeks flushed and turning fifty shades of hot red, he lips swollen and quivering at his slow yet hard sucks, her eyes lost somewhere on the ceiling, her arms loosely hanging on his back. He smirked once again.

Before she could do something else, he pushed his middle finger deep down her covered pussy, knowing fully he won't be able to go deeper because of the cloth covering her; he managed to go a spot where she screamed once more. He could feel the warmth radiating from her even through the cloth, he was so amazed, yet he knew he ad to stop, she wasn't ready and he needed to respect that, his mind grazed back when he had told himself to try loving her and accepting her as his soul mate, suddenly he pulled his fingers out on realizing what he had just done, once again he was in shock, he had loosen control again, when now he had finally vowed to change, he hadn't, he was tired of living a life of a devil, why couldn't he change?

He withdrew his arms from her waist but realized what a big mistake it was since she almost fell, he knew she was in shock, she was freaked out, scared, panicked and the worst part was he was the cause of this. He had once again hurt her. He looked at her still body, before carrying her in his arms and placing her safely on his bed, what had he done? It had barely been a day to their marriage and he made it impossible for her to even think of spending a life with him, he cursed himself silently before wrapping the now shocked girl under his warm covers, he glanced at her state and twitched a little at her form, he eyes were open wide in shock, her body was motionless, her breathing still broken and her mouth slightly parted, she looked like she had witnessed the most crucial murder, he slapped himself mentally for doing this. He swore to change and failed.

He glanced at the shocked girl once more, before holding her hand tightly and slowly making his way towards her face, he gently blew, hoping to get her out of this state, he succeeded but her reaction only caused the guilt in him to rise. She jumped up and slid away from him on the bed, she harshly withdrew her hand and curled up in a ball, with her knees to her chest and a fresh stream of salty tears sprinkling down, she was shivering and scared that he might do something to her again, she kept backing away.

He stared in her eyes, which were now looking back with complete disgust; he lowered his gaze before getting up and silently making his way to the door. The sound of his footfalls echoed in her ear and she thanked the lords that he was leaving, she silently wished that he died on the way to wherever he was going. For all she knew she wouldn't even bother to go mourn on his funeral.

He reached the large ebony door, twisted the key and pushed the door open, she wanted to hear him leave but to her dismay she didn't hear anything, she glanced his way only to find him standing there silently with his back towards her and his thumb slowly rubbing the knob

'_Forgive me'_ were the last two words she heard before the door was closed with a little clicking sound

What did he say?

Forgive him?

She smiled bitterly while sticking her gaze to the door, "Even if you beg for it, my forgiveness is something you will never have" she silently mumbled

Sakura let her self drop on the comfortable bed her eyes were heavy but not from sleep but from all the tears she had poured, she felt so disgusted with herself, the thought of his fingers in her disgusted her to no end even if it was just for a small while. She knew she couldn't look at herself in the mirrior. His words haunted her, terrorized her brain.

'_Feed me'_

Her eyes hurt

'_Feed my hunger'_

She clasped her hands on her ears, preventing the sound from reaching,

'_Beg me'_

She could still hear him, hear his mocking voice, she cursed him as she rubbed her heels on the bed, trying to get herself out of the trance.

"Get away, stop it, just STOP!"

It didn't work

'_I want you'_

So she did the only thing she could,

'_I need you'_

She screamed

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

What had gotten into him?

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to clear his mind.

Sasuke, now stood at the top of the balcony pacing back and forth, restlessness clear in his eyes, he was away from his room, _their _room.

He had never been more frustrated and disappointed in himself, he knew what Orochimaru had made him was intolerable by others and he himself had enough living the life of a rouge ninja who had no respect, no home, no family, he was a monster but he knew he needed to move on, live his life and finally serve as a King, since he was an infant, he had dreamed of one day being called as great as his own father, a man of honor and respect.

Honor, respect, your kidding right?

What he did to that woman now lying in his room wasn't honorable, wasn't respectful in fact it was the complete opposite. True she was his wife now, which meant he had a complete right on her and touching her wasn't illegal but forcing her and scaring her to such an extent that she ended up in shock was and he had no control over himself. He wanted to move on, live a normal life, he wanted to change, become someone this world could accept, he wanted to be human again. He had told himself that he wouldn't let his past hover on his future but look what he did.

He did enjoy screams but now he wanted to be a different person, the boy he once was before his misery began, why did he do that to her, he kept asking himself that. She hated him now, that look she gave him, filled with angst and disgust was enough to prove it. He needed to make things straight, he needed to control himself and start a new life with her, with Kohana.

He wished he had someone to talk to, to tell his problems but he knew that would be a waste since he wasn't the talking type nor sis he show his emotions, maybe that was his problem, before thinking about it he quickly brushed the thought aside knowing fully that wasn't the problem. No one will or even understands him, that's how it was and he needed to face it.

"No more" he mumbled as he placed both his hands on the railing, his grip was so tight that his knuckles turned white, he bent a little, putting his weight on the railing, "I won't let you play with my brain anymore" he continued, eyes furrowed. He was referring to that serpent who was the cause of his miserable life.

He knew that just telling himself that wont help, he needed to vow, He dug his right hand in his pocket and took out a sharp Kunai, without giving a second thought, he slashed it on his lift arm, pulling down the blade with full force, forming a huge cut. Blood oozed down his pale arm, dripping on the marble floor. His face remained stoic as if nothing happened. He raised his now wounded arm and clenched his bloody fist, closing his obsidian eyes, he vowed.

"I vow to change"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Pheewww….that was tiring…well I know I have written longer chapters but I'm just a little sleepy, since I had been fasting and just broke it, I was soooo sleepy but FOR ALL YOU GUYS I AM ALWAYS READY AND GIDDY!**

**So ILikePinaColadas…how was it? Please let me know, this chapter was dedicated to you!**

**Anyways, I'll be back tomorrow with another chapter, so have fun till I'm away and I hope you all wait for the next chapter.**

**Thanks a lot!**

**Take care**

**Angelic101**


	19. Lies

"**LIES"**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto.

**HEY PEOPLE! How are you all? Well after last chapter I think your all doing great, anyways I know that it took me eighteen chapters just to write one lime, its funny I know but don't blame me, I can explain. You see when I was writing that part, I could feel my ears turn red, giggles just coming out non stop and my hand was almost shivering, I was nervous okay? I have never written lemon before and it's kind of awkward and I get this stupid tingly feeling. Its so embarrassing, DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH!**

**I get so shy….**

**Anyways that doesn't mean that I won't be continuing writing lemons, just you wait and READ! Before I move on, I want to thank all my lovely reviewers, its kind of funny I was actually about to write, "Thank you my lovely customers" SEE WHAT WRITING LEMON DOES TO ME! Lol. The feedback was great and I got a great response on the Naruhina scene, "OOOHH LOOK A SQUIRREL!" hahahahah, it cracks me up!**

**So this chapter had been dedicated to…….HALIZ!!!!! **

**You've been a great support haliz, I thank you for that so this chapter is completely dedicated to you, and I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!**

**Alright then, to the story!**

**Angelic101**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kohana blinked several times as she glanced at the room she was in, it seemed horrible, it smelled like a rat graveyard. Fungus took cover on little openings in the red brick wall, spider webs decorated the ceiling, a broken wooden chair and a small candle burning and lightening up the dark room.

Her hands, now tied with a thick rope and a white piece of cloth over her mouth. She had forgotten about struggling her way out long ago because she knew it wouldn't work. How did she end up in this hell hole? It was all blurry but what was eating her apart was one thing,

The marriage

She remembered how Deidara had broken in and asked for her, she had clumsily agreed to give him her attention, not thinking of the consequences. Silently, she mentally slapped herself for her foolishness and if this wasn't enough, she had no idea what had happened to the marriage. A part of her still paced back and forth in disbelief, how was this possible? When everything was turning out to be just perfect, when her new life was finally beginning, when all she ever wanted was finally being fulfilled, everything had to go wrong and she just _had_ to end up in this hell hole.

She brushed all such thoughts away as she knew this wasn't the right time to think about it. She needed to concentrate on getting her out of this place. Her feet had also been tied up and she knew she wasn't getting out of this place any time soon. Before she could make a sound, the metal door, parallel to her, slammed open causing a very pinching and uncomfortable sound. Kohana fixed her golden orbs to whoever was about to enter, she was panicking and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

The next thing she saw were three people making there way in, however one of them was mercilessly being dragged and in the same condition as she was except the fact that he was physically much worse. When the figures became more visible in the light, she could see the man wrapped in chains and protesting. Kohana could tell that he was someone in his late thirties or early forties, it was kind of obvious. One all the three intruders were fully visible, she let out a gasp in disbelief.

One of them, she was quite aware of was non other than Deidara, holding the man shackled in chains, his clothes all tattered, stained with dried blood and dirt marks. He looked like he hadn't bathed in ages. His condition was worse than terrible. His bare arms suffered through several cuts, which seemed quite deep, his legs scratched and bruised and same could be said about his other limbs. Kohana looked at him with complete horror.

Deidara glanced at the tied princess and gave her a little grin of his own, earning and deadly glare in return. She knew she was far too panicked to start an argument, plus the condition she was in, made her wonder what might happen to her, would she even remain alive?

Her thoughts were interrupted when a certain horrifying voice made its way to her cochlea.

"Well, if it isn't the little princess"

Kohana looked at the third man, standing ahead of the other two, holding a metal rode. She shivered at his sight; something told her that he wasn't someone to mess with.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself, where are my manners now a days?" he continued slyly, chuckling softly as he neared the princess. She tried backing away when she felt a negative aura emitting from him. However, she ended up disappointed when her skin made contact with the cold wall behind, she started making ruffled noises but in any case, they didn't affect the man nearing her.

Her eyes slowly drifted towards the man behind him, shackled in chains, their gazes met and she didn't understand why but he gave her one of the angriest glares, as if her just being here disgusted him to no end, he couldn't speak as his mouth had been tied similar to hers but his gaze said enough. Her eyes reflected a hint of confusion, did she know this man?

Her attention was diverted back to the devil who was now leaning and adjusting himself at her level, slowly, he removed the cloth from her mouth and muffled and broken breaths made their way to his ear drum. He chuckled at her fragility.

"Madara, they call me, Madara Uchiha"

_Uchiha…_

Her eyes widened

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kiba pinched the bridge of his nose as he laid in the empty surrounding, he had been waiting for Tenten who had rushed out to check on Sakura. His eyes were sleepy and his whole body ached nonetheless. They hadn't slept the whole night thinking of ways to get Sakura out of the mess she had landed in. A part of him argued as to why they had been throwing themselves in the black hole by purpose just for someone they barely knew, what happened to the pinkette was none of their concern, but then the larger and better part of him, the one he'd listen to often said otherwise, even though it had been a short time, they had become friends and sort of enjoyed each others company, it was nice to have a new member in the crew.

They had ended up on the conclusion that Kiba and Naruto were to find Kohana while Hana and Teneten stayed here taking good care of Sakura. The apocalypse had fallen but it seemed as if nothing happened, that was something that made him happy after all that was exactly what they were trying to do. No one had to know about this, if someone knew, everything would've gone wild. A royalty missing was not like loosing a thousand carrot gold, it was way worse than that. Rivalry between the two kingdoms would've broken, not to mention other kingdoms would've joined Yanathree's side as the incident took place in Konoha. Even if everything turned out to be okay and the Princess was found safe and sound, others would've been reluctant to come to Konoha, doubting its security and that meant a huge loss.

He rubbed his temples as he thought about it. He and four other people had the fate of the kingdom in their hands and yet he was unsure what the end would be. So far they had decided that Naruto and Kiba would find the princess but they didn't know how long it would take for them to return. Itachi was another problem, Hana said she would take care of him but they all knew she just wanted to help and take some weight from their backs. If they left, Itachi would know and eventually question the two females about his two most trustworthy knights, plus they were needed in the kingdom at any cost, as royal guests were staying and protection was must. The guests were not to leave for another two or three weeks.

He groaned at the thought.

Oh how life was unfair……

"Sometimes I wonder why I just didn't get married to some girl and lived happily running a small perfume shop"

He gave a little thought

"Oh right……I wanted to get my head under a blade and let others watch it being chopped off instead of selling perfume…pff"

'_Wonderful'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had never seen her like this, even though they had barely know each other, they had become really close friends and for the first time, Tenten had actually felt she had someone who shared her pain, who knew what it felt like being alone and poor. She held the whimpering girl in a warm embrace. Her mind had been disgusted after listening to what the pinkette had to say, she couldn't believe how low the prince could actually stoop. If she was on her place she would've committed suicide by now, Tenten knew that from the outside she looked strong but from the inside she was much weaker than this sobbing girl. She closed her eyes. She felt so useless, here she was with one of her friends who had shamelessly been almost raped and to make it worse it had happened twice and she couldn't do anything, she knew they had been working on a plan but they had to wait for the right time.

What scared her most were the consequences; she would live, that she knew but what about Sakura, the prince wouldn't let her live, he would pull the flesh off of her, just the thought wanted to make her scream. She wasn't even part of this kingdom, yet she was supposed to act like someone who would give her life for it, isn't that what the future queen would do. In a month, the king would be back and the ceremony to announce her as the queen and Sasuke as the King would be held. They didn't have enough time.

"Shhh……" Tenten whispered, as she listened to the broken breaths and that one sentence that the pinkette kept mumbling,

"I hate him…oh……Tenten…I hate him so much, I hate him, I hate him……"

She had finally helped Sakura bathe and change her clothes; she had to give her a dress from Kohana's wardrobe which surprisingly fit her perfectly. The brunette wasn't planning on leaving her sight but she knew that Sakura needed to go back.

After their little scene, Sakura had finally managed to get her self together and was now being led back to the royal chambers. Once they had reached there, Tenten gave her friend a warm hug and mumbled to her that everything was going to be okay.

Sakura almost reached the door when suddenly she was stopped by the same person who had been comforting her.

"Thank you" Tenten mumbled

Sakura gave her a questioning look

"You could have told everyone the truth, you could've ran away and freed yourself from this mess but in the end, you chose to not to. If it wasn't for you Sakura, our kingdom would've been in disaster, you have set an example for all of us and I can't tell you hoe grateful me and the others are, you are a savior and to thank you, we will get you out of this mess safe and sound, just remember, when the whole world turns their back on you, you will always find me by your side" Tenten said, giving a squeeze to the pinkette's shoulder.

"I know, thank you" Sakura replied, her gaze down.

"Hey, isn't that what friends are for?" Tenten finished with one last hug and with that, she made her way

"Yeah……what are friends for?" Sakura said and for the first time after all of this mess,

She smiled

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He had been starring at her for what seemed like an eternity, he couldn't help himself, he had tortured her to no end and here she was, bearing to be in the same room as him. Sasuke thought she would be like those other princesses who were ready to throw themselves at him. Shockingly for him, her innocence meant a lot to her unlike other women who were ready to get rid of it in public if he was the one taking it away.

He could sense her discomfort and the way she panicked but he knew that they needed to face each other sometime. The first night of marriage is supposed to be romantic where the couple makes love in the dead of the night till dawn but theirs was the complete opposite. He knew she wanted her first night with him like that but he couldn't give her what she wanted. She wanted love and he couldn't give it. He knew he could never love her but at least he would respect and appreciate her as a wife and the mother of his children. She had just walked in the room and all the things he had done to her earlier played in his mind, the way she moaned when he kissed her, how she whimpered when his tongue made different patterns on her milky white neck, how he grinded his hips against her, the way his fingers did wonders in her tight core. He was dazzled.

Yet he knew, he could no longer do that. He had vowed and the Uchiha men were known to keep their word. His arm had several bandages, something that made Sakura wonder how he got those. The silence was eating her up but that surely wasn't the case with him. He had been resting on the bed when she came in, the first thing he noticed was the change in her dress.

She had been wearing a Dark maroon dress made of the purest of velvet, the top though was white with maroon embroidery on the neck, the fall was maroon and so were the puffy sleeves. Her hair were down with the front loose bangs tied up behind and the rest of her hair hung low till het lower back. Her milky white arms were visible as the sleeves were short and the clip that held her banks dazzled with red rubies.

He wasn't really interested; neither did she amuse him, something that Sakura was thankful of. He had gotten up as he realized that was where she slept, he moved towards the couch. As he did, he passed by her and didn't miss the shiver she had once he did. He smirked.

Now everything was awkward in them, she wouldn't even look at him, something that pissed him off.

"I assume you have forgiven me?" the stoic Uchiha asked

Silence

"Thought so" he said with a little smirk

They didn't know what to talk about. His very presence arose a feeling of pure disgust to rise in her. She wanted him to stay away from her. He had been watching her and neither of them planned on leaving the room. Her eyes landed on the messy bed she had left, she quickly made her way to the royal bed and started making it up. The next thing she felt were warm fingers wrapping around her tiny wrist, she didn't need to look arpund to see who it was, wasn't it obvious?

Her body once again shivered at his touch, she tried pulling her hand away but his grip was too firm. She used her other hand to break free but even then he didn't budge. She didn't meet his gaze, she was terrified. She had never detested anyone more than this man, even her dead father seemed better than him.

He examined her little tries to break free and he inwardly chuckled, the urgency to touch her arose in him once again but this time he knew he had the upper hand.

She settled, tears streaming down her red cheeks as she prepared herself for what was about to come.

"Forgive me" he said, shocked at himself, he had never asked for anyone's apology but he knew that it was necessary if he wanted to spend a peaceful life with this women. Inwardly he felt indifference for her.

The man was unbelievable! He wanted her to forgive him, just him, asking for forgiveness was a big shock. She hated this man to no extend, all thoughts about him in her mind were covered with pure venom.

On hearing his voice, she trembled with fear, afraid he might try doing something again, so she did the only thing she could, she nodded. He wasn't going to buy it; he pulled her harshly towards him and stared deep in her eyes as if reading her like an open book.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked, clearly annoyed

"I-I do"

The next thing that he did was completely unexpected; he took her hand in his and kissed it……

She blinked

And then,

He was gone……

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He had pulled his cape on and before anyone knew it, he was out in the forest.

He wasn't the type to hang out in the market place or the royal gardens. To him, that was a waste of time.

He sat on a cold rock, the chilly wind blowing. He had much on his mind and he didn't want to sit around in the castle and do nothing. His earlier encounter with his new wife had been better than the others but he knew he had nothing more to offer her.

Love?

He didn't even want to look at her twice, not because he had some kind of bitter taste towards him but because he simply didn't care, whether she lived or died, he didn't give a damn. He knew he was going to change but no matter how positive the world tried making him, he could never offer her his love, he would never love her.

He was alone and that's how it would always be, his brother was just another person who thought he knew what's best for him but he didn't, he didn't even know him, the only similarity between them was that blood that rushed through their veins, nothing more.

He felt disgusted on his previous acts but he knew he wouldn't be doing that again; he wanted to make it clear to her that he could never give her what she wanted, he would never care for her, and she could die for all he cared.

"So you think sitting here alone in the woods would solve your problems?" a voice quite familiar to the Uchiha's ears came.

"Hn" was the only reply

A soft chuckle escaped Kakashi's lips as he appeared with a cloud of smoke.

"You know, I wanted to see you but it seems you've been quite occupied huh?" Kakashi said, his dark orbs stuck to the book in front.

"Why?" The price mumbled dryly

"Why? Well, maybe because you have been my student since you were five, now your all grown up and married, I wanted to……" his answer remained unfinished at the loss of words.

Silence

Kakashi took a deep sigh and closed the book he had been reading, something he would only do when matters became quite serious or when he was about to say something worth listening. He looked straight towards an old oak tree and its falling leaves. It was autumn anyways.

"Power isn't everything, Sasuke" he stated

The said man looked up to his sensei

"There are other important things, important people, ones who love you knowing fully you'll never return there feelings, ones who respect you, others who look up to you" the silver haired Ninja continued, "I don't know what it feels like to have a real family but I cant also imagine a life without the two people I cherish the most, believe me, I am very happy for you"

Sasuke's eyes never left his sensei's figure, as he dissolved everything he was saying.

"If Naruto was in your place, I would have the same feelings but yes……I would have a different way of showing it…let's say I'll be a little giddier" he let out a small laugh at his own statement.

"My point is, stop what your thinking and don't you dare deny it, I am your teacher and I know you. You have some responsibilities now and a whole Kingdom to rule, so prove yourself worthy before I'm forced to snatch away the Kingdom from your hands" he said the last statement quite harshly though, Sasuke knew that's how his sensei was and he is just saying that to get him together.

He just smirked.

"Well then, I'll be leaving you with your thoughts, I just wanted to see you, its kind of hard to believe that your already married, I mean yesterday you were just five years old, and now…your all grown up and married and………Oh my God I'm acting like your mother" Kakashi said as he closed his eyes and mentally slapped himself.

After a pregnant pause, the man continued

"I know you'll make the right choice"

With that, another cloud of smoke appeared, and he was nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke sat their in silence as he permitted his mind to revolve around what his teacher had said, he glanced at the old oak tree, something that had been there since they were young, all three of them had trained together at that very spot in the forest. He grazed his finger over his left palm as he thought about everything that had happened to him. The wind had seemed to calm a bit but the gale in his heart had just begun.

He thought about Kakashi's words one last time before getting up and straightening himself,

He smirked

'_Lies'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She was confused, panicked, worried, shocked and every synonym of the following adjectives. Itachi was gone and was currently and the other edge of the castle, in the throne room. She on the other hand was in her room pacing back and forth.

She couldn't sleep the whole night, they had made love and for the first time, she wasn't up to it, it had ended in a disaster. Itachi had sensed her discomfort and when asked she refused and denied any such feelings, he was unsure and had stopped without a word. She knew he wasn't mad but he was definitely hurt, not because they had stopped but because she wouldn't be honest with him. One thing she knew was that Itachi had always been able to read her like an open book, she had always wondered how it was possible and at times, tried to act her best but at the end of the day, he would have it spilled out of her. He would always know when she lied and it became really annoying at times. Every time she thought she succeeded, at the end, he would come up to her and say that one line she hated the most,

'_You're still a pathetic liar_'

This would drive her mad, the man knew her too well and it was just getting infuriating

Last night was probably the last thing that had been on her mind; at the moment all that revolved around her focused brain was Sakura and her brother-in-law. The first thing she did in the morning was rush towards Tenten and they had told her the complete plan, then she met Sakura. She didn't need to know all the details about what Sasuke had done to her, Tenten had already told her. She was ashamed.

She knew it wasn't a good time to stay in her room, constantly sweating about what might happen. Kiba and Naruto were on there way out of the Kingdom by the day after tomorrow and she knew Itachi would need a good explanation as to why they needed to go. Locals were allowed to leave whenever they wanted but that wasn't the case with military men.

She ran out the room, towards the throne room, where she found the two knights standing outside the door with Tenten.

"So, everything's ready?" Hana asked, completely breathless.

"Yeah but I don't know, what if he doesn't buy it?" Kiba blurted out

"He will, I'll make sure of that" Hana assured

The great doors opened and all four of them entered, Hana leading all three.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been a dull day so far and he knew he would fall asleep any moment now.

Though everything changed when he saw four familiar figures walking their way towards him, he straightened up, waiting for what they had to say.

"GOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING!!" Naruto greeted

"Its 2pm" was the only reply

"Okay then, GOOOOOOOD EVENING!" The blonde said with open arms

"Evening? Hello! Earth to Planet Naruto, its afternoon" Itachi said

"OHHH GOOOOOOOOOD AFTERNO-"

"Will you shut up?" Kiba said, annoyed completely annoyed.

He hit him over the head before he could finish the sentence.

"OW! You, you, you dog breath, I'll get you for this" Naruto screamed but kept his mouth shut after getting the most scariest glare from Hana.

Itachi gave a long sigh before leaning in his chair

"Alright then, what'd you want?" he asked

"Well, Sire, you see, me and Naruto, umm…well, we needed your permission to go to the Land of ancient Roma" Kiba stated

Itachi raised a brow at this

"And why do you want to go there?"

"Well, you see, I have this old friend there and ummm, well he's kind of sick and the medics said he doesn't have much time left soooo he wanted me to see him one last time" Naruto lied

"Uh-huh and why does Kiba have to go?" Itachi inquired

"I am a close friend of his too! He, he……uhhh…took care of Akamaru when I was on a mission and after a deadly battle with some of the ninjas, he got quite hurt and you know that I cant fight without him, hehehehe……so he took care of him…ahem" Kiba answered, feeling the sweat dripping down his chest.

"Is that so?" Itachi asked in a dry tone.

"Oh goodness, that's so sad, well I think they should go, the poor man may never see his two dear friends again" Hana said, placing her hand on her heart, gesturing how said it was and crinkling her eye brows. Tenten nodded.

Itachi raised his brows at her remark

"Well, guys you know I cant do that, you two are very valuable assets of Konoha and we need you right now, you know there are royalties in the Kingdom and we need full protection, at this stage I cannot let my two best commanders leave the village" He simply said

"But, but… he would die and never see the faces of his two dear friends" Hana said

"Yeah! Naruto said

"I have to agree" Tenten nodded

"Even so guys, I can't do that, without a formal request that it."

That's when they felt totally in shock

'_A formal request, of course! How could we be so stupid, a request in a compulsion. Damn…… ' _ Hana thought as she stiffened.

"Re-re-request?" Naruto stuttered

"Yes, a Re-re-request" Itachi mimicked, purposely stuttering, teasing Naruto non stop.

There was a slight pause

"I see you don't have it, sorry, I can't permit you to le-"

"WAIT!" a sharp voice filled the thrown room, causing all eyes on to land on the figure.

"Here is the request, written and signed by Disuka Kenji himself!"

Hana's eyes widened in disbelief and same could be said about Naruto and Kiba, however Tenten had a small smile tugged on her lips, which made everyone wonder what had caused it.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked, as if dying with boredom attacks

"Well, you see your highness, Naruto told me about this friend of his before he came and asked your permission but you know what they say, haste makes things worse" Lee explained

"Really now? Look whose talking, speedy himself" Itachi said.

"So as I was saying, he was hasty and unknowingly forgot about the formal request his friend had sent" Lee continued, waving the document in the air.

"So when he left, I thought as a friend, it's my duty to take this to him" he finished, handing the request to Itachi.

Itachi scanned the papers with his sharp eyes, constantly looking up at the figures standing with a fake smile plastered of course he didn't know that.

A while had passed and when he was done, he smirked, something he had in common with Sasuke and gave an approving look. A heavy weight had been pulled off of them, Kiba could feel his sweat glands closing and Naruto gave out a little sigh of relief.

"Fine then, you may go but, I will need to know when you will be coming back" Itachi said

"Um, well we were planning on coming back before the ceremony, about a week before" Kiba replied

Itachi raised a brow at this but eased back in before sighing.

"Alright, you may leave whenever you like, but must come back at the given time, understood?" The older Uchiha asked and got a nod from the two liars

"Well then, we should be leaving……let's go guys" Tenten said, bowing before Itachi and then walked silently out of the room.

"Oh I just remembered, Sak-I mean Kohana, needed my help with her dress, I should go too" She said, turning her back and walking slowly out. Discomfort increased as she felt her husband's eyes boring holes in her back, but he decided to remain silent.

Once everyone was out, Itachi smirked at his wife

"Even after so long, you're still a pathetic liar"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so here is another chapter and a long one too, I guess I started enjoying myself writing especially the last part, I don't know why but I seriously loved it, I AM NOT BRAGGING!**

**Anyways HALIZ!!! Tell me hoe this chapter was, I'll be waiting for your review and all other reviews from my lovely readers, DAMN IT, I WAS ABOUT TO WRITE CUSTOMERS AGAIN! What is wrong with me????**

**OMG 207 REVIEWS???? WOW!!!!!!! AMAZING! I AM SOOOOO HAPPY AND THANKFUL TO ALL YOU GUYS, YOU'VE BEEN SO SUPPORTIVE AND YOUR REVIEWS HAVE ALWAYS PROVED TO BE A GOOD REASON TO CONTINUE, THANKS YOU ALL!**

**YAY ME!!**

**So…until next time (as narutomadd would say) BYE BYE!**

**Take care**

**Angelic101**


	20. Kohana's Surprise

"**KOHANA'S SURPRISE"**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto……BUT SASUKE IS MINE! Lol

**HeY gUyS! Wow, the feedback for my last chapter was amazing, I really appreciate the fact that you all loved the last part, personally it was one of my favorites too well….after the "OOH LOOK A SQUIRREL" part…lol…so school starts in two days and I need to finish this!**

**So before I continue with the story, I am going to reply to my entire lovely reviewers! **

**Ladyrouge214**: Well, you know the Uchiha men right? They could've fooled him but there were some loopholes in their little plan, I'll tell them later, thanks for your review!

**Alayneni: **It was sort of random but I had such great feedback, thanks for reviewing!

**Narutomadd**: You want to know something? YOUR REVIEWS CRACK ME UP! When ever you review, it feels like I am actually talking to Naruto, lol. Thanks a thousand times for appreciating my work and my little talent, it means a lot coming from a frequent reviewer, Yeah even I loved writing the last part, I wish there was a character like Hana in Naruto and she could be with Itachi but sadly, Masashi ended up killing him, anyways I will definitely be looking forward for your review, its always so cute, especially the BYE BYE part……until next time…BYE BYE! (IT IS VERY CATCHY!)

**Nightmare wishes**: HEY! Thanks a lot for reviewing, I know, everyone loved the last line including me. You know whenever I am writing something funny, it never really seems hilarious but when I get such great feedback and then I read it myself, I always end up laughing, it's funny! I am planning one opening Sasuke's mysterious character, he is one of the main character after all. I will be waiting for your lovely review, thanks and take care, UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE BYE!

**Haliz**: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAH, you're so funny! Just like NARUTOMADD, YOU CRACK ME UP TOO! I wonder how it would feel if I tried squealing and running around in circles while sitting in a chair, must be fun, I'll do it the moment I am done with this chapter, just pray I don't die! I need to finish this for you all! YAY I AM A BRAVE GIRL!!! Yeah writing that limey part was so hard, I was blushing like Hinata and since I'm a girl and people of all genders read this story, it can get a little awkward…you know what I mean? I KNOW….ISNT ITACHI THE CUTEST?? I always had this soft corner for him and that's why I made him sooooo cute in my story, I wish he was real…weeeeeeeeeeee….lol thanks a lot for reviewing, I love your response!

**Devilpriestess**: you're a girl, I'm a girl, and writing lemons can be hard for GIRLS! Lol you know what I mean? I was blushing so hard! Anyways I cant answer all of your questions but I can say that sooner or later, Sasuke is going to find out……anyways thanks a lot for reviewing I hope we both finally feel confidant enough to write heavy lemons *holds devilpriestess's hand and curls up in a corner*

**Cutecookiechic**: Awwwww…you think I'm a fantastic writer?? That's sooo sweet, yeah I loved those parts too, I hope to see your future reviews! Take care!

**xxxPinkCupCakesxxx**: Thanks a lot, I hope you keep on reading!

**Chiaki Misa**: lol…I know, that part was getting too serious so I had to do something, Kakashi is a joker anyway and well, in that scene he had been acting like a mother, you knw the kind who cries and squeals when her daughter or son gets married! Hahahahhahahahah, oh in your previous review, you asked me if there would be more lemons, well no, there wont be because THERE WILL BE HEAVY LEMONS! That's why my story is rated M, I will write many lemons, just you wait! And thanks for congratulating me for 200+ reviews, its half because of you too! Don't worry, your not the only one wjho laughs like a maniac, I do the same at times, we are on the same boat! Thanks for reviewing and liking my story, I'll try making it funnier! Lol….take care!

**Okay, now that I'm done with replying I would just like to dedicate this chapter to…*drum role*……..**

**Itachi: **Meeeeeeeeeeee!!!

**Me: **Where did you come from?

**Itachi: **Uhhh…the window…

**Me: **Ughh, GET OUT!

**Itachi:** I won't…MAKE ME!

**Me:** Fine then……SECURITY!

**Itachi:** AAAHHHHH…OKAY OKAY….I'M OUT! ***winks at all Angelic101's pretty female reviewers***

**Me: **PERVERT!

**Anyways this chapter has been dedicated to…….NARUTOMADD! And his/her cute little "BYE BYE"s**

**I hope you like it!**

**Anyways, to the story!**

**Angelic101**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once again, the night had repeated itself, he slept on the couch and she lay still on the bed. They hadn't talked much neither did they bother looking at one another. She was actually thankful for this. Sakura had planned on ignoring his presence but she didn't need to for he made himself feel invisible. The morning light seeped through the velvet curtains and invaded her eyes. She slowly lifted her tired eyelids and stayed in the same position. She was aware that he was still present, why wouldn't he be?

Without bothering to glance his way, she slid out of the warm covers; her skin trembled with the unwanted cool air stealing its warmth but she ignored it. Sakura pushed her feet to the ground and stood up. This was the second day of her marriage and she was already tired of it. Yesterday was acceptable, as neither Hana nor Tenten left her sight. Naruto would come visit her at times to check if his best friend didn't try doing anything worse that almost raping her. She was thankful for their support. If this was what it felt having friends then why had she always been deprived of it?

Hana had made clear that she needed to be ready, as they would all have breakfast together, she had told her to wear a nice dress and ask for Tenten's help if needed. She knew she needed a bath before she could proceed. The pinkette slowly straightened her nigh gown and turned to face the door. Her eyes landed on a familiar figure, resting uncomfortably on the sofa. A part of her kept asking that if he was such a ruthless person then why did he let her sleep on his bed while spend the whole night on a sofa?

Her hard gaze softened at his sleeping form, maybe, just maybe he was finally trying to change, maybe he had realized her discomfort, and maybe he really was apologetic for his acts. She blinked a few times before walking forward towards the door, automatically towards him, the sofa wasn't that farther away from the ebony framed door. As she got closer, her breath hitched at his sight, his pale skin shimmering due to the morning light, his arm placed on his head, covering his eyes. The Uchiha's lips formed a narrow line, his cheekbones high and proud. She could see how messy his hair had become. Her emerald orbs travelled down his chest, heaving up and down, she was dazzled, was he even real? He was magnificent; she still despised the man but didn't hesitate to admit that she had never seen a man more handsome and charming.

The thought of his fingers, dipping inside her invaded her mind, her breath hitched, what was happening to her? She wasn't in love, that was obvious but what was this feeling, she brushed away such thoughts and reminded herself how this man had almost taken away her virginity. Her eyes burned with fire once more, as she made her way to the bathroom. She saw two maids standing in the entrance, waiting for her to step inside, she did. As she went in, she noticed that Tenten had already been there and was now smiling at her friend.

The pinkette formed a small smile thanking her and then slowly making her way to the tub. Tenten waved the other two maids, telling them to leave and the started to tend Sakura.

"So, how has everything been?" Tenten inquired as Sakura started discarding her clothes.

"Perfect" replied Sakura

"Thank God"

The warm water was soothing to her cold skin; fresh rose petals floated forming a heavenly aroma. So this was how royalties were treated? She could remember her little cottage and the little bathroom where one could hardly take a bath.

The remains of the scented soap washed away as the water splashed on her skin, her hair now wet and dripping smelled so good, like passion fruit. After a while, she got out and was wrapped in a warm robe by Tenten herself.

The brunette tied the strings on the back of the dress, as Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. What had she gotten herself into?

After she got ready, she was sent back to the royal chambers. The wife of the younger Uchiha now wearing a beautiful sky blue dress with extreme glittering sparkles and straps hanging on her shoulders stepped inside the room. Her hair was swinging as she had decided to let them down. The first thing that met her eyes was that same familiar figure, still sleeping peacefully on the couch. She made her way back to her bed, deciding she would make it instead of letting the maids do it. After completing the task she gave herself, she turned around only to meet two black orbs boring holes in her own, once again she was breathless. His eyes, still drooping from sleep, his hair, all messy, his robe now a bit open, exposing his rock hard chest. He stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Sasuke's back still ached from spending his nights on the sofa but he would never admit that out loud, he pushed his feet against the ground and stood up, before anything could happen between them, she quickly made her way out of the room, leaving a stoic Uchiha behind. Her heart kept beating ferociously. She needed to calm down and so she decided to find Hana, for all she knew he might be following her so she ran, ran as fast as she could towards where Hana was. The hallways were empty and so she knew it was still early but she needed to get away from him. Tenten was with her before, where could she have gone now? She looked behind for any sign of him but thankfully found none. As she kept looking behind, she didn't notice what came ahead and before she could stop, something hard and strong came in contact with her little frame and the next thing she knew, she was falling towards the hard floor, she closed her eyes for the coming contact but fortunately for her, it never came and the next thing she knew, she was lost in a pair of pitch black eyes. Two strong arms circled around her tiny waste, he own slender ones snaked around the neck of her savior unconsciously.

On realizing what had happened, she quickly backed away and straightened herself before meeting those eyes again. Who was this man?

Pale skin glowed, making his soft yet breath taking features more prominent, his pitch black eyes looking right into hers. She had never seen the man but what gave her the chills was the fact that he resembled to her so called husband.

"I-I'm sorry" Sakura muttered

Silence

After a long pregnant pause, the silence broke

"Be careful next time" the man said and with that, he walked right passed her.

For a moment she stood there, thinking of what had happened.

Little did she know……

A pair of Onyx eyes had already seen what had happened.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was nine in the morning and Tenten knew, breakfast was supposed to be served, she had already taken it to the other guest, only one in specific was left, the hotshots from Elvedere. She held the tray in her hands firmly, humming a familiar tune before reaching her destination. She carefully used her left arm to hole the tray and prevent it from falling and then raised her right one to knock.

When there was no reply, she became frustrated, instead of knocking again; she barged right in, only to find a smirking Earl standing in the way.

"What? Are you deaf or something?" She spat

"No, I just like the taste of revenge" he replied, smirking in process

Tenten clenched her teeth before slamming the tray on the mahogany table near the door.

"What? You're giving up already?"

Her teeth clenched,

"That'll teach you not to mess with people greater that you"

Her fists tightened,

"Oh and just a piece of advice, next time you barge into a royalty's room, make sure your dressed properly like all the other maids"

And the next thing the poor Huuyga knew was the fact that he had melted butter in his oh-so-smooth hair, his eyes narrowed dangerously, his blood boiled at her actions.

"What the hell was that for woman?" he asked venomously

"Well, I also like the taste of revenge" she smirked and gave out a little cry of victory.

He was stunned at her boldness; his door slammed close as she stuck out her tongue at him and left him alone with melted butter, dripping down his nose.

The last thing he heard from her side was a loud,

"BOOOOOYAAAAAA!!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They were leaving the first thing tomorrow.

He sigh at the thought, Kiba's mind went back to how they had managed to get permission from Itachi, if it hadn't been for Tenten, they would've been caught and well, probably yelled at.

He allowed his mind to revolve around yesterday's events.

"_That was hard" a very relieved Naruto muttered_

"_You can say that again" Kiba continued_

"_That was hard" Naruto obeyed before getting puched on the head_

"_You idiot, I didn't mean it literally!"_

_Naruto formed a small 'O' in response when realization finally hit him._

"_That was amazing Lee, how'd you do it?" Hana inquired_

"_All thanks to Tenten" Lee said, as he sat on the step, folded his arms and gave a smile of victory_

"_Tenten?" they all said in unison before glancing towards the said woman._

_She giggled at their expressions before explain what had happened_

"_You see, even after we had made our little plan, it still missed something, something obvious like a formal request, No military man can leave the Kingdom without a formal request from the other person. I knew we had all forgotten about it and when realization hit me I knew I needed to do something and that's where Lee comes" she said, glancing at the man with a bowl cut, "I asked him to make me a fake request, at first he had been reluctant, asking me why I needed it so I knew I had to make him a part of our scheme, when I told him the story, he was in complete shock of what had happened but then he realized that how badly his youthful Cherry blossom needed help, so he decided to help me out, he worked on the paper, though he got a little late, that's why he had to barge in the throne room, but at least it worked"_

_The gang looked at her in disbelief before praising her_

"_Hah, I'm a genius!" she finished_

He swallowed his saliva before getting up and walking out to find his blonde friend, it was a pain in the neck.

"I would've been so much better working in a perfume shop"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

How was it possible?

Why couldn't he do it?

He had been trying for the past three and a half hours but still failed but he knew better than to give up.

This was so unfair, how could Lee do it and he couldn't?

"I wont give up!" a very annoyed Naruto muttered before letting out a battle cry.

'_I can do it, I can do it, I CAN DO IT!'_

He plunged his tongue out and lifted it upwards, stretching it to its limit, but sadly once again failed to touch his nose with it.

"NOOOOOOOOO" the poor knight cried, "Why the hell can't I do it?"

He once again tried touching his nose with his tongue but ended up with the same conclusion.

A very sad Naruto started crying anime tears.

Before he could try again, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Knock it of Lee, you don't have to rub it in my face" he muttered without looking at the owner of the hand. When no reply came, he turned around only to be met by his so called _goddess._

He squealed before jumping backwards.

"A-Are you a-alright, kind sir?" The princess asked

"UHHHHHH……ummm……..aaa.a.……..aa…….."

"S-Sir?"

"Oh…ummm….I….I…was…training…yeah…training" he stuttered as he glanced deep inside her lavender pools.

"Oh, alright…I-I thought, I h-heard a s-scream" Hinata mumbled, looking concerned

"No you didn't!"

"B-But I did"

"No!"

"O-O-Ok" the princess replied, terrified of Naruto's strange behavior,

"M-madam?" Naruto inquired, scratching the back of his head

"Y-Yes?"

"You seem to like out gardens a lot"

"Yes, I d-do, they are w-wonderful"

He scratched the back of his head, a faint blush forming on his cheeks but nothing compared to the one on hers.

"Do you want me to, you know……show you around?" he asked

"w-well, if it's alright with you, k-kind sir" she replied,

"Oh yeah, sure, come on"

They walked in silence before the blonde broke it

"I'm really sorry for running away yesterday" he apologized, laughing nervously

"Oh, it's a-alright, t-though, I never f-found that s-squirrel" she said causing the man to flinch

"Oh that……heheh"

Oh

Oh

_Oh…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She knew she wouldn't survive long, the thought of her death nearing caused goose bumps to appear on her once fresh skin, what had she done to deserve this?

Her eyes landed on the man across the room, he was the one, shackled in chained, the bruised skin and marks of constant whipping caused her to retch but she held back, their captor had been kind enough to remove the cloth that had been tied tightly around their mouth but even so, the two have them didn't even utter a single word. He didn't even spare a glance at her, though she could remember that look of disgust and pure anguish she received on there first meeting, Kohana didn't understand why, she didn't know why he looked at her like that, like she was the cause of his agony but for all she knew, she hadn't even seen this man till now.

Her wrists were bruised and the ropes, covered in dried blood, tears had stained her face and the pungent smell that roamed around the room caused nausea. Now and then, her mind would graze at the thought of what might've happened to the marriage, to her marriage. Did her maid get married to him? No, that's not possible; Sakura wouldn't do such a thing.

Her thoughts were disturbed when a loud banging sound was heard, she looked towards the door only to find a very furious captor making her way, she tried backing away but nothing worked, her breath hitched when she felt a larghe hand grip her hair painfully and bring her face close to his. A stream of tears flowed down her sticky face but it didn't have any affect on the man ready to kill her.

"How?" Madara growled, venom dripping from his little question.

She kept quite, what was he talking about, what had she done?

"I asked you a question! How did that Prince got married to the Princess, when the princess is here as a prisoner?" He growled furiously

Kohana's eyes widened in shock

Married to the prince?

How is that possible?

One realizing, she lost her breath

Sakura………married Sasuke?

Her Sasuke?

"Answer me!"

What else could she do?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Alright people, here is another chapter, I know the story is going a little slow, but you have to understand, I can' rush it now, sorry!**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be published by tomorrow or even today if I feel like writing more, just let me know….lol**

**So…narutomadd……how was it?**

**Do tell me!**

**Anyways thanks a lot for reading**

**Until next time (as Narutomadd says)**

**BYE BYE!**

**Angelic101**


	21. The First Step

"**THE FIRST STEP"**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but this story is completely mine.

**HeY EvErYbOdY! Long time huh? I know, first I would just like to apologize for the long delay, you see I've been having my exams quite frequently and it's hard to keep updating the story, but they'll be finished in a couple of days so "MOONLIGHT" is back on the road. I hope you all understand!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely readers, without you guys, "MOONLIGHT" just wouldn't be what it is today, Thanks guys!**

**With love….**

**Angelic101**

* * *

Breakfast had been……delightful.

Now if only she could remember anything good about it, she had never found herself in such an awkward silence. Was it always like this here? It felt as if every single person sitting on the well polished wooden chairs, had lost their tongues and don't even ask about the little 'eating incident', so was it really her fault that she didn't know, the spoon comes to your mouth, it's not the other way round. It's pretty much normal, right? Everyone eats that way, how long can someone actually keep their back stiffed and upright? And of course keep your eyes on the maiden in front so that you don't make a silly mistake and grab someone's attention.

Three times, it happened three times, Oh good Lord, what had she done to deserve this? She had grabbed their attention three whole times and no matter how much she calculated the best way of acting like a pure princess, it could well be describe as a complete failure, too bad playing and pretending to be a princess in the earlier days was of no use.

Sakura was undoubtedly humiliated.

Her temples had been aching and giving her mind the allowance to revolve around what had happened earlier was definitely not making things better. The chilly breeze kept hitting her bare skin; ultimately, forming goose bumps, she ignored it. What else could she do? There was no way in hell she was going back there to that psychic jerk. There was surely something wrong with him, she shook her head and placed her tiny hands on her cold forearms, rubbing then in process. She didn't understand, at one point he was boldly, evilly there to take her self-respect and the next moment, the same man asks for her forgiveness and when she refuses, he forces it out of her. Was there anything normal about this man?

She slightly shook her head, mentally answering her own query.

One thing she was actually relieved about was that the mission had started, the first step to her freedom was taken and soon she would be out of _his _grasp, she couldn't wait.

* * *

It was wonderful spending time with her, though he knew better that a knight of a certain kingdom wasn't just suppose to show some Lady around, but she wasn't just a Lady right? She was a royalty. There was something about her that allured him to no extent; never had he laid eyes on a woman so gentle, so mesmerizingly beautiful. He smiled as he let his mind get all over her. There was something that provoked a feeling from deep inside the core of his heart, and for some reason he felt like he wanted that feeling to be there, as if he had been waiting for it.

But sometimes, even the most optimistic of people, Naruto, can be a little pessimistic.

He really had nothing to offer her, and as far as he had heard, the Princess of Elvedere was desired by many, many of which were royalties and high ranked nobles, he was probably the guy that couldn't even get her an up to date pack of milk. Curse his poverty!

Sure he didn't need all that money; the castle kitchen had always been open, but what disturbed him was that he had never really thought of a family, if he had one, surely he wouldn't feed them the way he just butts in and eat whatever he liked. There were some responsibilities to a family.

Why was he thinking this way?

The thought of having a family never really came to his mind before, he always thought he was going to die as a virgin and would never be able to see little blondes running around him, he would train them, carry them on his shoulders, take the for holidays and tell them stories when they go to bed. Suddenly his mind flicked a thought, how would it feel to have them in his arms and kiss their foreheads?

Would be worthy of being called a good father?

What did it feel like to have a family?

To have a person to love, to cherish and the one who would bore his children. If he did, he would love her always, to him it really didn't matter how she would look as long as she would accept him the way he is. He figured that if he really did have a family of his own, he give them a decent place to live, no matter how much debt he needed to fall in, he would give them all their needs and the most important one would be love.

True he was always hyper and loud but even Naruto was mature and he knew when to think straight.

He smiled when he saw Kiba and Lee coming towards him.

He had great friends but he knew, soon they would have their own families too and a generation would soon sprout.

As usual, he didn't want to get left behind, so after all, he wasn't going to die as a virgin, he would have a family, and what he didn't feel, he would make sure that his children felt, besides he needed someone to annoy teme's children and kick their asses.

He didn't know when, where or how it would happen or with whom, but whatever it would be, he would welcome it with open arms. Let life hit him with its best shot; he was going to find happiness, even if he had to crave his way there.

He would surely succeed,

Believe it!

* * *

Everything was going exactly as planned.

Hana sighed in relief, soon this whole mess would get straight, she would talk to Sasuke and nothing bad has to happen, no one will have to know about this……right?

"Who am I kidding?" she mumbled, as she fell on the cozy bed.

She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes shut, letting her mind settle.

The moment of peace was over when she heard her door creak open. Lazily she looked up only to find the brunette who had the same expression as her.

"They're ready Hana" Tenten exclaimed

"Good, now I just need to talk to them before they leave" said Hana, getting up from her comfy position, settling down her dress and elegantly walking towards the door.

The two females, made there was to Kiba's chambers, as soon as they reached, the door was pushed open revealing a very annoyed Kiba.

"There you are! Finally, I thought you got your dress caught in a door" the dog master said, earning himself a pretty nasty look from the two women.

"You guys ready?" Hana asked

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you" Naruto exclaimed as the two ladies entered the chambers.

"Well, this is it, this is the first step of our mission, remember you need to get back in less than a month, the announcement for the new King and Queen would be held soon, you need to be back before that time, also make sure no one gets to know about our plan, the fate of our kingdom lies in our palms, even a little slip can cause a damage unrecoverable. Once the princess is found, get her back safe and sound; make sure no one sees her" Hana ordered as the two listeners nodded their heads, "If any necessary action needs to be taken, then take it! Don't hold back, and if you two aren't enough, send me a message and help will arrive, Got it?"

"Yeah"

"Yes ma'am"

"And remember, don not fail, if not for the sake of the kingdom, then for Sakura, she is just an innocent girl from another kingdom, trapped here, she has no fault in this, we need to get her freed, we'll be here taking care of things, don't forget to send back reports and progress to the mission so atleast me and Tenten here could actually have some sleep" Hana explained

"You both have enough supplies right?" Tenten asked, as she checked Naruto's bag.

"Yeah, don't worry" Kiba assured

"Alright then, its best that you take your leave, just inform if help is needed and I'll send it right away" Hana clarified

"But, Lady Hana, the only person left here is Lee, what if we end up getting a fighting with a whole battalion, surely me and Kiba won't be enough and having Lee with us won't really make a big difference"

"Tsk Tsk, that's where you're wrong Naruto" Hana said, waving her index finger and one hand on her hip, "I have certain other people in mind that might help you, you just do as I say, and leave it all to me" she finished with a satisfied smirk that only threw Naruto and his partner in more confusion.

"Does this mean that we're not the only ones who know about this mess?" Kiba asked out of curiosity as he threw a soldier pill at Akamru, who caught it easily.

"Well, not exactly, you don't waste your brains on that, just complete the mission and don't fail, that is all I have to say" Hana finished, as the two commanders ignored her witty smirk and made their way out of the chambers.

Naruto's hand had hardly opened the door when Hana's voice stopped them on their tracks,

"Be careful, be safe and come home victorious"

The crazy blonde flashed her is victory grin while Kiba just smirked, the door creaked open and they were out followed by Lee who helped them take their leave.

"Everything's going to be fine……right?" Tenten asked, trying to kill the sudden silence that had just appeared

There was this eerie silence before the reply came

"I don't know…"

* * *

'_Be careful, be safe and come home victorious'_

He didn't know why but those words meant more than just a formality of a goodbye, Naruto knew that Hana was worried, any fool could tell especially after he saw her hands shivering and a slight insecurity to her words, the corners of his mouth, moved upwards forming a gentle smile, they would come back with the princess and get Sakura and their kingdom out of this mess, he glanced over at Kiba and could easily tell that he was thinking the same thing. This could be their final farewell, but it would be all worth it.

At this point, Naruto could only hope for the best.

* * *

Sakura…

Sasuke,

Married……

How?

From the moment she had heard about it, her mind had forgotten to interpret anything that was thrown her way. How was this possible, how could they get married? Sure she had sort of forced Sakura to take her place but that was just for the timing, she would've been back and everything would've gone the way she wanted. Kohana knew that Sakura had taken her place but she was sure that the oinkette would back out when she didn't show up, she had the nerve to actually get married to her Prince?

So what was next?

They had slept together in the same bed? Loved each other's warmth, held close to one another, made love?

It was driving her insane; she didn't know what to do? She was so helpless, if only she could get out of this hell hole and run back to the kingdom, she would scream at them and tell them that she was the real princess, the one who deserved the crown, the one and only wife of the youngest Uchiha. Tears had been pouring out nonstop, her hands shivered, her breathing hitched and only one face enveloped her mind,

Sakura…

How dare she?

She gritted her teeth in pure anguish. Her white gown, now tattered and smudged with dirt made her feel filthier than she already was, the winters were coming fat and the cold dungeon floor wasn't treating her quite well. Her wrists were bruised as they were still tied with a rope behind her back; same was the case with her ankles.

Everything about the place disgusted her, she wanted to get out, out of here and go to where she belonged, in _his _arms.

The eeriness and the filthiness of the room caused her to gag, she felt sick, her gut felt miserable and there was nothing she could do.

"Disgusted, tired, hungry, scared, angered to no end, hmm?"

The voice sent shivers down her spine, she knew whom it belonged to but she didn't think that he would actually talk to her now. Her delicate face lifted slightly, only to an angle where it was visible to see the man in front.

What was different about?

Nothing,

He had been shackled the same as her only in much worse condition. Her eyes glanced at the metallic chains locked tightly and painfully around his feet and his wrists, his shirt all tattered and skin bruised. The fresh marks of forceful whips were apparent on his bare chest. What intrigued Kohona the most were his eyes, evergreen and anything, yet they held such powerful dullness in them that if she wasn't chained, she'd have to back away. She wondered who was this man and why did he hold an expression showing no signs of mercy to her.

A drop of sweat rolled down her cheek as she stayed quiet.

A small hurl of laughter from the man ahead freaked Kohana out further, pushing her heels in front she tried getting away.

"What's the matter, scared?" he said coolly

She just knitted her brows in a frightened expression and decided to remain silent,

"Aww I know, the little princess misses her Daddy right?"

There was no reply, she did miss him, and all she wanted was to run away from this hell holes to the safety of her castle,

He laughed one more.

Deciding that she had had enough and that this man had no right to talk to her in such an insulting way, she gave him a hard glare, though from the inside her heart shivered with fear,

"Wh-Who are you?" she managed to ask, making it as sharp as possible, unfortunately for her it didn't come out right.

At this, his smile vanished, his eyes shot back at her in a hard, hard glare.

She let out a gasp at the intensity of his glare,

"The man from whom was stolen everything by your goddamn father!"

* * *

"A mission? He didn't tell me about any fucking mission!" A very infuriated Sasuke growled on top of his lungs to his sibling,

"Look Sasuke, just ask him when he comes back, I do not want any kind of scene in this castle, do you understand?" Itachi replied, extremely annoyed at his brothers behavior,

Hana glanced at both, a worried and terrified look on her features. Every time the two brothers would fight, she would get worried thinking that a little harmless brother fight, as Itachi would call it, may turn into something worse.

Itachi wasn't the only one she had been worried, it was Sasuke as well, he was the complete opposite of her husband and both never really had much of a conversation yet she held him in as much importance as her beloved. Her eyes would glance at one and move to the other when he would retort. How did these two ended up being brothers was a mystery alright, apart from their looks, nothing matched.

"Shut up! Don't give me your stupid orders, this castle, this kingdom and every person living here don't belong to you, so stop acting like a goddamn King!"

Hana backed away at Sasuke's last statement, knowing fully that that had surely fueled the fire in her husband, and she was right, Itachi shot up from his seat, walking harshly to his brother, looking at him in the eyes. The look on Itachi's face was murderous, he was angered by what his brother had said, he knew Sasuke had a bad temper but there was a limit to everything and he had just reached his.

"Your selfish mind is going to be the cause of your destruction someday, you just can't see it little brother, as far as the throne is concerned, the kingdom, this castle and every person here _does _belong to me, like it or not! That is unless you become king and don't forget, it's me who actually heard you beg for it when father won't even spit your way so you better hold your tongue before I change my mind foolish little brother" Itachi hissed, Hana could literally see steam coming out of his ears.

Sasuke inched closer, a sign of challenging to his brother,

"I earned this throne, I don't live on your charity" The younger Uchiha hissed back,

"Earned? You make me laugh, this kingdom refused to accept the likes of you, I was _charitable _enough to let you in brother"

"People are naïve, they don't know that real leadership lies in the hands of the ones who hold immense power, and I don't see that in you"

"And that's exactly the difference between us little brother, you worship power, I have sanity enough to believe in something that actually has meaning, not something that can only destroy"

"No, that's isn't the only difference and you know it, I would say mother actually committed a sin giving you birth"

At that Itachi was literally about to burn everything he could see,

"Huh? Is this coming from the one with the bad blood?" he retorted back to his younger sibling, at this point, Hana was ready to hold Itachi back, knowing he wouldn't hold back if a fight was what was to come,

"Bastard!" Sasuke's eyes changed to blood red, his activated sharingan glared daggers at his own blood, his sword was already out, ready to plunge in the likes of his older brother. Before he could, the guards nearby had already held him tightly, pulling him back, his madness though was too great to tackle yet he was overpowered when more than a dozen guards held him back, protecting their present King.

Hana on the other hand had already taken her place, shielding Itachi, she was right this had gotten too far.

When his anger dies down, the guards let him go, making sure he would burst out like that again, Itachi had been cool and calm, not even moving a single step, he gently held Hana's arm, giving her a smile of assurance and pulled her back. Hana, though was still unsure but had to move.

Itachi stepped closer to his brother, who was inhaling sharply.

"Control your anger brother, sometimes, that is the best way"

With that he turned around, back to his throne but before he could speak, one last sentence coming from his sibling caught him off guard.

"If there is anyone I hate in this world, you're that person brother, you are…"

The youngest Uchiha sheathed his sword and with one last glare at his brother, who had his back at him, he marched out of the royal throne room, leaving Hana to shed tears knowing over what had just happened,

Unaware of what his words did to his own blood………

* * *

'_So that's why Hana had been so quite…'_

Sakura thought as Tenten fixed her evening gown; she glances at the huge mirror in front, carved in boundaries' of silver.

"It was too intense, I mean they've never really been on good terms but what happened today was just too much even for the prince" Tenten mumbled,

Sakura remained silent,

"Who could've thought that Prince Sasuke would actually go to such extent and……you're not listening to a single word I'm saying right?" Tenten asked, raising a brow and hands fixed on her hips,

"Huh? Oh, no, no, it just, I was just wondering…" The pinkette replied

"What's so important that's got you all spaced out?" Tenten inquired as she started working on her hair,

"The fact that maybe its best that I should just run away" she honestly replied,

This got the brunette's attention and she stared at her friend in shock,

"Are you nuts?"

"No, but I think I will be" Sakura said

Tenten ignored the comment,

"Why are you thinking that way Sakura, you can't just run away, I mean if you do, the truth would be revealed and not only the kingdom would suffer but so would you and I'm not going to allow that!" Tenten exclaimed in a sharp voice, eye brows knitted together.

"Tenten, he scares me, I have never met a man more disgusting than him, I hate him, and I just don't even want to see his face!"

"I know, I know but think about it, running away would only make things worse"

"And staying here won't? Tenten, didn't you just tell me what he did to his brother today? How cold can a man actually be? Trying to kill his own brother, if he can do that there is no way he would spare me!" Sakura said, standing up, eyes getting watery.

Tenten reached for her, taking her in her arms and wiping away the tears that had escaped her evergreen eyes, Sakura gave in to the hug and buried her head in the warmth of Tenten's friendship.

"Look, I know things are not going how we wanted them to but you need to understand that at this point everything seems possible and that it would get you out of the mess but you need to realize that you can't just run away, if you want this to get over, you need to fight it and what's to worry about when we are here with you, you came as a guest to Konoha, we will safely return you back to your home, just be strong, Naruto and Kiba are on their way and as far as I know them they won't rest until everything is fine" Tenten said, trying her utmost to help her friend in need.

It took Sakura a few moments to settle down; Tenten started working on her hair again.

Sakura looked back in the mirror, observing herself, she looked beautifully extravagant, yet to herself, she looked disgusting and filthy…

"Tenten?"

"Hmmmm?"

"How low can a person get?"

And little did she know, someone had heard their little conversation and well, that's someone didn't look very happy…

* * *

Ino walked down the hallway, her features showed only depression.

It was today, they had gone today, and she knew they would be back before the big ceremony. What tensed her was that she had little time left to play her cards; she needed to make a move and fast!

* * *

**Yeah, yeah I know another cliffhanger but don't worry, I'll be starting on the next chapter tonight, after all I have to make my absence up to you guys one way or the other right? **

**This chapter was dedicated to all my lovely reviewers and readers, I hope you liked it, I'll be even happier if you loved it! :P**

**Okay so I'll be taking my leave now, see you all tomorrow, hopefully!**

**BYE BYE (gotta love ya Narutomadd!)**

**With love…..**

**Angelic101**


	22. Conspiracies

"**CONSPIRACIES" **

**DIACLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but this story completely belongs to me.

**HeY eVeRyBoDy! This is Angelic101 and yes, here is another chapter of "MOONLIGHT" that many of you had been waiting for! So yeah I got a really positive feedback for the previous chapter, I'm really glad you all liked it and I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW MUCH HAPPY I AM TO FINALLY HEAR FROM MY MOST LOVELY REVIEWERS;**

**Everybody put your hands together for….*drum roll***

**Narutomadd, Cutecookiechic, and yes, you too Chiaki Misa,**

**Though I still haven't seen some of my other frequent reviewers but since everyone had a busy schedule, its okay! But I would specially like to thank these folks, I LOVE YOU GUYS….MUAHZZZZ!**

**And yes, this is the part where I dedicate the chapters I write and today, this is dedicated to….**_'UchihaZeido5'_** your review was very kind! Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter! *wink***

**Okay and yes, 'Kawaii cookie-chan', WELCOME TO THE FAMILY OF "MOONLIGHT"! **

**Well folks I have a something to say, don't worry I'm not gonna go all 'sorry guys, I'm getting a writer's block so I'm not gonna continue the story' I made a promise and I'm gonna finish this…HELL YEAH! OH AND ONE MORE THING…..when you're done reading this chapter, I would really appreciate if you go to my profile and check out this new story I just wrote!**

**Okay so, yeah I'm the kind of girl, who enjoys full time Angst with heavy romance AND I DO NOT LIKE TRAGEDIES!! I REPEAT NO TRAGEDIES!!!!!!!!! But this new story I wrote was basically supposed to be a one-shot but I am willing to give it a better ending and add another chapter if you all agree to it!**

**It's called "Number 3", yeah its angst, cause that's my favorite genre and has romance too but I would reallllllly love it if you guys read that too and just post a review so I would know if I should add another chapter and give it a more happier ending since it just makes me cry…I'll be waiting!**

**Well, I guess we should move to the story, once again….**

**THANKS CHIAKI MISA FOR ADMIRING MY WORK!!! I'M SO GLAD YOU THINK MY WRITING STYLE IMPROVED! IT MEANS A LOT!**

**AND ALL THE OTHER FOLKS WHO REVIEWED!**

**With love….**

**Angelic101**

* * *

Why did God make a mother so fragile?

Surely that question was unanswered by many and well, as far as it seemed it was going to remain that way. She had searched the house, the garden, the streets, the market, and the town and even near the city gates but there was no sign of Sakura, where had she gone? The King had arrived back and so did all the troops and everyone who went for the wedding then why wasn't her daughter there?

She had asked almost everyone for her but they would either ignore her or just blurt a simple 'no' and walk away, Woolfy wasn't there either. That just added to her misery. She regretted her decision of letting her only child go to a place that was even foreign to her. From the start she had felt uncomfortable at sending Sakura to a place that wasn't exactly on very good terms with their kingdom. Her eyes now filled with water couldn't stand the pressure behind, forcing the tears out. How many times was she going to cry? She had poured a whole waterfall when everyone she asked refused the possibilities of knowing where her child was and yet she felt as she hadn't cried enough.

What could she say? All she could do was blame God for the fact that he made a Mother's heart more delicate than any mirror; one hard touch and it would form the cracks which would ultimately be the reason for it to be shattered.

Two days, it had been whole two days with the fear that something might have happened to her child and in those two days that fear had not allowed her even to feel the weight of drowsiness upon her eyes. When she knew she had had enough she had forced herself to the castle gates. The people here didn't care, they were too busy to even give a thought of what she had been going through, if that was their way of showing any sort of concern, then fine, she would try other ways, no matter how much she would had to risk, she was willing for the sake of her child, for the sake of _his _last memory, she wasn't going to lose it!

* * *

Her eyes widened at what she had just heard, saying that her heart had stopped or had skipped a few beats at the information laid upon her would've been an understatement, what she felt was indescribable, the air around her had simply stopped moving, she had felt as if the apocalypse from all places had chosen to land upon her.

Was this man insane?

All thoughts of running away or suffering the pain had gone in vain and only one piece of information revolved around Kohana's mind. The cold atmosphere sent shivers up and down her spine and the adrenaline could easily be felt rushing through her delicate body.

"W-What?" she mumbled out of unconsciousness, her brain completely refusing the whole information he, the person ahead had framed.

He chuckled softly at her reaction,

"Hard to believe isn't it? I mean, someone so noble, so valiant, so caring for his people do something so horrible?" the man taunted, referring to her father.

"I-I don't understand, who…who are you and, what are you talking about?" Kohana stuttered,

His bitter smile was quite visible,

"Me? Does it really matter who I am?"

"W-Well…I-"

"And I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about…to be honest, if you weren't completely oblivious to all this, I would've ripped you apart by now."

His words sent shivers up her spine, the cold air filling the room felt chillier now and the lust for vengeance in the man's cold green orbs was immense. She knew one thing, the man in front was not good news, and there was something about him that just scared her more…she just didn't know what that something was.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

She stared at him, blinking a few times in process and her eye brows furrowed in complete confusion.

"Obviously, your father doesn't know about this whole, mess your into, right?"

She nodded,

"But, what if he found out? What would he do then? Would he be scared, desperate? Would he ache to find his only daughter?" He asked his voice surprisingly a little calmer than before.

There was a small pause before she could answer,

"Of course, he loves me more than life itself, he'd be horrified!" Kohana replied in a bold tone,

"Exactly...and?"

"And he'd do all that is possible to find me…"

"But what if he can't find you…what then?"

"W-well…then…he…I mean…he would…"

"He would eventually lose hope and presume you were dead, right?" he said as a matter of fact,

"No! He would never do that, you…you don't know him, he'd…he'd give up his everything just to find me, he wouldn't rest in peace until he does!" she screamed, until realizing what she had done, she knew this man wasn't someone to tackle with, for all she knew he could've been a criminal or some killer.

He chuckled once more,

"You're right" he said simply,

She looked at him in utter confusion,

"He will do anything and everything to find you…that is…if he can" he mumbled slowly,

"What…do you mean?"

"It's simple actually…"

His hard gaze locked with hers and he knew very well the impact it had left on the petite girl in front,

"You've heard the saying…what goes around…comes around…right?" he mumbled, chuckling softly afterwards.

…

…

…

'_What goes around, definitely comes around'_

* * *

"Stop calling me that" he hissed through gritted teeth, eyes piercing and hands clenched tightly,

"E-A-R-L O-F S-H-A-M-P-O-O-R-I-L-L-A" she spelled all the way, earning hard glare and sticking out her tongue in response,

"Say that one more time and I will-"

"What? You can't do anything about me, so I suggest you stop the taunting and fulfill your obligations as the great Earl of the land of Shampoorila, where you can get the best shampoos!" she joked.

Nejo growled furiously at the girl in front. He was a man always respected and looked up to, back in Elvedere, no one ever dared counter him, and he was actually feared by all.

Earl Neji Huyyga was more than just a royalty, he was a prodigy, the best warrior their Kingdom could have and therefore, no one dared challenge him. Since there wasn't anyone next in line for the throne, the King had announced that he was to be made King after him and that only granted the young Earl more respect.

He had always held a great resentment towards the Empire of Konoha, to him, they were still their bitter enemies but of course he could not say that out loud since the peace treaty between the two nations had already been signed. He knew the wedding wasn't going to be much of an entertainment but he didn't expect a filthy looking wench insulting either.

She was a beast in his eyes, there wasn't anything feminine about her, from her hair till her toes, to him she was just a pathetic big mouthed maid yet she bothered him to no extent.

He was tired and completely pissed with her actions, bowing his head, he thought for a moment for something to make her shut up. Tenten now gave all her attention to him; she became suspicious, knowing fully he was planning something.

"Oye…Where'd you? Let me guess! Lala land?" she joked, laughing hysterically in the process,

The Huyyga prodigy twitched at this, he couldn't believe it, for once his mind wasn't working, the woman in front was too much and no matter how hard he thought for a comeback, he simply failed. He let a sigh escape his dry lips and glanced at the laughing girl now holding the corner of his bed for support.

A glint of mischief sparked in his eyes as he thought of his move.

Oh…she was going to pay…big time!

The next thing she knew, she was pinned on the soft bed with her wrists grabbed by two large hands and a heavy body on top of hers. Tenten gasped out loud when she realized the little space left between the two, slowly her brows knitted together in anger but the anger had vanished with a big blush and wid eyes.

"What's the matter? Afraid?" Neji asked in a low husky tone,

At hearing no reply, he chuckled darkly and carefully observed the blushing girl under him.

"You like my hair, don't you?"

There was still no reply,

"Oh, and the shampoo I use…hmmm…it seems I forgot its name…why don't u take a sniff and guess?" the Earl mumbled seductively, slowly lowering and decreasing the space between them,

Before he could even do something, he heard a loud scream, hurting his ears as he closed his eyes shut. He was harshly pushed back and the next thing he knew…

He had melted butter in his hair…again,

But this time,

The only difference was,

With greasy hair…

He had a swollen cheek…

_Ouch_

* * *

He chuckled darkly as she trembled under his frightening glare,

"You want to know, how low I can get." He asked, stepping closer,

"N-N-No…I…I…was, just…"

"Yes…I'm listening…you were what?"

"I-I…just…aa…aaa…"

"Planning to runaway?"

"No! I was…only…"

"What?"

"T-T-Talking…to…Te-Tenten…and…I…"

His blood red eyes, piercing through her like lightning. He stepped closer, hunger written in his eyes, his fists clenched, he was going to make her beg, beg for his mercy. Sakura backed away, she was horrified, as the thoughts of what might happen to her as he closed the distance between them ran through her mind. She shivered as his eyes never left hers, not even blinked.

She didn't know he had overheard her little conversation with Tenten, she feared that he might torture her again. He waited for the night to rise and the moment it did, he haunted her, his lust clearly visible.

Two steps…he was hardly two steps away from her. Sakura could hear him breathing furiously. The fact that she was trapped with him in front and the wall at the back terrified her and all she could do was hope the demon in front would die and she would happily take pleasure in that.

Her little whimpers were audible, he knew that a little push and she would be crying a whole river but he didn't give a damn about it, he wanted answers and he'd force them out of her if it was required. Sasuke observed how petite she was, small hands, body, feet; she was at least two heads shorter than him. His eyes flickered to her face, her lips…those lips he had kissed feverishly; he had sucked and taken pleasure from. He wanted that pleasure again, he wanted to kiss her roughly, make her scream and begging for him to stop. He neglected the thoughts from arising again as he knew that his manly needs were kicking in but he couldn't just rape her, he had better plans for her.

She should've known that playing with fire would only cause her to burn, he was furious at what he had heard, he wanted to rip her little body to shreds and make her pay in away the world would remember. His teeth gritted as his hands rose unconsciously towards her neck. The moment it made contact, she flinched. The next thing she knew, she was coughing madly as his large, rough hand squeezed her neck.

"You like playing games?"

He muttered as he observed carefully the girl in front, trying to detach herself from him. She had tricked him; she would have to pay the price,

Sakura was scared to death, her lungs felt they would burst any moment, his grip was tight and she couldn't get the fresh air in. His last words were poisoning, she knew she was in a heap of trouble…

He inched closer to her face till their noses touched. He felt her ache for oxygen but didn't give it, he was enjoying it. His mouth formed a small smirk as he mumbled his last words…

"Let's play a little game of our own Kohana…I mean…Sakura…"

Her eyes widened…

He knew…

* * *

**I know, I know you want to rip me to pieces but before you do, hear me out please!!**

**I know this was a late update but I've been really busy lately, first I had my mid-terms which lasted for a whole month since our school closed in between due to some security problems then when I was done with them, I got selected for this Speech competition and YES, I'VE WON TWO ROUNDS I still have one or two left…this is a short chapter I know but school's to blame! :D**

**Anyways….like I said, I'm going to complete this story and I won't leave it in between that for sure!**

**Once again I would like to repeat…I wrote this new story called "NUMBER 3", I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU READ AND REVIEW ON IT!! It's a simple two shot! But I personally love it, I don't know why! I'll be waiting for your reviews here and on NUMBER 3, just check my profile and got to 'author's stories', I hope you like it and this chapter of MOONLIGHT too!**

'_UchihaZeido5' _**I hope you liked this chapter!! Do let me know!!**

**And the next update will most probably be coming on the next weekend…..PRAY FOR MY COMPETITION GUYS!!!**

**I LOVE YOU LOTS!**

**BYE BYE (Love ya Narutomadd!)**

**With love…**

**Angelic101**


	23. Tormented

"**TORMENTED"**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto but the following fiction is completely mine.

**Hey everybody, how are you all doing? Long time no see eh? You know it's kind of funny but as you grow up you figure out that you don't have time for almost anything and the day just passes by in second, but honestly I don't want my life to be like that, I mean what fun is it if you cant play around or do silly stuff, Anyways, here is your update, the next chapter will be out by tomorrow or the day after that but for now hope you guys enjoy this!**

**I know this update took FOREVER and just to make it up to you guys, I have something special up my mind! But first, I want to dedicate this chapter to a lovely reviewer!**

'_DarkWolf259' _**this chapter is all for you. Let me tell you guys something, DarkWolf259 is one of my most frequent reviewers and during this time when I couldn't update, I had so many messages in my inbox by her asking me to update. So just for that hun, I dedicate this chapter to you, hope you like it. Leave a review and let me know how you like it!**

**Now moving on to the surprise, you can meet the characters of 'MOONLIGHT' and find an exclusive interview, you can even ask questions to any character you like and at the end of the next chapter you can find the answer by that particular character. If you want to ask any questions, simply review and write the question, you'll get the answer. It's like talking to your own favorite character!**

**Now, moving on to the story…**

**With Love…**

**Angelic101**

* * *

"Naruto over here!"

Naruto jogged towards the voice and the moment he reached by Kiba's side, his eyes stuck on Akamaru. They had been traveling non-stop and even though both admitted they were tired, neither even thought of stopping to take a rest. The fact that everyone expected success from them was nothing less than a burden. They knew they has less time and the sooner the got over with it the better.

"This way"

Naruto glances at the direction that Kiba had pointed towards and couldn't help but frown.

"But wait…aren't these the barren lands? As far as I remember, no one has been here in ages!" the blonde exclaimed,

"Exactly"

Naruto spared the brunette a confused look and shook his head a little. They had been sent on many missions before that included visiting the outskirts of the Kingdom and it was safe to say that they knew the place like the back of their hand. Most of these lands were occupied by farmers as the land was quite fertile while small villages that had come into alliance with the Fire country were also situated here however there were a few lands that were completely barren and abandoned either because they had no use or because they were home to bandits.

The Military never bothered with these areas as they never really caused much problem, even the villages nearby were absolutely fine with its existence even so a fair warning had been sent to this area with a few set of rules if broken, drastic measures were to be taken. Since then the land had never been a concern and it was actually shocking when the subjects accepted the terms however this act caused a sense of suspicion to arise in a few military leaders but was ignored shortly.

Realization hit Naruto and he figured what Kiba had meant, this was probably the best place to keep the Princess, it was abandoned and only crawled with criminals. The military would never even take this place into consideration.

"You're right" Naruto mumbled almost inaudibly

"I know, but we still have a problem"

"Great…what's that?"

"Don't tell me you forgot that thses lands are out of bound for us to sneak into, if we get caught, who know what Konoha would do to us" Kiba exclaimed, giving Naruto a skeptical look.

"Yeah…but do we have a choice?"

He never knew he'd live to see the day when he would actually be agreeing with the blonde idiot. He had a point and a strong one, they didn't have much time and they hadn't made much progress yet anyway.

"You're right" the brunette surrendered,

"When am I not?"

This only earned Naruto a glare from his companion.

"Let's Go Akamaru"

Both males entered the area and without a second thought started searching for the lost Princess. The ceremony will be held soon and they did not have much time…one minute late and they'd be done for.

* * *

He gently held the candle in his bare hand and scanned the burning flame. His fingers boring into the soft flesh of her delicate wrists mercilessly, faces just inches away, body flush with one another. To say that Sasuke was furious was an understatement, he was beyond furious; he was enraged, his very soul burned in anguish as he stared with those cold orbs at the squirming girl. His Sharingan activated and spinning wildly, the fact that she refused to answer any of his inquiries just worked as a fuel to fire.

"Still not going to tell?"

He expected an answer but was disappointed once again. Sasuke pressed his body harder against her until he knew it was hard to breathe for her. His eyes scanned the rush of wild tears pooling out of her emerald orbs.

She looked so…innocent but he had already seen her real face behind that façade. She disgusted him, her very being made it harder to breathe, it was suffocating. Sasuke knew he was being brutal and he enjoyed every single minute of it. He wanted to hurt her in the worst ways possible after all who was she hoodwink him?

On her lack of response, he brought the candle he had been holding near her face to see it more clearly, he then tilted it and eyed the small drop of hot, burning wax fall down on her bare shoulder. She hissed in pain and struggled harder against his strength but it was painfully obvious that he had the upper hand here. The action caused a searing pain to arise on the spot where it hit her. He chuckled at her reaction and lowered the candle, repeating his action. She squeezed her eyes shut and her lips formed a thin line before she gasped out loud when several drops of molten wax came in contact with her shoulder.

"Listen and listen good…I'll ask you one more time and if I don't get an answer…well…lets just say, some things are better left unmentioned." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura had never been this frightened in her life. Her body shivered at the sound of his voice. What did he mean by that? She didn't want to know.

Before he could torment her further, a knock on the door was heard and both quickly turned towards it. Sasuke cursed under his breath before turning back to the pinkette, "No one knows about this…oh and don't try running away again…I'll catch you" he said sternly before marching towards the door.

Sakura quickly wiped away the tears and straightened herself. She mentally slapped herself for being so careless while talking to Tenten, she was in a heap of trouble and she knew it. She was scared of him, his very presence sent shivers down her spine in an unpleasant way. She had to do something and fast but what?

Sakura saw him opening the door, revealing a smiling Hana, with a slight nod; he passed her and walked away rather angrily. Sakura still stood at the same spot, hand unconsciously moving towards her shoulder where the wax had left huge red marks.

Hana watched her brother-in-law walk out in confusion, her brows furrowed and she quickly glanced at Sakura. Upon seeing her tear stained face she quickly made her way to her.

"Wh-what happened?"

Sakura looked up

"He knows"

* * *

He wasn't going to let go of her that easily.

Sasuke had planned to make her spill out everything but Hana just had to come at the right time!

His mind drifted to the other side, he couldn't help but ask himself…

Who was she?

If she isn't the real Princess then who is?

His mind was on overload, he was so infuriated that he decided to march back and demand to know who she was, he didn't care if Hana was there or not, he didn't care if she would know…he didn't care if Itachi would know…he didn't give a damn if the whole Kingdom would know.

He just had to find out.

He had been tricked and who ever dared doing that would pay…dearly.

Sasuke had been roaming in the gardens, night had already fallen and he had all the intentions of going back in _his _room before he could do so, a plan formed in his mind. He always did like tormenting his prey then what made her so different?

A smirk appeared on his face

"Sakura" he mumbled,

The sound of her name was enough to drive him wild.

She would see why everyone had feared him so much

He would show it to her

He would make her scream at his poisonous touch

He would find out the reality

* * *

**Alright…so yes I know this is a short chapter but I'll be very honest, I didn't like this chapter, I wanted something better but I have no idea what wrong with me…ARRRGGHHHH!!! Anyways hopefully I'll be fine by tomorrow!! I just wanted to tell you guys, the next update will be in the next two days, I've been kind of busy with my finals and all but don't worry I'll update now!! **

**I don't know but I'm getting the feeling these characters are kind of immature right??**

**But hey, I'm new at this; hopefully the next update will be LONG and better!**

**Anyways **'_Darkwolf259_' **tell me what you think…oh and the next chapter is also dedicated to you since I'm in the middle of it….and I kind of like it so I think you'll like it better…I may not uodate it by tomorrow…since tomorrow is that day we all fear**

**TOMORROW IS MY RESULT FOR THE FINALS!!**

**Pray for me guys…my mom's literally screaming at me because she thinks I should start studying and I keep telling her the O level finals aren't till MAY!!! **

**So…moving on…like I said you can ask any question you like to your favorite or least favorite character and you'll get the answer in the next update!!**

**I'm looking forward for your reviews and the questions!!**

**With love…**

**Angelic101**


End file.
